Broken Dreams
by Folk23
Summary: AU: Elena Gilbert es una joven fisioterapeuta con poca experiencia pero con muchas ganas de demostrar su talento, para ello tendrá que ocuparse de Damon Salvatore, un joven tenista con un futuro prometedor que ha visto su vida truncada por un accidente de coche. Pairings: Delena, Stelena.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Broken dreams

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Delena, Stelena.

**Sinopsis:** Elena Gilbert es una joven fisioterapeuta con poca experiencia pero con muchas ganas de demostrar su talento, para ello tendrá que ocuparse de Damon Salvatore, un joven tenista con un futuro prometedor que ha visto su vida truncada por un accidente de coche.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

****  
Un Mustang deportivo negro aceleraba en plena noche por una solitaria carretera, sus dos ocupantes reían. Una llamada los había sacado de una fiesta, por lo que iban bastante perjudicados. Eran dos chicos jóvenes, conscientes de su atractivo y con un futuro prometedor en el mundo del deporte, que creían que lo tenían todo y se creían invencibles. Por eso iban a casi 150 km/h por aquella carretera.

- ¡Damon! – gritó el copiloto, un chico rubio y de ojos marrones, mirando por la ventanilla entreabierta. – Te has vuelto a saltar el desvío, ahora tardaremos el doble y las chicas nos están esperando. – regañó a su compañero que había parado en seco en cuanto gritó su nombre.  
- Bua. – se burló el llamado Damon, un joven de pelo negro como el azabache que contrastaba con sus ojos claros. – Eso no es un problema, Ric. – y empezó a hacer girar el coche para dar media vuelta.  
- ¿Pero qué haces? – se preocupó Ric al ver la maniobra que estaba haciendo.  
- Tranquilo, ¿quién va a haber por aquí un sábado a las tres y ventisiete de la mañana? Además, solo son unos pocos metros. ¿O prefieres que siga y las chicas se vayan porque llegamos tarde? – añadió Damon al ver que su compañero dudaba.  
- Está bien, vamos colega. – asintió finalmente y Damon sonrió, acelerando mientras el coche avanzaba en sentido contrario.

Meredith, la novia de Ric, les había llamado hacía diez minutos. Una amiga y ella habían tenido un problema en una discoteca y querían que les recogiesen. Las chicas estaban igual de achispadas que ellos, lo que sin duda prometía fiesta privada y los chicos lo sabían, porque ya habían coincidido los cuatro juntos otras veces. No era ningún secreto que Ric acabaría en una habitación con Meredith, al igual que la amiga de la chica haría lo propio con Damon. Esto les había animado a salir corriendo de su fiesta para ir a buscarlas, ansiosos y deseantes de verlas. Damon fantaseaba con lo que les esperaba cuando escuchó el grito de su amigo.

- ¡Damon, cuidado! - y se abalanzó sobre su amigo, intentando adueñarse, demasiado tarde, del volante para esquivar al coche que, recién salido de la curva, se les venía encima y que Damon no había visto.

Los dos coches iban a más velocidad de la permitida y chocaron brutalmente de frente en el final de la curva. El impacto hizo que Damon se golpeara contra el volante y, a consecuencia del golpe, perdió el conocimiento.

Poco después empezó a despertar, no recordaba lo que había pasado, solo sentía dolor pero sabía que algo no iba bien. Al girar un poco la cabeza vio el rostro pálido y ensangrentado de su amigo apoyado contra el salpicadero, lo que le confirmó sus sospechas. Intentó comprobar si estaba bien, pero el cinturón de seguridad, el brazo que no conseguía mover y el fuerte dolor que sentía en una de sus piernas, le impidieron cambiar de posición. Estaba atrapado en su asiento.

- Ric. – le llamó con miedo. - ¿Estás bien?

Pero él no contestaba, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, un brazo en posición forzada, sin movimiento aparente. Desesperado, Damon intentó liberarse para llegar hasta él, pero la brusquedad de sus movimientos fue demasiado para su dolorida cabeza y sintió, que de nuevo, empezaba a desmayarse. Luchó contra el aturdimiento todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de llamar a su amigo. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, como si no fuera capaz de fijar la vista.

- Damon. – susurró con mucho esfuerzo.  
- Aguanta colega, ya vienen a por nosotros. – medio desesperado, Damon intentó animarle a luchar, medio esperanzado por el sonido de las ambulancias que llegaba a sus oídos.  
- Te echaré de menos colega. – dijo débilmente Ric, después tosió sangre con esfuerzo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
- ¡No! – con ese grito, todo se volvió negro para Damon.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Damon se incorporó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte. Estaba completamente desnudo y tenía el cuerpo totalmente empapado por el sudor. La pesadilla había sido tan real que aún sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, las sirenas aún resonaban en sus oídos y las luces que le habían hecho desmayarse entonces, aún seguían grabadas en su retina. Solo que no era una pesadilla, sino un recuerdo, el recuerdo del peor momento de su vida.

No necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber la hora que era, pero aún así lo comprobó. Eran las tres y ventisiete de la mañana. No era la primera noche que se despertaba a esa hora y por lo que se veía, tampoco sería la última porque habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde el accidente y seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla noche tras noche.

Por eso sabía que ya no iba a volver a dormirse. Se frotó los ojos en un intento de borrar las imágenes de su mente y se levantó de la cama. Recogió los bóxers del suelo e ignoró el resto de su ropa, retiró las sábanas del cuerpo de la chica, también desnuda, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Ni recordaba ni le interesaba su nombre, se la había ligado en el Grill, el único bar de Mystic Falls, unas horas antes.

La despertó con brusquedad tirándole su ropa, ella estaba demasiado adormilada como para comprender el mensaje, por lo que prácticamente la sacó a tirones de la casa. Solo era una distracción, su entretenimiento por unas horas.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – le gritó la chica a la puerta cerrada, mientras se vestía en la calle con rapidez.

Damon no le dio importancia, si ni siquiera le conocía. Salió poco después en chándal y se puso a correr para liberarse así de la adrenalina que tensaba sus músculos. No llegó muy lejos, a pesar de intentar mantener un ritmo moderado tirando a lento, no consiguió aguantar más de quince minutos. Tuvo que parar y se dobló, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Pero su respiración no era el problema sino la rodilla derecha.

Debido al accidente había sufrido una fractura muy seria en la rodilla derecha, que había llegado a afectarle incluso los ligamentos y tendones de la articulación. Le habían operado en cuanto la ambulancia le llevó al hospital, así que su primer recuerdo después del accidente había sido despertar en aquella maldita habitación, solo e inmovilizado en esa cama. Y seguía solo cuando se enteró de que Ric no había sobrevivido, sus heridas eran demasiado graves y no habían podido hacer nada para ayudarle.

Esos mismos médicos que le habían dado la noticia le informaron de cuál era su estado, de la operación a la que le habían tenido que someter y que había tenido mucho éxito. Además de la fractura en la rodilla, Damon había sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, múltiples cortes debido al cristal y le habían tenido que colocar el hombro que se le había salido por el golpe. Los médicos estaban convencidos de que en cuanto le quitasen la placa metálica y los clavos que le habían puesto para fijar la articulación, si se sometía a una buena rehabilitación, no le quedaría ninguna secuela y podría recuperar su vida.

Tumbado en aquella cama sin poder moverse, Damon había apretado los puños ante la ironía de esa palabra que tanto le repetían: recuperar… ¿Cómo se recupera uno de la muerte de su mejor amigo? No había recuperación posible para eso porque sabía que la culpa había sido suya. No había nada que pudiese animarle.

Stefan, su hermano, había llegado un par de horas después. Estaba inmensamente preocupado por él y no quiso dejarle solo mientras se recuperaba, así que fue a verle todos y cado uno de los quince días que Damon estuvo en el hospital. Y cuando le dieron el alta, le llevó a su casa ya que Damon no podía valerse por sí mismo porque apenas podía andar.

Pasó el tiempo y la convivencia entre los dos hermanos se hizo cada vez más difícil, así que fue un alivio para ambos que Damon tuviera que volver al hospital a someterse a una nueva operación. Esta vez le retirarían la placa y los clavos, después de eso tendría que enfrentarse a la rehabilitación para saber si le quedarían secuelas o podría volver a su vida de antes.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde ese momento, Damon había decidido esperar y a Stefan no le había gustado nada esa decisión. Harto de su hermano y de sus constantes discusiones, Damon había cogido sus cosas y se había marchado a Mystic Falls, el pueblo natal de ambos.

Y allí había estado todo este tiempo, viviendo como podía, intentando recuperarse de las heridas que arrastraba. El problema es que esas heridas no eran solo físicas, las psicológicas eran al menos tan graves como las físicas pero como no se veían, Damon conseguía ocultarlas con bastante éxito.

Levantó un momento la cabeza y con ironía comprobó adonde le habían llevado sus pasos. Se dejó caer en el suelo para darle un descanso a su maltrecha rodilla, cada día le dolía más y tomaba calmantes para aguantar el dolor como podía. Suspiró y se hundió un poco más en sí mismo mientras contemplaba la puerta del cementerio de Mystic Falls, le resultaba irónico que acabara allí muchas veces cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de ir a la tumba de su mejor amigo.

No podía seguir así, lo único que conseguía era destrozarse a sí mismo. Era muy consciente de esto, por lo que se levantó y se dispuso a volver a casa, esta vez caminando. Cojeaba cuando entró en su casa y se sentó en la cama, estirando la pierna dolorida aunque sin atreverse a tocar su rodilla por si se hacía más daño. Se estiró para coger el móvil de su mesilla y marcó el número de su hermano.

- ¿Estás loco Damon? Que son las cuatro y media de la mañana. – contestó Stefan, entre adormilado y enfadado.  
- Llevabas razón Stef. – a Damon le costó un mundo decir esas palabras, era como si le quemasen la garganta. – Mañana vuelvo, si no te importa claro.  
- Claro que no, puedes venir siempre que quieras, ya te lo dije. – la actitud de Stefan había cambiado, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía darle la espalda a su hermano pequeño. – Si me dices la hora iré a buscarte.

Damon asintió y se despidió después de asegurarle que le llamaría en cuanto consiguiese un vuelo para ir a Seattle.

Después se tumbó en la cama, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza e intentó dormir. Aunque pasaron un par de horas hasta que consiguiera hacerlo, rendido por el cansancio.

Stefan se levantó temprano al día siguiente, si de verdad Damon iba a venir tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Él era un abogado de bastante éxito y tenía su propio buffete. Hacía un par de meses había conocido a un médico con bastante prestigio, John Gillbert. John tenía su propia clínica, que por casualidades de la vida estaba situada en la esquina de la calle de enfrente del buffete Salvatore.

John había acudido a ellos por una denuncia de negligencia médica en una cirugía estética y el propio Stefan había llevado su caso. John había quedado encantado con el resultado y se habían tratado un par de veces más desde entonces y en una de ellas, Stefan ya le había hablado de su hermano y el accidente que había tenido, John se había ofrecido a ayudarle si querían ya que era un gran fisioterapeuta, la cirugía estética solo era su segunda especialidad. Su clínica era famosa principalmente por esas dos cosas, estaban especializados principalmente en cirugía estética y en fisioterapia.

Eso le podría venir muy bien a Damon y ahora que parecía haber entrado en razón, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, le llevaría a ver a John aunque tuviese que llevarle a rastras. Le llamó desde su despacho, mientras bebía café. Le pidió el favor y John accedió a verlos encantado, a última hora de la tarde. A Stefan le pareció bien, porque a esa hora estaba libre y así podría acompañar a su hermano.

Al mediodía, se montó en su Chevrolet Malibu gris y se dirigió al aeropuerto. El vuelo de Damon llegaría en cuarenta minutos y no quería llegar tarde. Escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje negro que llevaba y se quedó cerca de la zona de desembarque, apoyado en una columna.

No tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos, el vuelo llegó puntual y pronto empezaron a aparecer los primeros viajeros. No le costó reconocer a Damon, vestido completamente de negro y con las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, arrastrando una maleta mientras cojeaba ligeramente.

Enseguida Stefan se acercó a él y los dos hermanos se quedaron frente a frente por un segundo, mirándose en silencio. En las mentes de ambos estaba presente el recuerdo de la última vez que se habían visto, el día que discutieron y Damon se marchó a Mystic Falls. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, aún en silencio.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Stefan preocupado, quitándole la maleta de la mano al fijarse en que él cojeaba un poco.  
- Bien, como siempre, no es nada. – Damon le quitó importancia y acarició con los dedos el bote de calmantes que llevaba en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero. Con mano experta lo abrió y ocultó una pastilla en el hueco de la mano, dispuesto a tomársela en cuanto su hermano se distrajera.  
- Por cierto, he hablado con John, está dispuesto a vernos esta tarde. – le comentó mientras caminaban.  
- Está bien. – suspiró Damon sin ganas. – Supongo que cuanto antes empiece, antes podré volver a las pistas.

Preocupado, Stefan le miró de reojo, él no tenía tan claro lo que decía, después de las lesiones que había sufrido, no sabía si su hermano podría volver al tenis de competición. Pero era su ilusión, si quería que Damon luchase por recuperarse, no podía quitársela.

Lo que Stefan no sabía es que Damon también tenía ese miedo, miedo de descubrir que no podría volver a jugar, miedo a descubrir que había perdido su vida completamente. Por eso había estado retrasando tanto ese momento y por eso habría discutido tanto con su hermano en el pasado, porque Stefan no era capaz de entenderle y él no era capaz de confesarle como se sentía.

- Ya verás como sale bien. – le animó en cambio, cuando ya estaban en el coche. – John es el mejor, él sabrá ayudarte.  
- Seguro. – Damon se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa que no se reflejó en su mirada.  
Stefan conducía, ya que Damon no podía hacerlo y le llevó hasta su apartamento.  
- Tengo que volver al buffete, tengo una reunión dentro de media hora y después tengo que preparar un caso. – le explicó al aparcar allí.

Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía por lo que no sé dio cuenta de la decepción que apareció en la mirada de su hermano, solo duró unos segundos por lo que después no pudo verla.

- Claro. – respondió. - ¿A qué hora has dicho que tengo que ir a ver a tu amigo?  
- A las siete y media, pero no te preocupes. Vendré a buscarte y te acompañaré. – le aseguró. - ¿Te ayudo a subir esto?  
- No, puedo yo. – Damon odiaba sentirse tan impotente y depender de alguien, por lo que se esforzaba por recuperar su vida normal y eso le afectaba a su rodilla, aunque no lo reconocía. – Luego te veo hermano y… gracias por todo. – añadió bajándose del coche.

A través de la ventanilla abierta, Stefan le lanzó las llaves del piso.

- Nos vemos Damon. No hagas tonterías. – se despidió, temiendo perfectamente el carácter impulsivo de su hermano.

Damon le miró con mala cara, recogió su maleta y se dispuso a subir al piso de su hermano. Ya lo conocía, había estado viviendo allí después del accidente, por lo que se encaminó directamente a la que había sido su habitación entonces. Las cosas que no había podido llevarse seguían allí, lo único que Stefan había hecho era recogerlas y guardarlas en los armarios.

El joven se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor. Era irónico que lo que le hubiese incitado a huir de Mystic Falls era lo solo que se sentía y ahora allí, en Seattle, seguía sintiéndose igual de solo. "Ojala las cosas fuesen distintas" pensó apretando los puños y sintió una punzada en el pecho solo de pensarlo. Pero no lo eran, no podía cambiarlo, solo vivir con ello. No quiso pensar más por lo que se levantó y se puso a deshacer su maleta lo más lentamente que pudo.

Al final de la tarde, Stefan fue a buscarle y después le llevó hasta la clínica Gillbert. Ambos hermanos bajaron del coche y entraron en el edificio.

- Hola, tenemos una cita con el doctor Gilbert. – Stefan se apoyó en el mostrador y se dirigió a la recepcionista. – Salvatore. – añadió.

A ella le extrañó por las horas que eran pero aún así tomó el teléfono y llamó a su jefe.

- Podéis pasar. – dijo después de escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono. – La segunda puerta a la izquierda. – y les indicó la dirección, señándoles un largo pasillo a la izquierda de su mesa.

Damon sintió que sus nervios aumentaban a cada paso que daba y para cuando llegaron al despacho de John, los sentía como una bola fuerte y compacta en su estómago. Stefan había tomado la iniciativa y fue él quien llamó a la puerta.

- Pasad. – respondieron desde dentro.

Stefan entró con confianza, y temeroso, Damon le siguió.

- Buenas tardes John, ¿qué tal todo? – saludó Stefan con amabilidad, avanzando hacia él tendiéndole la mano.  
- Todo bien, por suerte. – respondió el hombre, levantándose de su silla para saludarle. Después se volvió hacia Damon. – Soy John Gillbert.  
- Damon Salvatore. – se presentó el joven, estrechando la mano que le tendían, observando al hombre que tenía delante.  
- Pero no os quedéis ahí, sentaos. – les invitó John, señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio. - ¿Habéis traído las pruebas?

Damon asintió y le tendió la carpeta que contenía su historial médico, con todas las pruebas que le habían hecho desde el accidente. En silencio, John la abrió y revisó todo, deslizando su dedo índice hacia abajo por los papeles. Se levantó y colocó las radiografías de la rodilla del joven en el visor, observándolas con mucha atención y comparándolas. Había una de después de la primera operación, cuando le colocaron la placa metálica y los clavos, y otra después de la segunda, libre de esos instrumentos.

- ¿Está es la última? – preguntó señalándola y los dos chicos asintieron. - ¿De hace cuánto?  
- Unas tres semanas. – respondió Damon, tan nervioso que sin darse cuenta se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de la silla.

John frunció el ceño, las cosas eran bastante malas de por sí, que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo no ayudaba.

- Deberías haber empezado ya la rehabilitación. – le dijo y Damon desvió la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose culpable. – Quizá deberíamos hacer otra radiografía para ver como lo tienes ahora.  
- ¿Pero no debería empezar cuanto antes? – intervino Stefan ante sus palabras.  
- Quizá… - reflexionó John. – Supongo que lo que prefiráis. – con la radiografía sabrían el estado exacto de la rodilla, pero empezando ya la rehabilitación recortarían tiempo. Con el tiempo que había pasado, cualquiera de las dos opciones daba un poco igual.

Los hermanos se miraron un momento y Stefan le hizo una seña, dejando la decisión en sus manos.

- Quiero empezar ya. – respondió finalmente el chico, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos e inclinándose en la silla.  
- ¿Mañana mismo te parece bien? – propuso y Damon asintió. – A estas horas ya no hay nadie en la consulta, si te va bien puedes venir. – el joven volvió a asentir, realmente la hora no le importaba ya que tenía todo el día libre. – Yo mismo me encargaré de tu caso. Necesitaré quedarme con esto para tener una copia, mañana te los devuelvo. – dijo mirando a Damon, quien volvió a asentir. – Ve directamente allí mañana, es por el otro pasillo, la sala 003.  
- Gracias por atendernos John. – Stefan dio por terminada la reunión y se levantó tendiéndole la mano.  
- A vosotros por venir. – les sonrió él y se levantó para estrechar sus manos.

Damon imitó a su hermano pero esta vez retuvo la mano de John al estrecharla. Le miró a los ojos y dejó que su miedo hablase por él, aprovechando que su hermano había salido del despacho.

- ¿Podré…? – titubeó y después lo soltó de golpe, con rapidez y sin respirar entre medias. - ¿Podré volver a las pistas? ¿Podré volver a competir?  
- Eso solo depende de ti. – le respondió con seguridad, necesitaba que Damon se esforzase y por eso tenía que darle todos los ánimos que pudiera de la forma más convincente posible. – De todas formas no puedo decirte nada hasta que no te examine mañana.

El joven asintió tragando saliva y retiró la mano.

- Solo quiero recuperar mi vida o lo que queda de ella. – susurró únicamente para el cuello de su camisa. – El tenis es lo único que me queda.

Con estas inaudibles palabras, el joven salió del despacho y junto a su hermano, fue hasta el coche.

- Normalmente a estas horas estoy libre, puedo acompañarte si quieres. – ofreció Stefan encendiendo el motor, al ver lo callado que iba su hermano.

Él le miró con agradecimiento pero se limitó a asentir en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba.

Esa noche, Damon se acostó temprano, sabía que no consiguiría dormir más allá de las tres y ventisiete por lo que quiso aprovechar las máximas horas de sueño posible. Stefan se quedó solo, en el amplio salón y se sirvió una copa de vino. La televisión estaba encendida pero él no le hacía caso, pensaba en su hermano.

Había tres años de diferencia entre ellos y siempre se habían llevado como perros y gatos. Se peleaban, discutían pero también jugaban y se divertían juntos. Eran hermanos y se trataban como tal, pero Stefan siempre había disfrutado más de lo normal metiéndose con Damon y chinchándole, porque muy en el fondo había una sombra entre ellos, enturbiando su relación. Muy en el fondo de sí mismo, Stefan jamás le había perdonado a Damon que le robase su sueño…

Al día siguiente John revisaba el historial de Damon en su despacho cuando recibió una llamada urgente. Suspiró mientras contestaba. Era la señora Smith, una de sus clientas más asiduas pero también una de las más pesadas. La habían realizado un aumento de pecho hace un par de semanas y ahora se quejaba de no sé qué molestias y quería que John la examinase. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, tenía que complacer a sus clientes para no perderlos y que no le dieran mala fama. Así que aceptó sus exigencias y quedó en verla a última hora de la tarde, la única hora a la que ella podía ir.

Se levantó con desgana y salió del despacho con la carpeta en la mano. Saludó distraídamente a su secretaria en la recepción y fue por el otro pasillo, el que llevaba al área de fisioterapia. Llamó a la primera puerta de su derecha y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Una chica joven, vestida con uniforme de hospital azul y bata, se giró hacia la puerta, sorprendida por la intromisión pero enseguida sonrió al ver quién era.

- Hola papá. – saludó la chica cuando él cerró la puerta, asegurándose así de que estaban solos.  
- Elena. – con cariño se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. - ¿Tienes un minuto?  
- Sí, iba a salir a comer ahora. – dijo la chica y tomó asiento.  
- Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿A qué hora sales hoy? – preguntó, sentado frente a él y tamborileando los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el brazo de la silla.  
- Termino a las siete y media con el hijo de los Collins. – respondió ella después de revisar la agenda de citas que tenía en el escritorio.  
- Genial. – sonrió él, aliviado por la casualidad. – Necesito que me cubras, tengo un paciente a las siete y media, para empezar rehabilitación. Pero la señora Smith quiere que la vea y solo puede venir a las ocho. – suspiró. – Tengo que verla, así que no puedo atender al otro paciente. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú en mi lugar?  
- ¿Yo? – se extrañó la chica, señalándose a sí misma. – Pero es uno de tus casos, será importante ¿no?  
- ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico del que te hable? ¿De Stefan?  
- ¿El abogado? Sí. – asintió la chica y se retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
- Su hermano es deportista y tuvo un accidente de coche. Se rompió la rodilla por lo que necesita rehabilitación. Ayer hablé con él y quedamos en empezar hoy, pero no puedo verle. – explicó él y puso el historial sobre el escritorio.  
- ¿Por qué no lo retrasas? Y asunto solucionado. – los ojos de Elena se desplazaron hasta la carpeta, se moría de curiosidad por verla pero el miedo a fallar la atenazaba.  
- Porque ya ha esperado demasiado y ese chico necesita rehabilitación cuanto antes. Venga Elena, es una gran oportunidad para demostrarles a todos lo mucho que vales, ¿vas a dejarla pasar? – la desafió John, sabiendo que a su hija le costaba resistirse a los retos. – Piénsalo, solo tienes que hacerle la revisión hoy y si lo quieres, el caso es tuyo. Si no mañana ya vuelvo a encargarme yo. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros, como si no concibiese esa posibilidad.

Indecisa, Elena lo pensó. Hacía menos de un año que se había graduado en fisioterapia y ahora trabajaba en la clínica de su padre pero sabía que algunos de sus compañeros consideraban que era solo por enchufe. Y ella deseada demostrarles que se equivocaba, que no era así, pero también tenía miedo de estar equivocada y darles la razón a ellos. Por eso trabajaba casi siempre con alguien más, los pocos casos que llevaba sola eran casos muy simples y sin importancia. Aceptar ese caso, ayudar a ese chico, podía ser su gran oportunidad de lanzar su carrera, apartándose del camino de su padre.

La decisión brilló en su mirada y John supo que no renunciaría cuando la vio coger la carpeta.

- Muchas gracias Elena. Me haces un gran favor. – la sonrió. – A las siete y media en la sala 003, puedes llamarme con cualquier cosa que necesites.

Ella asintió y John se levantó para volver a su trabajo. Se giró en el marco de la puerta.

- Lo harás bien Elena, no te lo hubiese ofrecido si no estuviera seguro de ello. – la dijo con confianza. – Ah, una cosa más. No le preguntes por el accidente, Stefan me dijo que lo lleva fatal. – añadió al recordar que su hija tenía esa costumbre, entablar conversación con los pacientes interesándose por ellos.

La chica se quedó sola en su despacho con aquella carpeta en la mano. Su curiosidad le pedía a gritos que la abriera y se sumergiera en aquella historia que iba a lanzar su carrera. Pero tenía hambre por lo que decidió que primero saldría a comprarse algo y leería mientras comía.

Elena terminó algo apurada y le dio una piruleta al niño que trataba, el pequeño estaba allí porque se había roto el brazo y los médicos le habían recomendado unos días de rehabilitación. Salió con prisas de allí, tenía que volver a su despacho a recoger el historial de Damon.

Deshizo su coleta y se la volvió a hacer mientras caminaba, en la puerta de la sala 003 vio a un joven castaño de pelo ligeramente engominado que vestía un traje gris. Ligeramente confundida se acercó a él.

- ¿Señor Salvatore? – preguntó.

Él se volvió al escuchar su apellido.

- Sí. ¿Y tú eres? – Stefan contemplaba entre extrañado y sorprendido a esa guapa chica castaña y de dulces ojos marrones que llevaba ropa de hospital y se acercaba a él tendiéndole la mano.  
- Elena Gillbert, soy la hija de John. Le ha surgido un compromiso de última hora y me pidió que me ocupase de tu caso. – explicó mientras estrechaba la mano del chico.

Entonces le sorprendió su reacción ya que él se rio leve y alegremente.

- Creo que te estás confundiendo. Soy Stefan Salvatore y creo que tú buscas a mi hermano Damon. – le sonrió él, divertido al ver como la chica se sonrojaba por su error.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró ella, pensando que no podía haber empezado peor. - ¿Tú eres Stefan? Mi padre me ha hablado de ti y del gran trabajo que hiciste.  
- Gracias. A mí también me han hablado de ti. – respondió y sus ojos verdes se encontraron entonces con los de la chica. – Según John eres una gran fisioterapeuta, ahora sé que mi hermano está en buenas manos. – y sonriente desvió la mirada hasta las manos de ambos que aún seguían unidas.

Elena enrojeció un poco más y separó su mano de la de él.

- ¿Y tu hermano dónde está? – preguntó al hacerlo.  
- Está esperando dentro. – Stefan señaló la puerta con la cabeza. - ¿O teníamos que esperar aquí? – preguntó después indeciso.  
- No, está bien así. Será mejor que vaya dentro, ¿no quieres entrar? – ofreció.  
- No creo que sea buena idea. – dijo algo apenado, bajando la mirada aunque enseguida volvía a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. – Un placer conocerte Elena. – dijo y cogió la mano de ella para depositar un beso en el dorso.  
- Igualmente. – dijo ella y con una última mirada, se apartó de él y entró en la sala 003.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aunque lo llamasen sala no dejaba de ser una habitación, solo que algo más grande de lo normal. Las paredes estaban ocultas por numerosos posters sobre medicina en general, fisioterapia, esquemas del cuerpo… Varios armarios además de algunos aparatos desperdigados por la sala completaban la decoración. En el centro había una gran camilla y sentado allí, Elena vio a un joven que la esperaba.

Lo contempló unos segundos antes de reaccionar aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella, entretenido mirando un poster. Pelo negro alborotado, cazadora de cuero, vaqueros azules ligeramente desgastados y botas, eso era lo único que podía ver de él, por lo que llamó su atención.

- ¿Señor Salvatore? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Damon se giró sorprendido al escuchar una voz femenina y contempló con asombro a esa joven que le llamaba señor. Pero no era a ella a quien estaba esperando, por lo que su mirada se ensombreció aún más.

Elena se quedó impactada por esa mirada rota, tenía muy claro que esta vez no se equivocaba, ese era el chico al que estaba buscando. Ahora podía ver su rostro con claridad y solo podía afirmar que era guapísimo pero había un hilo de profunda tristeza en toda su expresión. Y eso la afectó aunque se suponía que no debía hacerlo ya que era una profesional.

Se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Mano que Damon se limitó a mirar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó observándola con atención. Era la primera vez que veía a esa chica que se recogía el pelo castaño en una coleta y parecía infinitamente nerviosa.  
- Soy Elena Gillbert. A John le ha salido un compromiso de última hora y no puede venir, me ha pasado su caso, señor Salvatore. – respondió la chica educadamente, fijándose en las ojeras que rodeaban sus preciosos y tristes ojos azules.

La expresión del chico se endureció, no esperaba ese cambio ni estaba seguro de que le gustase. A Elena no le quedó más remedio que retirar la mano ante su rechazo y pensó que en comparación con su hermano, era muy borde.

- ¿Gillbert? ¿Cómo la clínica? – preguntó Damon, apoyando los brazos en la camilla, de forma que su camiseta gris marcó aún más su pecho y sonriendo de forma irónica.  
- Sí, John es mi padre. – respondió secamente la chica poniéndose seria y empezó a ojear el historial de Damon.

Él la miró algo sorprendido ya que parecía molesta, pero eso no era su problema así que volvió a centrar su atención en los posters de las paredes. Elena sacó las radiografías y las observó una a una al trasluz. Ya se las había aprendido de memoria en su despacho, pero quería estar segura.

Se giró hacia Damon y comprobó que el joven seguía en la misma postura. Le molestaba su forma de comportarse pero no podía evitar apiadarse de él ya que le veía muy vulnerable, le resultaba evidente que estaba sufriendo. Decidió hacer un nuevo esfuerzo y volvió a ser amable con él. Dejó la carpeta sobre un armario y rodeó la camilla hasta colocarse frente a él.

- Puede darme la cazadora si quiere, señor Salvatore. – le dijo amablemente, tendiéndole la mano para que se la diera.

El chico volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – la preguntó, visiblemente molesto.

Elena se quedó sorprendida por su pregunta y no le contestó. Damon se dio cuenta de que la había desconcertado, por lo que volvió a repetir la pregunta.

- Eres muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – repitió y esa fue la primera vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el azul oscuro y desteñido de los ojos de él y el marrón brillante y alegre de los de ella.  
- Tengo ventidos. – Elena se sorprendió cuando se escuchó a hablar a sí misma. No sabía porque se lo había hecho. Él no era nadie a quien tuviera que darle explicaciones.  
- Yo ventitres. No me llames de usted, ni señor, me siento como si tuviera el triple cuando lo haces. – confesó el joven. – Soy Damon.  
- Está bien Damon. Yo soy Elena. – y los labios de Elena se curvaron en una sonrisa no correspondida. – Vas a tener que estar tumbado un rato, ¿quieres darme la cazadora?  
- Puedo hacerlo yo. – respondió el joven e hizo un amago de levantarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo, Elena le puso una mano en el pecho y le empujó hacia atrás para que se estuviera quieto.

- Tú tienes que estarte quieto. – le dijo, retirando la mano de su pecho intentando no sonrojarse. Había actuado por un impulso que no sabía muy bien de donde había venido.

Pero a Damon su comentario no le gustó, le recordó demasiado a su hermano y la forma en que le daba órdenes. Y él odiaba que le tratasen así, diciéndole a todas horas lo que tenía que hacer y había tenido que aguantar mucho de eso en los últimos meses. Subió las piernas a la camilla y se tumbó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en gesto de enfado.

Elena se encogió de hombros ante su actitud y se preparó para hacer su trabajo. Se frotó las manos para calentárselas y después le dio un golpecito en la pierna izquierda.

- Quítate los vaqueros. – le pidió y fue a subir el termostato de la habitación.

La expresión desconcertada de Damon casi le hizo reír, se supone que tenía que parecer profesional así que reprimió la risa a duras penas.

- Tengo que verte la rodilla. – explicó divertida. – No sé cómo quieres que lo haga si no, rayos X aún no tengo.

Damon arqueó las cejas al escuchar cómo se burlaba de él y se lo tomó como un desafío. Sin decir ni una palabra se incorporó para quitarse las botas y los calcetines. Desafiándola con la mirada, se levantó de la camilla y se desabrochó el cinturón, después vino el botón de sus vaqueros y la cremallera. Finalmente se los quitó y cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Elena le había acercado un perchero donde podía dejar la ropa.

Volvió a tumbarse en la camilla y cuando se acomodó cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, sonriendo a Elena de forma irónica y arrogante. Elena bufó al ver su gesto, como si ella estuviese interesada en verle semidesnudo. Volvió a frotarse las manos antes de apoyar una de ellas en su pierna izquierda y examinar la derecha a unos centímetros de tocarle.

- Si tienes frío dímelo y subiré la calefacción. – le dijo observando su rodilla herida con gesto serio.  
- Estoy bien. – le escuchó murmurar, aunque apenas le prestaba atención porque estaba muy concentrada.

Elena dejó de apoyarse en él y se echó un poco hacia atrás para tener una visión más global y comparó las dos rodillas del joven. La derecha se veía algo más hinchada y también se notaban las cicatrices de las operaciones que había sufrido.

- Dime que no has estado forzando la pierna. – le dijo muy seria y supo que era así cuando él desvió la mirada, sin contestar nada. – Deberías llevar muletas, ¿lo sabes, no?

Damon siguió mirando al suelo por el lateral de la camilla opuesto al que estaba ella. Elena vio que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado y se preguntó si John sabía todo esto cuando la ofreció el caso. Estaba claro que se trataba de un regalo envenenado. Suspiró y fue al otro lado de la camilla, para examinar su rodilla más de cerca y más detalladamente. Y no fue hasta que le rozó suavemente con la yema de un dedo cuando consiguió otra respuesta que no fuese el silencio.

Todo el cuerpo del joven tembló y apretó los labios por el dolor que sintió cuando ella le rozó. La chica se dio cuenta y se preocupó aún más.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó en un tono de indiferencia fingida.  
- Aguanto, haz lo que tengas que hacer. – respondió Damon sin dejar de mirar su rodilla para ver lo que le hacía.

Elena le miró un momento y volvió a rozarle lo más suavemente que pudo, necesitaba palpar la articulación para ver hasta donde había llegado el daño pero sin duda estaba peor de lo que había pensado cuando estudiaba su historial.

Damon intentó aguantar pero no pudo evitar que sus músculos se tensasen por el dolor. Quizá por los nervios y el miedo, ese día tenía la rodilla más sensible que nunca, incluso más que cuando estaba recién operado. Inconscientemente una de sus manos fue al bolsillo de su cazadora, donde tenía escondido el bote de calmantes. Se quedó estático al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que la chica no se había enterado de nada. Soltó el bote despacio y sacó la mano, devolviéndola a su regazo.

- Si necesitas parar solo dilo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para hacerte más daño. – dijo Elena alejándose.

Abrió uno de los armarios y Damon descubrió con sorpresa que no era un armario, sino una especie de nevera. De allí la vio coger un paquete azul. La siguió con la mirada mientras ella volvía y le ponía el paquete sobre la rodilla herida con suavidad. Se estremeció por el contacto, estaba helado.

- Tranquilo, es como si fuese hielo. – explicó Elena mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra su rodilla, para abarcarla mejor.

Damon intentó incorporarse y ella levantó la mano para que pudiera hacerlo. Iban a pasar un rato así por lo que era mejor que se pusieran cómodos. La chica se sentó en el lateral de la camilla, volviendo a apretar el paquete contra su rodilla.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó al ver que miraba en silencio.  
- Sí. – no le quedó más remedio que confesar a Damon, la verdad es que el frío le aliviaba.

Elena le sonrió levemente, el joven era muy cabezota, lo estaba viendo pero ahora era su caso, su reto particular y ella nunca dejaba un reto a medias.

- Me han dicho que eres deportista. – dijo minutos después, intentando entablar una conversación con él.  
- Soy tenista. – matizó enseguida él. Pero su mirada se ensombreció profundamente en cuanto dijo esas palabras. – Bueno lo era, ahora ya no lo sé. – reconoció.

Ahí estaba otra vez, fue solo un segundo pero a Elena le dio tiempo a verlo, ese instante de profunda vulnerabilidad que la chica pudo contemplar.

- ¿Y quieres volver? – se interesó la chica aún asimilando lo que acababa de ver.

Damon la miró pensativo, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Claro que quiero volver, el tenis es lo único que me queda.

Damon se calló de golpe, había desvelado más de lo que pretendía pero es que la actitud de la chica ayudaba a hablar, parecía comprensiva, atenta, dulce… Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, solo era así con él porque era su paciente, no tenía que darle más vueltas. Al menos Elena tuvo el acierto de callarse al ver la incomodidad de él.

Esperó diez minutos más y después retiró el paquete, revisando la rodilla del joven, le pareció que estaba algo mejor y probó a volver a tocarle. Esta vez el chico no se quejó y Elena supo que podía seguir.

Se levantó y volvió a adoptar su actitud profesional de un rato antes. Con mucho cuidado fue tocando su articulación, fijándose hasta en el mínimo gesto de Damon. Necesitaba saber donde le dolía, como le afectaba todo y había quedado claro que él no se lo iba a decir.

- ¿Puedes doblar la pierna? – le preguntó y Damon la obedeció, flexionando la pierna despacio. – No hagas fuerza. – le pidió e intentó moverle la pierna, hacia los lados, arriba, abajo… comprobando el giro de la articulación.

Le escuchó quejarse quedamente y decidió dejarlo, por hoy ya era suficiente. Llevó la pierna del chico hasta su posición inicial, estirada sobre la camilla y se puso a escribir en el cuaderno que había traído. Se retiró un mechón de la cara y sintió la mirada de Damon sobre ella.

- Puedes vestirte, hemos terminado por hoy. – le dijo.  
- ¿Ya? – se extrañó él, si ni siquiera le había hecho nada, se había limitado principalmente a observar.  
- Sí, no tiene sentido que te fuerce más. Mañana seguimos o cuando puedas. – respondió la chica.  
- Mañana está bien. – le aseguró Damon.  
- ¿Misma hora? – Elena apenas le miraba, seguía concentrada tomando notas.  
- Sí.  
- Dejo que te vistas. – la chica recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Pero se paró cuando estaba en la puerta y se giró hacia él. – Tú también eres muy joven para hacer lo que te estás haciendo. Si quieres recuperarte no puedes seguir forzando. Te ayudaré. – le aseguró. – Pero tienes que hacerme caso. Volverás a jugar, te lo prometo.

Eso es lo que Damon más quería oír por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla esperanzado y correspondió levemente la sonrisa que ella le dedicó. Quería que saliera bien, lo necesitaba para salir adelante.

Y ella notó el cambio en él, entonces tuvo la confirmación de que detrás de Damon había mucho más de lo que parecía, que llevaba muchas cosas ocultas. Le dejó solo y salió pensativa, soltándose la coleta. Vio que el otro joven aún seguía allí, recostado contra la pared y concentrado hablando por el móvil. Fue a preguntar a la secretaria por su padre y estaba allí hablando con ella, cuando vio salir a los dos hermanos.

Stefan se volvió al verla y la sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, notando que se sonrojaba ligeramente. Damon también miró, haber que era eso que tanto interesaba a su hermano y volvió a encontrarse con esos dulces y comprensivos ojos marrones y desvió la mirada al instante, sintiéndose incómodo de repente, como si estuviera de más allí.

- ¡Oye! – Elena llamó a Damon, pero fueron los dos hermanos los que se giraron hacia ella. – Mañana te quiero ver con muletas. – le recordó, en tono serio señalándole con el dedo. Damon dejó de mirarla en cuanto la escuchó.

La expresión de Stefan cambió y se endureció, mientras se volvía hacia su hermano, enfadado.

- Te dije que tenías que llevar muletas. – le acusó, dándole un golpe en el hombro. – Pero como siempre, no me haces ni caso. – terminó en tono de reproche. – Eres un inconsciente Damon.  
- Déjame en paz Stef. – le respondió Damon, sin ganas de más bronca. Había salido de la sala de mejor humor del que había entrado, pero ese efecto se le había pasado con solo unos segundos fuera de allí.

El joven empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas, sin importarle el dolor sordo que sentía en la rodilla al hacer eso, huyendo de los reclamos de su hermano. Stefan no le hizo ni caso y siguió regañándole mientras le seguía.

Elena contempló la escena algo asombrada, no había sido su intención desencadenar una discusión entre ellos. De hecho eso es lo que menos necesitaba Damon, en vez de discusiones necesitaba apoyo, mucho apoyo. Y mientras seguía hablando con Pearl, la secretaría de su padre, se preguntó mentalmente que le habría pasado a Damon para acabar así. Solo sabía lo que ponía en su historial médico, que no era mucho, pero sabía que tenía que haber más detrás, que no se trataba de un simple accidente de coche.

Stefan no paró ni en el coche y cuando entraron por la puerta del piso seguía echándole la bronca a su hermano. Damon, harto de esto, se fue directamente a la cocina y en un plato puso todos los ingredientes para hacerse un sándwich y fue a encerrarse en su habitación, pegando un portazo.

Stefan lo contempló enfadado y se encogió de hombros, estaba claro que Damon nunca cambiaría, pasasen los años que pasasen su hermano seguiría comportándose como un crío. Se fue a la cocina para prepararse su propia cena, que disfrutaría viendo la tele. Estaba cansado después del largo día de trabajo y mañana le esperaba un día aún peor, se agotaba de solo pensar el montón de casos que tenía en su despacho y además tendría que lidiar con Damon… lo dicho, agotador.

Mientras él se sentaba a cenar en el sofá, con el plato en sus rodillas, Damon estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y la cabeza entre sus manos. Pensaba mucho en lo que le había pasado durante ese día, especialmente en su rehabilitación, aún seguía sin estar convencido del todo, no le daba mucha seguridad que le tratase alguien más joven que él. Y lo único que quería era volver a las pistas, lo quería con toda su alma porque pensaba que si conseguía volver a su mundo, las cosas volverían a recomponerse.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había levantado y había abierto la puerta del armario. Allí apoyado en el fondo tenía guardado el raquetero, no había vuelto a mirarlo desde el día que lo dejó allí, cuando se mudó la primera vez con Stefan tras el accidente. La cremallera estaba medio bajada y el puño de una de sus raquetas asomaba fuera.

Extendió la mano con timidez y lo acarició con los dedos con nostalgia, su mano se cerró instintivamente a su alrededor, encajando perfectamente. Se sintió algo mejor al hacerlo y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que volver, ese era su camino, eso era lo único que sabía hacer y que se le daba bien, lo único en lo que destacaba. Lucharía por ello, ese sería su objetivo.

Cerró la puerta en silencio, se puso el pijama y fue a acostarse sabiendo que, como siempre, no conseguiría dormir más allá de las tres y ventisiete de la mañana. La noche sería muy larga y ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar entonces.

La pesadilla le despertó a esa hora que tanto temía y odiaba, se quitó la camiseta del pijama y la usó para quitarse el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, después la tiró a un rincón cualquiera. Le vendría mejor una ducha pero temía que eso le despejara aún más y, sobre todo, que su hermano se enterase ya que no le había contado nada sobre esa pesadilla que no le dejaba dormir, no quería preocuparle aún más.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza e hizo lo único que podía hacer, esperar hasta que el cansancio fuese mayor que la culpabilidad que le atormentaba. Esto ocurrió cerca de las seis de la mañana, pero su descanso duró poco porque Stefan se levantó a las ocho y los ruidos que hizo por la casa volvieron a despertarle.

Pero no se levantó hasta que no estuvo seguro de que se había ido, no le apetecía empezar la mañana discutiendo. Supo que había tomado la mejor decisión cuando encontró sus muletas, las mismas que había estado usando los tres meses siguientes al accidente, apoyadas contra una encimera de la cocina junto a una nota de su hermano.

"Úsalas.  
Hoy tengo mucho lío pero pasaré a por ti para llevarte a rehabilitación. Llámame si necesitas algo.  
Stefan."

Damon arrugó la nota y las miró arqueando las cejas, las odiaba por eso había decidido no utilizarlas en cuanto pudo caminar con normalidad, a pesar de saber que debería haberlas usado al menos algunos días más. Las había dejado allí cuando se fue, estaba claro que Stefan las debía haber guardado, a él no le había gustado nada la decisión que había tomado y no había parado de repetírselo.

Las ignoró y fue a prepararse el desayuno, decidió que las dejaría allí apartadas hasta que su hermano volviese.

Elena terminó pronto esa tarde, por lo que tuvo tiempo de sobra para preparar la sesión con Damon. Él era su último paciente, después podría irse a casa y relajarse después del largo día de trabajo. Se cambió de ropa en su despacho, se vistió con su ropa habitual aunque se dejó la camiseta azul de hospital encima de la suya.

Eran las siete y ya tenía todo listo, así que aprovechó para leer un rato mientras esperaba. Se tumbó en la camilla y se sumergió en su libro. Fueron dos voces masculinas las que la sacaron de su concentración.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto un rato? Tenemos que esperar aquí. – la chica reconoció esa voz como la de Stefan y sonaba muy enfadado. Claro que Elena no sabía que Stefan había llegado un poco antes a casa y había encontrado a su hermano haciendo lo que le daba la gana, en vez de lo que le habían mandado.  
- ¿Y eso quién lo dice, tú? – la réplica de Damon tampoco se quedó atrás en cuanto a nivel de enfado, su hermano se había pasado todo el viaje echándole la bronca sin parar y ya estaba muy harto.  
- ¿Te han dicho que entres? No puedes ir haciendo siempre lo que te dé la gana, colándote por todos los sitios. – contestó Stefan.

Elena eligió ese momento para abrir la puerta y encontró a los dos hermanos frente a frente, en posición tensa y mirándose desafiantes. La situación no le dio muy buena espina por lo que se apresuró a intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

- Pasa cuando llegues, puede que me retrase alguna vez si tengo que ver a alguien antes. – le indicó a Damon, que apoyado en las muletas, se giró bruscamente hacia ella al oír su voz.

Era evidente que ella los había escuchado y eso solo le sentó peor a Damon, que en silencio se dirigió a la puerta. Elena tuvo que apartarse para cederle el paso y Stefan se disculpó con la mirada por el comportamiento de su hermano. La puerta se cerró y Stefan decidió que luego hablaría con la chica, que se disculparía con ella.

Damon se sentía más incómodo que nunca, allí parado sin saber qué hacer. Elena le señaló la camilla y se recogió el pelo con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca.

- Eh. – le llamó la atención al ver que apoyaba las muletas contra la pared e iba a ir caminando. - ¿No te he dicho que las lleves?

Él la fulminó con la mirada, eso era exactamente lo mismo que le decía su hermano y lo que más harto estaba de escuchar en ese momento. No la hizo ni caso y ella empezó a mosquearse, a pesar de que aún no habían empezado. Le cogió del brazo para pararle y sus ojos se cruzaron. Damon la desafiaba claramente con la mirada y ella no se echó atrás.

- ¿Te importa si te veo el brazo? – se obligó a preguntar en tono cortés, había leído que también había sufrido una lesión ahí, aunque en teoría ya la tenía completamente curada pero quería revisarlo por si acaso. – Solo serán cinco minutos.

El joven retiró el brazo con brusquedad.

- ¿Hoy también está ocupado tu papá? – preguntó mordaz, estaba muy cabreado por culpa de su hermano y como con él no había podido desahogarse, lo hacía ahora con Elena aunque fuese injusto.

La furia brilló en los ojos de Elena por un instante al escucharle.

- No, creo que ya se ha ido. ¿Por? ¿Tienes algún problema? – le soltó directamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Él sonrió con ironía, ahora mismo el filtro que separaba el cerebro de su boca estaba desconectado, como siempre que estaba enfadado, consecuencia de haberse pasado todo el día solo y que cuando por fin tenía un poco de compañía, no paraban de caerle broncas.

- Haber como te lo digo. – fingió que reflexionaba. – Digamos que me fio más de alguien con… experiencia.

La chica tuvo que morderse los labios para contener la réplica que estuvo a punto de escapársele, si no fuese porque era un paciente y porque su padre se enfadaría un montón si le soltaba a Damon lo que realmente pensaba...

- El caso es mío, ya te lo dije. Te tendrás que conformar con lo que hay. – contestó en cambio, con los labios apretados. – La rodilla o el hombro, lo que quieras. Cuando te dé la gana, no tengo ninguna prisa.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta y se apoyó en ella para que Damon no pudiera salir. Ella también sabía jugar a eso y no pensaba ceder. Él se quedó algo desconcertado y se cruzó de brazos, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder. Elena aprovechó que aún no había llegado a dejar el libro y volvió a leer.

Damon, al ver que ella le ignoraba, se acercó e intentó levantarla a la fuerza para poder irse. Pero se quedó en intento porque en cuanto intentó agacharse para tirar de ella, sintió una ráfaga de dolor en la rodilla y se incorporó enseguida, doliéndose un poco.

Elena no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver eso aunque no dejó que se reflejase en su expresión.

- Eso es para los pacientes y tú no quieres serlo, ¿no? – le dijo al ver que él iba a sentarse en la camilla, mirándole por encima del libro.

Se rió por lo bajo detrás del libro al ver la cara de fastidio de él cuando se apoyó en ella, pero no se sentó. La verdad es que no estaba leyendo nada, solo pasaba las páginas vigilándole de reojo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Damon estaba demasiado absorbido por sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que le observaban. Su mente fue vagando y sin saber cómo acabó pensando en su amigo y en donde deberían estar ahora si las cosas no se hubiesen torcido. Seguramente estarían en Japón, jugando el ATP 500 que se celebraba allí porque ambos tenían ranking suficiente como para poder jugarlo. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se permitió imaginar que Ric estaba a su lado.

Él siempre había sido un poco la voz de su conciencia, quien le ponía freno, quien siempre estaba con él. En realidad, Ric siempre se había comportado como un hermano para él y Damon siempre le había sentido más hermano que Stefan. Y al pensar eso, comparó lo que Stefan le había dicho un rato antes y lo que sabría qué le diría Ric si estuviese allí.

- "Estás hecho un desastre colega. ¿Sabes que así no vas a ningún sitio, no? "

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Damon suspiró mientras lo imaginaba, llamando la atención de la chica sin darse cuenta. Como siempre, Ric llevaba razón. Así que descruzó los brazos y se quitó la cazadora.

Elena miró la hora cuando vio que había cedido, ya había pasado gran parte del tiempo pero aún les quedaban unos minutos. A ella no le importaba quedarse más tiempo pero sabía que a él le esperaban, por lo que no iba a hacerle quedarse, por el momento.

Cuando llegó a su lado Damon también se había quitado la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba. Con un gesto, Elena le indicó que se sentase en el extremo inferior de la camilla y ella se sentó detrás, con una pierna a cada lado de la camilla. Le observó un momento antes de empezar con su trabajo, poniendo las manos en el hombro izquierdo de Damon.

Él se estremeció ante su contacto ya que la chica tenía las manos frías pero no dijo nada, ya tenía suficiente con haber tenido que ceder ante ella. La chica deslizó las manos lentamente desde la base de su cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Damon. Eso tampoco era bueno, necesitaba que estuviera relajado ya que si estaba tenso podría hacerle daño.

- No hagas fuerza, ¿vale? – le pidió hablándole a su espalda mientras le sujetaba el brazo con una mano en el codo y la otra aún en su hombro.

Él asintió en silencio y Elena empezó a moverle el brazo suavemente, comprobando los giros y forzándole ligeramente para ver la reacción del joven.

- ¿Te ha dado problemas? – preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa, por lo que veía el hombro lo tenía bien y él no se había quejado en ningún momento.

Como sospechaba, Damon negó en silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa, ahora no dices nada? – le preguntó volviendo a mirar su reloj.  
- ¿Para qué? - ¿Para qué si nadie me escucha? Pensó el chico pero la primera parte de la frase se le escapó en alto.

Sin pensarlo, Elena le acarició el hombro, sintiendo bajo su mano la firmeza de los músculos de él. Realmente le molestaba su actitud pero luego le veía tan vulnerable como ahora y le costaba seguir enfadada. Se levantó y le acercó su ropa, dando por terminada la sesión. Sin decirle nada, también le acercó las muletas y se quedó frente a él.

Damon se puso la camiseta sin mirarla pero había algo a lo que no podía evitar darle vueltas.

- ¿Por qué querías verme el hombro? ¿Hay algún problema? – se escuchó preguntar con necesidad y se sorprendió a sí mismo al comprender que su miedo había hablado por él.  
- Solo quería comprobar por mí misma que lo tenías bien. No tienes que preocuparte por esto. – le aclaró la chica y pensó, que si le explicaba paso a paso lo que iba a hacer, quizá así consiguiera más colaboración por su parte porque al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta de que él tenía miedo. – Damon. – le llamó suavemente. - ¿Por qué no quieres usarlas? – le preguntó señalándole las muletas con la cabeza.  
- No me gustan, ya las he llevado mucho tiempo y puedo andar bien. – Damon no podía decirle que las odiaba porque le hacían sentirse inútil, incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo y dependiente de los demás. No se lo había dicho a nadie y no podía decírselo a ella.  
- Pero es posible que estés forzando la rodilla al hacerlo y eso es peor para ti. ¿No puedes aguantar dos, tres días? Solo para que descanses la rodilla y pueda hacerte otra radiografía para ver como la tienes de verdad. Solo eso. – le aseguró intentando buscar su mirada, cosa difícil porque Damon la rehuía al saber que se había pasado con ella sin motivo.

El joven estiró el brazo para cogerlas y Elena supo que iba por el buen camino por él. Sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo había dado un paso hacia delante en su trabajo.

- ¿Te veo mañana? – le preguntó, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Stefan fue a hablar por ella en cuanto la vio salir, parecía angustiado.

- No las ha estado utilizando. – le chivó enseguida, en tono preocupado.  
- No me extraña nada, la verdad. – suspiró la chica y se soltó el pelo.  
- Es demasiado cabezón, no consigo convencerle para haga lo que le dicen los médicos. – siguió Stefan.  
- Un poco cabezón sí que es. Pero creo que esta vez se comportara. – reconoció la chica un poco incómoda por las palabras de Stefan. – Supongo que es normal, no creo que esto sea fácil para él.  
- No, claro. – concedió Stefan. – Damon siempre lo ha tenido fácil, siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido… - había algo de amargura en la voz del joven, quizá tal vez algo de reproche, Elena no supo determinarlo, pero sí le pareció extraño.  
- Tengo que irme. – le dijo poniéndole la mano en el brazo durante un momento.  
- Claro, no quiero entretenerte. – sonrió Stefan mirando su mano.  
- Hasta mañana. – se despidió ella, sin darse cuenta de que Damon ya había salido y estaba detrás de ellos apoyándose en las muletas.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un momento cuando se quedaron solos, recordando la discusión que habían tenido y Damon fue el primero en romperlo.

- Vámonos anda, estoy cansado. – le dijo y su hermano asintió.  
- Yo también. ¿Cenas conmigo hoy? – le preguntó Stefan mientras andaban, buscando pasar un rato con él.

Y Damon lo aceptó, agradecido por tener un rato de compañía y sin reproches por fin.

Elena llegó a casa y encendió la luz al entrar, tiró las llaves y fue directa al salón donde tenía el teléfono.

- ¡Klaus, estoy en casa! – gritó mirando a su alrededor mientras marcaba el número de su padre. Necesitaba consultar con él los pasos que tenía que seguir para poder pedir una prueba en una de las clínicas que trabajaban asociados con ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

** Capítulo 3**

Elena desayunaba con John mientras él revisaba las notas que la chica había tomado sobre Damon. Estaban en una cafetería a un par de calles de la clínica.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Elena? – le preguntó John en cuanto terminó de leer.  
- Sí, la radiografía que hay ya no sirve. Ha estado forzando y necesito saber cómo lo tiene ahora, me da miedo hacerle más daño, empeorarle la lesión si voy a ciegas. – confesó la chica, si había alguien que podía entender sus dudas era su padre.  
- No creo que eso pase. – negó John bebiendo algo de café. – Hazle la radiografía si es lo que quieres, pero no creo que eso te de mucha más información.  
- Así me aseguro. – asintió Elena, totalmente decidida.  
- Luego te mando la información por correo.  
- Gracias papá. – la chica tomó un sorbo de su zumo y se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Qué te pareció cuando lo viste?  
- ¿Damon? Un chico normal supongo. – John se encogió de hombros sin entender a que venía esa pregunta. - ¿Por?  
- No sé, es que me pareció… - Elena se quedó callada un momento sin saber bien cómo explicarse. – Él no está bien. No me refiero a físicamente sino más anímicamente… ¿no te dio esa impresión? – preguntó la chica sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.  
- Tiene motivos, ¿no? – John conocía la historia completa, que el accidente se había producido por la temeridad de Damon, temeridad que había acabado costándole la vida a otra persona. - Se trata de un tenista que se ha partido la rodilla, ¿qué esperas Elena? No va a estar dando saltos de alegría. Ya te lo dije, por lo que me contó Stefan, no lo lleva nada bien. – disimuló John y después se puso algo más serio. – Ten cuidado Elena, cuidado con lo que te implicas. – le recordó.  
- Tranquilo papá, sé perfectamente lo que es Damon para mí, solo es un paciente. – le sonrió la chica para tranquilizarle.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más, aprovechando esos instantes a solas que cada vez eran más raros porque cada vez tenían menos tiempo libre. Volvieron a la clínica y cada uno se fue por su lado, para encargarse de sus distintos casos.

Elena aprovechó la hora de la comida para llamar a la clínica especializada en pruebas médicas que colaboraba con ellos y se informó sobre lo que tenía que hacer para pedir una radiografía. Apuntó lo que le dijeron para luego comentarlo con Damon.  
Tenía otro paciente antes que el chico, por lo que volvió a llegar un pelín justa a la sala donde le esperaba Damon. Como siempre Stefan esperaba fuera, solo le dio tiempo a cruzar una mirada con él y le pareció más tranquilo que en días anteriores. Se tomó eso como una buena señal y entró buscando a Damon.

Él la esperaba sentado en el lateral de la camilla con los tobillos cruzados y las muletas apoyadas allí. Alzó la vista cuando la escuchó entrar.

- Hola. – saludó con cuidado.

La chica le sonrió al ver que estaba de buen humor, pero como hasta ahora, Damon no correspondió a su sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había visto reír ni sonreír de verdad, excepto un breve instante cuando le prometió que volvería a las pistas.

- Hola. La rodilla. – le indicó algo apresuradamente mientras iba a subir el termostato de la sala.

Escuchó ruido de ropa a sus espaldas y supo que él la estaba haciendo caso a la primera. Cuando se giró él ya estaba tumbado en la camilla. Le examinó la rodilla sin tocarle y le alegró comprobar que parecía ligeramente menos hinchada que el otro día.

- Bien. – dijo para sí misma.

Damon no dejó de mirar en ningún momento con curiosidad aunque permanecía callado, sabía bien que le debía una disculpa a Elena por su comportamiento del día anterior. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella se alejó, la siguió con los ojos algo preocupado.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó mientras volvía con el mismo paquete de gel de la otra vez en la mano.  
- No. – respondió Damon sin pensarlo, la respuesta le salió automáticamente porque era lo que llevaba contestando siempre desde el accidente. Claro que no le dolía porque recurría a calmantes para evitarlo.  
- Bien. – volvió a repetir Elena y le hizo señas para que le dejara un poco de sitio a su derecha.

Se sentó y apoyó el gel sobre la rodilla del joven, que sintió como el frío le relajaba y cerró los ojos. Elena le daba la espalda porque estaba sentada de lado, por lo que lo único que pudo notar fue como los músculos de él se relajaban un poco. Seguía estando demasiado tenso y eso no le gustó a Elena, pero tampoco sabía que decirle por lo que dejó que pasara el tiempo en silencio.

Cuando consideró que hubo pasado suficiente tiempo se levantó y dejó el gel a un lado. Volvió a mirarle la rodilla y repitió las mismas pruebas que la otra vez. A Damon no parecía dolerle tanto o al menos se quejaba menos. Eso parecía ser una buena señal.

Se levantó para guardar el gel en la neverita y se trajo una pomada anti-inflamatoria de uno de los armarios. No se atrevía a tocarle mucho la rodilla sin ver la nueva radiografía y entonces recordó que aún tenía que hablarle sobre eso.

- Deja la pierna extendida. – le indicó colocándose al lado de la camilla.

Damon se quejó en cuanto le tocó, ella retiró las manos y le miró preocupada.

- Tienes las manos heladas. – respondió a su mirada.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó ella y se acercó al radiador para calentárselas más rápido. - ¿Mejor? – le preguntó cuando volvió y esta vez puso la mano sobre su muslo.  
- Sí, así está bien. – asintió él y volvió a bajar la mirada hasta su rodilla.

Elena le echó un poco de pomada y empezó a masajearle suavemente la rodilla, solo deslizando la crema, sin apenas apretar, como si le estuviese acariciando. Damon siguió todo el proceso atentamente y su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena cuando ella terminó.

- Ya está. – le dijo ella volviéndole a sonreír y, de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Fue a limpiarse las manos en el pequeño lavabo que había en una esquina y en el que Damon no se había fijado hasta ahora. Agitó las manos para secárselas y volvió a acercarse al joven.

- Mañana te pones hielo, unos veinte minutos si los aguantas, cada tres horas o así. – le indicó.  
- ¿Hasta que venga, no? – preguntó el joven mientras asentía.  
- No, mañana no puedo venir. Por eso tienes que ponerte tú el hielo. – explicó la chica. - Y si tienes tiempo, el viernes puedes hacerte la radiografía.  
- No hay problema, no tengo nada que hacer. – contestó con un poco de amargura él, torciendo levemente los labios en una mueca.  
- Solo es por la mañana, a partir de diez y hasta las dos. ¿Cuándo te viene bien? – preguntó la chica.  
- ¿Dónde es? ¿Aquí? – preguntó el joven pensativo, ya que no eran muchos los sitios por los que él podía moverse y su hermano trabajaba, no podía estar haciéndole de chofer siempre.  
- No, es en… - Elena hizo una pausa para comprobarlo en su cuaderno, donde lo tenía anotado. – el Sea Mar Community Health. ¿Lo conoces? – añadió al ver que él parecía reconocerlo.  
- Sí, acompañé a un amigo una vez. Allí solo hacen pruebas. – respondió Damon, recordando una vez más a su amigo, lo que hizo ensombrecerse su mirada.  
- Sí, esa misma. – asintió Elena. – Tienes que decirme la hora, para que pueda llamar.

Damon lo pensó un momento, el transporte público llegaba hasta allí por lo que podía ir sin ayuda de su hermano, además él seguro que tenía que trabajar y siempre se iba muy temprano.

- ¿Cualquier hora? – preguntó y obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de la chica. - ¿A las once?  
- Vale, ahora les llamaré. – respondió Elena mientras se lo apuntaba.

Él también fue a hacer lo mismo y buscó su móvil a tientas, enseguida recordó que lo había guardado en su cazadora y fue a estirarse para cogerlo, ya que aún no se había levantado de la camilla.

- ¿Te doy algo? – preguntó Elena al verle moverse, ya que ella tenía justo a su derecha el perchero donde estaba colgada su ropa.  
- Busco el móvil. – la mano del joven apuntaba a la cazadora por lo que, amablemente, Elena fue a dárselo.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y tanteó en él, buscándolo. Tuvo suerte y lo encontró a la primera, pero el móvil no fue lo único que encontró, había algo más allí, algo que tenía forma cilíndrica. Solo cogió el móvil y cuando se lo tendió, la expresión de inmensa culpabilidad de Damon le hizo temerse lo peor.

Volvió a meter la mano antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y sacó el bote de calmantes medio lleno. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por el asombro, que fue seguido por la decepción y el enfado.

- ¿Estás tomando esto? – le dijo muy seria, mientras ponía el bote frente a él. - ¿Pero tú estás loco? – medio gritó caminando en círculos delante de un Damon que no se atrevía a mirarla. – Así normal que no te duela.  
- Elena, yo… - Damon intentó explicar porque lo hacía, pero Elena no le dejó continuar.  
- No te vas a curar en la vida como sigas así. – le espetó, con los ojos brillantes por el enfado y le tiró el bote a la cara.

La chica salió de allí como una exhalación, pegando un portazo, por lo que no vio cuanto le habían dolido a Damon sus últimas palabras. Stefan la vio salir y no le dio tiempo más que a abrir la boca antes de que Elena desapareciera por el pasillo.

Damon se vistió con lentitud y dejó el bote allí donde había caído. A él mismo no le hacía tampoco mucha gracia tomar calmantes pero era la única forma que tenía de enfrentarse al dolor, de ignorar su lesión, de ignorar su vida completamente rota. Pero la reacción de Elena, la había visto tan enfadada que eso le hizo sentirse mal y no sabía el porqué.

Salió pensativo y cabizbajo, apoyándose en las muletas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Stefan con curiosidad, acercándose a él.  
- Nada. – respondió sombrío él y su hermano supo con total seguridad que Damon le mentía.  
- Damon… - empezó a regañarle.  
- Ahora no Stef. Ahora no. – repitió alzando una mano para cortarle, no estaba de humor para sermones. Las palabras de Elena aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al coche en silencio. Y en cuanto llegaron a casa, Damon fue a encerrarse en su cuarto sin ni siquiera cenar nada. Stefan se quedó desconcertado por su comportamiento tan raro y se preguntó qué habría pasado en esa sala para afectarles tanto a los dos, a Damon y Elena.

Elena seguía cabreadísima en su despacho, había necesitado unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas para tranquilizarse un poco. Desde luego Damon se las arreglaba para sacarla de sus casillas, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que ella solo quería ayudarle? Suspiró mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- Sí, Salvatore. – repitió en tono cansado. – Sí. Vale. ¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué la hoja? ¿En mi correo? Vale. Gracias.

Colgó y encendió el ordenador que tenía en su escritorio. Abrió su correo y vio el email que le acababan de mandar de la clínica, con el volante que tenía que entregar Damon para que le hicieran la prueba.

- Genial. – suspiró y ocultó la cara entre sus manos, mientras imprimía el dichoso papel.

Menos mal que el día siguiente lo tenía libre porque necesitaba relajarse. Se cambió y se marchó a casa. Tenía que madrugar bastante por lo que se acostó temprano.

Jenna la recibió con su sonrisa resplandeciente, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su tía, que nada podía con su buen humor.

- Buenos días Elena. – dijo abrazándola. - ¿Y tu hermano?  
- Ahora sube, está hablando por teléfono. – Elena puso los ojos en blanco y Jenna se rió.  
- Pasa. – su tía se quitó del medio y la dejó entrar en el piso, que estaba lleno de cajas y con los pocos muebles que quedaban, embalados.

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a bajar cajas.

- Jer ayuda un poco, ¿no? – Jenna le metió un codazo al adolescente castaño de pelo corto y vestido completamente de negro, que se apoyaba en el portal mientras hablaba por teléfono y él la miró algo molesto.  
- Luego te llamo Anna. – dijo colgando y le quitó la caja de las manos a su hermana.  
- ¿Qué te cuenta Anna? – Elena le tomó el pelo a su hermano pequeño, que volvió a poner cara de fastidio.  
- Estoy deseando que llegue el día en que te enamores. – murmuró entre dientes él, mirando a su hermana de reojo al subir las escaleras.

Les costó un rato colocar todo en los dos coches pero al final consiguieron acomodar todas las cajas. La mayoría de los muebles ya se los había llevado la empresa de mudanzas al otro piso, solo quedaban los que no se iba a llevar. Jenna le dio a Elena su nueva dirección y pusieron rumbo hacia la otra punta de la ciudad.

Jeremy se bajó molesto del coche en cuanto Elena aparcó.

- Deja a tu hermano Elena. – la regañó Jenna cuando la vio reírse.

Ella le guiñó el ojo a su tía con complicidad y ella movió la cabeza con resignación. Los conocía de sobra, no en vano los había criado ella cuando su hermana murió poco después de que naciera Jeremy y sabía que aunque se chinchasen tanto, se querían muchísimo.

El chico cogió un par de cajas del maletero y esperó hasta que las chicas se uniesen a él.

- ¿Qué piso es? – le preguntó a su tía, sacándole la lengua a Elena.  
- El segundo, la puerta de la derecha. – contestó ella.

Hicieron varios viajes pero en cuarenta minutos consiguieron subirlo todo. Ahora les quedaba la peor parte, la de vaciar las cajas y colocarlo todo. Pero antes se tomaron un descanso y Jenna les enseñó su nuevo piso.

- Es enorme. – admiró Elena.  
- Y un chollazo. – respondió Jenna alegremente. – Además creo que no tengo vecinos, así que tendré mucha tranquilidad.  
- ¿Y eso? – se interesó el chico.  
- Porque me dijeron que los chicos que viven enfrente no están casi nunca, que solo vienen algunos días o como mucho un par de semanas seguidas y luego vuelven a desaparecer. Así que más tranquilidad para mí. – sonrió la chica. – Venga, vamos a abrir cajas.

Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra y pasaron la mañana entre risas, recuerdos y colocando cosas. Jeremy se despidió de ellas a la hora de comer, ya que tenía clases por la tarde en la universidad.

Las chicas se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa baja del salón y pidieron una pizza para comer.

- Bueno Elena, cuéntame. ¿Qué novedades tienes? – se interesó Jenna mientras comían.  
- No hay mucho que contar. Ya sabes, el trabajo. – respondió su sobrina.  
- Elena. – la regañó su tía. – Tienes que salir, divertirte más.  
- Ahora no puedo Jenna. – suspiró la chica. – Tengo mucho trabajo.  
- Trabajas demasiado. – afirmó Jenna con rotundidad.  
- ¿Y qué hago? Casi todos piensan que trabajo allí por enchufe, tengo que demostrarles que no es así y ahora tengo el caso perfecto para eso. – explicó Elena y después dio un pequeño suspiro. – Pero me trae de cabeza.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué caso es ese? – se interesó Jenna inclinándose hacia ella.  
- Un chico que se ha roto la rodilla en un accidente de coche. El problema es que es deportista y claro, quiere volver a competir, pero es que no pone nada de su parte.  
- ¿Deportista? ¿Y es famoso? – preguntó su tía con curiosidad.  
- No lo sé la verdad. – respondió la chica pensativa. – Eso tendrás que preguntárselo mejor a Jer, ya sabes que es el experto en deportes.  
- ¿Y es guapo? – divertida, Jenna le guiñó un ojo al ver lo abstraída que se había quedado la chica.  
- Nunca cambiarás. – Elena la ignoró y puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de su tía. - ¿Qué ha sido de Logan?

Ahora fue el turno de Jenna de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Me aburría. – respondió simplemente.  
- ¿Pero cuanto habéis estado? ¿Tres semanas?  
- Por eso, mucho. – contestó Jenna. – No sé como aguanté tanto, menudo aburrimiento.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron hablando un rato más y después volvieron a dedicarse a las cajas.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Elena. – le agradeció Jenna cuando terminaron.  
- De nada. – le sonrió su sobrina. - ¿Ya está todo?  
- Queda poner el nombre en el telefonillo.  
- Pues vamos, ¿no? Así lo dejamos todo hecho. – dijo Elena sacudiéndose las manos.

Bajaron a la calle y se quedaron un momento mirando el telefonillo. Al lado del botoncito de cada piso había un pequeño cuadradito, con una corredera de plástico, donde estaba puesto el nombre.

- ¿Cómo se abre esto? – preguntó Jenna, después de varios intentos en vano.  
- Ni idea. – Elena parecía divertida por la situación y su tía la metió un codazo.  
- Tienes que apretar en el lado izquierdo y por otro lo levantas y ya puedes. – les interrumpió una voz femenina.

Ambas se giraron y vieron a una joven morena, cuyas ropas algo holgadas no bastaban para ocultar su embarazo, que pasaba a su lado por la calle. Jenna probó y esta vez consiguió abrirlo.

- Gracias. – sonrió volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella. – Soy Jenna.  
- Meredith. – respondió ella, mirando hacia dentro del portal. Parecía nerviosa.  
- Soy nueva, ¿vives aquí? – se interesó Jenna, buscando trabar su primera amistad allí.  
- Yo no, mi chico. - respondió Meredith y desvió la mirada hacia un lado al recordar a su novio. – Tengo que irme. – se despidió apresuradamente y se marchó intentando no derrumbarse y empezar a llorar allí.

- ¿Qué he dicho? – compungida, Jenna le preguntó a Elena, que se encogió de hombros mientras le tendía el papelito que tenía que poner allí.  
- ¿Oye, tus vecinos fantasmas tendrán algo puesto? – preguntó Elena y se apoyó en el hombro de su tía para curiosear.  
- Son fantasmas totales ¿eh? – comentó decepcionada Jenna cuando leyeron lo poco que ponía ahí.

_"A.S & D.S"_

Volvieron a subir y se tumbaron en el sofá para descansar.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya. – dijo Elena un rato después, poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Tan pronto? – se extrañó Jenna, poniéndose en pie también para acompañarla a la puerta.  
- Tengo trabajo mañana.  
- Definitivamente, trabajas demasiado. – le dijo Jenna apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
- Adiós Jenna. – Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cuándo abres?  
- El lunes. – sonrió ella.  
- Pasará a verte en cuanto pueda. – prometió la chica.  
- Eso espero. Adiós Elena y gracias.

Elena entró en casa y, como siempre hacía, anunció su presencia.

- ¡Klaus! Ya estoy aquí. – gritó cerrando la puerta.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de unas patitas corriendo por suelo y se agachó sonriendo para acariciar a Klaus, el perrito que había adoptado cuando se lo encontró abandonado unos meses atrás.

- Hola bonito, ¿me has echado de menos? – preguntó mientras le rascaba debajo de la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena volvió a madrugar para dejar las cosas un poco recogidas y sacar un poco a Klaus, antes de ir a darle a Damon el dichoso volante. Aún estaba muy enfadada con él y no le apetecía nada tener que verle, pero era su trabajo y tenía que hacerlo. Miró la dirección en el ordenador y salió cogiendo las llaves del coche.

Como no sabía a qué hora iría Damon, ni siquiera si se presentaría allí después de la última discusión, llegó allí con tiempo de sobra y aprovechó para desayunar en la cafetería que había frente a la clínica, en la acera de enfrente.

Poco antes de las once le vio aparecer, bajándose de un autobús que paraba justo en la puerta. Apuró lo que quedaba de su café y se levantó a pagar. Entró en la clínica y vio que Damon se apoyaba en el mostrador mientras hablaba con la recepcionista. Le daba la espalda a la puerta por lo que aún no la había visto.

Armándose de paciencia se acercó hasta allí y escuchó como Damon hablaba algo desconcertado.

- Solo me dijeron que viniera, no me dieron nada. – decía el joven.  
- Sin volante no atendemos a nadie. – respondió con sequedad la recepcionista.

Damon iba a protestar pero se cayó de golpe cuando alguien colocó un papel entre ellos. La recepcionista lo cogió y Damon se giró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con Elena que le miraba con expresión inescrutable.

- Esperad aquí un momento. – les indicó ella y se levantó con el papel en la mano, entrando al interior de la clínica.  
- No hacía falta que vinieras. – dijo Damon en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.  
- Ya lo has oído, sin el volante no hay prueba. – respondió Elena en tono cansado se apoyó en el mostrador usando los codos.  
- Podías haberme llamado y habría ido. – empezó el joven.  
- Tú no deberías ir a ningún lado y menos venir hasta aquí tú solo. – le regañó Elena. - ¿Y tu hermano?  
- Mi hermano trabaja. – respondió Damon de forma cortante. – No necesito niñera. Me pediste que las llevara. – al decir esto, el joven miró hacia las muletas en las que se apoyaba. – Y puedo moverme con ellas, no estoy inválido.  
- No, claro que no, no quería decir eso. – rectificó Elena al darse cuenta de que eso podía ser fatal para su recuperación. – Mira Damon… sé que lo estás pasando mal… - empezó, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.  
- ¿Mal? ¿Qué lo estoy pasando mal? No tienes ni idea de cómo lo estoy pasando. – le aseguró Damon inclinándose hacia ella hasta que solo centímetros los separaban. – Por eso tomaba los calmantes, porque es la única forma que conozco de que doliese menos, de ahogarlo todo. – explicó por fin, mirándola con seriedad, llevaba algo más de un día con esas palabras atascadas en la garganta y se sintió algo mejor al decirlas.

Elena no tuvo tiempo a contestar porque la secretaria volvió y le indicó a Damon que podía pasar adentro. Él se fue sin ni siquiera mirar una vez más a Elena, que se quedó reflexionando en sus últimas palabras. Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó a esperar sin dejar de darle vueltas.

- Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo Elena en cuanto volvió.

Damon se limitó a mirarla de forma interrogante y se encogió de hombros. Elena miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que Damon la seguía, se detuvo un momento en la puerta y encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Sabes que eso mata, no? – dijo Damon mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche.  
- ¿Sabes que eres el menos indicado para dar consejos, verdad? – respondió ella en seguida sin hacerle caso.

"Touché" pensó Damon mientras la seguía. Aprovechando el raro día soleado, la chica caminó hasta el parquecito que había visto mientras desayunaba. Se sentó en un banco con las piernas cruzadas y Damon se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas y dejando por fin las muletas a un lado. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, relajándose.  
Elena le observó de reojo y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

- Tenemos que hablar. – repitió.  
- Tú dirás. – respondió el chico aún con los ojos cerrados.  
- No podemos seguir así, esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. – empezó Elena y se giró un poco para mirarle. – Pero hazme caso. – añadió dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.  
- Te estoy escuchando. – contestó Damon pero a pesar de eso, abrió los ojos y se recostó mejor, de forma que podía verla y ella a él. – Ya lo sé, Elena. – suspiró en tono cansado.  
- Entonces hagamos algo al respecto, ¿no? – le sorprendió Elena.  
- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Damon, alzando las cejas levemente.  
- Por ejemplo, puedes empezar por hacerme caso y dejar de tomar eso. – los ojos de Damon se ensombrecieron un poco cuando escuchó eso.  
- Ya no los tengo, seguirán en el suelo de la sala. – explicó y ahora fue el turno de la chica de sorprenderse, pero no se fiaba del todo.  
- ¿Llevas dos días sin tomarlas? – preguntó ligeramente incrédula.  
- Sí. – respondió algo molesto. – Solo tomaba una, dos si el día era especialmente malo. Sé perfectamente lo fuertes que son. – "no soy un inconsciente" pensó algo cabizbajo.  
- No sé si fiarme, ya me has mentido una vez. – le recordó la chica.  
- Lo siento… no pensé que fuese tan importante.  
- Damon. – le llamó la chica con suavidad, no quería regañarle, solo que entendiera lo que iba a decirle. – Si te preguntó si te duele y me dices que no, lo que me haces pensar es que las cosas van bien. Si tomas calmantes no sé si lo que hago te duele o te sirve de algo, no sé si te estoy ayudando o solo empeoro las cosas.  
- No lo haré más, lo prometo. – respondió Damon, que solo podía admitir la mucha razón que llevaba la chica.

Ella le puso la mano en el brazo en un impulso y le acarició brevemente.

- Tienes que confiar en mí y yo tengo que poder confiar en ti, es la única forma de que esto funcione. – le explicó la chica y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que retiró la mano algo avergonzada.  
- Llevas razón. – asintió el joven. - ¿Hacemos un trato? – propuso. – Yo prometo hacerte caso sin protestar y tú prometes dejar eso. – indicó señalando la colilla que ella había tirado un rato antes.  
- No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. – respondió Elena algo desconcertada.  
- Eso mata y yo te necesito conmigo, ¿trato? – respondió Damon, sin ser realmente consciente de todo lo que estaba diciendo y extendiendo la mano.

Al hacer ese gesto, se le subió un poco la manga de la cazadora y Elena pudo ver la pulsera de cuero negro, con un pequeño detalle colgando del que solo pudo distinguir un destello verde cuando él retiró la mano, para coger el móvil que había empezado a sonar en su bolsillo.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo una voz femenina, demasiado aguda y demasiado chillona para el gusto de Damon que retiró un poco el teléfono del oído. – Stefan, ya le he localizado.  
- Voy, pásame el teléfono. – escuchó que le decía su hermano a Caroline, su secretaria. - ¿Pero tú porque no coges el teléfono?  
- Pero si te lo acabo de coger. – respondió Damon, dejando de mirar a Elena y llevándose una mano al pelo.  
- Digo el de casa, Caroline lleva llamándote un rato. – la preocupación en la voz de Stefan era palpable y Damon se sintió algo culpable. - ¿Por qué no lo coges?  
- Porque no estoy en casa… - el joven no llegó a terminar la frase antes de que su hermano le interrumpiera.  
- ¿Cómo qué no estás en casa? – medio gritó Stefan, dejando caer el puño en la mesa. - ¿Pero estás loco?  
- Joder Stef. – respondió Damon algo molesto. – Solo estoy dando una vuelta, no es un delito.  
- Damon… - suspiró su hermano intentando calmarse. – No puedes salir tú solo, que aún no estás recuperado.  
- Estoy harto de estar en casa Stef. – explicó Damon, algo cabizbajo y con la mirada ensombrecida. – No tengo nada que hacer, estoy cansado de estar encerrado. No te preocupes que ya estaba a punto de subir.  
- Eso espero.  
- ¿Me has llamado solo para echarme la bronca? – preguntó Damon algo alucinado.  
- No, tenía que preguntarte algo. – Stefan paró un momento e hizo memoria. – Ah, sí. ¿Tienes que ir a la clínica esta tarde?  
- Eh… no. – dudó Damon, sin saber que contestar a eso. – Hasta el lunes no.  
- Vale, era para saber si tenía que ir a buscarte. – explicó Stefan.  
- No te preocupes, que no tienes que molestarte por mí. Luego hablamos hermano. – dijo Damon, colgando.

Stefan se quedó un momento mirando el teléfono y después miró la pila de carpetas que tenía en su escritorio. La verdad es que Damon llevaba mucha razón, pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en esa casa. Si se quedaba un rato más trabajando esa noche y terminaba lo que tenía pendiente, podría sacar algo de tiempo el fin de semana y hacer algo con su hermano, seguro que eso le vendría bien a ambos.

Elena escuchó toda la conversación en silencio, asombrada porque cada vez entendía menos como ni su propio hermano se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba Damon. Esas frases: "estoy harto de estar en casa Stef. No tengo nada que hacer, estoy cansado de estar encerrado", no paraban de resonar en su cabeza. Quería estar enfadada, seguir así con él, pero no podía, había algo en Damon que la atraía y que sacaba sus instintos más protectores a la luz. No podía evitarlo cuando para ella era más que evidente que Damon no estaba bien, que sufría más de lo que parecía y nadie más parecía verlo.

- Trato. – afirmó y le tendió la mano.

Damon asintió y estrechó la mano que ella le ofreció.

- Vámonos anda, que te llevo a casa. – le ofreció la chica, manteniendo un segundo más el contacto de su mano en la de él.  
- No hace falta. – respondió Damon.  
- No seas cabezón anda. – contestó Elena poniéndose en pie.  
- Está bien. – cedió el joven, imitándola.  
- Eh. – le llamó la atención Elena, señalándole las muletas que él había dejado aparentemente olvidadas.  
- Me dijiste solo hasta hoy. – contestó él, poniendo mala cara al mirarlas.  
- Pero hasta el lunes no tengo la radiografía, así que aún no te puedo decir nada. – Damon hizo un gesto de fastidio al escuchar esto y Elena volvió a sentarse al verlo. - ¿Qué te pasa con las muletas?  
- Nada. – suspiró Damon, dejándose caer en el banco.

Elena se cubrió la cara con las manos por unos segundos.

- A ver, te propongo un trato nuevo. Tú eres sincero conmigo y yo lo soy contigo. Esto no va a funcionar si no trabajamos juntos, cómo… - Elena hizo una pausa para pensar la analogía correcta porque no tenía ni idea de deporte. – cómo un equipo. – respondió finalmente. - ¿Qué dices, hacemos equipo?

Damon lo pensó un momento, sorprendido por no llevarse una charla, como estaba acostumbrado. No entendía por qué, pero Elena se preocupaba por él, aunque fuese solo por su rodilla herida y eso era algo, que aunque fuese inconscientemente, necesitaba.

- Equipo. – asintió y por un instante, una sonrisa auténtica se dibujó en su rostro aunque fue tan rápida, que pasó casi como un espejismo.  
- Vale, ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué te pasa con las muletas? – preguntó ella, sonriéndole.  
- Estoy harto de ellas, me siento como un inútil total y ya no las necesito. – intentó explicarse él, intentando no parecer más vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía. – Llevo ya mucho con ellas, por favor Elena, puedo andar normal.

La chica vio la desesperación y la necesidad en su voz y se reafirmó aún más en su decisión de ayudarle. Pero para conseguir que se recuperara físicamente primero tenía que conseguir que su estado anímico mejorara.

- Bueno, si haces reposo y te pones hielo… - pensó la chica en voz alta, llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras reflexionaba.  
- Lo que sea. – pidió el chico.  
- Vale, pero te quedas quietecito y te pones hielo en la rodilla. Como te dije el otro día. – Damon asintió. – Y si sales de casa, las usas ¿eh?  
- Lo que me digas, lo prometo. – contestó en seguida él, era evidente las ganas que tenía de librarse de ellas.  
- El lunes vendré por la mañana y ya podré decirte algo definitivo. – añadió la chica con sinceridad. – No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, si después las tienes que usar, lo haces, ¿eh?  
- Espero no tener que hacerlo. – respondió también él con sinceridad. – Pero si me lo dices lo haré. – añadió después con rapidez al ver la cara que ponía ella. – ¿Podrías avísame en cuanto lo sepas?  
- Claro, ¿no éramos un equipo? – le recordó con una sonrisa. - Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, si tienes cualquier duda o quieres comentarme algo, no hay problema. Lo único que quiero a cambio es que me digas la verdad de cómo estás.  
- Lo haré. – le aseguró Damon con decisión y Elena decidió fiarse, darle un voto de confianza y apuntó el número de teléfono que él le dio.  
- Los tratos no son excluyentes ¿eh? Como no cumplas algo, se rompen los dos. – le advirtió la chica mientras se ponía en pie. – Vamos al coche anda.  
- Siempre cumplo mis promesas Elena. – respondió Damon, cogiendo las muletas en lo que esperaba que fuese la última vez mientras la seguía hasta su coche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento el retraso, pero he estado liada con examenes y no he podido retomar la escritura hasta ahora, muchas gracias a todos los que me leeís.**

**En cursiva tendremos flashbacks.  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Damon se subió al coche y le dio a Elena la dirección de la casa de su hermano.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó señalando el dial de la radio.  
- Claro. – sonrió Elena concentrada en el coche.

La música ayudaba a hacer el ambiente más relajado, iban en silencio después de lo mucho que habían hablado antes. Hasta que pararon en un semáforo y el joven desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Se puso pálido al ver la puerta del cementerio de Seattle y una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su nuca cayendo hacia su espalda, al recordar que era allí donde estaba enterrado Ric y que él no había sido capaz de ir a verle desde entonces e inconscientemente acarició con los dedos la pulsera que llevaba, que había sido de su amigo.

Elena se giró a ver porque Damon no le hacía caso a lo que le había preguntado y le vio tenso, pálido y ausente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada y le puso la mano en el hombro para llamarle la atención, al ver que él seguía en silencio.

Damon despertó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos buscaron el semáforo y lo vio verde.

- Arranca por favor. – le pidió a Elena, sin mirarla.

Desconcertada, a Elena no le quedó más remedio que arrancar y salir de allí, continuando el camino hasta la casa de él. Damon siguió mirando por la ventanilla hasta que perdió de vista el cementerio. En ningún momento sus dedos abandonaron su pulsera.

Elena le miraba preocupada cada vez que tenía que parar porque Damon no parecía estar allí, él solo bajaba la mirada hasta esa pulsera que no dejaba de acariciar y a ratos miraba al frente pero nunca a ella.

- Damon. – lo llamó suavemente. – Damon. Damon. – se vio obligada a repetir sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro y él se sobresaltó al contacto.

Él tomó conciencia de donde estaba y, sobre todo, de con quien estaba y no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que salir de allí antes de que se le escapase algo más de lo que se arrepintiera.

- Gracias por traerme. – murmuró con rapidez a la vez que se quitaba el cinturón.

Elena lo observaba todo entre preocupada y desconcertada, no sabía qué hacer pero estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo, que a Damon le pasaba algo.

- No ha sido nada. – contestó confundida.  
- Nos vemos. – el joven se despidió sin mirarla y Elena no pudo resistir el impulso de bajarse del coche y seguirle.  
- Damon. – y él se volvió hacia la chica cuando le cogió del codo.

Los labios de Elena se entreabrieron por la sorpresa. La mirada de Damon era tan oscura, había tanto dolor en ella que se quedó absolutamente impactada.

- Por favor. – susurró Damon e intentó liberar su brazo con suavidad.  
- Lo siento… - se disculpó Elena sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, pero pensó que eso le ayudaría y por eso se disculpó.  
- Yo también lo siento. – Damon se marchó en cuanto dejó de sentir la mano de la chica sobre su codo.

- Lo siento mucho colega. – susurró un abatido Damon recostándose contra la pared de su habitación. – Te echo tanto de menos colega. – dijo del mismo modo, ocultó su rostro entre las manos y, como siempre, las lágrimas no acudieron en su ayuda. Solo había un momento de su vida en el que se hubiera sentido más solo que en estos meses, cuando ingresó en aquella academia de tenis con 13 años… entonces no tenía a nadie y ahora al menos tenía a su hermano a su lado.

Esa noche, Elena veía la televisión mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Klaus en su regazo. Le costaba concentrarse porque aún seguía pensando en Damon y en todo lo que les había pasado esa mañana. La única conclusión a la que había podido llegar era que lo que le afectó tanto fue el cementerio y eso solo la llevó a pensar una cosa, que Damon debía de haber perdido a alguien recientemente.

Pero eso solo le planteaba más dudas, ¿esa pérdida sería una consecuencia del accidente? ¿O habría sido la pérdida lo que había provocado en parte que Damon sufriera ese accidente? ¿O no tendría nada que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Y de quién se trataría para afectarle tanto? ¿Su novia? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Su padre tal vez, su madre? ¿O ambos? pensó al recordar que Damon vivía con su hermano. Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, lo que no le sentaba muy bien a la curiosidad de la chica, que era incapaz de dejar el tema a un lado, como sabía que debía hacer.

Stefan se levantó algo tarde el sábado y entró a la cocina bostezando y en pijama. Su hermano ya llevaba un rato allí, completamente vestido y con un trapo al hombro mientras preparaba su desayuno.

- Hola. – le saludó algo adormilado.  
- Ey. – respondió Damon, girándose un momento hacia él. – No sabía cuando te ibas a levantar, ¿quieres tortitas? – preguntó señalándole lo que estaba haciendo.  
- Sí, gracias. – Stefan tomó una de las sillas y la acercó hasta la mesa, sentándose allí. Era cierto que ya llevaba algunos meses viviendo con Damon, pero le seguía sorprendiendo la forma en que su hermano se las apañaba en la cocina.

Poco después Damon se sentó a su lado, poniendo los dos platos de tortitas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quieres qué hagamos algo esta tarde? – propuso Stefan mientras saboreaba las tortitas.  
- ¿No tienes trabajo? – preguntó Damon, sabiendo que muchas veces Stefan se traía trabajo del buffete a casa durante el fin de semana.  
- Lo terminé ayer casi todo. – explicó Stefan. - ¿Qué dices, salimos esta tarde?  
- Sí, eso estaría bien. – respondió Damon, pinchando un trozo de tortita y llenándolo de nata. – Salir un poco sería genial.  
- Podemos ir al cine o lo que quieras. – Stefan sonrió al ver que su hermano, que parecía cansado, se había animado un poco al proponerle su plan.

Los dos hermanos compartieron algo de tiempo durante el fin de semana pero con la llegada del lunes, Stefan volvió a ser absorbido por su trabajo y Damon volvió a su rutina de aburrimiento total.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Se estiró para cogerlo y bajó el volumen de la televisión.

- ¿Sí? – contestó con extrañeza al no reconocer el número.  
- ¿Damon? Soy Elena. – dijo la chica con algo de timidez.  
- Dame una buena noticia. – pidió el chico y pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, acomodándose mejor.  
- Depende de lo que entiendas por bueno, pero creo que te gustará. – respondió la chica, ya totalmente relajada cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa de su despacho. – Pero antes, ¿has cumplido? – se interesó.  
- Totalmente. – afirmó Damon. – He sido bueno. Mucho reposo y hielo, de verdad. Y las muletas cuando he salido. - Elena no dudo de su palabra, de todas formas podía comprobar si le mentía cuando le viera la rodilla.  
- ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó dubitativo el joven, al no recibir más que silencio.  
- Sí, perdona. – se recuperó Elena.  
- No me tortures Elena, dímelo ya. – le pidió al escucharla hablar de nuevo.  
- No tienes que llevarlas. – le dijo simplemente la chica y, por un momento, lamentó no tenerle delante para ver su reacción.  
- Sí. – murmuró Damon sintiéndose victorioso por haberse librado definitivamente de las muletas.  
- Pero el reposo se mantiene, ¿eh? – le advirtió Elena.  
- Lo sé, pero por algo se empieza ¿no? – había necesidad en la voz del chico y Elena no pudo más que confirmarle que dejar las muletas era un avance.  
- Por cierto, ¿cuándo te veo? – añadió la chica.  
- Eh… - Damon se quedó en silencio dubitativo, a Stefan le había dicho que tenía que ir esa tarde, pero como salió prácticamente huyendo la última vez que estuvo con Elena, no hablaron nada. – Cuando puedas, yo no tengo problema. – terminó diciendo, esperando que la respuesta de Elena fuese la que él necesitaba.  
- Puedes venir esta tarde, a la hora de siempre. – sin saberlo, Elena no le decepcionó.  
- Vale, nos vemos entonces.  
- Adiós Damon. – se despidió la chica.

Damon dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y cruzó ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Entonces recordó que se le había olvidado preguntarle a Elena si ella había cumplido su parte, pero pensó que podría hacerlo esa tarde. Unos minutos después se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la cocina. Volvió con una bolsa llena de hielo y se remangó el pantalón del pijama para poder ponérselo, después intentó buscar algo decente que ver en la televisión mientras pensaba que necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de entretenerse o iba a volverse loco del aburrimiento.

Se apoyaba en la puerta del portal cuando vio aparecer el coche de su hermano, se acercó a él de buen humor pero se llevó una amarga decepción al ver quien estaba al volante. No era Stefan, sino Caroline, su secretaria y con una cara de fastidio que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que acababa de poner Damon.

- Stefan tiene una reunión, me ha pedido que le haga el favor pero que luego va él a por ti. – explicó secamente mientras él entraba en el coche.  
- Qué bien. – murmuró Damon, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventanilla.

Caroline le ignoró y subió aún más la música, sonriendo al ver que a Damon no le hacía ninguna gracia. No habían coincidido más que en un par de ocasiones, pero Damon no le caía nada bien por la forma en que trataba a su hermano, le parecía que el chico era muy egoísta. Mientras conducía recordó la última vez que había visto a Damon, que también coincidía con la última vez que los dos hermanos se habían visto, hasta el día que Stefan recibió esa llamada del hospital.

_Tres años atrás, Damon se presentó en el buffete Salvatore por sorpresa. Había cogido un vuelo unas horas antes de lo que debía para poder pasar algunas horas en compañía de su hermano y su padre, antes de irse dos meses a Europa a competir allí._

_- Stefan. – saludó alegremente, ignorando a Caroline y colándose en el despacho de su hermano._  
_- Damon. – se sorprendió él, levantándose rápidamente. – No te esperaba. – dijo y se acercó para abrazarle. Después le hizo un gesto a Caroline para que los dejase solos y la chica salió cerrando la puerta._  
_- Era una sorpresa. – sonrió Damon._  
_- ¿Cuánto te quedas? – preguntó su hermano mientras ambos tomaban asiento._  
_- Solo unas horas, esta tarde tengo que coger un avión. – explicó Damon._  
_- ¿Adónde te vas esta vez? – se interesó Stefan recostándose despreocupadamente en su silla._  
_- Montecarlo, Roma, Barcelona, Madrid, Hamburgo… - Damon empezó a enumerar su itinerario. – Estaré fuera unos dos meses, por eso me he pasado. Quería veros antes de irme._

_Stefan no pudo evitar que su expresión le traicionase por un instante y Damon se dio cuenta._

_- ¿Qué pasa Stef? – preguntó._  
_- Nada, ¿por qué lo dices? – la excusa de Stefan no le convenció ni a él mismo._  
_- Por la cara que has puesto antes. ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó con miedo, recordando la mala salud que tenía su padre últimamente y se levantó precipitadamente.- ¿Dónde está papá? ¿En casa?_  
_- No, pero no es lo que piensas. – se apresuró a añadir Stefan, levantándose él también._  
_- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? – repitió Damon, incrédulo. - ¿Qué ha pasado Stef?_  
_- Entiéndeme Damon, está enfermo, lo sabes. Y yo ahora tengo demasiado trabajo, el buffete se está expandiendo y no puedo estar pendiente de él, ya no. Y él no puede vivir solo. – explicó y mientras hablaba, Damon comenzaba a entender lo que había pasado y su expresión preocupada cambiaba a una de incredulidad y horror._  
_- No habrás sido capaz… - murmuró._  
_- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera Damon? ¿O ya no te acuerdas a lo que pasó la última vez que se quedó solo en casa? – preguntó, aludiendo a que su padre había resbalado y se había roto un brazo. – No puede estar solo._  
_- ¿Y por eso le mandas a una residencia? – se atrevió a decir Damon y su hermano no contestó nada. - ¿Cómo has podido? – preguntó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, aún sin asimilar la idea._  
_- Pues dame tú otra solución. No puede estar solo. Y yo ya no paso casi tiempo en casa, no puedo cuidarle. ¿Lo harías tú acaso? – le interrogó Stefan duramente, defendiendo su postura._  
_- Pero si yo no estoy ni el país… - protestó Damon._  
_- ¿Ves? Era la única solución. – respondió Stefan con pena. - ¿Qué te crees? Esto me duele tanto como a ti Damon, no ha sido fácil._

_Damon suspiró, su hermano ya no le miraba y estaba algo cabizbajo. Sí, no tenía ninguna de que a Stefan le dolía haber tomado esa decisión y no le gustaba, no la compartía, pero podía entender sus motivos. Sin embargo había algo que no entendía, algo que le dolía y le enfurecía profundamente._

_- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Stef? – preguntó apretando los puños._  
_- Damon… - Stefan intentó acercarse a él para explicarse pero su hermano retrocedió un par de pasos._  
_- No, déjame. – dijo. - ¿Cómo has sido capaz? No sólo de hacerlo sino de hacerlo sin consultarme._  
_- Tú lo has dicho antes, ni siquiera estabas en el país Damon, estabas en Argentina creo. ¿cómo quieres que te consulte nada? – contestó._  
_- ¡También es mi padre Stefan! – acabó gritando Damon, ya que había pasado más de un mes desde que estuvo jugando aquel torneo en Buenos Aires. – No tenías derecho. – añadió intentando controlar su enfado._  
_- Claro que es tu padre, pero ya no es el que recuerdas. Tú no has estado aquí, no le has visto hundirse día a día estos siete años. – le reprochó Stefan sin poder evitarlo y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado cuando vio la cara que puso su hermano._  
_- No tenías derecho Stefan. Ni a llevarle allí ni a hacerlo sin contar conmigo. – dijo secamente Damon, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño a sí mismo y dio media vuelta para marcharse._

_Damon dio media vuelta para marcharse pero antes de que llegase a la puerta, su hermano le paró cogiéndole del brazo._

_- Damon… - le dijo mirándole apenado. – No te enfades por favor._  
_- Déjame en paz. – dijo fulminándole con la mirada a la vez que quita la mano de su brazo con brusquedad._

_Con decisión abrió la puerta del despacho y salió sin mirar una última vez a su hermano. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, ¿por qué no había sabido nada hasta ahora? ¿Por qué se empeñaba Stefan en tratarle siempre como si aún fuese un crio? En su enfado no miraba por donde iba, por lo que casi pegó un salto por la sorpresa cuando alguien le detuvo._

_- ¿Qué? – contestó de malos modos y vio que era la secretaria rubia de su hermano._  
_- No te pases con tu hermano. – le dijo ella, que había oído toda su discusión ya que habían acabado a gritos y ella era demasiado curiosa. – Hace lo que puede._  
_- ¿Y a ti quien te ha pedido opinión? – le soltó de mala manera y continuó su camino._

_Stefan llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Damon salía de allí con el alma que lleva el diablo, pegando un fuerte portazo al salir de allí._

_- No te preocupes Stefan, solo es un egoísta. – intentó consolarle Caroline al ver lo abatido que se había quedado él después de la salida de Damon. – Hiciste lo que debías. – intentó animarle. Eran más que jefe y secretaria, también se habían hecho amigos en los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos._

_Pero desde ese día, Damon y Stefan no se habían visto, el único contacto entre ellos eran llamadas telefónicas. Así durante tres años, hasta el día que Stefan recibió una llamada del hospital para comunicarle que su hermano Damon había tenido un grave accidente de coche…_

Caroline aparcó en la esquina de la calle, justo delante del buffete y quitó la música, esperando que eso le diese a Damon la señal que necesitaba y se fuese. En silencio, como habían ido todo el viaje, Damon se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar hasta la clínica, en la otra punta de la calle.

Saludó en la recepción y se fue directamente adonde siempre le esperaba Elena, ya que llegaba un poco tarde. Ella estaba leyendo en la camilla, mientras le esperaba. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó de un salto al verle llegar.

- Llegas tarde. – le dijo simplemente.  
- Culpa de mi chófer. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora.

Por un momento Elena se temió lo peor, ya que era allí donde había estado ocultando el bote de pastillas que ahora estaba oculto en uno de los armarios de la sala. Pero Damon se limitó a llevarse esa misma mano a la espalda, ocultando lo que había cogido.

- Dame tus cigarrillos. – le pidió directamente.  
- ¿Qué? – le preguntó descolocada.  
- Tú también me hiciste una promesa. – le recordó él estirando el brazo, con la palma hacia arriba.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó reticente aunque se llevo una mano al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, delatando que los tenía ahí.  
- Solo asegurarme de que cumples. – repitió y miró su mano extendida. – Venga, lo prometiste y yo he cumplido. – insistió, algo decepcionado porque ella le hubiese engañado también. – Me dijiste que éramos un equipo. – susurró para su cazadora.

La mirada de él acabó desviándose al suelo y solo la levantó cuando notó algo en su mano. Elena acababa de darle el paquete que tenía. No era fácil para ella a pesar de que no fumaba mucho, solo dos o tres cigarrillos al día, pero los necesitaba, no podía resistirse a ellos.

- Bien, hagamos un cambio. – dijo Damon y ocultó esa mano, ofreciéndola la otra.  
- ¿Chicles? – se extrañó la chica al ver lo que tenía allí.  
- Para que cuando tengas ganas de fumar, te comas uno y así aguantes. – explicó tímidamente él, sin saber estar seguro de si se estaba pasando.

Elena, que no se esperaba nada de eso en absoluto, no pudo más que sonreírle cálidamente por su gesto. Los cogió de su mano y se comió uno.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció otro y él lo tomó.  
- No, ven. – indicó la chica al ver que él iba a quitarse la cazadora. – Hoy vamos a cambiar un poco.

Se quitó la camiseta verde de hospital que llevaba encima de su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta ante el asombro del chico. Le animó a seguirla con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿De qué va esto, Elena? – preguntó desconcertado cuando estuvieron en la calle.  
- Quiero comprobar que realmente esto no te afecta. – respondió señalando la calle. – Daremos una vuelta y luego veo como lo tienes. No fuerces, ¿vale? Tienes que caminar normal y si te duele me lo dices. – le insistió.  
- Lo haré. – le aseguró el chico, colocándose a su lado al andar.

Era la chica quien iba guiando y Damon se dejaba llevar, caminando en silencio pero junto a ella. No le molestaba ir así, Elena había necesitado pocos días para empezar a ganarse su confianza, algo dentro de él pensaba que podía confiar en que ella le ayudaría pero por otro lado tampoco quería depositar todas sus esperanzas en ella, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar una decepción así tal y como se encontraba ahora. Sin Ric, estaba solo y lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo vas? – le preguntó Elena cuando ya llevaban un rato andando.  
- Me molesta un poco. – reconoció Damon con sinceridad. – No es como si me doliera, solo es… molestia. – terminó sin saber bien cómo explicarse.  
- Será mejor que volvamos. – dijo pensativa y empezó a guiar a Damon de vuelta.

El chico ocultó las manos en los bolsillos mientras la seguía. Esta vez Elena le guió por la parte de atrás, pasando el aparcamiento y le hizo entrar por una puerta trasera allí. No necesitaron palabras de vuelta en la sala, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en pocos minutos Elena estaba concentrada en la rodilla de Damon.

Y él no podía quitar los ojos de encima de las manos de Elena, de esas manos que le acariciaban suavemente y presionaban en los lugares adecuados, aliviando la tensión que se le acumulaba allí. Elena se dio cuenta de lo atento que estaba él y levantó la mirada un momento, sonriéndole.

- ¿Así qué tenista eh? – comentó Elena sin esperar una respuesta. - ¿Y cómo te dio por eso? – preguntó, ahora sí buscando una manera de entablar conversación con él. – No sé, no tengo ni idea de deportes pero darle a una pelotita de de un lado a otro, no es algo que me llamé la atención. – le confesó sinceramente.

A Damon no le sorprendía esa pregunta, se la habían hecho muchas veces pero casi nunca respondía la verdad, había cosas que la prensa no podía saber, como por ejemplo, que a uno de los tenistas más prometedores que tenía Estados Unidos nunca le había llamado la atención el tenis hasta que cogió una raqueta por obligación.

- A mí tampoco. – contestó sinceramente él también, quizá porque Elena le acaba de confesar que no sabía nada de deportes, por lo que no tenía ni idea de quién era él ni de todas las expectativas, propias y ajenas, que había sobre él. – Era Stefan quien estaba loco por jugar al tenis, a mí solo me tocó porque era el pequeño.

_- Pero yo no quiero. – protestó un pequeño de cabello negro, enfurruñado y cruzando los brazos.  
- Damon. – le dijo la mujer que se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le acarició el pelo con ternura. – Ya te lo he explicado antes, Stefan quiere jugar al tenis.  
- Pero yo no, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? – la interrumpió el niño, mirando esos ojos azules que eran iguales a los suyos.  
- Porque tu hermano está aquí. – y miró un momento hacia la pista, donde su hijo mayor ya había entrado y lo miraba todo fascinado. – Y yo no me puedo dividir, además es bueno que hagáis deporte. – le explicó con dulzura pero se dio cuenta de que así no conseguía nada, así que jugó la baza que sabía que no le fallaría. - ¿No vas a ser bueno y entrar ahí? ¿Ni por mamá? – preguntó y le abrió los brazos._

_Damon no podía negarse a eso, después de todo él adoraba a su madre y se lanzó a sus brazos asintiendo._

_- Así me gusta, que seas un buen chico. – le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Venga, ve a clase._

_A regañadientes, Damon se separó de su madre y entró en la pista con desgana, uniéndose al grupo de niños que esperaban allí para la que sería su primera clase de tenis. A sus cuatro años Damon era el más pequeño y su hermano Stefan, con siete, andaba entre los mayores. Pero todos los niños tenían en común que era su primera clase de tenis._

_El profesor repartió raquetas y les puso a todos a botar una pelota para que se acostumbrasen a manejarla. Su madre les observó un rato y después se fue para hacer unas pequeñas compras que tenía que hacer, volvería a recogerlos antes de que acabase la clase._

_Cuando volvió, cargada con un par de bolsas en las que asomaban un par de barras de pan, los niños estaban haciendo una fila para pegarle a una pelota que se mantenía flotando en el aire gracias al aire que soltaba el tubo vertical de la máquina lanzabolas. El profesor los corregía y modificaba sus posturas y después los dejaba golpear, colocando una nueva pelota en el aire para que la golpease el siguiente chico. En cuanto se acabó la clase y todos hubieron recogido las pelotas que les correspondían, Damon tiró su raqueta descuidadamente a un lateral y salió corriendo de la pista, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos brillantes._

_- Mamá, mamá. – gritó yendo hacia ella. - ¿Me has visto?_  
_- Claro. – le sonrió ella, agachándose. - ¿Te ha gustado?_  
_- ¡Sí! – era evidente que Damon estaba encantado, por lo que su madre no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas._

_Damon había protestado mucho al principio pero en cuanto había cogido la raqueta había descubierto que el tenis se le daba bien, había sido de los primeros en empezar a entender las correcciones que les hacía su profesor y eso le gustaba, despertaba su entusiasmo infantil._

_- ¿Y tú qué tal cariño? – preguntó cuando se acercó Stefan, no tan entusiasmado como su hermano y eso la extrañó, ya que había sido él quien llevaba dos años insistiéndoles para que le apuntaran a tenis._  
_- Bien. – respondió él, que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su hermano pequeño entendiese las cosas más rápidamente que él. – Me encanta el tenis. – y sonrió._  
_- Y a mí. – intervino Damon reclamando atención dando saltitos, al ver que su madre solo le prestaba atención a Stefan._  
_- A ti no te han preguntado enano. – aprovechando que su madre se había dado la vuelta para recoger las bolsas para irse, Stefan empujó a su hermano mientras le hablaba en voz baja._

_Sorprendido, Damon cayó al suelo de culo y como todo niño pequeño, se levantó dispuesto a delatar a su hermano,_

_- ¡Mamáaaaaa! – gritó corriendo hacia ella. – Stefan me ha empujado._  
_- Eso es mentira, se ha caído solo, ya sabes que siempre está haciendo el tonto. – se defendió Stefan poniendo cara de inocencia._  
_- Chicos. – los regañó intentando poner algo de paz. - ¿Queréis un poco de pan?_  
_- ¡Sí! – Damon se acercó a ella estirando la mano y Stefan le siguió._

Elena le escuchó atentamente mientras seguía con su trabajo y el tiempo pasó rápidamente. La chica miró su reloj cuando Damon terminó de hablar y se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde.

- Ya sé que aún no es la hora pero mañana tengo una reunión y tengo cosas que preparar, ¿te importa si me voy ya? Te lo compensaré otro día. – se apresuró a añadir.  
- Claro, no hay problema. – le aseguró Damon y ella le sonrió agradecida antes de ir a lavarse las manos. - ¿Nos vemos mañana? – preguntó después.  
- Cuando tú me digas. – respondió Elena y con prisas, se quitó la camiseta de hospital que había vuelto a ponerse cuando habían llegado. – Hasta mañana. – se despidió apresuradamente saliendo de allí.

Stefan estaba apoyado contra una pared revisando algo en su Blackberry y levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta.

- Elena. – la llamó un momento, haciendo que se detuviera.  
- Tengo mucha prisa Stefan. – se excusó ella con cara de circunstancias.  
- Solo quería preguntarte por cómo le va mi hermano. – explicó algo apenado.  
- Ahora no puedo, pero si quieres podemos hablar mañana. – respondió más suavemente esta vez.  
- ¿Tomamos un café a medio día y lo hablamos? – propuso Stefan, buscando la mirada de la chica.  
- Sí, vale. – contestó una Elena que quería irse a toda costa para poder prepararse su parte de la reunión, ya que era bastante importante y no quería fallar.  
- Te espero a las doce en la esquina. – la chica asintió a eso y se despidió también de él.

Stefan la observó irse con una sonrisa ya que había conseguido quedar con ella y solo se volvió cuando escuchó ruidos detrás.

- Lo siento, se me alargó una reunión. – se disculpó con su hermano por no haber ido a buscarle como habían quedado. – Era importante.  
- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Sé lo mucho que te importa el trabajo. – y había algo de reproche en la voz de Damon y Stefan supo que la presencia de Caroline solo había servido para recordarle a Damon su última discusión.

Por eso Damon no le pedía a su hermano que pasase más tiempo con él, por eso era incapaz de confesarle lo solo y mal que se sentía, por eso que no le pedía más de lo que le daba, porque si no lo hizo por su padre enfermo, mucho menos lo iba a hacer por él que se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que Damon quería a su hermano, había cosas que le costaba perdonarle, aunque hubieran pasado ya tres años.

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, una exultante Elena esperaba a Stefan en la calle. Había triunfado en la reunión, cerrando unas cuantas bocas con su trabajo y obteniendo un gesto aprobatorio de John como recompensa. Saludó al chico con una sonrisa y ambos entraron en la cafetería. Hablaron tranquilamente mientras tomaban sus bebidas, Elena estaba tan contenta que estuvo encanta de hablar a Stefan de su reunión y el éxito que había tenido. Stefan era encantador y atento por lo que resultaba fácil hablar con él.

Solo cuando se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, por iniciativa de él, Elena se dio cuenta que apenas habían hablado de Damon, el motivo de que hubieran quedado. La chica no era tonta y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba allí. Damon solo era una excusa para hablar, Stefan estaba interesado en ella. Y eso la gustaba porque Stefan era un joven empresario que había levantado un negocio de la nada en pocos años y sabía por su padre lo bueno que era en su trabajo. Además era simpático, atento y guapo, "aunque no tanto como Damon" se le escapó a su subconsciente. Que alguien así se fijase en ella, la hacía sentirse distinta, totalmente mujer y no como la niña que se sentía a veces en el trabajo.

Y eso era algo nuevo para ella, porque aunque había tenido sus líos por ahí, realmente no habían sido nada serio. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para una relación completa, estaba demasiado liada con sus estudios y tampoco había encontrado a alguien con el que deseara implicarse hasta ese punto.

Por su parte, Stefan trabajaba en un caso muy importante que involucraba a algunos altos cargos de la ciudad, pero a pesar del tiempo que se había tomado con Elena, Stefan se las apañó para poder ir a buscar a Damon, ya que Caroline le había contado lo incómodo que había sido todo el día anterior.

La tranquilidad reinaba entre Damon y Elena después de los tratos a los que habían llegado. A Elena le costaba un mundo resistirse al tabaco, pero aún así lo intentaba, porque sabía que para Damon las cosas también eran difíciles y en cierto modo le parecía justo que los dos se enfrentasen a algo difícil a la vez. Utilizaba los chicles como distracción, porque Damon se presentaba cada día con un nuevo paquete, como si de alguna forma intuyese lo mucho que Elena los necesitaba para no caer.

Y sin saberlo, ella le daba a Damon un respiro de sus problemas, porque para él era un alivio pasar un rato con alguien que no sabía lo mucho que se había equivocado y no le juzgaba por ello. Elena y su actitud alegre eran como un pequeño soplo de aire fresco en la apatía de su vida, por lo que se esforzaba en ser sincero con ella, tal y como había prometido.

Por eso no le ocultó a la chica que en cuanto pasaba un rato de pie se le empezaba a cargar la rodilla o lo mucho que le molestaba esa especie de dolor sordo, que empezaba a sentir principalmente por las tardes.

Y Elena trabajaba en ello, sabía que no debía implicarse pero Damon era su primer paciente importante, lo sentía como una prueba de fuego en su carrera, prueba que quería superar a toda costa y no pensaba rendirse, aunque tuviera que implicarse más de lo permitido, porque realmente el estado anímico de Damon no ayudaba en nada a su recuperación.

Una vez más, Elena masajeaba la rodilla del chico para aliviarle la tensión que se le acumulaba allí después de todo el día.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó dedicándole su sonrisa, deslizando simplemente la mano por su rodilla en una caricia.  
- Sí, bastante. – respondió Damon que ya apenas sentía las pulsaciones del dolor.  
- Ya sabes… - empezó a decir Elena, advirtiéndole lo mismo que le repetía todos los días cuando acababan.  
- En cuanto llegue a casa, hielo. – se adelantó Damon, que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Solo que ya no era hielo lo que utilizaba, Elena le había dado una de las bolsas de gel azul que tenían allí para que la usara en casa.  
- Así me gusta. – le animó Elena, dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba la crema antiinflamatoria de las manos, dejándole intimidad para que se vistiera.  
- ¿Mañana misma hora? – escuchó que preguntaba a su espalda.  
- No, el lunes. Mañana no trabajo. – le explicó aún sin volverse.  
- ¿No trabajas los viernes? – se extrañó Damon.  
- No, pero a cambio trabajo de lunes a jueves mañana y tarde. Es la única forma de tener un día libre. – suspiró la chica y le miró de reojo, comprobando que él estaba cogiendo su cazadora. - ¿El lunes? Nos vemos entonces Damon. – añadió cuando él asintió.

Damon salió buscando a su hermano y le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie fuera. Extrañado miró a su alrededor varias veces y después salió a la recepción, en la que solo estaba Pearl hablando por teléfono. Al verla así, cogió el suyo para llamar a su hermano y se encontró con un mensaje suyo.  
_  
"Voy a tardar un rato Damon, se me ha complicado la reunión. Lo siento.  
Stefan. "_

Damon hizo un gesto de fastidio al leer el mensaje pero no le quedaba más remedio que esperarle. Harto de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes decidió esperarle en la calle, aunque como era normal en Seattle, llovía por lo que no pudo salir de debajo del porche de la entrada.

Elena se quedó un rato más en su despacho, buscando un par de historiales para llevárselos a casa y echarles un vistazo durante el fin de semana, para comentarle algo a John el lunes sobre esos pacientes. Por eso le extrañó distinguir una figura apoyada en la pared de la entrada y mucho más cuando reconoció a Damon, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

- Ey. – dijo parando el coche frente a él y bajando la ventanilla del copiloto para poder hablar con él. - ¿Qué haces aún aquí?  
- Stefan tiene trabajo. – suspiró el joven. – Solo le estoy esperando.  
- Tengo que ir a hacer un recado, pero puedo llevarte si eso no te importa. – le ofreció Elena después de pensarlo un poco.

Damon también lo pensó a su vez, pero tenía ganas de irse a casa y cenar algo, por lo que veía su hermano aún iba a tardar bastante y cada vez llovía más.

- Te lo agradecería mucho. – terminó diciendo.  
- Sube. – le invitó Elena inclinándose para abrirle la puerta desde dentro, sonriéndole cálidamente de nuevo.

Damon entró al coche sin saber que Elena reservaba esa sonrisa solo para él, mandándole un mensaje a Stefan para informarle de que se iba a casa por su cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Último capi del año, gracias a los que me leen ;)**

**Capítulo 5**

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo a la vez que lo sacudía para secárselo. Se había mojado un poco al entrar en el coche, ya que el porche de la clínica no era tan ancho como la calle. Elena subió un poco más la calefacción al ver que él se frotaba las manos.

- Gracias por recogerme. – dijo el joven, que en ese momento se sentía como una carga, primero su hermano y ahora Elena.  
- No es nada. – le quitó importancia ella.  
- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – se interesó Damon. – Si se puede saber claro. – añadió rápidamente, pensando que a lo mejor se había pasado de confianza.  
- Voy a ver a mi tía, ha puesto una cafetería y le prometí pasarme esta semana, pero no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora. – le explicó Elena sin que le importase lo más mínimo, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Damon se quedó pensativo al escuchar eso y cuando tuvieron que parar, Elena, temiendo lo que había pasado la otra vez, se volvió a mirarle. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, él también se giró, uniendo las miradas de ambos.

- Elena, no tienes que hacerlo por obligación. – dijo muy serio, escuchar que los recados de la chica eran de carácter personal, no le hacía sentirse muy cómodo con que ella le llevara, pensaba que lo hacía por pena.  
- Damon. – le interrumpió Elena poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Ten muy claro que no hago nada por obligación, si te llevo es porque no me importa hacerlo.  
- Yo no… - empezó el chico otra vez, quería decirle que estaba harto de ser una carga para todos, pero de nuevo la chica no le dejó hacerlo.  
- Si te has arrepentido de venir no busques una excusa, solo vete. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. – dijo volviendo a mirar hacia adelante y esperó su respuesta.

Damon bajó la cabeza, no era que se hubiera arrepentido, era simplemente que no quería molestarla, ella ya hacía bastante.

- Estoy esperando a que me digas algo. – dijo Elena al ver que él semáforo había cambiado y Damon seguía sin contestar.

Él la miró, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que no se arrepentía y estaba más que agradecido por la compañía y la distracción? ¿O lo que debía decir, qué se arrepentía porque no quería meterse en sus asuntos familiares? El coche que tenían detrás les pitó y la respuesta se le escapó a Damon tal y como la sentía. Elena le sonrió y puso en marcha el coche.

- Solo espero no perderme. No sé ir muy bien como ir. – le confesó sin mirarle.  
- ¿Dónde es? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte. – ofreció él.

Elena pensó que lo hacía solo por quedar bien porque si no recordaba mal, Stefan le había contado que su hermano solo iba a Seattle cuando iba verle y hacía ya unos años que no tenía tiempo para pasarse, que ahora solo estaba allí porque Stefan era el único familiar que podía ayudarle. A pesar de todo le dijo el nombre de la calle. Damon la conocía, estaba cerca del apartamento que compartía con Ric y sabía perfectamente como ir.

- Te estás equivocando de calle. – dijo Damon al ver que giraba por la calle equivocada.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, que no se lo esperaba.  
- Por aquí no vas a poder salir. – señaló y la chica no tardó en comprobar que tenía razón, la calle por la que debería salir era prohibida.  
- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – le preguntó siguiendo de frente como la obligaban las señales.

Damon se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver mejor y le sugirió una ruta alternativa. Elena aceptó sus consejos y no tardó en ver zona conocida. Desde ahí sabía cómo llegar pero aún así siguió dejando que la guiase hasta que llegaron.

- Gracias Damon. – le agradeció con su sonrisa la chica. - ¿Ves cómo sí tenía que traerte? – bromeó con él.  
- Parece que sí. – y allí estaba de nuevo esa tímida y fugaz sonrisa, que al parecer era lo máximo que Damon era capaz de dar.  
- No tardo. – le prometió mientras apagaba todo.

La chica salió sin darle tiempo a contestar y sin ni siquiera coger la cazadora del asiento de atrás. Corrió hasta el local sin importarle mojarse un poco. Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon cuando entró y desde la puerta, observó el local. En un lateral había cinco mesas con sus correspondientes cuatro sillas a juego cada una, pero ahora solo una estaba ocupada. Jenna, que estaba hablando apoyada en el mostrador, la sonrió cuando la vio.

- Hasta que vienes. – protestó.  
- Cuando he podido Jenna. – se excusó la chica acercándose para darla un beso. - ¿Jer? – se extrañó al ver con quien estaba hablando su tía. - ¿No tienes clases?  
- Suspendidas. – respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y Elena suspiró sin creérselo, ganándose un codazo de Jenna, que había salido de detrás del mostrador.  
- Deja a tu hermano, que al menos él viene a verme. – le defendió Jenna.  
- Y yo también. – protestó Elena ante el gesto de satisfacción de su hermano. – Pero algunos tenemos que trabajar.  
- ¿Y qué te crees que hago aquí? – se rió Jenna y los dejó solos un momento para cobrar en la única mesa ocupada.  
Jeremy volvió a recostarse contra uno de los expositores mientras hablaba con Elena.  
- Me queda media hora, ¿me esperáis y tomamos algo en casa? – les propuso Jenna pasando por su lado.  
- Ya tengo planes. – respondió Jeremy negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿Y tú Elena? Noche de chicas. – pidió Jenna apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador para mirarla a los ojos.  
- No puedo. – respondió Elena, nerviosa al recordar que Damon estaba esperándola. – Solo tengo cinco minutos, llevo prisa.  
- Cómo no… - susurró Jenna decepcionada y desapareció en la parte de dentro unos instantes. Volvió mucho más alegre al recordar algo que le había dicho Elena cuando estuvieron en su casa. – Toma anda. – le tendió una barra de pan aún caliente envuelta en una bolsa de tela y cuando sus manos se rozaron, comentó despreocupadamente. – Oye Jer, haber si tú puedes sacarnos de dudas. ¿A qué se dedica tu chico problemático? – le preguntó a su sobrina.  
- ¿Qué chico? – se interesó enseguida Jeremy, mirando divertido a su hermana.

Elena miró a su tía con ganas de matarla pero los dos la miraban a ella con tanta insistencia que no le quedó más remedio que contestar.

- Es uno de mis pacientes. Es tenista y Jenna está loca por saber si es famoso. – explicó la chica.  
- Si. – reconoció su tía sin pizca de vergüenza. – Venga suéltalo, tú que estás puesto en esas cosas, ¿sabes algo de algún tenista que haya sufrido un accidente?

Jeremy lo pensó un momento y estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero entonces recordó una pequeña nota en un periódico deportivo que solía leer online, solo que no era un tenista quien había sufrido ese accidente… si no dos.

- Hace unos meses leí algo, un accidente de coche aquí cerca, en las afueras de Seattle, eso fue lo que me llamó la atención. Y había dos tenistas involucrados pero no sé los nombres, solo pusieron las siglas. No había mucha información, fue hace ya tiempo. – el chico se encogió de hombros, medio disculpándose.  
- Eso no nos sirve de mucho. ¿No había nada más? – indagó Jenna, a quien esa información no la satisfacía.  
- Bueno, solo que uno de los tenistas estaba muy grave. – respondió después de hacer memoria. - No son ninguno de los grandes, de esos no ha faltado ninguno en el circuito, pero si hay tan pocos datos… no deben de ser precisamente unos desconocidos.  
- ¿Y con eso quieres decir que…? – esta vez fue el turno de preguntar de Elena.  
- Quiero decir que si no hay datos y no venían los nombres, es para que no los reconociesen. Supongo que se taparía todo. – Jeremy volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.  
- ¿Qué dices Elena? ¿Podría tu chico ser uno de esos? – ladeando la cabeza que apoyaba en sus manos, Jenna dejó de mirar a su sobrino para mirarla a ella.  
- No tengo ni idea Jenna y aunque lo supiera no podría decírtelo. - respondió la chica, incómoda ante tanta insistencia. – Tengo que irme ya.  
- ¿Ya? – se quejó Jenna mirando su reloj. – Si apenas te he visto.

Con la promesa de volver mañana, ya que tenía el día libre, Elena se marchó algo apresuradamente. Intrigada, Jenna se asomó un poco por los cristales y vio como su sobrina iba hasta su coche, y por un momento, le pareció ver a alguien más allí.

- ¿Está con alguien, no? – Jeremy era de la misma opinión que ella.  
- Tú también lo has visto, ¿verdad? – preguntó volviéndose hacia él y perdiendo de vista el coche.

Tan pronto como escuchó el sonido característico que indicaba que el coche estaba abierto, Damon se inclinó hacia el lateral y le abrió la puerta.

- Lo siento. – se excusó ella, entrando y volviendo a cerrar.  
- No te preocupes. – estaban muy cerca de su barrio y Damon había matado el tiempo de espera imaginando como podrían ser las cosas, acariciando su pulsera. Algunos de esos recuerdos se reflejaban en el azul de sus ojos, mucho más oscuro de lo normal.

Elena no podía dejar de pensar en lo que les había contado su hermano, Damon podía ser perfectamente uno de los chicos de los que hablaba Jeremy, pero también podía no serlo, realmente ella no sabía casi nada sobre su accidente. Inconscientemente partió el pico de la barra, que aún conservaba algo de su calor y lo mordisqueó un poco. Enseguida recordó que no estaba sola.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – le ofreció mientras se comía su trozo.  
- No es necesario. – rechazó Damon alzando las manos tras un instante de duda.

Pero Elena vio la duda momentánea y aún así partió un trozo más, pero esta vez se lo dio. Damon la miró un momento con su amago de sonrisa al aceptarlo.

- Me encanta el pan cuando aún está caliente. – confesó mientras lo saboreaba, recordando que su madre siempre le daba un poco de pan, aún caliente porque lo había comprado un poco antes, cuando era pequeño e iba a buscarles a él y a Stefan a las clases de tenis.  
- A mí también. – sonrió Elena, ajena a los dulces recuerdos que su gesto le había provocado.

La música los acompañó en el resto de su viaje hasta casa de Stefan.

- Gracias por las molestias Elena. – le agradeció el joven antes de bajarse del coche.  
- Espera. – Damon se giró para ver a la chica que le había impedido bajarse. – Te lo he dicho antes, no es molestia. No pienses eso. – él permaneció en silencio, solamente mirándola, preguntándose qué quería. – Sé que no es asunto mío pero si quieres contarme algo… - la chica dejó la frase en el aire dejándole la decisión a él.

Damon negó con la cabeza, aún en silencio. Sí que le gustaría a hablarlo con alguien, pero no podía hacerlo con Elena, no si quería que ella le siguiese hablando y tratándole como hasta ahora.

- No pasa nada. – algo decepcionada porque no confiase en ella, Elena intentó quitarle toda la importancia que pudo, pero también lo entendía, ella solo era una extraña. - ¿Cómo sabías dónde tenía que ir? Si tú no vives en Seattle, ¿no? – le preguntó cambiando de tema.  
- Eso te lo ha dicho mi hermano. – afirmó Damon, algo molesto de que hablasen de él a sus espaldas.  
- No me has contestado. – respondió Elena, dándole la razón al no contestarle ahora ella.  
- Depende de quién lo quiera saber. – contestó Damon encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Yo quiero saberlo. – dijo inmediatamente ella, con sinceridad.

El joven la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la curiosidad contenida a duras penas. Curiosidad por él.

- Vivo en Seattle cuando no estoy de viaje, desde hace dos años. Pero esto solo entre tú y yo. – matizó después de una pausa en la que vio que había conseguido sorprenderla. – Nos vemos, Elena.

Ya apenas llovía cuando Damon se bajó pero a él no le molestaron las pocas gotas que caían cuando llamó a la ventanilla de la chica para decirle una cosa más.

- No te fíes de lo que te cuente mi hermano Elena. – la dijo cuando ella bajó la ventanilla. – Se cree que lo sabe todo pero no tiene ni idea de nada.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó desconcertada. - ¡Damon!

Elena le llamó sin éxito porque él siguió dándola la espalda, entrando al portal. De reojo, el joven comprobó que el coche se iba.

- Solo quiero decir que Stef cree conocerme pero sigue tratándome como el niño que era cuando me fui. – suspiró.

Stefan estaba sentado en el salón cuando entró y se levantó de golpe, dejando el portátil a un lado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó preocupado. – Tu mensaje decía que en casa pero aquí no había nadie y ya llevo un rato aquí.  
- Por ahí. – respondió Damon encogiéndose de hombros. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
- ¿Y cómo has vuelto? – le ignoró Stefan.  
- Elena me ha traído, solo la he acompañado un rato y luego me ha traído. – le tranquilizó Damon. - ¿Quieres saber algo más o me puedo ir a duchar?  
- No… vete.

Como siempre, Stefan no sabía cómo hablar con su hermano. Volvió a sentarse y escuchando el agua de la ducha, recordó cuando las cosas empezaron a ser distintas entre ellos, cuando todo empezó a complicarse y llegaron los secretos y mentiras.

_Stefan volvía a casa por la tarde después de haber pasado un rato con Lexie, su novia del instituto. Entró en casa sin hacer ruido y escuchó las voces airadas de sus padres, discutiendo en la cocina. Su alegría se esfumó en cuanto los escuchó, últimamente esa era la rutina entre ellos, discusiones, distancia, malos gestos… Y era aún peor cuando Damon no estaba en casa, porque delante de él todavía hacían un esfuerzo y disimulaban la situación. Pero Stefan tenía ya dieciséis años y no le protegían tanto, él solía ser testigo de todas sus peleas._

_Intentó no escucharlos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba el abrigo en el armario. Descalzo para que no le oyesen, fue a subir a su habitación, pero no había salido aún del recibidor cuando se cruzó con su madre, que salió conteniendo el llanto y sin hacerle ningún caso a su hijo, que la miró marcharse desconcertado._

_- ¿Papá? – preguntó acercándose a la cocina._  
_- Hijo. – sorprendido por su presencia allí, Guisseppe intentó secarse las lágrimas como pudo para evitar que él las viera. Pero fue inútil porque Stefan ya las había visto._  
_- ¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó acercándose hasta él, tomando nota de su mirada triste y de su rostro pálido._  
_- ¿Tu hermano no está, verdad? – preguntó a su vez Guisseppe._  
_- No, Damon aún no ha venido de entrenar. – respondió el chico. Él había dejado el tenis ese año, ya no tenía tanto tiempo como antes y además le costaba aceptar que su hermano pequeño entrenase con él y los ganase a todos, aunque también estaba orgulloso de que a Damon se le diese tan bien. – Estamos solos. – y su padre se estremeció levemente en otro sollozo ahogado._  
_- Ven hijo, tengo que contarte algo. – Guisseppe le tomó de la mano como si aún fuese un niño y le llevó hasta el salón._

_Se sentaron y antes de empezar a hablar, Guisseppe miró una vez el sobre marrón que tenía en las manos._

_- Tienes que saber algo Stef. – empezó con dificultad y sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. – Ya sabes que las cosas entre tu madre y yo no están bien. – dijo tristemente y Stefan asintió, sintiendo una punzada de miedo. – Tu madre me ha pedido el divorcio hoy._  
_- ¿Qué? – Stefan estaba en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos._  
_- Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo._  
_- ¿Y tú qué le has dicho? – preguntó Stefan, con miedo de saber la respuesta y con miedo de no saberla a la vez, mirando el sobre que sostenía su padre. Ya sabía lo que era, los papeles del divorcio._  
_- Stefan… yo no quería dárselo… pero ella está con otro y se va a ir con él. – le confesó su padre._  
_- No… - murmuró el chico, echándose hacia atrás contra el asiento._  
_- Lo va a hacer de todos modos y esto es lo mejor para todos. – murmuró un cabizbajo Guisseppe. – No le digas nada a Damon, todo esto le afectaría mucho._  
_- A mí también me afecta papá. – respondió el chico. – Pero tranquilo, no le diré nada. – cedió ante la mirada suplicante de su padre, cogiendole la mano._  
_- Él es solo un niño, no lo entendería. – explicó Guisseppe apretando el hombro de su hijo._

_"Tiene trece años, no es tan crío" pensó Stefan, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta._

_- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – preguntó en cambio. – Si os separáis, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?_  
_- Tú eres mayor, podrás decidir con quieres quedarte. – le mintió Guisseppe, no podía decirle que su mujer no quería llevarse a sus hijos con ella, sino que quería empezar una nueva vida._  
_- ¿Y Damon?_  
_- Ha llegado una carta hace un rato, le han aceptado en la academia. Se irá la semana que viene. – le explicó Guisseppe, mirando hacia la cocina, donde estaba la carta, esperando a que el chico llegase. – Solo tienes que decidir tú._

_Stefan miró a su padre en silencio, no quería decidir, no quería elegir con cuál de sus padres quedarse. Su madre no le había hecho ni caso al marcharse y era su padre el que estaba allí afrontando la situación y diciéndole la verdad. Le veía tan destrozado, tan hundido… no solo iba a perder a su esposa, también Damon se marchaba lejos de allí, él era el único que le quedaba y no podía abandonarle, dejarle completamente solo._

_- Quiero quedarme contigo papá. – le respondió dándole un abrazo antes de subir a su habitación por fin._

_Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo y tapándose la cara con la almohada. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo ya que le parecía una muestra de debilidad. Todo lo que su padre le había contado era demasiado para él, sabía que las cosas estaban mal pero no que estuviesen tan, tan mal._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero no se movió hasta que no escuchó la puerta._

_- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin permiso? – protestó incorporándose al ver quien había entrado._  
_- No seas así Stef. – respondió un sonriente Damon. – Quiero contarte algo._

_Stefan miró a su hermano, que seguía vestido con el chándal, la mochila con la raqueta a la espalda colgando de un solo hombro, el pelo completamente revuelto y los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Llevaba un sobre blanco con un logo verde y negro en una mano y Stefan pudo ver que estaba abierto._

_- Ahora no Damon. – le dijo a pesar de que sabía de lo que se trataba, pero sus ganas de estar solo eran mayores que las de escuchar a Damon._  
_- Pero Stef… - empezó a decir él._  
_- Que te vayas Damon. – le dijo con brusquedad y su hermano le miró sin entender nada. – Vete por favor. – le repitió al ver que seguía ahí plantado y volvió a tumbarse como antes._

_A Damon no le quedó más remedio que irse cabizbajo a su propio cuarto sin haber podido compartir la buena noticia con su hermano. Stefan siguió allí, sumido en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato, hasta que escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta. Se levantó de mala gana y fue a abrir._

_- Stef… - le suplicó Damon, ahora en pijama después de darse una buena ducha, con un libro y un cuaderno en las manos._

_Stefan suspiró y se apartó de la puerta, dejándole pasar._

_- A ver que tienes. – volvió a suspirar arrebatándole el libro. – ¿Otra vez las matemáticas? – le preguntó a su hermano que ya se había acomodado en su cama._

_Damon se encogió de hombros, las matemáticas eran su eterno problema, menos mal que tenía a su hermano que siempre le ayudaba a estudiar._

_- Eres un desastre enano. – le picó Stefan con cariño, sentándose a su lado con el libro abierto. - ¿Qué quieres que te explique?_  
_- ¡Que no me llames enano! – protestó Damon, pero aún así buscó en el libro los ejercicios que tenía que hacer._  
_- Lo que tú digas… enano. – Stefan le sacó la lengua y después cogió un bolígrafo de su escritorio para ayudar a su hermano._

Cuando Damon salió de ducharse, se fue directamente a la cocina para hacerse la cena. Stefan volvió a apartar el ordenador para irse con él.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – preguntó con timidez, desde el marco de la puerta.

Damon no le contestó, seguía dándole la espalda pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Stefan le apretó el hombro cuando llegó a su lado y Damon le miró un momento, su hermano le sonreía y él no pudo más que darle un golpecito amistoso con el hombro.

- Coge un cuchillo anda. – le dijo después.  
- ¿Qué estás preparando? – se interesó Stefan haciendo lo que le mandaba.  
- Ahora lo verás. – respondió Damon en tono misterioso.

Durante un rato ambos hermanos disfrutaron de un rato de complicidad trabajando juntos, como cuando eran pequeños y estudiaban juntos. Por un rato volvieron a ser solo hermanos, sin ningún tipo de problemas. Pero eso duró hasta que después de cenar Stefan tuvo que volver a trabajar y Damon se fue a dormir algo antes de que llegase esa hora en la que siempre se despertaba por su pesadilla.

A media mañana del día siguiente, Damon ya no tenía nada que hacer y decidió salir a dar un paseo, igual que había hecho aquella tarde con Elena. Caminaba distraído por el barrio, con la chaqueta de cuero bien abrochada hasta el cuello para protegerse un poco más del frío. Sintió el martilleo sordo en su rodilla y buscó un banco donde sentarse hasta que se le pasase y después volver a casa. Pero cambió de idea cuando vio el edificio al final de la calle y se encaminó allí, agradecido por la calefacción en cuanto entró.

Observó el interior de la biblioteca durante un momento, las mesas prácticamente vacías, las grandes estanterías llenas de libros y los ordenadores del fondo. Eso le dio una idea y se acercó hasta el mostrador para hablar con la chica que estaba a cargo en ese momento.

Se trataba de una chica joven, posiblemente universitaria pensó Damon, que se quedó algo intimidada por la presencia del chico guapísimo que se apoyaba en el mostrador mientras la hablaba con confianza. Unos veinte minutos después el joven se retiró de allí, con su nuevo carnet de la biblioteca en la mano, para usar un ordenador.

Pasó el resto de la mañana allí, entretenido mirando su correo, leyendo y escribiendo correos a sus amigos. Eso era lo malo de tener una vida como la de él, que sus amigos, tenistas como él, tampoco estaban mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio y ninguno de ellos tenía su residencia en Seattle. Eso nunca le había importado, ya que Ric había sido una constante en su vida desde hace varios años, pero ahora estaba demasiado solo.

El dolor de su rodilla desapareció con el descanso, pero Damon se quedó más tiempo después de eso. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando algo más llamó su atención, había un tablón de anuncios al lado de la entrada y un folleto azul allí colgado llamó su atención. Lo miró pensativo durante unos minutos y finalmente se lo llevó, podía ser su oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro si se atrevía hacerlo, solucionaría su problema de aburrimiento y además una de sus decisiones que más le echaba en cara Stefan.

No quiso tentar mucho a la suerte y por la tarde se quedó en casa, aún debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, cuando sonó su móvil.

- Damon. – saludó una voz masculina alegremente. – Cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, ¿cómo estás? No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho tu mail, ya pensaba que te habías olvidado del viejo Mike.  
- No podría hacer eso. – respondió el joven, incorporándose en el sofá. – Es solo que no he estado en mi mejor momento. – dijo en tono triste.  
- Lo sé, me enteré de lo de tu accidente, todo el circuito lo sabe. – ahora Michael hablaba en un tono más serio. – Lo siento mucho Damon, siento lo de Ric, sé lo unidos que estabais. – Damon no contestó, no sabía que responder a eso, por lo que Michael solo podía escuchar el silencio. - ¿Sigues en Seattle? – preguntó para romperlo.  
- Sí, vivo con mi hermano hasta que me recupere del todo. ¿Y tú por dónde andas? – preguntó a su vez Damon.  
- Acabo de aterrizar en Seattle, ¿dónde nos vemos? – Damon casi podía oír la sonrisa de Michael a través del teléfono.  
- Depende. ¿Tienes como moverte por aquí?  
- Sí, tengo coche. ¿En qué piensas?  
- Ven a buscarme en una hora. – algo más animado que al principio, Damon le dio la dirección a Michael antes de colgar.

Cuando Damon bajó, una hora después de esa conversación, su amigo y entrenador Michael le estaba esperando apoyado en el lateral de un todoterreno plateado. Se trataba de un hombre que estaba cerca de los cincuenta, algunas arrugas marcaban su rostro y en su cabello oscuro se veían las primeras canas. La última vez que se habían visto fue una semana antes del accidente y él le puso las manos en los hombros para poder observarle bien.

- Dios Damon, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó fijándose en sus ojeras y buscando ese brillo pícaro que él siempre había visto en su mirada y ahora estaba ausente.  
- Bien. – respondió liberándose de sus manos.  
- Pues no lo parece. – esta vez Michael le abrazó con fuerza y Damon le correspondió. – Lo siento mucho de verdad.  
- Vámonos anda. – le dijo Damon, separándose.  
- Tú guías.

Acabaron sentados en la mesa de un bar mientras tomaban algo. Llevaban ya un rato hablando cuando Michael sacó el tema del tenis.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto Damon? ¿Tengo que ir buscándome otro trabajo? – le preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio.  
- Yo quiero volver. – afirmó el joven. – Pero no sé si podré, Mike.  
- ¿Cuánto llevas de rehabilitación? – preguntó después de observarle.  
- Casi un mes.  
- ¿Y no has probado nada? – Damon negó con la cabeza. – Podrías hacerlo, ver lo que puedes y lo que ya no puedes hacer. ¿Quieres qué lo probemos? Puedo quedarme en Seattle si estás dispuesto.  
- No estoy preparado aún para volver a una pista Mike. – respondió Damon después de un instante de duda.  
- No me refería a eso. – explicó él, dando un trago a su bebida. – Ya sé qué es pronto para eso. Me refería al entrenamiento físico, además eso seguro que te viene bien para tu rehabilitación.  
- No sé. – dudó Damon.  
- Como quieras. – se encogió de hombros al hablar. – Pero si no me necesitas no creo que me quede por aquí, tendré que buscar otra cosa. Tengo que trabajar. – se disculpó.  
- Está bien. – cedió Damon. – Podemos probar algo, pero si te digo que pares, paramos. – añadió más serio.  
- Al ritmo que tú marques. – sonrió Michael y empezó a explicarle lo que se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Sabes Damon? He echado de menos trabajar contigo. - le dijo cuando se despidieron, de nuevo en el portal de Damon.  
- Yo también lo echo todo de menos. – coincidió Damon. – Nos vemos mañana Mike.  
- Hasta mañana Damon. – se despidió él, entrando en el coche.

Elena se pasó todo el viernes ayudando a su tía para compensarla por haber tardado tanto en ir a verla. Y a pesar de que Jenna se moría de curiosidad por preguntarla, en eso ella y su sobrina eran iguales, solo hizo un par de preguntas sutiles y cuando quedó claro que Elena no estaba por la labor de contestar, lo dejó pasar. Sabía que cuando quisiese hablar, la primera persona a la que recurriría sería ella. Al final las chicas lo pasaron tan bien juntas, que Elena se prometió a sí misma que lo repetirían más veces, iría con ella cuando pudiera en sus días libres.

El sábado la chica quiso descansar, por lo que después de sacar a Klaus a dar su paseo matutino, volvió a salir a la calle, esta vez en chándal. A un par de manzanas de su barrio había un gran parque al que solía ir a correr cuando tenía tiempo, que últimamente era casi nunca.

Se preparó con tranquilidad y antes de salir de casa, se puso los cascos y escuchando música, salió a relajarse. No había mucha gente en el parque ya que aunque no llovía, el cielo estaba algo oscuro y hacía un poco de frío. Los pocos que estaban allí estaban corriendo, como ella.

Llevaba ya un par de vueltas al parque cuando tuvo que parar un momento para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas. Y cuando levantó la vista, vio a dos hombres que estaban en el césped, fuera del camino por el que ella corría. El más joven le daba la espalda pero el otro estaba de frente y era el que estaba quieto. El joven se movía de forma lateral y se agachaba de vez en cuando hasta tocar algo que no podía distinguir.

Tampoco se esforzó mucho en averiguar lo que era porque ya le había reconocido, esa figura era inconfundible. Los vio parar y como el otro hombre le decía algo a Damon, que seguía de espaldas. Él asintió y se fue unos pasos para atrás. El mayor se agachó, sacó una pelota de tenis de una bolsa que tenía a sus pies y se la lanzó a Damon. El chico saltó un poco hacia atrás y la atrapó en el aire, apoyándose en la pierna izquierda al caer. Eso fue lo que sacó a Elena de su incredulidad y la hizo reaccionar.

Damon le tiró la pelota a Michael, que la cogió con seguridad y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a lanzársela al joven, que había dado un par de pasos hacia delante. Esta vez Damon tuvo que retroceder más y chocó con alguien a quien no veía. Fue a disculparse cuando se fijó en que se había metido en el camino sin darse cuenta. Pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando se encontró con una Elena muy enfadada.

- Elena. – dijo asombrado. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? – le regañó lanzando al aire la pelota que había cogido ella, indicándole así que había visto lo que hacía.  
- No es lo que crees. – intentó explicarse.  
- ¿El que? – le interrumpió Elena. - ¿Qué no me estás haciendo ni caso otra vez? ¿Qué te aprovechas de mi confianza?  
- No es eso Elena…  
- Pues yo creo que sí. Te dije que podías salir un rato a dar una vuelta, pero no esto. – le dijo, remarcando la última palabra. – No, déjalo, no quiero tus explicaciones, sigue haciendo lo que te dé la gana. Tú mismo, ya eres mayorcito como para que tengamos que ir siempre detrás de ti. – decepcionada, la chica le lanzó la pelota, haciéndola botar antes en el suelo y Damon la cogió a la altura de su pecho.

Michael se acercó extrañado de que Damon tardase tanto.

- Si quieres un autógrafo o una foto solo tienes que pedírselo, no hace falta que lo retengas tanto. – intervino en tono de broma, rodeando los hombros de Damon con un brazo.

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada y Damon se tensó ante ese comentario, sabía que era una mala idea.

- No me extraña que hagas tanto el idiota si te rodeas de gilipollas. – les soltó con desprecio, mirándoles alternativamente viendo la familiaridad con la que Michael le trataba.

La chica salió corriendo después de decir eso, poniéndose de nuevo los cascos, dejándoles allí plantados.

- Menuda fierecilla. – silbó con admiración Michael. – Que carácter.  
- Te podías haber callado Mike. – le regañó Damon, quitándole el brazo. – Solo la has cabreado más.  
- Si no he hecho nada. – se defendió él. - ¿Conoces a esa gatita? – le preguntó con curiosidad dándole un golpe en el hombro.  
- Elena. – remarcó su nombre con toda la intención para que Michael dejara de usar esos apodos. – Es mi fisio y ni te imaginas la bronca que me va a caer gracias a ti. – explicó Damon, mirando el camino por el que se había ido la chica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Damon ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba cuando llegó el lunes a la consulta, ninguna de las ideas que se le habían ocurrido desde su encuentro en el parque hasta ahora le prepararon para la realidad.

Elena ni siquiera le miró cuando entró en la sala. Se limitó a levantarse de la camilla donde le había estado esperando, como siempre que ella llegaba primero, y empezó a buscar en los armarios lo que necesitaba. El joven se quedó desconcertado por su actitud, se esperaba una super bronca y estaba preparado para explicarse, pero no para esto.

Sin saber qué hacer, dejó caer la mochila que llevaba al hombro al suelo y se acercó hasta ella. La chica se giró bruscamente cuando sintió el olor de su colonia y supo que le tenía detrás. Como siempre, Damon sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora el paquete de chicles que siempre le traía a Elena, pero ella esquivó su intento de dárselo y se marchó a otra parte de la habitación.

- Oh, venga Elena. – le pidió intentando que los cogiera.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró con firmeza la camilla.

- Todavía estás enfadada. – suspiró el joven después de rendirse y dejarle los chicles donde pudo.

Eso tampoco le arrancó ninguna palabra a Elena, lo que le indicó a Damon que la chica estaba más que enfadada. De hecho, Elena no se acercó a él hasta que no se hubo quitado la cazadora y los vaqueros y tumbado en la camilla.

- Elena. – Damon la sujetó por la muñeca cuando ella se inclinó para verle la rodilla. – Déjame que te explique.  
- Ya te lo dije, no quiero tus explicaciones. – le dijo la chica en tono cortante. – Sigue haciendo lo que te da la gana, yo no te lo voy a impedir. Y ahora suéltame para que al menos uno de los dos haga lo que debe. – añadió antes de que él tuviera tiempo de replicar.

Ella le atravesó con la mirada y ante tanta frialdad por su parte, Damon la soltó en silencio. Por si acaso no le había quedado claro que no quería ni hablar con él, Elena se puso los cascos con la música bajita. Eso era tan distinto a como le trataba normalmente que Damon no pudo seguir mirando. Por primera vez desde que iba a rehabilitación con ella, el joven se recostó completamente y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mirando al techo, sintiendo solo como ella trabajaba en completo silencio.

Ahora mismo lo único que le quedaba era la sensación de sus manos en su pierna porque a pesar de su cabreo, Elena trabajaba con la misma dedicación de siempre, solo que no le hablaba ni le preguntaba nada.

- Hielo en casa. – fue lo único que le dijo Elena antes de dar por terminada la sesión y marcharse de la sala.  
- Casi que prefería la bronca. – dijo para sí mismo mientras se incorporaba, comprobando que la chica no había cogido el paquete de chicles que le había llevado.

Se vistió con lentitud y se colgó la mochila de un solo hombro al salir. Nada más abrir la puerta le llegó el sonido de las voces y después vio a Elena frente a su hermano. Ella le daba la espalda y pudo ver que se había soltado el pelo de la coleta que llevaba cuando trabajaba, su hermano estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No quiso interrumpir por lo que se quedó apartado, esperando a que Stefan se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y se fueran.

- Creo que te esperan. – un par de minutos después Elena le puso la mano en el brazo al hablar, ella sí que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Damon allí.

Stefan levantó la vista y vio a su hermano cruzado de brazos, apoyado cerca de la puerta de la sala.

- Tengo que irme. – asintió Stefan, apenado por tener que acabar la conversación.  
- Podemos repetir y tomar un café cuando tengas un rato. – le ofreció Elena que lo había notado.  
- Me encantaría. – sonrió el chico. - ¿Te llamo?  
- Claro, ¿tienes mi número? – Elena también le sonreía.

Stefan negó y después de intercambiar sus números se despidieron, el chico le apretó levemente la mano y le sonrió antes de dejarla ir.

- Perdona, no te había visto. – se disculpó Stefan cuando se acercó a su hermano. - ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?  
- No quería interrumpiros. – respondió Damon, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No interrumpes. – se apresuró a decir Stefan, algo avergonzado.  
- Ya. – afirmó Damon con ironía. – Sé lo que veo hermano. – dijo dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Stefan se avergonzó aún más por las palabras de su hermano. ¿Tan evidente era? No fue capaz de seguir con el tema, por lo que le preguntó por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué tal vas? – se interesó, señalándole la pierna.  
- Bien, supongo que todo va avanzando. – dijo y entonces le miró. - ¿Te ha dicho algo Elena?  
- No. – respondió extrañado Stefan. - ¿Por? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?  
- No, por nada. – se apresuró a decir Damon. – Era por si te había comentado algo que a mí no. – dijo quitándole importancia.

A Stefan le pareció rara esa excusa, ¿por qué iba a Elena a contarle algo a él que a Damon no? No tenía mucho sentido pero por la expresión de su hermano supo que no iba a decirle nada más, así que no le insistió. Podía preguntarle a Elena y ver si ella le contaba algo.

Un par de días después, Meredith caminaba por el barrio. Venía de comprar e iba muy cargada con cuatro grandes bolsas. Apenas podía llevarlas sin parar cada cinco minutos para descansar unos segundos. El peso de las bolsas y el embarazo le estaban haciendo eterno el camino de vuelta.

Estaba agachada, jadeando ligeramente cuando un delicioso olor llegó hasta ella. Inmediatamente se le antojó un bollo y miró a ambos lados de la calle para ver de dónde venía ese olor. Se trataba de una cafetería que no había visto nunca, por lo que supuso que no debía llevar más de dos semanas abierta, ya que ese era el tiempo que ella no pasaba por esa calle.

Entró y solo la recibió el sonido de las campanillas ya que no había nadie a la vista.

- Un momento, ya salgo. – gritó Jenna desde dentro al escucharlo.

Meredith dejó las bolsas en el suelo y esperó apoyándose ligeramente en el mostrador. Jenna no tardó en salir y se sorprendió alegremente al reconocerla.

- Hola. – saludó sonriente, intentando recordar el nombre de la chica. En la expresión de ella vio que también le había reconocido y entonces recordó, "Meredith". – Soy Jenna, ¿te acuerdas de mí?  
- Sí. – "la chica del apartamento" pensó ella, aunque no se lo dijo en voz alta. – Meredith. ¿Esto es tuyo?  
Jenna asintió a ambas cosas.  
- Abrí la semana pasada. Conseguí este local y después decidí mudarme cerca. – explicó, aprovechando que estaban solas.

Meredith la sonrió amablemente y después miró hacia abajo. Jenna se dio cuenta de que estaba algo incómoda por lo que se apresuró a atenderla.

- Dime, ¿qué te pongo? – la preguntó poniéndose seria.

Ya que estaba allí, Meredith aprovechó para comprar el pan además de su bollo, una napolitana con mucho chocolate por dentro.

- ¿Tu chico no te ayuda? – Jenna no pudo contenerse al ver lo cargada que iba.

Pero no se esperaba la reacción de Meredith. La chica tembló y tuvo que dejar las bolsas en el suelo para evitar que se le cayesen. Mantenía la mirada baja para que Jenna no pudiera ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Preocupada, Jenna salió rápidamente al otro lado e intentó arreglar lo que hubiese dicho.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó mientras lo hacía.  
- Él se fue. – fue lo único que pudo decir Meredith, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta de ella.  
- Lo siento, no era mi intención… - volvió a disculparse Jenna, con la sensación de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Por la ventana vio a un par de mujeres que estaban a punto de entrar. – Ven. – la pidió sin darle realmente opción cogiéndola del codo y la guió suavemente pero con rapidez hasta el pequeño cuarto que tenía detrás, justo al lado de la zona de hornos.

Meredith no pudo protestar, tenía bastante con intentar tragarse las lágrimas que no conseguía contener del todo. Jenna la ayudó a sentarse y salió a la carrera a por sus bolsas.

- Enseguida estoy con vosotras. – les aseguró a las mujeres que ya estaban frente a uno de los mostradores, mirando su contenido.

Volvió con Meredith cuando terminó de atenderlas y descubrió que ahora ella ya no se contenía, solo se apoyaba en la mesita que tenía allí como escritorio y lloraba suavemente. La chica se sintió fatal, después de todo había sido ella quien había provocado esa reacción. Tomó la otra silla que tenía allí y la llevó hasta su lado.

- Lo siento mucho, no quería traerte malos recuerdos. – volvió a disculparse sin dejar de mirarla y sin saber que más hacer.  
- No podías saberlo. – murmuró Meredith alzando un poco la cabeza, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. – Y yo no debería ponerme así, ya ha pasado tiempo. – añadió pasándose las manos por la cara para secarse las lágrimas.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó automáticamente Jenna, pero enseguida se arrepintió. – Lo siento, no es asunto mío.  
- Cuatro meses y medio. – contestó de todas formas Meredith, con voz temblorosa mientras sentía que una pequeña parte del peso con el que cargaba desde la muerte de Ric, desaparecía de sus hombros.

Jenna la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro y su mirada se detuvo en la tripa de ella.

- ¿Se largó dejándote embarazada? – alucinó Jenna, con la boca seca.  
- Él no lo sabía. – le defendió Meredith, cruzando las manos protectoramente sobre su regazo. – Yo tampoco lo sabía entonces.

Ese gesto hizo que se le subiera un poco la cazadora y Jenna vio la pulsera de cuero negro trenzado y un pequeño detalle plateado y azul que adornaba su muñeca derecha. Jenna fue a protestar pero al alzar su mirada y ver los ojos llorosos de Meredith supo que no era una buena idea.

- Lo siento. – repitió en cambio, cogiéndola de las manos en gesto de ánimo.

La chica hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le apretó las manos, siempre venía bien un poco de apoyo, especialmente cuando a ella se lo había negado tanta gente. Las dos chicas se quedaron así un rato, en silencio y en una frágil paz.

- Gracias por todo. – agradeció Meredith cuando estuvo más calmada. – Es difícil hablar de todo esto. – confesó en un susurro.  
- Lo entiendo. – respondió Jenna y Meredith la miró con condescendencia, como si no se creyera lo que la chica decía. – Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, puedes venir cuando quieras. Estoy aquí casi todo el tiempo. – la ofreció con una sonrisa que sí consiguió animarla un poco.  
- ¿Trabajas sola? – preguntó Meredith, recordando que no había visto a nadie más allí.  
- Sí, supongo que no calcule demasiado bien el éxito que iba a tener. – respondió Jenna algo avergonzada, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, después soltó una carcajada que acabó contagiándose a Meredith.

Al día siguiente, Meredith volvió a ir a la cafetería por la mañana. Solo que esta vez Jenna estaba mucho más ocupada y no pudieron hablar. Lo único que Jenna pudo hacer por su nueva amiga fue sacarle una de las sillas y ponerla detrás del mostrador. Allí sentada y sin que ninguna de las dos hubiera planeado eso, la gente empezó a dirigirse también a ella. Con una leve sonrisa, Meredith empezó a ayudar, tomando nota de algunos pedidos o atendiendo a la gente sin moverse mucho.

- Muchas gracias. – la sonrió Jenna, mientras cobraba al hombre que Meredith acababa de atender. - Te debo una muy grande.  
- Estamos en paz. – respondió Meredith que miró sorprendida la hora. Era la primera mañana desde la muerte de su novio que se le pasaba tan rápido. – Ha sido divertido. – le reconoció.  
- Gracias a tu ayuda sí, si no habría sido solo estresante. – rió Jenna. - ¿Hacemos una pausa? Podemos tomar un té. – propuso y Meredith asintió, acompañándola dentro.

Esa misma tarde Damon estaba en la biblioteca, había cogido por costumbre ir por las tardes, justo después de comer. Pasaba la tarde allí y se iba unos quince minutos antes de la hora a la que quedaba con su hermano, el tiempo justo para llegar hasta su portal un minuto antes de que llegase Stefan, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a subir su mochila, por lo que tenía que llevarla con él a la clínica Gilbert.

Estaba haciendo un pequeño descanso en el ordenador cuando recibió el aviso de un correo entrante. Era de Andie, su representante.

_"Me alegro mucho de saber que sigo teniendo trabajo. Es broma ya lo sabes, me alegro mucho de tener noticias tuyas y saber que estás bien._

_¿Cómo te va todo? Espero que se te de bien la rehabilitación y pronto pueda verte otra vez haciendo lo que mejor se te da ;)_

_Si quieres puedo empezar a mover algunos hilos e ir buscando cosas para el futuro. Coméntame algo, ya sabes mi número._

_Pd: Estoy aquí para lo que necesites Damon, como siempre._  
_Besos, Andie."_

Damon no pudo evitar alegrarse al tener noticias de Andie, al igual que no pudo evitar responderla. Esta vez no la escribió un email si no que salió fuera de la sala y la llamó directamente. Después de un rato se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, ya que le dolía un poco la rodilla y Andie no tenía intención de colgar aún.

- Lo siento Andie pero tengo que irme ya. – se disculpó cuando ya se le hacía tarde.  
- Oh. – respondió decepcionada ella. – Espero llamarte pronto y… Damon, realmente espero poder verte pronto. – le susurró coquetamente con picardía antes de colgar.

Damon ni siquiera pensó más en ella después de guardarse el móvil, recogió la mesa que ocupaba rápidamente, doblando los folios que tenía allí y metiéndolos descuidadamente dentro de los libros, que fueron a parar dentro de la mochila y salió apresuradamente para no llegar tarde.

Aún así llegó antes que Elena, dejó la mochila en el suelo y colgó su cazadora, remangándose un poco las mangas de la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba y se tumbó a esperarla. Elena llegó cinco minutos después.

- Lo siento, otro paciente. – le dijo sin mirarle, con la respiración aún algo acelerada por las prisas al ir allí.  
- Lo imaginaba. – respondió Damon.

Él tampoco la miró, cuatro palabras era lo máximo que había llegado a decirle Elena desde que le viera entrenando con Michael. Sabía que en cierta forma se lo había ganado pero ahora las cosas eran demasiado tensas y todo lo que había sido fácil una semana atrás, ahora era solo incómodo.

Elena tenía la vista en la pared mientras se rehacía la coleta rápidamente antes de acercarse a Damon, por lo que no se fijó en la mochila en el suelo y tropezó con ella. Damon había recogido muy rápido cuando había salido de la biblioteca por lo que no la había cerrado bien, no se había dado cuenta de que la cremallera estaba medio abierta. Así que cuando Elena le dio una patada sin querer, la mochila cayó al suelo y el contenido terminó de abrir la cremallera, por lo que parte cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

Un montón de folios, que salieron de un libro que se abrió al caer, se desparramaron por el suelo y Elena se agachó inmediatamente a recogerlos, murmurando unas disculpas. Pero Damon fue mucho más rápido que ella, prácticamente saltó de la camilla para evitar que ella viera algo.

Elena ya no se fiaba de él y la sospecha de que Damon podría estar ocultándole más cosas pasó por su mente. Animada por la rapidez con la que se había acercado y con la que le había quitado de las manos los folios, manuscritos por lo que había podido ver, para juntarlos todos en montón y meterlos en la mochila, Elena ocultó en un puño un folio doblado en varios cuadraditos que había quedado debajo de su rodilla cuando se agachó a recoger. Damon estaba tan concentrado guardando todo lo más rápidamente posible que no se dio cuenta de su gesto.

En apenas un minuto todo estuvo recogido y Damon cerró su mochila, apoyándola contra una pared, fuera del alcance de Elena.

- Perdona, no la había visto. – a pesar de todo, la chica sintió la necesidad de disculparse.  
- Culpa mía que la he dejado en medio. – respondió Damon, dándola la espalda para empezar a desvestirse.

Elena fue a los armarios a por las cosas y vio que Damon había vuelto a dejar allí, como cada día, el paquete de chicles que le traía. Miró un momento hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el joven no la veía y pasó el folio doblado de su puño al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, los chicles ni siquiera los tocó.

El silencio volvió a ser su compañero durante la sesión y Damon miró al techo durante todo el rato. Elena no le comentó nada, como llevaba haciendo ya cuatro días examinó su rodilla con mucha atención, buscando alguna señal de algo. Pero no veía nada raro y Damon tampoco se quejaba, solo se estremecía algunas veces si ella tocaba algún punto más sensible al dolor que los demás. Como no se miraban, Elena no podía ver que cada vez que se estremecía, el joven apretaba los labios, para no soltar un leve quejido.

Después de aplicarle la pomada antiinflamatoria la chica fue a lavarse las manos, indicándole así que habían terminado, por lo que Damon se incorporó y empezó a vestirse con rapidez.

- ¿Nos vemos el lunes? – preguntó a la espalda de Elena, ya con la cazadora puesta.  
- Sí. – asintió secamente la chica, que de verdad esperaba verle el lunes y no volver a encontrárselo en el parque.

El joven salió sin añadir nada más aunque ligeramente cabizbajo y buscó a su hermano con la mirada. No estaba por lo que miró su móvil, encontrando un mensaje en el que le avisaba de que se retrasaba un poco porque había surgido un imprevisto en el caso que tenía que presentar al día siguiente en los juzgados.

Suspiró con cansancio y fue a esperar a la calle. Apoyado en la pared con la mochila entre sus piernas vio pasar el coche de Elena. La chica le vio, al igual que él, pero se obligó a fijar la vista al frente y pasar de largo. Damon no pudo evitar la punzada de decepción y siguió el coche con la mirada, después se echó la mochila al hombro y fue a dar una vuelta ya que estaba cansado de esperar.

Estuvo pendiente del móvil todo el rato pero Stefan no dio señales de vida. Damon ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e ir a buscar a su hermano al buffete cuando vio que en la esquina de una calle cercana había un edificio que conocía. Se adentró un momento en la biblioteca y después de una breve conversación con el encargado de allí, descubrió que se trataba de una biblioteca municipal al igual que le que estaba cerca de casa de Stefan, por lo que el carnet le valía tanto en una como en otra.

Al final tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermano porque él seguía sin aparecer. Todo estaba bastante oscuro cuando llegó, era evidente que allí no había casi nadie… solo su hermano, "el adicto al trabajo", pensó Damon mientras buscaba su despacho. En los tres años que llevaba sin ir allí, no había habido apenas cambios por lo que se orientó sin problemas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Caroline, sobresaltándole al aparecer por su espalda con una carpeta en la mano.  
- Busco a Stefan. – explicó girándose hacia ella. - ¿Está en su despacho, no? – la pregunta era retórica, ya que el despacho de su hermano estaba iluminado a diferencia de casi toda la planta.  
- No puedes pasar. – Caroline le impidió seguir sujetándole del brazo pero le soltó inmediatamente cuando él la fulminó por la mirada. – Está con un cliente pero si esperas un minuto le aviso de que estás aquí.

El joven asintió y Caroline entró al despacho después de llamar a la puerta. Stefan estaba sentado frente a un hombre, que parecía encogido en su silla. Caroline rodeó el escritorio que estaba cubierto por un montón de papeles y fotografías, dejó la carpeta en las manos de su jefe y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

- Tu hermano está fuera. – le susurró.  
- Mierda Damon. – murmuró él, mirando la hora en su reloj, se le había hecho tardísimo y no se había dado cuenta.  
- ¿Le dijo que espere? – propuso la chica.  
- No, hablaré con él. ¿Me disculpa un momento? – añadió después en tono normal, dirigiéndose al otro hombre, que asintió.  
- Ya era hora Stef. – protestó Damon cuando le vio salir.  
- Lo siento hermano. – Stefan se aflojó un poco la corbata. – Tengo mucho trabajo, han aparecido nuevas pruebas del caso que tengo que presentar mañana. – le explicó. – Aún me queda un rato, esto va para largo.  
- ¿Y yo qué hago? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí hasta que acabes? – preguntó Damon con la esperanza de estar equivocado, aunque la verdad es que creía a su hermano perfectamente capaz.  
- No, claro que no. – se defendió Stefan. – Caroline ya se va, ella puede llevarte. – ignoró la cara de protesta de su hermano y se dirigió a su secretaria, que no se había perdido ni una palabra de su conversación. - ¿A qué me haces el favor? Te compensaré. – le pidió, viendo que ella no estaba muy contenta con la situación.  
- Está bien. – suspiró ella. – Más te vale que esa compensación merezca la pena. Vamos. – añadió haciéndole una seña a Damon para que le siguiera.  
- No me esperes despierto. – le dijo con un suspiro Stefan a su hermano, indicándole así que no lo pensase más y se fuera.

Damon se despidió apretándole el hombro, sin más remedio que seguir a la rubia si quería irse a casa. Stefan volvió a su despacho, se sentó con cansancio y antes de volver a su caso le dedicó un último pensamiento a su hermano. "¿Cómo es que estaba allí y no se había ido con Elena como la semana anterior?"

Michael pasó a buscar a Damon a las once de la mañana, la misma hora que todos los días y fueron al parque a entrenar. En contra de lo que todos parecían pensar, Damon no era un inconsciente y sabía perfectamente que no debía forzar. Por eso no lo hacía, paraba en cuanto sentía cualquier cosa en su rodilla, una punzada, algo de dolor… lo que fuese, aunque solo fuese cansancio.

Y siempre hacía que Michael le explicase el ejercicio primero, la mayoría de las veces lo probaba, pero también había veces que se negaba directamente. Y esta era una de esas veces, estaba sentado en el césped y se frotaba un poco la rodilla por encima de la ropa.

- Suficiente por hoy Mike. – le dijo, con la otra mano rodaba la pelota de tenis, la misma con la que le había visto Elena, por el césped.  
- Como digas. – aceptó él y se sentó frente a él. - ¿Te duele? – se preocupó al ver sus gestos.  
- No. – negó el joven que inmediatamente separó la mano de su pierna. – Solo es cansancio.  
- Tienes poco aguante ¿eh? – bromeó Michael.  
- Me he tirado tres meses casi sin poder moverme, ¿qué esperabas? – se defendió Damon, lanzándole la pelota.

Michael rió mientras la atrapaba. Se la lanzó de vuelta, de forma que él tuvo que estirarse aunque no levantarse para poder cogerla.

- Ah, he hablado con Andie. – recordó de pronto Damon, mientras los dos seguían con su juego de lanzarse la pelota.  
- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Sigue en el equipo? – le preguntó Michael, como Damon, él también conocía a la mujer.  
- Sí, sigue con nosotros.  
- Dirás contigo. – le interrumpió con picardía Michael.  
- No digas tonterías Mike, solo es parte del equipo. – respondió el joven, quitándole importancia para desviar la atención de su entrenador.  
- No las digas tú Damon. ¿No creerás que no me he dado cuenta de vuestros jueguecitos, verdad? – rió al ver la expresión de Damon, que le lanzó la pelota con fuerza para que se callase. – Tú sabes disimular muy bien, pero ella miente de pena, que lo sepas. – le dijo entre carcajadas.  
- Vete a la mierda Mike. – respondió Damon, molesto por tanto cachondeo por un asunto que apenas tenía importancia, solo iba a veces con Andie cuando estaba aburrido y necesitaba distracción, no era nada serio y los dos lo sabían.  
- No te enfades anda. – siguió riendo Michael que conocía perfectamente el carácter de Damon. - ¿Seguimos? – preguntó tirándole la pelota por última vez.  
- Ya te he dicho que no. – repitió Damon y esta vez Michael lo aceptó.  
- Venga, entonces vamos a estirar. – le dijo poniéndose en pie y dándole en el hombro para que le imitase.

Mientras Damon estaba con el parque con Michael, Elena fue a ver a su tía como habían acordado la semana anterior. Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando llegó y vio que Jenna estaba acompañada.

- Hola. – saludó entrando.  
- Elena. – sonrió Jenna levantando la vista hasta ella. – Es Elena, mi sobrina. – le explicó a Meredith, que también se levantó para saludarla. – Ella es Meredith. – las presentó.  
- Sí, me acuerdo de ella. – dijo Elena antes de darla dos besos como saludo.

Las tres trabajaron juntas, Meredith en el mostrador y las otras dos chicas sirviendo en las mesas, sacando pan y bollos y atendiendo el mostrador cuando podían para no sobrecargar a Meredith.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices. – le susurró Jenna a Elena cuando tuvieron un respiro. – El novio la abandonó y no lo lleva muy bien.  
- Creo que me confundes contigo Jenna. – respondió la chica del mismo modo. - Tú has sido siempre la bocazas de la familia.  
- No te pases. – rió ella y le dio un codazo a su sobrina, que protestó exageradamente mientras iban a reunirse con Meredith, quien las miraba divertida por su complicidad, detrás del mostrador.

Era ya algo tarde cuando las tres chicas salían de la cafetería después de haber cerrado. Jenna las había convencido para que fuesen a tomar algo a su apartamento, a ella siempre le había encantado tener gente en casa y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para invitar a sus amigos o simplemente con cualquiera de la familia que pillaba. A Elena y a John no les hacía tanta gracia, aunque Elena siempre la apoyaba y Jeremy estaba encantado ya que desde niño siempre le habían encantado las fiestas y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para colarse en ellas. De todas formas en cuanto entró en la universidad, las fiestas de Jenna fueron la principal razón de que Elena se marchase de casa y alquilase un piso para ella sola, era imposible estudiar en aquella casa.

Y sola frente a John, Jenna también acabó marchándose para no tener que escuchar más sus quejas aunque siempre estaba intentando arrastrar a Elena con ella y muchas veces lo conseguía. Pero esta vez se iba a quedar con las ganas, ya que el móvil de Elena sonó antes de que subieran a los coches.

- Hola papá. – contestó apoyándose en el lateral de su coche.  
- Hasta que te pillo Elena, ya sé que es tu día libre pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías pasarte por la clínica? – le pidió John hablando con rapidez. – Es importante.  
- Sí, claro. – respondió la chica y se despidieron.

- Tengo que irme, John me reclama. – le contó a su tía que la miraba expectante y después decepcionada. – No me llamaría si no fuese importante. Lo siento Jenna, quedamos otro día. Un placer conocerte Meredith. – se despidió la chica rápidamente.  
- Trabajas demasiado Elena. – la reprochó su tía mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla.

Poco después la chica llegó hasta la clínica, que estaba aparentemente vacía. Se encontró con Pearl, que le indicó que John estaba en su despacho.

- Hola cariño. – la saludó él poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y después sentándose frente a él.  
- Nada malo. – sonrió él, sentándose también. – En realidad es algo genial.

Elena se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose sobre los codos con curiosidad y le interrogó con la mirada.

- ¿Siempre has querido ir a Nueva York, no? – John continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiera responder, sabía muy bien que la respuesta era afirmativa. – Dentro de tres semanas hay un seminario en Nueva York, el sábado por la tarde y la mañana del domingo, esta tarde ha llegado un mensajero con la invitación. – hizo una pausa y sacó de uno de sus cajones un sobre blanco. - ¿Quieres ir en representación de la clínica? – le ofreció tendiéndoselo.

Elena se quedó sin palabras, solo acertó a cogerlo y abrirlo con manos temblorosas para confirmar lo que su padre le acababa de contar. John no podía evitar sonreír al ver la ilusión reflejada en el rostro de su hija, que se lanzó a abrazarle en cuanto recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

- Eres el mejor, papá. – le sonrió separándose un poco.  
- ¿Eso es un sí? – bromeó él cruzándose de brazos sin apartar la mirada de ella.  
- Es un por supuesto. – respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión.

Hablaron un poco más y después se despidieron. Después de semejante noticia, Elena no podía estarse quieta y mientras limpiaba y rellenaba los cuencos de Klaus, decidió que una ducha sería una buena idea. El agua relajaría su cuerpo y calmaría sus ideas.

Aprovechando que su perrito estaba en la cocina, Elena empezó a desvestirse por el salón. Entró en su habitación descalza, en ropa interior y con el resto de su ropa en la mano. Tenía allí la ropa del día anterior, que no había se había acordado de recoger esa mañana, por lo que primero lo recogió todo para echarlo a lavar. Fue entonces cuando algo crujió en sus vaqueros y ella soltó toda la ropa sobre la cama, cogiendo solo esos vaqueros.

Revisó los bolsillos y encontró el folio aún doblado que le había quitado a Damon el día anterior y del que se había olvidado completamente. Se sentó en la cama y lo desdobló, ahora su curiosidad era quien había tomado el mando de su cuerpo. Al desdoblarlo un papel azul también doblado cayó al suelo, pero toda su atención estaba concentrada en el otro papel. El folio, como los que había conseguido vislumbrar antes de que Damon se los arrebatase, estaba manuscrito con tinta azul pero nada la preparó para lo que estaba allí escrito.

Era una integral de esas que todos aprenden en su último año de instituto, la típica que siempre cae en todos los exámenes, ella lo sabía bien ya que durante sus años de universidad había estado dando clases particulares de matemáticas a estudiantes de institutos. Solo que la integral que tenía delante estaba a medias y además estaba mal hecha, seguro que por eso Damon no había podido terminarla. Aún no salía de su asombro cuando le dio la vuelta al folio y descubrió otra integral distinta, aunque también a medio a hacer.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" pensó sin entender nada dándole vueltas al folio, mirando a una cara y a otra sin que nada le diera una pista. Un destello azul llamó su atención y, confundida, se agachó para coger el papel caído y lo desdobló. Tuvo suerte de estar sentada en la cama cuando lo leyó porque si no estaba seguro de que se habría caído al suelo de la sorpresa.

Lo que tenía en las manos era un anuncio de un curso a distancia para obtener el graduado del instituto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elena no sabía cómo tomarse lo que había descubierto, de no ser por los dos folios que tenía guardados en su mesilla no se lo habría creído si se lo hubiesen dicho. No pudo quitárselos de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana y el lunes, cuando tuvo un par de horas libres antes de ver a Damon, volvieron a venir a su mente porque precisamente pensaba en el joven.  
Dudaba entre llamarle y preguntarle si podía venir antes para terminar pronto pero tampoco se atrevía ya que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos. Al final decidió no hacerlo y pasar esas horas de otra forma, despejándose un poco y dejando de lado el trabajo por un rato.

Acababa de poner un pie en la biblioteca, había pensado en coger un libro y leer un rato mientras esperaba, cuando se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Recordó lo que les había contado su hermano sobre ese accidente de coche y al ver el cartel de la hemeroteca, se encaminó directamente hacia allí.

Habló un poco con el encargado de aquella parte y en cuanto supo como buscar, se fue a uno de los ordenadores a investigar. Tecleó sus palabras claves y por un momento perdió la esperanza de encontrar algo ante las miles de entradas que le salieron. Luego empezó a reírse suavemente al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al no filtrar su búsqueda.

Inspiró hondo y buscó en su memoria para ver sobre qué fecha había sido el accidente de Damon. Después quitó los periódicos principales, Jeremy había vacilado mucho cuando se lo contó como si les costase recordarlo, por eso estaba segura de que no lo había leído en uno de los periódicos más conocidos.

Le dio al botón y esperó conteniendo los nervios, no apareció nada pero seguía teniendo un presentimiento, por lo que probó a cambiar las palabras de la búsqueda. Introdujo las iniciales del chico, tenis, coches, herido y pulsó el botón de nuevo. Esta vez obtuvo una coincidencia y se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire.

Había acertado con sus parámetros, la única noticia que encontró era una pequeña nota en un periódico que solo se distribuía por internet.

_"El desvío de una carretera secundaria de las afueras de la ciudad ha sido testigo esta madrugada de un brutal choque entre dos coches. Aún no se sabe el balance de este trágico accidente ya que el tenista D.S. ha resultado herido al igual que otro de los implicados. Además su compañero, el también tenista A.S. se encuentra en estado crítico."_

Ahora sí lo sabía con certeza, Damon era el joven del que Jeremy les había hablado y entonces según sus sospechas, debía de ser alguien famoso. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de Elena, si no la sorpresa de descubrir que había habido alguien más implicado y nadie la había dicho nada.

"Estado crítico, eso no suena muy bien" pensó. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, ¿sería el tal AS la persona muerta en el pasado de Damon? Eso podría encajar con todo el halo de tristeza que rodeaba siempre al joven, desde el primer momento siempre había sospechado que había algo más y la muerte de un amigo o compañero podría ser ese más. Pero ese pequeño artículo no decía nada más y ella tenía demasiadas ganas de saber.

Se le ocurrió que si había muerto a lo mejor aparecía algo en las esquelas y como tenía tiempo aún, borró la búsqueda anterior y filtró por la fecha del día siguiente al del artículo de antes. Consiguió que solo le aparecieran las páginas de las esquelas y empezó a revisarlas. Eran demasiadas, más de las que había esperado encontrar pero siguió un rato más con su búsqueda. Estaba a punto de dejarlo, desesperada por su escaso éxito cuando en la última página que había decidido revisar encontró algo que podría ser lo que buscaba.

_"D.E.P. Alaric Saltzmann, tus amigos y familia continuaran el partido de la vida donde tú lo dejaste."_

Las iniciales del nombre coincidían y esa alusión al partido, Elena pensó que ese debía de ser el herido crítico del que hablaba el artículo. Pero el haber descubierto algo sobre el pasado de Damon no la alivió tanto como esperaba, se trataba de algo demasiado serio y todo estaba demasiado oculto, quizá no debería haber investigado nada, después de todo no era asunto suyo y ahora era incapaz de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Abrumada por sus descubrimientos, la chica decidió que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero el destino parecía estar en su contra ya que para salir de allí tenía que pasar por la sala principal de la biblioteca, ya que la hemeroteca era una sala anexa a esta y a través de los cristales pudo reconocer su figura.

Se quedó paralizada nada más verle, por suerte para ella, Damon estaba de sentado de espaldas y él no la vio. Por lo poco que veía de él no pudo dejar de notar que iba vestido de forma diferente a la habitual, su cazadora de cuero estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla de al lado y Elena podía ver que llevaba un fino jersey negro con coderas grises aunque algo remangado, lo que sí era típico de él.

Elena no supo qué hacer, si iba a la puerta tendría que pasar cerca de él y la vería pero tampoco podía quedarse allí eternamente, algo tenía que hacer. Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía sin reaccionar y Damon continuaba enfrascado en el libro que estaba leyendo. Elena no podía verlo desde donde estaba pero en la mano derecha sostenía un lapicero que se llevaba a la boca distraídamente de vez en cuando. Estaba aburrido de leer sobre tanta historia por lo que se levantó para coger algún libro con el que entretenerse el rato que le quedaba hasta ver de nuevo a Elena.

La chica le vio irse y aprovechó ese momento para salir ella también. No pudo evitar un vistazo al pasar al lado de la mesa y el libro abierto y cubierto con unos folios atrajo su atención como de si de un imán se tratase.

Pensó que no pasaría nada si echaba un vistazo rápido y alargó la mano para retirar los folios y poder verlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarlos, Damon se lo impidió apoyando en ellos la mano con fuerza y Elena dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

- No me hablas pero sí puedes espiarme. – dijo en un susurro con voz grave.

Avergonzada, Elena no sabía dónde mirar porque él sonaba molesto o quizás era más acertado decir que estaba enfadado.

- No te estaba espiando. – consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.  
- Elena, que te he visto. – dijo el joven. – Te he visto salir de allí en cuanto me he levantado. – añadió señalando hacia la hemeroteca. Damon la había visto desde detrás de una estantería y se había acercado por detrás de ella, justo a tiempo para evitar que le descubriera.

Al escuchar eso, la chica bajó aún más la cabeza sin poder negarle eso.

- Puedo explicarlo. – dijo la chica cuando Damon pensaba que ya no iba a contestar nada.  
- Eso me suena. – respondió él, incluso sin levantar la mirada del suelo Elena pudo distinguir la ironía de sus palabras. – No me interesa.  
- Sí, me suena. – y esta vez la chica le miró desafiante, no iba a dejar que Damon utilizase sus propias palabras contra ella, especialmente porque él se las había ganado con creces. – Y no es el mismo caso, yo no estoy jugando con el trabajo de nadie.  
- Ni yo tampoco. – respondió él rápidamente en un tono bastante audible y molesto.

Habían ido alzando el tono sin darse cuenta mientras hablaban y la gente que estaba en la sala empezaba a estar molesta con ellos.

- Déjalo, da igual. – Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo después de que los chistasen un par de veces. – Solo vete y ya. – dijo mientras hacía ademán de sentarse.  
- ¿Por qué me voy a ir? Esto es un sitio público. – las palabras de Elena le hicieron seguir de pie.  
- Haz lo que quieras. – Damon se agachó a coger su mochila para recoger e irse él, pero Elena seguía estando allí por lo que no podía hacerlo con libertad.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo esto es para que no vea lo que tienes ahí? – preguntó al ver que él echaba las cosas que tenía encima de la mesa hacia un lado, para poder ocultarlas con su cuerpo mientras las guardaba. - Pues para tu información, ya lo sé. – le espetó sin pensarlo la chica.  
- Lo dudo, no sabes nada. – respondió Damon después de un segundo de tensión, fingiendo que solo hacía algo tan normal como leer en la biblioteca.  
- Sí, si lo sé. – le aseguró ella. - ¿Y sabes que más sé? – Elena le miró fijamente mientras hacía una pausa y continuó cuando supo que tenía su atención. – Que no tienes ni idea de hacer integrales. – le soltó y le dio la espalda para irse.

Damon se quedó paralizado ante esa revelación y su enfado se disipó, ahora solo estaba preocupado por lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Y sobre todo, ¿cuánto sabía?

- ¡Elena! – la llamó en voz alta, ganándose varias miradas desaprobatorias pero sin que ella se detuviese.

No podía dejarlo así, tenía que hablar con ella y conseguir que su secreto siguiese a salvo por lo que cerró el libro, metiendo todo en la mochila y salió corriendo detrás de ella. O lo intentó, porque en cuanto apoyó el peso en su pierna derecha, sintió un pinchazo de dolor que le hizo detenerse de golpe y doblarse ahogando una protesta. Esto le recordó porque no había intentado correr ni una sola vez durante sus entrenamientos con Michael, porque sabía que no aún no estaba listo para eso.

Elena miró una última vez hacia atrás mientras salía por la puerta y vio como Damon apoyaba una mano en su rodilla mientras estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Pero sobre todo, vio su cara de dolor y ya no fue capaz de irse. Murmuró una maldición mientras volvía.

- Ven. – le dijo en voz baja acercándose por el lado de su rodilla herida.

Por una vez él no protestó y rodeó los hombros de la chica con un brazo, apoyándose en ella para andar. Recibieron una mirada reprobatoria por parte del encargado cuando salieron, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, estaban más preocupados por otras cosas.

Damon le hizo en gesto cuando salieron y se apartó de ella, dejándose caer al suelo del pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Mantenía la pierna derecha estirada y se masajeaba la rodilla él mismo para aliviarse un poco.

- Joder Damon. – desesperada, la chica caminaba en círculos delante de él. - ¿Pero qué has hecho?

Él no contestaba nada a los reclamos de la chica y ella acabó sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó en tono profesional quitándole la mano.  
- Un poco. – confesó él, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba ahora. – Elena. – la llamó cogiéndola por las muñecas de ambas manos. – No se lo digas a nadie por favor. – le suplicó.

Ella, que estaba mucho más preocupada por su rodilla y apenas se acordaba ya de eso, le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué importa eso? – consiguió decir en medio de su sorpresa.  
- Importa. – afirmó él. – A mí me importa. Prométemelo por favor.  
- Tengo que verte la rodilla Damon. – respondió centrándose en lo que ella consideraba importante.  
- Elena… - la nueva súplica de Damon consiguió que ella alzara la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos suplicantes.  
- Está bien, si tan importante es para ti… no le diré a nadie que estás estudiando. – cedió Elena después de tragar saliva ante la vulnerabilidad que veía en él.  
- Gracias.

La palabra del joven fue casi inaudible pero lo que sí se notó fue como él se relajaba, echándose completamente contra la pared y dejando caer las manos, que obstaculizaban el trabajo de la chica, a los lados.

- En serio, tengo que verte esto. – dijo después de comprobar cómo se estremecía bajo su roce.  
- Vamos a la clínica. – asintió él, apoyando las manos en el suelo para levantarse.

Elena le observó preocupada y no dudó en ayudarle cuando lo creyó necesario, de forma que salieron del edificio de la misma manera que habían salido de la sala, Damon apoyándose en los hombros de Elena, que le iba guiando.

Le hizo entrar por detrás porque era el camino más corto y él realmente agradeció poder tumbarse y dejar de apoyarse en la pierna. Elena le contempló con preocupación, preocupación que aumentó más cuando al quitarse Damon los vaqueros, vio que tenía la rodilla levemente hinchada.

Él también se quedó preocupado al ver eso y permaneció incorporado mientras la chica le examinaba.

- ¿Está muy mal? – preguntó con un rastro de miedo en su voz.

Elena alzó la vista hasta él un momento y después volvió a desviarla hacia abajo.

- No lo sé, creo que no, pero no tengo forma de estar segura. – le respondió con una sinceridad, que en su opinión, no se merecía. - ¿Pero qué has hecho?  
- Intentar correr. – confesó Damon cuando ella se apartó para ir a por el gel helado.  
- ¿Correr? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? No puedes hacer eso Damon. – le regañó desde lejos.  
- Fue un acto reflejo, cuando intenté parar ya era demasiado tarde. – se defendió como pudo el joven, que en ese momento solo había querido alcanzar a Elena y no se había acordado de su rodilla herida. – Solo iba a por ti.

Damon suspiró al sentir el frío e inmediatamente sintió alivio. Elena se sentó en el lateral de la camilla, a su lado pero dándole la espalda. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Damon pero no sabía cómo empezar, después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en tan solo una semana. Pero fue Damon quien le solucionó el problema porque fue él quien habló primero.

- Elena, eso qué dijiste antes del trabajo… ¿eso es verdad? ¿Has tenido problemas por mi culpa? – se atrevió a preguntar él, ya que ese comentario le parecía extraño ahora que lo pensaba.  
- Aún no, pero si te lesionas seguro que los tendré. – respondió Elena, que se regañó a sí misma por el comentario que se le ha escapado antes.  
- No lo sabía… - murmuró el joven, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lateral.  
- Damon, ahora mismo yo soy la responsable de ti, lo que tú hagas es responsabilidad mía, aunque lo hagas a mis espaldas. Si a ti te pasa algo, la que va a tener que dar la cara y quedar como una inútil voy a ser yo. – explicó ella. – Y ya tengo bastante con ser la hija del jefe, no necesito más.  
- Claro, por eso estabas tan enfadada. – comprendió él. – No era mi intención, Elena. No se me ocurrió que pudiese perjudicarte a ti. – se disculpó, sorprendiéndola por completo.

Desde su encuentro en el parque, la imagen que Elena tenía de Damon era la de un auténtico irresponsable pero sus últimos descubrimientos y las disculpas que acababa de escuchar, no encajaban con esos pensamientos y ya no sabía que opinar sobre él.

- No deberías pensar en mí, lo que hiciste tampoco es bueno para ti. – le reprendió suavemente la chica.  
- No necesariamente. – se defendió él y entonces recordó que durante toda la semana pasada ella ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse, por lo que ahora se calló, no quería una negativa más.  
- Explícate. – le pidió la chica, sorprendiéndole ahora a él.  
- ¿Para qué? Si ya has decidido que no te importa. – respondió Damon, que no se fiaba del todo de ese cambio de opinión tan repentino.  
- Importaba. – le corrigió. - Pero ahora sí quiero saberlo. – explicó Elena, porque buscaba una forma de entenderle, de saber cómo era realmente el joven que tenía al lado.

La chica sintió como Damon se movía y le miró para ver que hacía. Él solo estaba apoyándose en los brazos para incorporarse un poco más, acomodándose mejor. Elena le puso la mano en la rodilla, sobre la bolsa de gel, para que tuviera cuidado. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron un momento y lo que fuese que vio en los suyos, hizo que Damon se decidiera.

- Estoy harto de que me digáis que no puedo forzar, que tengo que estar quieto… estoy harto de eso, lo sé muy bien. No sé lo que verías pero no fue para tanto. – empezó él, dispuesto a aprovechar esa oportunidad que ya no esperaba para explicarse completamente. No sabía si Elena le creería pero al menos sería bueno para él poder soltarlo en vez de guardárselo para sí mismo.  
- Te vi dando saltos, ¿quieres que especifique más? – le interrumpió la chica.  
- No pero entonces también verías que me apoyaba en la pierna buena. – volvió a defenderse él. – No forzaba, de verdad. Sé qué todos pensáis que soy un inconsciente, pero no lo soy. Sé perfectamente que la lesión que tengo es grave, que no hay garantías de que pueda volver a competir y en el caso de que pueda hacerlo, no sé si será al mismo nivel. – mientras hablaba Damon se señaló la rodilla, apoyando allí la mano. La mano que Elena seguía manteniendo allí estaba fría por el gel y por eso sintió aún más intensamente la calidez de la mano de Damon sobre la de ella. – ¡Y lo único que sé hacer es jugar al tenis! – se desesperó él, dejando salir un poco del miedo que ocultaba. – Si no puedo jugar, si ya no puedo ganarme la vida así… ya no tengo nada y no sé hacer nada, sí ni siquiera terminé el instituto. – terminó avergonzado, aunque Elena ya lo supiese no podía dejar de avergonzase por eso. – Al menos si intento esto es una forma de estar más cerca de volver, pero no soy idiota, te aseguro que no fuerzo nada.  
- O también de hacerte más daño. – añadió ella.  
- Podría, pero no es así. – aseguró él, con tanta confianza que hizo que ella se volviese a mirarlo, de forma que pudo ver como él creía totalmente en lo que decía. – Confía un poco en mí, Elena. – le pidió aprovechando justo eso, que sus miradas coincidían y así Elena no podía mentirle.  
- No sé si puedo hacerlo Damon. – negó ella, desviando la mirada porque no podía aguantar la intensidad que de repente había aparecido en la suya.

Decepcionado, Damon no pudo evitar que la reacción de su cuerpo le traicionase y Elena se sintió culpable por ello porque estaban tan cerca que pudo notarlo perfectamente.

- Pero puedo intentarlo si dejas de ir a mis espaldas. – dijo rápidamente intentando arreglarlo.  
- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que confíes? – preguntó Damon.  
- Pues para empezar, preguntarme la próxima vez que te dé por hacer estas cosas. – empezó ella, iba a seguir hablando pero le expresión de culpabilidad de Damon, como si fuese un niño al que habían pillado en una travesura, la hizo detenerse. - ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Damon dudó pero realmente necesitaba sentir que alguien confiaba en él y para ello tenía que ser sincero aunque eso le dejase en una posición más vulnerable.

- No he dejado de hacerlo. – confesó temiéndose la reacción de ella, que no se lo tomó muy bien.

Elena le miró enfadada y Damon la sujetó la mano para que no levantase y sin darla más tiempo a reaccionar empezó a contarle como eran sus sesiones de entrenamiento: que nunca lo hacía solo, que calentaba bastante tiempo al empezar y al acabar, que siempre hacía que Michael le explicase las cosas primero, que primero lo probaba despacio antes de pasar a hacerlo bien, … Damon no escatimó en detalles, necesitaba que entendiera su punto de vista y para cuando acabó era tarde, casi la hora a la que se iban normalmente por lo que Elena se apartó de él para volver a mirarle la rodilla.

Por suerte para ambos, parecía estar mejor. Gracias al efecto del frío ya no parecía tenerlo tan hinchado, aún así no lo tenía del todo claro.

- Toma, llévate esto. – le dijo tendiéndole un bote de pomada. – Te hará falta esta noche.  
- No me has contestado Elena. – le recordó él, aceptándolo. – Si me dices que no, dejo de entrenar lo poco que hago, pero dame un voto de confianza por favor. – le repitió.  
- ¿Tan importante es para ti? – preguntó ella y Damon se apresuró a asentir. – Está bien, pero con dos condiciones. Una, quiero la tabla de ejercicios que hagas y darle el visto bueno primero. Dos, no vayas más a mis espaldas, consúltame las cosas que estoy de tu parte, quiero que te recuperes.  
- ¡Sí! – se alegró el joven, haciendo un gesto victorioso y Elena no pudo evitar sonreír al verle así.  
- Ya van dos veces, yo que tú procuraría que no hubiese una tercera. – le avisó la chica, Damon estaba demasiado contento como para molestarse porque le dijera eso. – Supongo que no debería decirte esto, pero por si acaso, ni se te ocurra entrenar en unos días.  
- Lo sé. – Damon se estaba vistiendo y Elena le daba la espalda, desde otra parte de la sala.  
- Y si mañana sigues teniéndolo hinchado, me llamas. – siguió ella.  
- Elena, eso ya me lo has dicho antes y ya te he dicho que lo haría. No tienes que repetirlo más veces, con una ya me queda claro. – respondió Damon.  
- Está bien. Tampoco te repito como tienes que cuidarte esta noche la rodilla, ¿no?  
- No, me acuerdo de todo. – Damon metió la mano en su cazadora, comprobando que tenía ahí la pomada que le había dado la chica.

Ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo aunque sin fiarse del todo, Damon ya la había engañado una vez y no iba a caer tan fácil de nuevo, pero a la vez también quería confiar en él ya que eso haría su trabajo más fácil.

Damon, ajeno al debate interno de la chica, terminó de vestirse y apoyó la pierna con cuidado al dar un paso, algo vacilante al principio pero con más confianza cuando no sintió más que una leve molestia al apoyarse.

- ¿Te ayudo? – ofreció Elena acercándose a él al ver el cuidado que llevaba, un dato más que le daba una imagen distinta a la que se había hecho de Damon.  
- No. – negó él y después procedió a explicarse para que ella no le malentendiera ya que no lo hacía por orgullo. – Stefan estará fuera, si ve que me ayudas pensará lo peor y no quiero preocuparle más.  
- Vale, hasta mañana entonces. – lo aceptó ella.

Damon fue hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de llegar, desviando sus pasos hasta Elena y cogió su mano, que aún tenía helada, deslizando en ella los chicles que hasta entonces le había rechazado. Ella se giró hacia él pero Damon no le permitió soltarse.

- Por favor. – le pidió acompañando sus palabras con gestos por primera vez.

Elena se quedo sin palabras ante esa imagen de Damon mirándola con ojos de cachorrito y haciendo un adorable gesto de puchero. No supo cómo calificar la ternura que le transmitió esa imagen e hizo lo único que podía hacer cualquier chica si alguien como Damon le pedía algo de esa forma. Cedió a su petición y cerró la mano dentro de la de él. Damon sonrió levemente al sentir como ella se lo quitaba de la mano, aún así no dejó que se retirase hasta que su mano ganó algo más de calor. Solo entonces se separó de su mano y fue hacia la puerta.

- Damon. – Elena reaccionó y le llamó cuando él ya tenía una mano en el picaporte. Como habían venido directamente de la calle, ella tenía su cazadora allí en vez de en el despacho, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y le lanzó lo que tenía allí.

Él lo atrapó al vuelo y Elena pudo ver la mueca de desagrado de él cuando comprobó que el paquete de cigarrillos estaba medio vacío.

- Tú lo rompiste primero. – se excusó ella encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia él.

Salieron juntos de allí. Damon no se había equivocado, su hermano estaba ya allí, hablando por su Blackberry.

- En un rato te llamo. – se despidió apresuradamente cuando los vio.  
- Te veo mañana Damon. – Elena volvió a despedirse en bajo y se marchó rápidamente, antes de que Stefan se acercase.

El joven quería hablar con ella pero no se tomó a mal que ella se fuese así, se consoló pensando que seguramente Elena tenía muchas cosas que hacer, él sabía bien lo ocupada que estaba casi siempre la chica. En realidad Elena se había marchado porque tenía mucho en lo que pensar y dedicó un rato de la noche a revisar y corregir las dos integrales que Damon había sido incapaz de terminar.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon comprobó con alivio que no tenía la rodilla hinchada aunque sí que le molestaba algo más de lo normal. Había pasado una noche bastante mala ya que a su insomnio por las pesadillas se le añadió la preocupación por la rodilla y apenas había dormido. Pero ahora que estaba más tranquilo se permitió descansar un poco y se quedó dormido en el sofá después de desayunar.

Le despertó el sonido del móvil y se estiró para cogerlo sin levantarse.

- ¿Vas a bajar o qué? Llevo quince minutos esperándote. – le increpó Michael antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.  
- No, hoy no puedo bajar. Sube tú, tercero B.

Sin más, Damon le colgó y se levantó doliéndose un poco al dar el primer paso para abrirle la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Michael, extrañado por el repentino cambio de planes pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio cómo iba vestido Damon.

El joven, que iba descalzo, llevaba un pantalón corto para poder cuidarse mejor la rodilla y una sudadera remangada, le hizo una seña para que entrase, sin contestarle nada.

- ¿Qué calor hace aquí, no? – comentó mientras Damon cerraba la puerta.  
- Tengo la calefacción al máximo. – explicó él, dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá.  
- Damon, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado Michael, sentándose en el sofá perpendicular al que se había tumbado Damon de nuevo. - ¿Te has hecho daño?  
- Sí. – asintió el joven cogiendo la pomada de la mesa para echarse un poco.  
- Déjame a mí. – le dijo el mayor con seriedad, quitándosela de las manos.

Damon se echó hacia atrás y le dejó hacer, sabía por otras veces que su amigo y entrenador tenía algo de experiencia con lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo había sido él quien le había atendido cuando se hizo un pequeño esguince entrenando, un año atrás.

Las manos de Elena eran suaves y le tocaban con firmeza aunque sin ser brusca. Michael era distinto, él no tenía tantos miramientos y sus manos eran más ásperas pero llevaba tanto o más cuidado que la chica para no hacerla más daño.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho Damon? – le preguntó, ya que el día anterior el joven estaba bien cuando le había dejado en su casa.  
- Salir corriendo. – confesó él y Michael se quedó de piedra un segundo.  
- Ya te vale, si fuiste tú el que tardó dos segundos en decir que no iba a correr. – le regañó, apretándole un poco más de lo debido, haciendo que él se quejase.  
- Ten cuidado. Sí, fue un reflejo. – se defendió Damon, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Pues ten cuidado con los reflejos. – volvió a regañarle. - ¿Hasta cuando tienes?  
- Hoy y mañana seguro, después tendré que preguntarle a Elena. ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver que Michael se reía.  
- ¿Te tiene que dar permiso? – rió. – Sí que te cayó grande la bronca entonces.  
- Ni te lo imaginas. – suspiró él. – Una semana le ha durado el cabreo.  
- Menudo carácter se gasta la fierecilla. – volvió a reírse.  
- Sí, fierecilla pero me tiene que dar el visto bueno. – dijo el joven. – Tienes que darme la tabla de ejercicios para pasársela.  
- La tengo aquí. – Michael se señaló la sien. – Tendrás que darme tiempo para que la haga.  
- Por ahí tienes folios, esta tarde tengo que llevárselas. – Damon señaló sin ni siquiera levantarse.  
- Esto ya está. ¿El baño? – preguntó levantándose.

Damon le indicó y después cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras esperaba.

- ¿Te quedas un rato, no? – le preguntó en cuanto volvió y Michael asintió.

Un rato después los dos estaban enfrascados en la lista, cuando Michael se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba ya un rato rondándole en la mente.

- Oye Damon, ¿por qué te importa tanto lo que piense esa chica?  
- No me importa Mike, es solo que no quiero más broncas, ya tengo suficiente con mi hermano. – respondió Damon.  
- Ya claro… esas cosas nunca te han importado Damon. ¿O te has olvidado del caso que me hiciste cuando jugaste con tendinitis? ¿Y jugar con un esguince? – incómodo, el chico desvió la mirada porque él llevaba razón, todas esas veces había hecho lo que había querido a pesar de saber que le esperaba una buena bronca después. – Nunca te ha importado lo que pienses los demás pero que piense ella si te importa. – afirmó Michael.  
- Me importa porque sé que todos pensáis que soy un inconsciente y Elena es la única que parece estar dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. – dijo finalmente Damon, en un tono de voz que indicaba que el tema le molestaba.  
- Yo no pienso eso. – le aseguró Michael con seriedad y cambió de tema, volviendo a la lista.

Elena salía después de terminar con un paciente y como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana revisó su móvil en busca de noticias de Damon, pero no había nada. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un sonriente Stefan que le esperaba hablando con Pearl, que parecía estar encantada con el joven.

- Hola. – la saludó en cuanto la vio llegar. - ¿Tienes diez minutos?  
- Sí, dime. ¿Es por algo de Damon? – preguntó Elena, haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera.  
- No, mi hermano está bien. – respondió un poco extrañado Stefan pero en seguida recuperó su buen humor al recordar porque estaba allí y sonrió a la chica.  
- Pasa. – Elena le había llevado hasta su despacho y le invitó a sentarse devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
- Me ha dicho un pajarito que te vas a Nueva York. – comentó Stefan como si nada, yendo derecho al tema y olvidando que había salido el tema de tu hermano.  
- Sí. – y la ilusión por el viaje brilló en los ojos de la chica. – En tres semanas, sábado y domingo. – le explicó.  
- Nueva York es genial, ¿no has estado nunca, no? – preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.  
- No, pero ya pronto le pondré remedio a eso. – respondió ella.  
- Si quieres un guía… - se ofreció Stefan con amabilidad.  
- ¿Tú? – se sorprendió Elena con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Sí, no eres la única que estará allí, yo también viajo. – el joven le guiñó un ojo. – Tengo una conferencia allí, en un seminario. También tengo algo de tiempo libre, podríamos vernos si quieres.  
- Eso sería genial. – sonrió Elena, ante la perspectiva de no verse completamente sola en una gran ciudad desconocida.  
- ¿Lo hablamos entonces? – Stefan estaba muy contento por haber conseguido su objetivo y un par de minutos después, se disculpó con ella porque tenía que volver al trabajo.  
- Stefan espera. – le paró ella antes de que saliera. - ¿Cómo sabías que me voy a Nueva York? – le preguntó.  
- Me contó un pajarito. – repitió guiñándole el ojo.

Pero eso no engañó a Elena ya que solo había una persona más que lo supiera porque aún no se lo había contado ni a Jenna.

- John, ¿verdad?  
- Sí pero no le digas nada. – sonrió Stefan. – Me preguntó si sabía que era lo que merecía la pena visitar en una tarde, luego ya me dijo que era porque nunca habías estado allí.  
- Tranquilo, no le diré nada. – respondió ella mordiéndose levemente el labio mientras le veía salir.

Cuando Elena y Damon volvieron a verse esa tarde, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en venticuatro horas. La mayor parte de la tensión acumulada entre ellos parecía haberse evaporado.

- No me has llamado. – dijo la chica a modo de saludo.  
- No me ha parecido necesario. – respondió el joven. – Júzgalo tú misma.  
- Vas a tener suerte, ha debido de ser un aviso. – decidió Elena después de examinarle por un rato, aliviando la preocupación de los dos.

Ahora que se había quedado más tranquilo Elena le dio a Damon un folio doblado que sacó de su bolsillo trasero. El joven lo miró intrigado y descubrió su propia letra, mezclada con otra que supuso que debía de ser la de Elena. Ahora ya sabía cómo había descubierto Elena su secreto.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – le preguntó, intentando controlar todo lo que le pasaba por la mente.  
- No te enfades pero te lo quité el otro día, cuando se te abrió la mochila. – confesó Elena, mirándole de reojo mientras aliviaba la tensión de su rodilla con un suave masaje para no hacerle más daño.  
- ¡Me espiaste! – la acusó algo decepcionado.  
- Lo sé y lo siento. – se disculpó Elena. – Era evidente que me ocultabas algo y solo quería ver lo que era. No quería más sorpresas. – en ese momento intentó buscar su mirada pero Damon lo evitó, estaba dolido por su desconfianza. – Lo siento.

Él no contestó, en vez de eso, se dedicó a curiosear lo que había escrito Elena, mucho más de lo que él había escrito. Con un boli rojo, la chica había marcado la parte en la que se había equivocado y había seguido ella desde ahí. Elena le miraba de vez en cuando mientras trabajaba pero él estaba tan concentrado que no lo notaba. Sabía que se había pasa al espiarle pero pensaba que al corregirle eso lo compensaría.

- ¿De dónde sale esto? – pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Elena pensando que le decía a ella.  
- No es nada, solo pensaba. – respondió rápidamente el chico, avergonzado.  
- Puedes decírmelo. – le animó y Damon volvió a negar, por lo que acabó poniéndose detrás de él con la excusa de ir a por algo. Y así vio lo que el joven no terminaba de entender, lo que señalaba con el dedo mientras pensaba.  
- Eso es directo. Es una integral directa. – le explicó, lo que a Damon le siguió sonando a chino. – Oye, ¿exactamente tú cuánto sabes de integrales? – le preguntó sin maldad, simplemente extrañada porque él no reconociera ni las cosas más simples.  
- Pues se ve que nada. – contestó Damon sin mirarla ya que ahora mismo se moría de vergüenza.

Era evidente que Damon se avergonzaba y esa no había sido la intención de la chica, que se sentó a su lado, en el lateral al que él miraba.

- No pasa por eso. – le dijo con suavidad y Damon la miró deseando crearla. – Es solo que me extraña que no sepas nada, al menos algo te debería sonar, ¿por qué lo habrás dado en clase, no?  
- Más o menos. – respondió el chico incómodo, suponía que lo habrían explicado en clase pero él no había estado.  
- ¿Pero no te acuerdas? – insistió la chica, que sentía mucha curiosidad por ese tema.  
- No. – respondió secamente. – Déjalo Elena. – la advirtió al ver que iba a volver a preguntarle.  
- No es nada malo Damon. Yo tampoco me acuerdo de muchas de las cosas del instituto. – intentó consolarle.  
- Pero las sabes. – la cortó el joven. – Si tuvieras que volver a hacer, podrías porque ya te las sabes de antes. No es la primera vez que lo ves.

Sin querer Damon la dio la pista que la faltaba y se dio cuenta de que había dicho de más por la expresión de ella.

- Yo no he estudiado como tú, Elena. Estuve en una academia desde los trece hasta que entré en el circuito. Iba a clase como todo el mundo pero eso era secundario, allí lo que importaba era el tenis. Estudiaba cuando podía, tenía clase por las mañanas y entrenaba toda la tarde y competíamos los fines de semana, así que no me sobraba el tiempo. – se defendió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. – Nunca fue importante para mí aunque me las apañé para ir sacando todo. Y solo se me ocurrió hacerle caso a mi padre y a Stefan, que me insistieron para que eligiera ciencias. En qué hora se me ocurrió hacerles caso. – se lamentó Damon. – Si quiero el título tengo que terminar lo que empecé y nunca lo conseguiré por las dichosas matemáticas. Nunca las entenderé. – terminó desesperado.

Al verle así, a ese nuevo Damon que estaba descubriendo, Elena se puso en pie dándole en el hombro levemente.

- Vístete vamos. – le dijo y se asomó a la puerta a mirar si había alguien fuera.

Salió un momento a buscar su cazadora dándole tiempo a Damon.

- Dile a Stefan que no venga, que luego te llevo. – le dijo en cuanto entró, haciendole un gesto para que le siguiera.

Damon no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía la joven, pero ella parecía muy decidida y también tenía algo de curiosidad por lo que le pasase por la mente. El tema de sus estudios era algo a lo que no le había dado importancia nunca, después de todo prácticamente todos los que competían en el circuito estaban igual que él. Pero ahora que se había quedado sin nada, era algo que le avergonzaba pero a Elena no parecía haberle importado nada… aunque no estaba seguro del todo, las preguntas de la chica le confundían.

- ¿Qué estás planeando Elena? – preguntó al ver que le llevaba hasta el aparcamiento.  
- Quiero enseñarte algo y también que hablemos, y quizá este no sea el lugar adecuado. – explicó. – Pero es tu decisión. – titubeó después al darse cuenta de que quizás se estaba extralimitando.  
- Llevas razón, este no es el mejor sitio. – accedió el joven sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho.

Elena no consiguió disimular la sorpresa que le produjo que él confiase de esa forma en ella.

- Siempre confío en mi equipo. – respondió sinceramente. Eso era verdad, su equipo eran las personas con las que compartía su día a día y pondría la mano en el fuego por ellos. – Y no hace mucho me dijiste que querías estar en mi equipo. – explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo te tomo la palabra, si no te has arrepentido de eso.

La respuesta de Elena fue abrir el coche para que ambos pudieran entrar. Se había arrepentido de confiar en el Damon que la mentía pero llevaba dos días viendo una versión distinta de él y en esa sí que confiaba, había visto algo en él a lo que no podía resistirse.

- Klaus. – llamó la chica siguiendo su costumbre, mientras Damon la seguía con curiosidad. No podía evitar que le intrigase que la chica le hubiese llevado a su casa y sobre todo, le intrigaba quien era ese tal Klaus que acababa de descubrir, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia y no entendía el por qué.  
- Pasa. – le invitó la chica, algo extrañada porque su perrito aún no había aparecido. – Siéntate.

Damon se sentó en el sillón que ella le señaló y esperó cruzando las manos en su regazo. Elena buscó a Klaus con la mirada sin encontrarle mientras iba a buscar lo que pensaba que le animaría.

- ¿En qué curso lo dejaste? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
- En último año. – respondió, sintió como un roce en la pierna y se agachó para frotársela.  
- Entonces esto te servirá. – y le tendió lo que le había estado ocultando en su espalda, un paquete de folios encuadernados de bastante grosor. Damon empezó a ojearlo con curiosidad. – Llevo unos años dando clases de matemáticas, estos son los apuntes que me he ido haciendo mientras.

El joven la miró con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, esto era lo que menos esperaba.

- También puedo ayudarte si quieres. – le sonrió Elena y Damon también sonrió un poco, sincero.  
- Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó mirando alternativamente las páginas del cuaderno y a la chica.

Elena le dedicó esa sonrisa dulce tan enigmática, no pensaba contestarle a eso. Ella sabía que se involucraba demasiado pero no podía evitarlo y se escudaba en que era por la relevancia de su caso, su primer caso importante en solitario, pero también era por Damon. Lo que fuese que le llamaba la atención de él se había intensificado con todo lo que había descubierto y no podía evitar querer ayudarle a seguir adelante.

- No sé qué decir Elena. – respondió al fin, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sintiendo otro roce.  
- No tienes que decir nada Damon. – dijo sin perder la sonrisa.  
- Esto es demasiado. No deberías hacer esto pero no te puedo negar que me alegro mucho de que lo hagas. – respondió con total sinceridad.  
- Te lo dije, estoy de tu parte. – añadió la chica con complicidad.  
- Pienso aprovecharme de eso, que lo sepas. – Damon aprovechó el momento de complicidad para seguirle el juego, algo que era la primera vez que Elena veía y que le gustó porque significaba que era un cambio y, sobre todo, que le había animado.  
- Puedo darte alguna clase si tienes algún problema con algo. – ofreció.  
- Me harías un gran favor. Las matemáticas siempre han sido mi cruz. – suspiró el joven.  
- Llámame cuando quieras. Podríamos vernos en la biblioteca.  
- No, Stefan no puede saberlo y no puedo llegar aquí si él no me trae. Ayer me viste porque había estado comiendo con él y ya le dije que me quedaba por aquí para que no hiciese más viajes. Si le extrañó no me dijo nada, siempre le ha importado más su trabajo. Que nos encontrásemos fue solo casualidad.  
- Sí, como en el parque. – comentó ella.  
- Prefiero la de ayer. Por cierto, supongo que querrás echarle un vistazo a esto. – Damon se removió para sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos, volvió a sentir otra vez ese movimiento junto a su pierna y esta vez sí miró.

Él estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá con Elena sentado a su izquierda y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Klaus estaba escondido en el hueco que formaba el lateral del mueble con la pared, donde tenía un hueso de goma mordisqueado. Era él quien había estado mordisqueando levemente la pernera de los vaqueros de Damon, lo que él había estado notando todo el rato. El joven emitió un ruido de sorpresa al descubrirle in fraganti y Elena siguió la dirección de su mirada.

- ¡Klaus! – gritó. – Suéltale. – le regañó.

Damon aún no salía de su asombro, primero de descubrir eso que tanto le molestaba y segundo de ver cómo obedecía a Elena sin rechistar, cuando Klaus decidió que era el momento de jugar y de un pequeño salto se subió al sofá y de un mordisco, arrebató a Damon la lista en la que él y Michael habían estado trabajando esa mañana.

- Eh. – protestó luchando contra el impulso de su cuerpo de salir detrás de él.

Elena sí que lo hizo, sin dejar de regañar al perro. Damon la siguió guiándose por su voz.

- Malo Klaus, muy malo. – decía ella desde su cuarto, arrodillada con el brazo estirado para evitar que volviera a coger el folio.  
- ¿Te ayudo? – la preguntó desde la puerta.  
- No dejes que salga. – le indicó levantándose y el joven tapó el hueco del hueco todo lo que pudo.

Entre los dos le dejaron encerrado como castigo y volvieron al salón.

- Perdona. ¿No te habrá mordido, no? – se disculpó algo avergonzada. - Solo estaba jugando.  
- No, solo babeado. No importa. – respondió quitándole importancia. - ¿Ha sobrevivido? – se interesó por la hoja que Elena aún sostenía.

La chica lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

- Es legible. – dijo sin levantar la mirada.  
- ¿Es lo que querías no?  
- Sí, lo es. Esta noche lo revisaré, ya te diré algo mañana. – asintió Elena, doblándolo de nuevo.  
- Yo también te diré algo. – añadió él, cogiendo el cuaderno que ella le había dado y poniéndose en pie.

Elena lo interpretó como una señal de que su charla se acababa y se levantó también para acompañarle. No le dijo nada de lo que había descubierto, ni ese día ni ninguno de los días de esa semana ni de la siguiente. De alguna forma presentía que aún no era el momento adecuado para eso y no quería estropear la frágil mejoría que veía en Damon desde que habían vuelto a hablarse.

Damon entrenaba con Michael los ejercicios que Elena le había recomendado y aunque eso, en principio no le había hecho mucha gracia a la chica, estaba resultando ser bueno para el joven, que iba recuperando el tono de sus músculos a la vez que también rehabilitaba su rodilla. Estudiaba por las tardes, normalmente en la biblioteca de cerca de su casa, pero un par de días había tenido que recurrir a Elena porque era incapaz de avanzar y habían adelantado las sesiones de fisioterapia para luego acabar en casa de Elena estudiando, hasta la hora en que terminaban oficialmente, después la chica le acercaba a su casa.

El cuaderno que le había dejado la chica no era solo sobre integrales, tenía todo el temario del curso y estaba mucho más explicado que los libros ya que tenía un montón de anotaciones personales de ella. El joven era muy consciente de que tenía mucho que agradecerle y esta vez no iba a defraudarla, por lo que en cuanto Michael le proponía algo, se lo contaba a Elena lo más rápido que podía. Por eso, en cuanto Elena le vio esperarla sentado en la camilla, solo por su posición supo que Damon tenía noticias.

Como cada día, él la lanzó el paquete de chicles que ella atrapó al vuelo, sonriéndole como solo hacía con él.

- Venga dispara. – le animó la chica sin dejar de tomar nota de la ilusión que veía en la mirada del chico, el leve brillo de sus ojos era algo que ella aún no había tenido la suerte de ver.  
- En realidad son dos cosas. Me voy a Nueva York el fin de semana, mi representante me ha conseguido una invitación para la eliminatoria de la Davis. Van a conmemorar algo, ahora mismo no recuerdo el qué y la federación está invitando a todos los Tops 100 americanos. – le contó el joven, tumbándose para que ella se encargara de su rodilla.  
- Genial, me alegro por ti. – le sonrió Elena, sin mirarle porque ya estaba concentrada en su trabajo. - ¿Sabes? yo también estaré este fin de semana allí, pero por trabajo.  
- Lo mío también es trabajo. – protestó Damon, que estaba demasiado animado como para que la insinuación le molestase.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre Nueva York, Damon había estado allí varias veces por torneos y Elena quiso que le contara cosas de la ciudad, al menos, hasta que se acordó de que Damon había hablado de dos cosas.

- ¿Y la segunda? – le preguntó aprovechando una pausa del chico.  
- Ah, eso. – la actitud del joven cambió y se puso más serio. – Mike me ha comentado algo, hemos hablado de ir un día a las pistas y probar algo más técnico. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros y lo veas por tu misma. – le contó buscando su mirada y esperando su respuesta con la respiración contenida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro de que os enganche mi historia ;)**

**Ahora Damon y Elena confian el uno en el otro, y bastante más que antes, veremos adonde les lleva eso ;)**

**Capítulo 8**

******  
**- No creo que sea buena idea Damon. – respondió la chica desconcertada y el pequeño brillo de su mirada se apagó. – Creo que es demasiado pronto.  
- Elena, por favor. – le suplicó. – Solo es probar, no es que me vaya a poner a jugar un partido. Un poco de calentamiento, un poco de peloteo y ver cómo me siento, nada más.  
- No sé Damon. – seguía siendo una negativa, pero al menos ya no era un no directo como el de antes. – Ya sé que con el físico que haces por las mañanas, avanzas más rápido, pero no sé hasta qué punto es una buena idea…  
- Tampoco lo pensabas de eso y mira ahora, es parte de mi recuperación. – insistió Damon que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, venía preparado para la negativa desde el principio. – Por favor, solo un día.  
- Supongamos que te digo que sí. – dijo Elena y el joven contuvo su gesto de alegría. – Si veo tu entrenamiento y te digo que aún es pronto, ¿qué pasaría? – tanteó.  
- Que esperaría hasta que me dijeras que puedo. – respondió Damon con sinceridad y entonces la miró suplicante.

Elena no pudo resistirse a los pucheros que él le ponía, ese gesto era su debilidad, era incapaz de negarse a ellos.

- Está bien. – cedió a regañadientes. – Pero solo porque es importante para ti y solo un día, después yo decido.  
- ¡Sí! – se alegró Damon, victorioso y Elena le empujó hacia atrás para que volviese a tumbarse con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Cuándo tienes pensado hacerlo? – le preguntó después, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse.  
- Por la mañana supongo, ¿mañana? – la impaciencia del joven delataba las ganas que tenía de volver a las pistas.  
- Mañana tengo trabajo, pero me puedo el miércoles solo tengo un par de citas y puedo pasarlas para la tarde. – respondió pensativa la chica.  
- Genial, se lo diré a Mike. Mañana te digo todos los datos. – contestó Damon sin disimular su alegría.  
- Ten cuidado Damon. – le dijo la chica a modo de despedida.

Los dos hermanos estaban en el salón cenando juntos con la tele a bajo volumen.

- ¿Qué contento estás hoy, no? – le preguntó Stefan a Damon, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa.  
- Tengo una noticia genial. – respondió él. – Este fin de semana no tienes que hacer de niñera.  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Te vas a algún lado? – se sorprendió su hermano.  
- Andie me ha conseguido invitaciones para la eliminatoria de la Davis, en Nueva York. – le contó, enfrascado en su cena.

Stefan le miró un poco perdido, sin reconocer de quien le hablaba aunque el nombre si le sonaba de algo.

- ¿A Nueva York? Yo también. – le dijo sorprendido por la casualidad. – Estaba esperando que me lo confirmaran para decírtelo.

Eso también sorprendió a Damon y los dos empezaron a hablar, contándose el uno al otro sus planes. Al final descubrieron que iban a estar en zonas opuestas de la ciudad y que todos sus vuelos salían a horas completamente distintas. Damon se iba el viernes a las nueve de la mañana mientras que Stefan lo haría a la una, y volvía el domingo a las doce de la noche. Sin embargo, Damon no regresaba hasta el lunes al mediodía. Otra diferencia más fue que Stefan iba solo mientras que Damon iba acompañado por Andie.

El miércoles amaneció un día muy nublado y a Elena le costó un mundo salir de su cama calentita y más al recordar que tenía que sacar a Klaus. Se abrigó y salió a encargarse de él lo primero. Después desayunó y cogió su bufanda junto a las llaves del coche, una ráfaga de aire helado la saludó nada más salir del portal y se acurrucó aún más en su cazadora.

Condujo hasta la dirección que Damon le había dado el día anterior y supo que era el lugar correcto cuando llegó a un polideportivo. Entró sin ver a nadie y caminó un poco perdida por allí buscando orientarse y recordó lo que le había dicho Damon, que lo más fácil era encontrar las pistas buscando los grandes focos que tenían. Sonrió al encontrarlos y se encaminó hacia allí, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y la bufanda tapándole parte de la barbilla.

Michael estaba colocando tiras de plástico de colores por toda la pista, formando una cuadrícula en el suelo. Ya casi había terminado y estaba cerca del banco donde habían dejado sus cosas y donde Damon estaba sentando poniéndole una empuñadura blanca a la raqueta que tenía entre en sus piernas. En el suelo, a sus pies, estaba la bolsa de plástico de la que la había sacado.

- Esa no es la que tenías antes. – le dijo al fijarse en la raqueta del chico.  
- No. Andie ha llamado a todos mis patrocinadores, ha conseguido que me renueven los contratos. Ayer me llegaron un par de paquetes. – explicó Damon, señalándole además la ropa que llevaba puesta, de una conocida marca de deporte y completamente nueva.

En ese momento Damon vio aparecer a Elena y se levantó con un leve brillo en la mirada.

- Has venido. – dijo apoyando las manos contra la verja.  
- Te dije que vendría. – respondió la chica. – Aún no sé cómo he dejado que me convenzas de esto.  
- Ven, pasa. – Damon ignoró completamente su última frase y quitó el pestillo de la puerta, invitándola a entrar.

Medio a regañadientes Elena le hizo caso porque no veía ningún otro sitio donde sentarse.

- Él es Michael, mi entrenador. Elena, mi fisio. – Damon los presentó señalándoles y ellos se saludaron cortésmente. La chica le miraba con suspicacia ya que aún no había olvidado el episodio del parque.  
- Empezamos cuando quieras Damon. – dijo Michael poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

El joven asintió y Michael se alejó, llevándose una de las raquetas de Damon y un carrito de pelotas de tenis que estaba en un lateral.

Elena y Damon se miraron sin saber que decirse y acabaron sentándose en el banco. Damon se quedó en pantalón corto y la chica bufó al verlo.

- Con el frío que hace. – dijo moviendo la cabeza incrédula.  
- Nosotros acabamos de calentar. – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se levantó arremangándose las mangas de la sudadera que sí se había dejado, cogió su raqueta y fue a colocarse al fondo de la pista. Pero nada más dar un par de pasos, dio media vuelta y sujetando la raqueta con las piernas, se quedó parado delante de Elena.

- ¿Me lo guardas? – preguntó con timidez quitándose la pulsera de su muñeca derecha.  
- Claro. – Elena la cogió cuando se la tendió y la acunó entre sus manos.  
- Gracias, es que luego nunca me acuerdo de donde la guardo y no quiero perderla. – explicó él y ahora sí se fue.

Se colocó al fondo, en la marca que señalaba la mitad de la pista. Allí le hizo una seña a Michael, indicándole que estaba listo.

- Solo mantenlo. – dijo Michael cogiendo una pelota del carrito, que había dejado tras él, y lanzándosela a Damon.

Los chicos empezaron a pelotear y Elena los observó, fijándose en todo. Damon no se movía de su sitio, Michael se la devolvía para que pudiera pegarla de derecha sin necesidad de moverse más que para colocarse de lateral al hacer el golpe y después de nuevo de frente.

Llevaban un ritmo lento pero aún así Damon notaba la falta de ritmo de los últimos meses, le costaba mantener la precisión de sus golpes y Michael si tenía que corregir su posición con pequeños pasos.

- La muñeca. – le regañó al ver como Damon repetía varias veces ese gesto al pegar. – Fíjate en eso, que luego no hay quien te quite el hábito.

El joven dejó de mirar la pelota, a la que golpeaba por instinto, para concentrar su atención en sus propios gestos al golpear. Se dio cuenta a la primera de que justo en el momento de golpear tiraba hacía atrás con la muñeca. Se centró en evitar eso y perdió algo más de precisión.

- Damon, céntrate. – Michael volvió a llamarle la atención por lo mucho que estaba fallando.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó el joven, obligándose a corregir el fallo y además a apuntar.

Siguieron peloteando manteniendo ese ritmo lento, aún seguían con la misma pelota con la que habían empezado ya que ninguno de los dos había fallado. Michael iba contando sus propios golpes en silencio y cuando llegaron a cien sin parar, decidió cambiar el ejercicio.

- Cambiamos a precisión. – le dijo continuando el peloteo y le dio a Damon una bola más de margen para que memorizara los colores de las líneas de la pista. – Azul – amarillo. – le gritó justo al golpear la siguiente.

Y Damon solo tuvo unos segundos para acomodar su posición, falló por muy poco y Michael se burló para motivarle más.

- ¿Puedes contarle los aciertos Elena? – le pidió a la chica, para incluirla un poco en el entrenamiento. – En alto. Acierta cuando la pelota caiga dentro de la zona con los colores correctos.  
- Sé perfectamente cuando acierto. – se quejó Damon, presionándose más a sí mismo con la siguiente bola.

Elena se levantó y apoyó los brazos sobre el poste de la red, observándoles pelotear de nuevo. Después de unas bolas más, Michael le dio otra indicación.

- Rojo – amarillo. – le indicó y Damon centró la vista en la esquina derecha de la pista, a media altura.

Golpeó por instinto ya que no miraba la pelota, pendiente de no hacer gestos raros con la muñeca.

- Uno. – sonrió Elena, mirándole a él.  
- Eso está mejor. – comentó Michael y cogió otra pelota para repetir el proceso.  
- Estás flojo. Solo trece de veinte. – le dijo dejando la raqueta sobre el carro.

Damon se dejó caer al suelo para descansar.

- Hace cinco meses que no tocó la raqueta, no está nada mal. – respondió el chico.  
- Ya lo sé. – sonrió Michael, que solo bromeaba. – Llevas el tenis en la sangre, es la única explicación.

Damon no contestó nada más, solo ocultó la cabeza entre las piernas, descansando. A pesar del mal día que hacía, estaba sudando levemente y empezaba a quedarse un poco frío al estar parado.

- ¿Seguimos? – propuso incorporándose.  
- Claro, vamos con el revés. – respondió el otro.

Elena volvió a sentarse mientras ellos continuaban. Repetían los mismos ejercicios que antes y Damon notó que le resultaba más fácil controlar el golpe ya que su revés era a dos manos. Pero había estado demasiado tiempo parado y sus gestos no eran de todo correctos.

- Damon, los brazos. Estíralos bien. – le corrigió Michael.  
- Sí Mike. – respondió él fijándose en eso y corrigiéndolo.

La chica desconectó un poco mientras los chicos peloteaban. Seguía sujetando la pulsera de Damon, por lo que aprovechando que él estaba distraído, la echó un vistazo. Era bastante simple, de cuero trenzado negro y el único adorno que tenía era el pequeño grabado en la plaquita verde que colgaba. El grabado eran solo dos letras, pero suficientes para acelerar el corazón de Elena cuando las leyó._ "A.S"_ Se la guardó en un bolsillo antes de que Damon la pillase revisándola.

Elena volvió a participar cuando volvieron a probar la precisión.

- Quince. – dijo la chica cuando Michael dejó de tirarle bolas.  
- Mejor con el revés con la derecha, esto es nuevo. – comentó su entrenador.  
- Ya, es raro. – contestó Damon, algo pensativo en lo mucho que le había costado golpear de derecha.  
- No te preocupes, lo irás recuperando. – le animó. - ¿Quieres seguir?

Pensativo, Damon miró a Elena y ella se encogió de hombros, dejándole que decidiera.

- No, lo dejamos por hoy. – dijo.  
- Pues a recoger.

Damon se fue al otro campo y empujó todas las pelotas a una esquina, mientras Michael le ayudaba a la vez que recogía las tiras de colores. Cuando terminaron, los dos fueron al banco.

- Ha estado bien. – le dijo Michael a Damon sinceramente, ya que sabía lo competitivo que era Damon y no quería que se lo tomase como un fracaso, y le revolvió de pelo en un gesto paternal.

Él hizo un ruido de protesta mientras hundía una mano en su cabello para colocárselo, odiaba que Michael le hiciera eso y él lo sabía, por eso seguía haciéndolo. Damon notó que la chica estaba aburrida y quiso darle otra perspectiva ya que si se aburría no iba a conseguir convencerla para que viniera más veces.

- ¿Quieres probar? – la propuso tendiéndole su raqueta.  
- Nunca he jugado. – se negó la chica. – Además voy en vaqueros. – dijo señalando al cartel que indicaba que solo se podía estar allí con ropa deportiva y calzado adecuado.  
- ¿Y qué? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. En cuanto a la ropa, aquí no hay nadie que te vaya a decir algo. Venga, ¿no peloteas un poco conmigo? – la insistió.

Elena suspiró cogiendo la raqueta por la empuñadura porque sabía que no le iba a convencer.

- Así no. – la corrigió enseguida el joven, modificando suavemente la forma en que ella la cogía.

La chica intentó devolvérsela pero él la ignoró y cogió la que había estado usando Michael, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Se llevó también el carrito y esperó a que Elena estuviese preparada.

- Esto es un desastre. – dijo la chica cuando estrelló en la red la primera pelota que Damon le lanzó.  
- Espera. Échanos unas bolas, Mike. – le pidió dejando la raqueta sobre el carro y pasando al otro campo por encima de la red.

Comprobó de reojo que su amigo le hacía caso y después centró su atención en Elena.

- Ponte de lado. – la dijo mientras se ponía detrás de ella. La corrigió de nuevo la empuñadura y después corrigió su postura. – Es fácil, mira.

Damon sujetó su mano izquierda por la muñeca y puso la derecha encima de la de ella, cogiendo la raqueta para guiarla. La ayudó a dar el golpe en el aire y después le hizo una seña a Michael, que les lanzó una pelota. Damon la guió.

- Tienes que girar mientras golpeas. – explicó en su oído. – Gira la cadera mientras pegas, después dejas el brazo estirado y el otro te le llevas hacia atrás.

Repitieron los movimientos unas veces más, hasta que Damon se retiró un paso hacia atrás, dejándola que lo hiciera sola.

- Cuando termines, vuelve a ponerte de frente. – le indicó arrastrándole el pie izquierdo con el suyo hacia el lateral para que viera como. – Cuando veas la pelota otra vez te pones de lado.

La dejó sola una vez más y ella lo hizo, algo torpemente pero suficiente para Damon, que volvió a cambiarse de campo para relevar a Michael.

- Te veo mañana. – se despidió este, apretándole el hombro.  
- Hasta luego Mike. – respondió él.

Esta vez Elena consiguió que la pelota superara la red aunque a un par de pasos de Damon, que no se movió de donde estaba.

- Intenta apuntarme a mí cuando saques el brazo. – le indicó.

El siguiente intento les duró un par de rondas antes de que tuvieran que coger otra pelota. Torpemente, Elena conseguía pasar la pelota y repetir de manera más o menos aceptable lo que Damon la había enseñado, aunque lo peor era conseguir que la pelota fuese justo donde ella quería. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí el cielo fue oscureciéndose cada vez más aunque el aire se había calmado bastante desde el momento en que Elena había salido de casa.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia les sorprendieron y Damon masculló una maldición.

- Ayúdame. – le pidió a Elena empezando a recoger con rapidez.

Para cuando pudieron salir de allí llovía a cántaros y ellos estaban empapados. Sin palabras, Damon la cogió de la mano llevándola hasta los vestuarios, el edificio que tenían más cerca.

- Damon, esto es de hombres. – protestó la chica viendo donde se habían refugiado.  
- No hay nadie. – le quitó importancia el chico.

Allí al fondo había un cuartito anexo, Damon abrió con la llave que Michael le había dado cuando habían llegado. Dejó dentro el carrito con las pelotas y sacó una bolsa de deporte que había llevado esa mañana. Había un motivo por el que había llevado a Elena allí y no era solo que fuese el edificio más cercano, en la bolsa había traído ropa para cambiarse.

- Quítate eso. – dijo señalando las ropas mojadas de Elena, que ya se había quitado su cazadora y estaba secándose la cara con un poco de papel.

En cuanto ella se giró para mirarla extrañada él le lanzo el jersey que tenía en las manos.

- Te estará grande, pero te servirá, al menos está seco. – se disculpó.  
- ¿Y tú? – preguntó porque Damon estaba igual o más empapado que ella.  
- Tengo una camiseta y mi chaqueta está seca, me la pondré por encima. – explicó y vio que ella abría la boca para protestar por algo. – Elena, por favor, es lo único que puedo dejarte. Si te quedas así, enfermaras.

Llevaba razón por lo que Elena no discutió más y se dio media vuelta para quitarse la ropa mojada. No era la primera vez que se medio desnudaba delante de alguien, había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces mientras estaba en la universidad, ya que las lecciones prácticas las practicaban entre los alumnos por lo que no le daba vergüenza.

Damon también se giró para quitarse la ropa mojada. Antes de cambiarse, los dos se secaron lo máximo que pudieron. Ella se abrazó al jersey, era de algodón gordo y bastante calentito, cosa que agradecía.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – se volvió cuando escuchó la voz del chico a sus espaldas.  
- Todavía no lo sé, tengo que verte la rodilla para poder opinar. – se detuvo al ver que Damon negaba con la cabeza.  
- Me refería al final, tú conmigo. – matizó el chico. – No es tan aburrido como pensabas, ¿no?  
- No. – sonrió la chica. – Ha estado bien, ha sido…  
- ¿Divertido? – la interrumpió Damon, alzando una ceja.  
- Sí, divertido. – coincidió, lo que encantó al chico. – Ah, toma. Tu pulsera. – le recordó.

El joven extendió la mano con rapidez y necesidad por recuperarla, pero Elena no se la dio, en vez de eso, se la colocó alrededor de la muñeca y se la abrochó ella misma.

- Gracias. – la agradeció con sinceridad.  
- No es nada. – le quitó importancia ella. – Es bonita, me gusta. – añadió aún sujetándole la mano.  
- Es un recuerdo. – reconoció Damon con tristeza, separándose sin querer hablar más del tema.

El joven abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo fue y Elena pudo ver que ya no iba en pantalón corto y llevaba unos vaqueros azules algo desgastados.

- Aprovechemos ahora que no cae tanto. – dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Elena.  
- Nos vamos a empapar otra vez. – se quejó la chica pero se dejó llevar por Damon, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse allí medio empapada.

Se puso su cazadora mojada por encima mientras iban lo más rápido que podían hasta la calle, en cuanto pudieron los dos se dejaron caer en los asientos del coche con alivio. Elena lo encendió y puso la calefacción alta, después se quitó la cazadora echándola atrás y frotándose los brazos un poco, por suerte el jersey estaba aún bastante seco. Damon la imitó y se quedó solo en manga corta.

- Tengo que verte la rodilla, así que… tu casa o la mía. – dijo la chica poniendo primera para salir de allí.  
- La tuya. – respondió sin titubear ya que era Elena quien seguía llevando más ropa mojada.

Elena no se lo discutió y cuando llegaron a su casa le dejó en el salón mientras ella iba a cambiarse a su habitación. Seguía teniendo frío por lo que se dejó el jersey de Damon encima de su ropa.

- ¿Quieres algo caliente? – le preguntó desde la puerta. - ¿Café, té, chocolate?  
- Lo que tomes tú. – Damon, que había vuelto a ponerse la cazadora en cuando salieron del coche, se levantó para ayudarla.

Elena preparó dos tazas de chocolate caliente que fueron a tomarse al sofá. Damon se recostó con la taza entre las manos para calentarse. Elena bebió un gran trago del suyo y después se sentó en el suelo para que él pudiera estirar la pierna y ella pudiera verle la rodilla.

Le examinó por encima de los vaqueros y Damon se quejó un poco desde el momento en que ella empezó a tocarle.

- Es demasiado pronto Damon. – le dijo después de su breve examen, indicándole que ya podía sentarse.  
- Vale. – aceptó el chico con resignación, torciendo los labios mientras bebía.  
- ¿Vale? ¿Así de simple? – se extrañó ella, que después de lo mucho que la había insistido Damon para que fuera, se esperaba más resistencia por parte de él.  
- Sí, te dije que aceptaría lo que me dijeses. Has dicho que no, esperaré aunque preferiría estar una pista. – reconoció.

Elena le preguntó cómo se había encontrado mientras terminaban de tomarse el chocolate, el joven le explicó que a veces había sentido algún pinchazo y que sí que notaba ese dolor residual que sentía por la tensión, normalmente al final del día.

En mitad de su charla, Klaus se acercó a ellos, sentándose a los pies de Elena y sin dejar de vigilar a Damon como si creyese que le iba a hacer algo.

- Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu perro. – comentó Damon cuando Klaus le gruñó un poco al cambiar de postura.  
- Es que no le gustan los extraños, como me lo encontré abandonado. – le explicó la chica que se agachó para acariciarle un poco. – Vamos, te llevo a casa. – dijo poco después, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

Cuando volvieron a verse aquella tarde, Elena se dio cuenta de algo en lo que hasta ahora no había caído. La gran diferencia de actitud del joven cuando estaba allí y cuando le había visto esa mañana. En la clínica siempre se mostraba tímido, receloso y a veces hasta suspicaz, pero en la pista le había visto muy seguro en todo momento. A pesar de que su entrenador estaba allí, había sido Damon quien había llevado el control y era ahora cuando ella podía ver la diferencia.

Al día siguiente, Elena y Stefan volvieron a quedar para tomar un café y hablar de su viaje, ya habían hablado antes de verse allí y ahora que se iban al día siguiente era el momento de ultimar las cosas. Quedaron en ir juntos al aeropuerto ya que el vuelo de Elena salía el viernes a las doce y luego el domingo, en su día libre, Stefan prometió que la enseñaría la ciudad. Hablaron de Central Park, del Empire State, la Gran Manzana… de todo lo que podían ver y del poco tiempo que tenían. Al final quedaron en que como el hotel de Stefan estaba a unas manzanas de distancia del de Elena, el joven se pasaría a buscarla a la hora de comer e irían a algún lado y ya después, recorrerían la ciudad.

Se notaba que ambos estaban ilusionados por ese viaje y más por poder compartir algo de tiempo ellos dos solos. A Elena le resultaba fácil hablar con Stefan y ayudaba que él ya pareciera saber ciertas cosas, seguramente por influencia de John.

Y fue precisamente por esa ilusión que Elena no le dio importancia al malestar que empezó a sentir, pensó que eran simples nervios por el viaje. Pero por la tarde ya la costaba respirar y por la noche sentía muchísimo calor y ya no pudo ignorarlo más.

Se tomó un paracetamol y se dio una ducha algo fría para bajarse la fiebre. Después de eso llamó a John y le contó que estaba enferma.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se preocupó él inmediatamente.  
- Creo que es una gripe. –respondió su hija, haciendo una pausa para toser un poco. – Me sorprendió la lluvia de ayer, seguramente será de eso.  
- Vaya… Que mala suerte, justo ahora. – se lamentó John.  
- Por eso te llamaba. – coincidió la chica en tono de pena. – No puedo ir así, tendrás que mandar a otro. Lo siento papá.  
- No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya. – respondió enseguida él. – Iré yo mismo.

Hablaron un poco más y Elena se despidió volviendo a disculparse. Mientras John preparaba su maleta y se informaba de lo que tenía que hacer para cambiar las reservas de Elena a su nombre, ella se metió en la cama para descansar.

Damon madrugó mucho el viernes, tenía que estar en el aeropuerto un par de horas antes de que saliera su vuelo, lo que significaba que tendría que salir de casa un poco después de las seis.

A las seis y cuarto bajó a la calle y se encontró con que Andie había sido muy puntual y ya estaba allí esperándole. Sonriente, ella se apartó del coche y se acercó para saludarle, después de todo llevaba casi seis meses sin verle y estaba deseando poder pasar un tiempo con él.

- Ni te imaginas lo que me alegro de verte. – le dijo, insinuante mientras se acercaba a él.

Como siempre hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y demorándose para prolongar al máximo el contacto de sus labios contra la piel ardiente del chico. Precisamente eso y lo apagado que lo notó le llamaron la atención. Andie se separó un poco de él y le observó detalladamente. Sus ojos apagados, la sombra de sus ojeras, el cansancio de su actitud,… todo eso le parecía muy raro.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla lentamente, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel.  
- Sí, claro. – aunque sus palabras se vieron desmentidas por el ataque de tos que le dio y tuvo que girarse.  
- Damon… - dijo Andie preocupada cuando él volvió a mirarla. – Pero si tienes fiebre. – añadió tocándole la cara, por las mejillas y la frente.  
- No es nada. – respondió quitándole importancia.  
- No. – le cortó ella, separándose de mala gana. – Yo soy la primera que está deseando viajar contigo, pero así no puedes ir. Vete a casa anda. – le dijo apenada por tener que renunciar a ese viaje con él.  
- No Andie, que estoy bien, de verdad. Solo es un constipado tonto. – respondió Damon, avanzando un paso para cogerla por las mejillas para que le mirase a los ojos, aprovechando que así Andie se perdería en su azul como siempre y se saldría con la suya.

Pero la fiebre también se le notaba en la mirada y no consiguió convencerla.

- No Damon, no puedes venir. Sube y metete en la cama. Cuídate y ya hablamos. – Andie dejó un beso rápido sobre los labios del joven antes de meterse en el coche.  
- Andie, no te atrevas Andie. – la llamó Damon pero ella no le hizo caso y arrancó. – Joder. – se quejó pegándole una patada a la acera por la frustración. - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – preguntó en voz alta.

No le quedó más remedio que volver a subir a casa. Por suerte aún era muy pronto y su hermano todavía estaba durmiendo, ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas tal y como él las había dejado hace cinco minutos. Arrastró su maleta lo más silenciosamente posible hasta su cuarto y se encerró allí para que Stefan no supiera que se había quedado.

Se tapó con el edredón hasta la cabeza cuando empezó a oír ruidos y se giró para ahogar sus toses con la almohada. Stefan no notó nada cuando se levantó, pensó que Damon ya se había ido porque se encontró todo muy silencioso y oscuro.

Terminó de cerrar su maleta y fue a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de ir a buscar a Elena. Estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarse cuando sonó el teléfono de casa. Lo cogió al tercer tono.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó al no reconocer el número.  
- ¿Stefan? Soy Elena. – dijo la chica con la voz algo ronca. – Espero no haberte molestado. – añadió apenada ante el silencio que recibió del otro lado.  
- No, solo me ha sorprendido que me llamases a este número. – reaccionó el joven.  
- Es que me he quedado sin batería y tenía este número del historial de tu hermano. – explicó ella, desde el sofá del que no le apetecía moverse.  
- ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? – preguntó Stefan al notarla tan rara.  
- Estoy mala… - respondió apenada la chica. – Por eso te llamaba, tenemos que anular todo, no voy a Nueva York. Anoche llamé a John, él irá en mi lugar.  
- Ah… vale… - respondió el joven también apenado. – Lo entiendo, claro. No pasa nada.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó ella. – Te compensaré.  
- Son cosas que pasan, tú ahora cuídate y descansa. – contestó Stefan disimulando su tristeza. – Nos vemos otro día, ¿vale?  
- Sí, nos vemos Stefan. Pásalo bien por mí.  
- Lo haré Elena.

Stefan colgó y caminó cabizbajo por la casa, sin saber que en su habitación, Damon también colgaba el teléfono en el terminal de su mesilla. Lo había cogido porque lo había escuchado sonar y nadie lo cogía, pero justo cuando lo cogió Stefan contestó. Se sorprendió un montón al escuchar a Elena al otro lado, pero no podía colgar porque ellos lo notarían, así que se quedó escuchando su conversación en silencio.

Se levantó unos minutos después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada, notaba calor y a la vez frío, le estorbaban las mantas pero sin ellas tiritaba. No sabía qué hacer ni dónde irse, no estaba cómodo en ningún sitio. Damon odiaba estar enfermo, siempre lo pasaba fatal cuando lo estaba y por encima de todo, en esas ocasiones necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera olvidarse de que estaba malo.

Pero no había querido preocupar a Stefan, su hermano se lo tomaba todo tan a la tremenda que Damon estaba seguro de que sí se enteraba, cancelaría su viaje para quedarse con él y Damon no quería eso, así que ahora estaba solo en casa.  
Intentó comer algo al mediodía pero no tenía ganas, la comida no le sabía a nada y le dolía la garganta al tragar, por lo que dejó el plato a la mitad y fue a tumbarse en el sofá con una manta. Pero no conseguía encontrarse cómodo y no paraba de removerse, sin dejar de bajar o subirse la manta.

Al final no le había podido salir peor su idea del entrenamiento en las pistas, no solo Elena no le había dado permiso para seguir, también había enfermado y se había quedado sin viaje. Pensar en Elena le hizo darse cuenta de que ella también se había quedado sin viaje por su culpa, si no le hubiera insistido para que jugara un poco con él ahora no estarían así.

Eso le hizo tomar una decisión y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa, quitándose la camisa para ponerse una camiseta y un jersey de cuello azul porque tenía algo de frío. Después vació el contenido de su mochila sobre la cama y procedió a remplazarlo.

Elena tampoco había tenido su mejor día. La tos, el dolor de cabeza y de garganta la habían impedido dormir todo lo que desearía. Tumbada en el sofá, acurrucada con un par de mantas, no dejaba de controlar el tiempo que faltaba para que pudiera tomarse otro paracetamol. En cuanto su reloj marcó las cinco y media, corrió al baño a por uno. Se encontró mejor a los pocos minutos y consiguió tragar sin que le doliese nada, entonces aprovechó para beber un buen trago de agua.

Seguía en la cocina cuando sonó el telefonillo, fue a contestar sin tener ni idea de quién era, ya que el único que sabía que seguía en Seattle era su padre.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó.  
- Ábreme Elena, soy yo. – contestó abajo una voz masculina que le sonó familiar pero que no consiguió identificar a la primera.

Eso le hizo caer en que había otra persona que también sabía que estaba allí. Sonrió por el detalle del gesto y se preparó para abrir la puerta.

- No hacía falta que vinieras, no tenías que cambiar tus planes por mí. – dijo nada más abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba con los nudillos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Al abrir la puerta Elena se llevó una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida al encontrarse con que su visita no era Stefan como creía, si no Damon que miraba al suelo por la frase que acababa de escuchar.

- Damon… - no fue capaz más que murmurar su nombre por la sorpresa.  
- Hola. – saludó el chico con timidez, que ya no estaba tan seguro de que esto fuese tan buena idea como le había parecido al principio. Elena comprendió de inmediato porque le había confundido con su hermano, ya que Damon tenía la voz ronca y por el efecto del telefonillo le había confundido.  
- Pero… ¿tú no deberías estar en Nueva York? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Y qué haces aquí? – le soltó de carrerilla.  
- Eh… ¿No sería mejor que hablásemos dentro? – dudó el joven que nunca se había sentido más inseguro con una chica.  
- No. – le cortó ella y él volvió a bajar la mirada para ocultar la decepción. – Estoy mala, puedo pegártelo.  
- Y yo también. – contestó Damon y como si quisiera demostrarlo, en ese momento se giró cubriéndose la boca con el codo porque tosió unas cuantas veces. – Pensaba que a lo mejor querías un poco de compañía. – añadió tímidamente volviendo a mirarla y con el brazo atrajo su mochila hacia delante, abriéndola un poco. – Tengo chocolate y galletas. – continuó dejando que viera lo que había comprado en el camino. – Y pelis.

Damon esperó una respuesta pero Elena seguía demasiado sorprendida como para contestarle algo y él lo tomó como una clara negativa.

- Perdona, no quería molestarte. No debí venir. – dijo dándose media vuelta cabizbajo, volviendo a echarse la mochila a la espalda.  
- Damon. – el sonido de su nombre fue suficiente para que él se volviera a mitad del camino hasta el ascensor. – Es que me ha sorprendido mucho verte. – reaccionó la chica. – No seas tonto, la compañía nunca viene mal. – dijo sonriendo y le hizo un gesto para que viniera.  
- ¿Seguro? – dudó el joven, dando un paso hacia ella.  
- Sí, pasa. – le invitó apartándose un poco.

Damon pasó entre toses y Elena le miró de reojo mientras cerraba la puerta, le notaba un poco apagado, sobre todo si lo comparaba con su faceta tenística que había descubierto hace poco.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – le preguntó cuando ambos estuvieron en el salón. – ¿Te lo ha dicho Stefan?  
- Sí. – mintió Damon que no podía confesar que había escuchado la conversación de ellos. – Me dijo que vaya casualidad que los dos estuviésemos enfermos a la vez.

La chica pareció aceptar esa explicación.

- Trae, dame tus cosas. – le dijo extendiendo el brazo.  
- Gracias. – medio sonrió el joven, lo que hizo a Elena sentirse más segura en haberle dejado entrar.

Damon se desprendió de su mochila y también le dio su chaqueta de cuero, pero la acompañó mientras ella iba a dejarlo a una habitación.

- ¿Pero cómo has venido? – preguntó aún extrañada por su presencia allí.  
- Conozco un autobús que pasa por aquí cerca y me pilla cerca de casa. – confesó Damon sin querer dar más explicaciones y sobre todo, sin querer nombrar a su hermano Stefan.

Antes de salir de allí, él mismo volvió a abrir su mochila.

- ¿Un chocolate? – ofreció sacando la caja.  
- Calentito. – aceptó la chica, quitándosela.  
- Por favor. – suspiró el joven, que no conseguía librarse del todo de la sensación de frío.  
- No es que me moleste, pero Damon… ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Elena mientras preparaban el chocolate.

Damon estaba a su lado, él tenía las tazas y jugaba con ellas para entretenerse.

- Andie no me ha dejado viajar, no debe de quedar muy bien delante de las cámaras que esté enfermo. – comentó con fastidio y resignación, le seguía sentando fatal que Andie le hubiese dejado plantado.  
- Me refería a aquí, en mi casa. – matizó la chica que se preguntó mentalmente quien era esa Andie y porque le fastidiaba tanto a Damon no haber podido ir con ella.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, sabía que estabas mala y yo también. Pensé que si estabas sola a lo mejor querrías un rato de compañía, como entre nosotros no nos vamos a contagiar. A mí es lo que más me apetece cuando estoy enfermo. – explicó sin mirarla. – Tú eres lo único que tengo aquí. – dijo en bajo, pero Elena llegó a escucharlo.  
- ¿Y tu amigo? ¿Cómo se llama? – se interesó ella.  
- ¿Quién, Mike? – preguntó y la chica asintió. – Se ha ido a pasar el finde a Miami. – explicó.

Elena no le preguntó por su hermano porque sabía perfectamente que estaba en Nueva York y ya se sentía fatal por haberlo confundido con él.

- Lo siento Elena. – se disculpó Damon de pronto. – Te has perdido el viaje por mi culpa. – explicó ante su mirada de extrañeza. – Si no te hubiera insistido para jugar no nos habríamos empapado.  
- ¿Sabías que se iba a poner a diluviar en cinco minutos? – le preguntó la chica quitándole una de las tazas para empezar a echar el chocolate.  
- No… - respondió él, acercándole la otra en cuanto terminó.  
- Pues no es tu culpa. – sentenció Elena. - ¿Quieres galletas? También tengo bollos. – dijo abriendo un armario, Jenna le había dado un buen cargamento para que se lo llevase a Nueva York.  
- Lo que quieras. – contestó Damon que no quería causarle más molestias.

Fueron hasta el salón y Elena le ofreció una de las dos mantas que tenía allí, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas. Sin decirle nada volvió a poner la película que había estado viendo y los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras se tomaban croissants mojándolos en el chocolate.

A la chica le había parecido muy raro que Damon se presentase en su casa, pero le había parecido muy sincero cuando le explicó sus motivos y no pudo evitar que le diera pena. Si en una situación así Damon recurría a ella, era porque se debía de sentir muy solo. Aunque era cierto que su relación se había desviado de lo estrictamente profesional y había partes que eran mucho más personales, de cierta forma se podría llegar a considerar que eran amigos y seguramente eso habría sido lo que le habría animado a recurrir a ella.

Por una parte le extrañaba pero por otra le gustaba, porque eso implicaba que Damon confiaba en ella y eso era algo importante para su recuperación. Y no se arrepentía de haberle dejado entrar, él mismo le había confirmado que solo quería compañía y que no podía recurrir a nadie más. Además tampoco le quedaba ninguna duda de que el chico estaba enfermo, se le notaba a simple vista.

- ¿Estás bien Damon? – le preguntó al ver que él se llevaba las manos a la cara con cansancio mientras tosía.  
- Sí, es solo que me duele un poco la garganta. – se quejó el joven y fue a beber de su taza, que estaba vacía.  
- Hay más chocolate si quieres. – le ofreció Elena, haciendo un amago de levantarse.  
- Voy yo. – dijo enseguida él apartando la manta y poniéndose en pie.

Elena detuvo la película mientras él estaba en la cocina y justo entonces recibió un mensaje de texto. Era de Stefan interesándose por cómo estaba y le contestó rápidamente, aunque no le dijo que Damon estaba allí. Precisamente el joven apareció en el salón y ella guardó el móvil.

- ¿Me esperabas? – preguntó Damon al ver la imagen congelada en la pantalla.  
- Claro. – le sonrió. - ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó al ver como se acurrucaba él.  
- Un poco. – reconoció el joven.  
- No tendrás fiebre… - se preocupó Elena.  
- Espero que no, por lo menos cuando he salido de casa no. – respondió Damon, sujetando la taza con ambas manos y bebiendo. – No tienes que preocuparte. – dijo quitándole importancia aunque realmente sentía que tenía un poco de fiebre y no quería que ella se preocupase.  
- Si quieres algo, dímelo, que tengo el botiquín en el baño. – contestó la chica sin creérselo del todo.

Él asintió en silencio, dedicándose al chocolate y ambos volvieron a la rutina de antes. Sentados juntos mientras veían la televisión o al menos eso Damon, porque Elena había retomado sus pensamientos donde los dejó antes. Así tal y como estaban, cualquiera habría pensado que eran un par de viejos amigos, ya que el silencio no les resultaba incómodo. Casi sin darse cuenta, a Elena se le fueron cerrando los ojos y fue apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Damon, a quien la fiebre le iba subiendo rápidamente dejándolo adormilado.

Se despertó horas después por la sensación de calor, ya era noche cerrada y el salón estaba iluminado únicamente por la pantalla de la televisión. Seguía apoyándose en el hombro de Damon quien a su vez se apoyaba en ella y por eso tenía tanto calor. La mejilla de Damon estaba en contacto con su piel, ardiendo contra ella. Él se quejó un poco cuando Elena se movió, separándose pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

- Damon. – le llamó la chica suavemente, sonriendo porque los dos se hubieran quedado dormidos como dos tontos.

El joven se volvió a remover entre protestas quedas pero nada más.

- Eh, venga. – Elena le tocó el hombro y después la mejilla con el reverso de la mano. - ¡Joder! – se preocupó y le tocó también la frente intentando que reaccionase.

Pero Damon se removía en la inconsciencia por la fiebre, que le había subido mucho en el transcurso de la tarde y Elena no conseguía otra cosa que no fuesen algunos murmullos. Al tocarle Elena notó que le ardía la piel y que estaba sudando. La chica se levantó a la cocina y humedeció un trapo limpio que sacó de un cajón, con el agua más fría que pudo.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado y se lo puso en la frente para refrescarle un poco. Damon gimió de alivio y pareció despejarse un poco porque aunque no llegó a abrir los ojos, sí que hizo el intento de abrirlos.

- Venga Damon, ven conmigo. – dijo la chica con preocupación, intentando que se pusiera en pie.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, el joven obedeció quizá guiado solo por la costumbre de obedecer su voz y Elena consiguió levantarle. Soportando ella la mayor parte del peso del chico le llevó hasta la habitación más cercana y le ayudó a que se tumbara en la cama.

Elena no sabía qué hacer, ahora mismo estaba en blanco y Damon tenía mucha fiebre, no sabía si podía darle algo que le ayudase o qué hacer con él. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarle así.

Se dio otro paseo hasta la cocina para volver a humedecer el trapo, lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. Una vez se lo hubo colocado, fue a buscar un termómetro y también se lo puso. Poco después comprobó que Damon tenía cuarenta de fiebre, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación. Tenía que bajarle la fiebre como fuera.

Intentó hacerlo refrescándole la cara y el cuello con cubitos de hielo. Los deslizaba suavemente por su piel hasta que se le derretían. Lo repitió durante una hora, cambiándole y humedeciendo repetidamente el trapo de su frente. Cuando le tomó la temperatura ya era más normal aunque tenía la sospecha de que era solo por lo que ella había hecho, sin embargo Damon parecía respirar más tranquilo que antes, lo que consiguió tranquilizarla un poco aunque no quiso moverse de allí por si acaso Damon volvía a empeorar.

Poco antes de las tres de la mañana Elena se despertó sobresaltada por los movimientos que notaba a su lado. Damon se removía entre los sueños y la inconsciencia, sin dejar de murmurar en sueños.

- No, por favor. No te vayas. Tienes que aguantar, por favor. Ya vienen. – repetía sin cesar.

Elena se frotó los ojos para despejarse y contempló como Damon se agitaba. Volvía a estar ardiendo de fiebre y el trapo de su frente hacía mucho que se había caído al suelo.

- Damon… - asustada, Elena intentó que le hiciera caso sin saber si era mejor que le despertase o que dejase que continuase con sus sueños.  
- No, no, no. No me dejes solo, por favor. No puedes rendirte. – suplicó Damon con los brazos extendidos como si intentase atrapar algo o a alguien.

Elena cada vez estaba más asustada e intentó tranquilizar al joven acariciándole el cabello como haría con un niño. Damon reaccionó al contacto y su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la muñeca de Elena.

- No, por favor, no. No puedes hacerme esto. – gritó el chico y apretó la mano de Elena como si quisiera retenerla a su lado con todas sus fuerzas.

En medio de su pesadilla, Damon fue consciente de que estaba apretando de verdad a alguien y despertó de golpe, tembloroso y desconcertado, soltándola de golpe para cubrirse la cara con las manos y así huir de la mirada asustada de Elena.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada Elena, apoyando la mano en su hombro ya que Damon se había girado para darle la espalda.

El joven huyó de su contacto avergonzado e intentó levantarse, temblando y no solo por la fiebre.

- ¿Qué haces? – le detuvo Elena poniéndose de rodillas a su espalda para sujetarle por los hombros.  
- Me voy. – dijo aunque su seguridad fue empañada por un ataque de tos. Esa no había sido su idea inicial cuando había decidido ir allí, solo había querido pasar un rato acompañado, no convertirse en una carga otra vez. – Tenía que haberme ido hace mucho ya, no pretendía quedarme tanto tiempo.  
- No te vas a ir. – le sorprendió la chica. - ¿Tú sabes la hora que es?  
- Sí. – respondió seco ya que lo sabía demasiado bien, intentando rechazarla pero estaba débil por la enfermedad.

A Elena le sorprendió la brusquedad con la que le habló pero no se rindió por eso.

- Te he dicho que no. – dijo poniéndose borde ella también. – Damon, tienes cuarenta de fiebre, no te vas a ir te pongas como te pongas. – le aclaró hablándole como si fuese un niño. – Ahora te tumbas aquí y me dices lo que te quieres que te dé, pero al menos deberías tomar un antiinflamatorio para que te baje un poco la fiebre.  
- No… - insistió él, intentando marcharse de nuevo.  
- ¿Pero tú qué clase de persona crees que soy, Damon? – le preguntó. - ¿De verdad, crees que voy a dejar que te vayas así? Si hace dos minutos estabas delirando. – se desesperó la chica porque él fuese tan cabezota.

El joven tragó saliva como pudo, la oferta era demasiado tentadora y veía demasiada decisión en los ojos de ella.

- No es por ti Elena. Es por mí, no quiero ser una carga. – quiso aclararle para que no le malinterpretase.  
- Damon… - volvió a regañarle la chica, haciéndole un gesto para que se tumbara.

A regañadientes el chico la obedeció.

- ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

Como su respuesta fue negativa, la chica fue a buscarle algo. Damon se la tomó sin rechistar con un vaso de agua y también cuando ella le preguntó si podía levantarse. Elena retiró el edredón y las sábanas, cosa que sorprendió a Damon.

- Estás temblando. – le explicó Elena, sonriéndole un poco.  
- Tengo mucho calor, pero también tengo frío. – se quejó el joven volviendo a sentarse. – No sé si ponerme ropa o quitármela.  
- Es por la fiebre. – supuso la chica, que también se sentó. – A lo mejor deberías a Urgencias, tienes mucha fiebre Damon y estás temblando. – le sugirió Elena volviendo a tocarle la frente, comprobando que seguía estando muy caliente.  
- No… - protestó él. – No es necesario.

Elena no quiso discutir más con él, estaba claro que estaba enfermo, ella también lo estaba y los dos estaban agotados.

- Vale. – aceptó. – Venga descansa, duérmete y mañana lo hablamos. Hazme caso por favor. – le pidió al ver que él iba a protestar otra vez.

Damon se incorporó un momento para deshacerse de sus botas bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, que no dejaba de vigilarle. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y tosió un poco mientras se cubría con las sábanas. Después cerró los ojos solo para complacerla porque sabía que no iba a conseguir dormir de nuevo y no tardó en sentir como ella colocaba de nuevo el paño frío sobre su frente.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? – preguntó el chico incrédulo al notarlo.  
- Me iré cuando esté segura de que me haces caso. – respondió Elena cruzándose de brazos, tumbada sobre el edredón a su lado.

Damon pensó que si pretendía esperar a que se durmiera, ya podía ponerse cómoda porque iba para largo. Pero en su lugar hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Elena? ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? – preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados.  
- Porque… - Elena hizo una pausa porque ni siquiera ella era capaz de contestarse a eso, la pregunta le había pillado de sorpresa. – Porque mi trabajo es cuidar de ti, Damon.

Damon apretó los labios ante esa respuesta y se quedó callado, centrándose en volver a dormirse. Cinco minutos después, Elena comprobó que el chico estaba profundamente dormido, respirando con algo de dificultad pero con regularidad. Ella comprobó que todo estaba en orden y le acarició la mejilla con preocupación antes de levantarse para ir a su propio cuarto que estaba justo enfrente. Dejó las puertas de ambas habitaciones abiertas por si pasase algo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, esperando que le hiciera efecto la pastilla que ella también se había tomado y poder descansar un rato. La preocupación, el cansancio, la enfermedad… todo hizo mella en ella y no tardó en caer dormida.

La ausencia de Klaus, al que Elena había llevado a casa de Jenna, ayudaba a mantener toda la casa en silencio. Y el silencio les ayudaba a descansar, algo que les hacía mucha falta a los dos. Elena, que era la que estaba mejor de los dos, fue la primera en levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue asomarse al cuarto de invitados.

Damon dormía bocabajo, con un brazo flexionado sobre la almohada, el cuello del jersey doblado sobre sí mismo lo más bajo posible, el edredón totalmente quitado y las sábanas por la cintura. Se acercó de puntillas y se agachó por el costado de la cama, le tocó suavemente la frente y se quedó quieta cuando él se removió. Suspiró cuando vio que seguía dormido y que además ya no parecía tener fiebre, como mucho unas décimas, nada comparado a lo de la noche anterior. Le arropó subiéndole las sábanas hasta la base del cuello y salió de la habitación entornándole la puerta para dejarle dormir, ya que siempre se había fijado en sus ojeras.

Ahora que se había quedado más tranquila fue a darse una ducha y a preparar algo para comer, porque ya eran casi las tres del mediodía. Antes de meterse en la cocina, pasó a dejar un vaso de zumo de naranja junto a un antiinflamatorio en la mesilla, dentro del alcance de Damon.

- Despierta marmota. – le dijo suavemente sentándose en el otro lateral de la cama cuando hubo terminado.

Como no obtenía ninguna respuesta, Elena le pasó por el cuello el vaso de agua fría que le había traído.

- No… - se quejó Damon, dándola la espalda.  
- Despierta. – repitió la chica divertida por su actitud.  
- No hay quien te entienda, primero que duerma y ahora que despierte. – protestó el joven con un suspiro, girándose hacia ella.  
- ¿Qué quieres, agua o zumo? – le ignoró ella.  
- Zumo. – pidió él y Elena le señaló la mesilla de su lado.

Él se giró hacia el otro lado y cogió tanto el vaso como la pastilla, tomándosela con la ayuda del zumo.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó poniendo cara de inocencia.  
- Me alegro de que estés mejor. – le sonrió, comprobando que su temperatura era normal. – Y sí, mucho mejor cuando te portas como un niño bueno. – bromeó. – Ya no tienes fiebre.  
- ¿No? Genial. – contestó el joven poniéndose la mano en la frente para comprobarlo él mismo.

Se incorporó para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y Elena le imitó.

- ¿Estás mucho mejor, eh? – se alegró la chica al verle así, tan distinto a la noche anterior.  
- Más o menos. – en realidad el buen humor de Damon venía a que por primera vez en meses había dormido hasta descansar por completo. - ¿Y tú? – preguntó.  
- Yo también. – respondió ella.  
- Me alegro. – Damon sonrió de esa forma medio tímida que tanto llegaba a Elena. La mantuvo un par de segundos y después empezó a levantarse, carraspeando un poco para aclararse la garganta ronca.  
- Sigues empeñado en irte. – dijo Elena algo decepcionada, sin moverse de la cama. Esta vez, si Damon quería irse no le iba a detener.  
- Elena, yo… - volvió a sentarse revolviéndose el pelo con un gesto nervioso. – Yo te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí, ni te imaginas cuanto. – empezó a explicarse. – Pero no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado y esto ya se parece mucho a aprovecharse. Esto no era mi intención. – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como abarcando la habitación.  
- Lo sé Damon. – le interrumpió y él levantó las manos para que le dejase hablar. Elena asintió y él continuó.  
- Solo había venido a pasar un rato contigo porque estoy solo en la ciudad y no sabía qué hacer. Pero un rato, no todo lo que vino después, no quería complicarte más. – explicó apenado.  
- No pasa nada. – le contestó la chica. – Y la verdad, prefiero que hayas estado conmigo a que estuvieras tan mal y solo.  
- Gracias. – dijo el joven apartando la mirada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento y levantaron la mirada con timidez, encontrándose reflejado el uno en los ojos del otro.

- Hay sopa, ¿quieres? – le ofreció Elena, levantándose.  
- No sé… - respondió Damon, pero ante la mención de comida su estómago le traicionó.  
- Creo que esa no es la respuesta correcta. – rió la chica, señalándole. – Piénsalo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Damon volvió a dudar, no porque rechazase su compañía si no porque había sudado mucho durante la noche y le gustaría cambiarse de ropa y así se lo dijo a la chica, que se levantó enseguida y volvió trayendo algo de su cuarto.

El joven contempló con asombro como ella le devolvía su jersey ya que se había olvidado de que se lo había dejado.

- Mi hermano tiene algo de ropa aquí. Si quieres quedarte, puedo dejarte algo. – le ofreció y fue a salir para dejarle que lo pensará.  
- Si me dejas una toalla me vale. – Damon la detuvo antes de que saliera, no quería estar solo y ella le había dado a entender que no le importaba que estuviera allí.

Una vez estuvo solo en el baño, Damon se quitó el jersey y la camiseta, usando ésta última para limpiarse el sudor del torso, cuello y brazos. Después se lavó y se puso la toalla al cuello después de secarse. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente al máximo y hundió la cabeza debajo, hasta que su cabello estuvo totalmente empapado. Se secó pelo húmedo con cuidado de no gotear y se vistió con su jersey, en el que notó un dulce olor a frutas que su mente asoció automáticamente a Elena.

- ¿Habías traído películas, no? – le preguntó Elena en cuanto le vio aparecer, con la ropa y la toalla en la mano.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon. - ¿Dónde dejo esto? – preguntó enseñándole la toalla.  
- Yo me encargo, vete a por alguna. – le dijo arrebatándoselo todo para echarlo al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Dudó un momento, pero como ya lo tenía bastante lleno acabó echándolo todo a lavar. Después fue a servir la sopa en dos platos que puso en sendas bandejas. Fueron a comer al salón mientras veían la tarde, entre unas cosas y otras, era ya bastante tarde y aún tenían cosas que hablar. Elena estaba a punto de hablarle de la fiebre de la noche anterior cuando él hizo un gesto de desagrado al probar la primera cucharada.

- Joder Elena, esto es de sobre. – se quejó mirando a un lateral para ocultar su mueca de asco.  
- Lo que había en la cocina. Y a mí sí me gusta. – matizó ella, sin hacerle caso.

Damon no dejó de hacer muecas mientras se la comía, pero estaba caliente cosa que agradecía y también tenía hambre porque llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin comer. No tenía fiebre aunque seguía sintiendo algo de frío y dolor de garganta, aunque por lo menos la cabeza ya no le dolía y también tosía un poco menos que el día anterior.

Elena también se encontraba mejor, en ningún momento ella había tenido tanta fiebre como Damon y su dolor de garganta seguía allí por lo que no paraba de beber agua.

A mitad de la tarde, la chica recibió una llamada de John. Fue entonces cuando Damon se levantó, dejando la manta doblada sobre el sofá. Aprovechando que como estaba hablando Elena no le podía detener, se preparó para irse porque empezaba a sentir como le subía la fiebre. La chica le interrogó con la mirada cuando le vio aparecer con la mochila y se deshizo de su padre lo más rápido que pudo. Damon la esperó apoyándose en la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
- Me voy Elena, ya es tarde. – respondió el joven separándose de la puerta.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – se preocupó ella al ver que tenía la mirada brillante, sin duda por la fiebre.  
- Sí, gracias por todo. – sonrió un poco esperando a que le abriese.  
- Pero cómo vas a irte solo Damon… Tienes fiebre. – le acusó y Damon no se molestó en negarlo. - ¿Y sí te vuelve a subir como anoche? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú solo?

Sin darse cuenta, Elena habló de más al revelarle que sabía que estaba solo en casa.

- Me va a subir como anoche, Elena. – le confesó. – Siempre me sube así, da igual lo que tenga, como tenga fiebre… se me dispara. No te preocupes, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo solo, no me pasará nada. – Damon quiso quitarle toda la importancia que pudo, porque realmente vio que ella estaba realmente preocupada.

Elena no lo tenía tan claro como él pero no le quedaba más remedio que dejarle ir. Así que al día siguiente, cuando se levantó, relajada y respirando con normalidad, con solo un leve rastro de dolor de garganta, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él y le llamó.

- Hola. – le saludó con dulzura. - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó inmediatamente.

Damon seguía sorprendido por su llamada.

- No tengo fiebre. – respondió e incluso a través del teléfono Elena pudo notarle raro.

Él estaba agotado, había dormido poco entre la fiebre y sus pesadillas que eran mucho más vívidas por el efecto de la primera.

- Tú no estás bien… - susurró la chica.  
- Solo estoy cansado. – se defendió él y no obtuvo más que silencio por el otro lado.  
- Damon… - suspiró la chica un poco después. - ¿El partido ese al que te invitaron también era hoy, no? – le preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.  
- Sí, a las doce empieza el penúltimo partido, o el último, según como vaya la eliminatoria.. – contestó él sin entender la pregunta.  
- ¿Por qué no te vienes un rato aquí? – le propuso porque así podría vigilarle. – Sé que tenías ganas de estar allí, podemos verlo si quieres. Aunque tendrás que explicármelo, porque yo no tengo ni idea. – le ofreció ya que Damon se había pasado bastante tiempo hablándole de eso mientras estaban en la clínica. – Y antes de que molestes en negar, como no vengas me voy a enfadar. – le advirtió.  
- Está bien… - cedió. – Me visto y me paso. Pero no vengas o me enfadaré yo. – le advirtió él, levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo del sofá.

Mientras ellos hablaban, en Nueva York Stefan llamaba al hotel de su hermano para preguntar por él. Ya que tenía el día completamente libre había pensado que sería buena idea que se vieran un rato, si él podía, claro. La recepcionista que le atendió le pasó con la única reserva que había a nombre de un Salvatore y contestó una voz femenina.

- ¿Está Damon? – preguntó algo extrañado.  
- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó a su vez Andie, recelosa.  
- Soy Stefan, su hermano. – explicó. - ¿Me lo pasas por favor?  
- Eh… - dudó la chica, que cuando dejó a Damon en Seattle había creído que estaría con su hermano. – No ha venido, estaba enfermo, diría que gripe por lo que vi. Yo he venido en su lugar. ¿No se supone que vive contigo?  
- Estoy de viaje de negocios. – explicó el joven pensativo.  
- Estará en casa, llámale allí. – dijo Andie que no tenía más que decirle. – Tengo que dejarte, me esperan para una entrevista.  
- Sí, claro, gracias. – colgó Stefan y enseguida marcó el móvil de su hermano.

Después de tres llamadas perdidas al móvil y otras cuantas al teléfono fijo, Stefan consiguió hablar con Damon.

- ¿Pero tú estás loco? – dijo en cuanto él contestó.

El joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sacudiendo levemente su pelo algo húmedo por la ducha, con cansancio.

- Hola, hermano. Yo también me alegro de escucharte. – contestó algo molesto por la forma en que él le habló.  
- No me vengas con esas, ¿es verdad eso de que estás enfermo? – le preguntó.  
- Sí, son cosas que pasan Stef. – de nuevo, intentó quitarle importancia. – No es nada.  
- ¿Y lo único que se te ocurre es quedarte solo en casa? Joder Damon… ¿ya no te acuerdas de cómo te pones con la fiebre? – preguntó preocupado.  
- Estoy bien Stefan, no te preocupes. Ah, y para tu información, no tengo fiebre. – le dijo cansado antes de colgar.

Stefan estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono contra la pared cuando notó que Damon le había colgado.

- ¿Por qué eres tan capullo Damon? – le preguntó al aire con frustración.

Elena le recibió con una sonrisa y quiso comprobar por ella misma que Damon estuviese bien.

- ¿Te has tomado algo? – preguntó después de comprobar que efectivamente no tenía fiebre.  
- Sí… te preocupas demasiado Elena. – dijo algo molesto porque su comportamiento le recordaba a su hermano.

La chica cerró la puerta sin saber que era lo que había dicho para que le sentara tan mal. Damon se fue directamente a soltar la mochila a la habitación donde había dormido hace apenas dos días y cuando volvió al salón, se dio cuenta de que Elena se comportaba con pies de plomo con él.

Como siempre, la chica vestía de forma sencilla y tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. Encendió la televisión cuando Damon se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó arrepentido por haberlo pagado con ella, al ver que como había prometido Elena ponía la cadena donde echaban la eliminatoria. – No es tu culpa, es… Stefan, me tiene harto.  
- ¿Por? – la chica le animó a continuar con la mirada.  
- Son problemas nuestros. – dijo negando con la cabeza porque no le apetecía ni quería dar explicaciones. – Cosas de familia. – añadió simplemente.  
- Solo se preocupa por ti. – le defendió Elena.  
- Lo sé, pero me agobia. – fue a decir Damon, pero la última palabra murió en sus labios.

Elena le miró cuando se quedó a media frase, pero más se preocupó cuando le vio blanco como un papel con la mirada fija en la televisión y los labios entreabiertos. Ella miró la pantalla y no vio nada importante, solo al locutor explicando que iban a guardar un minuto de silencio antes de cada partido en honor del tenista que perdió la vida en un accidente de tráfico, tal y como habían estado haciendo los días anteriores. Elena volvió a mirar a Damon en el momento en que empezaron a pasar algunas imágenes.

Y Damon salió del allí con el alma que lleva el diablo, apagando la televisión a su paso en cuanto vio la foto de su mejor amigo en la pantalla. La chica le siguió aunque no le dio tiempo a evitar que se encerrase en la habitación.

- Damon. – le llamó sin obtener respuesta. – Nunca te lo he dicho pero… siento mucho lo de tu amigo.

Damon se tensó más contra la puerta, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y se dejó caer al suelo.

- Ábreme por favor. – le pidió Elena al escuchar el ruido de sus movimientos. – No sabía que iban a hacer eso, nunca te lo habría puesto de saberlo. – se disculpó.  
- Yo tampoco… tampoco lo sabía. – dijo con dificultad.  
- Damon… - intentó de nuevo.  
- No, déjalo, no te preocupes, ya me voy. – la cortó frotándose los ojos a la vez que se ponía en pie.  
- No estoy diciendo eso. – contestó Elena que no entendía del todo su actitud. – Ya sé que es duro, que era tu amigo pero fue un accidente…  
- ¿Un accidente? – Damon la cortó abriendo la puerta de golpe, sobresaltándola por su brusquedad. – No tienes ni idea Elena. – soltó enfadado, pero no con ella si no con las circunstancias y él mismo.  
- Tranquilo. – Elena intentó tocarle el brazo para relajarle pero él se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás. – Sí que lo sé, sé que ibais juntos cuando pasó, que él murió.

Damon se quedó esperando sin moverse a que ella añadiera algo más, pero como no lo hizo, ya se encargó él de darle la información que le faltaba.

- ¿Y también sabes que iba conduciendo yo? ¿Sabes que veníamos de una fiesta? – tras una pausa seguida por un silencio, Damon siguió hablando. - ¿Sabes que me metí en dirección contraria porque llevábamos prisa y me había saltado el desvío? No estaba delirando la otra noche, era una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla que tengo y seguiré teniendo todos los días, porque mi mejor amigo murió por mi culpa. – acabó gritando y le dio la espalda rápidamente para no tener que ver también su rechazo.

Y Elena por fin lo entendió, entendió porque no había sabido nada de eso. Recorrió los pasos que le separaban de él y le abrazó por la espalda, intentando que se sintiera mejor.

- Fue un accidente Damon, no fue tu culpa.  
- Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no tienes que fingir conmigo. – dijo él, obligándola a soltarle porque no se lo creía ni él. – Ahora que lo sabes todo ya no querrás tenerme aquí y lo entiendo.  
- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – alucinó ella. – Eso no es verdad.  
- Lo es. – respondió simplemente el joven e intentó pasar, pero Elena le bloqueó el paso impactada por su mirada más rota que nunca.  
- No lo es. – le aseguró claramente. – Fue un accidente, ¿quieres qué te defina lo que es eso?  
- Buen intento, pero no es necesario de verdad. – dijo con la vista puesta en el suelo, incapaz de mirarla. – Por favor…  
- No seas idiota, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. – le repitió Elena que no pensaba dejarle pasar hasta que entrase en razón.  
- Tú no lo entiendes Elena… - empezó Damon, abatido.  
- Claro que lo entiendo, era tu amigo, eso es lo único que necesito saber.

Impulsada por lo hundido que le veía y sobre todo porque le vio sollozar en cuanto ella mencionó a su amigo, Elena hizo lo que pudo por reconfortarle y le abrazó repitiéndole que solo había sido un accidente.

Al principio Damon no reaccionó pero a los pocos segundos acabó correspondiendo su abrazo mientras temblaba. Cayeron al suelo, pero ni así Elena le soltó, intuyendo que eso no le haría ningún bien a Damon. Avergonzado, él intentó separarse, no quería derrumbarse delante de nadie pero era incapaz de controlar los sentimientos. Ver la imagen de su amigo dinamitó de golpe todas sus barreras y no fue capaz de evitar que algunas lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento mucho de verdad. – le susurró la chica, apoyando su frente como la de él en gesto de apoyo.  
- Yo también lo siento. – respondió Damon, desbordado por lo mucho que echaba de menos a su amigo y lo culpable que se sentía al recordarle.  
- ¿Quieres… quieres hablarme de él? – ofreció Elena pensando que eso le sentaría bien.  
- No puedo. – negó Damon y se secó con el dorso de la mano las nuevas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. – No puedo Elena, duele demasiado… Le vi morir y saber que es mi culpa no ayuda.  
- ¿De dónde sacas eso de qué es tu culpa? ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien? – Elena simplemente alucinó por esa posibilidad.  
- No, pero todos lo pensáis, lo sé. – explicó él tragando saliva.  
Elena le cogió las mejillas, forzándole a que le mirase.  
- Te aseguro que yo no. – dijo remarcándole con fuerza cada palabra, intentando que entendiera la sinceridad de su mirada.

Damon la miró dubitativo, deseando creerla. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para mí que no me consideres culpable?" Pensó perdido en la dulzura de la mirada de Elena. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preocupas tanto?" Pensó a su vez Elena, perdida en el océano de los preciosos y tristes ojos azules de Damon.

- ¿De verdad? – titubeó el joven, frágil como un niño.  
- Te lo prometo. – respondió inmediatamente ella. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te lo creas?  
- Demuéstramelo. No cambies. – prácticamente le suplicó.  
- Ven, podemos ver el tenis si aún quieres. – le ofreció poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

Ni siquiera su propio hermano había tenido un gesto así con Damon, intentar con todos sus fuerzas que comprendiera que lo que le había pasado solo era un accidente y el joven se aferró a esa mano que le ofrecía otra posibilidad, la posibilidad de no sentirse tan culpable. La mochila quedó olvidada en el suelo mientras ellos se acomodaban en el sofá.

- ¿Me explicas como va esto? – le preguntó Elena para que se olvidara de lo que había pasado.  
- Claro. – respondió Damon recibiendo su sonrisa, aunque no dejaba de notarse un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

Damon no dejó de acariciar disimuladamente su pulsera mientras hablaba con Elena, pero esta vez más que ninguna, estar con ella se convirtió en un alivio ya que la alegría que ella se esforzaba en demostrarle era, al menos, un poco contagiosa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Damon estaba en la biblioteca cuando Stefan le llamó. Las cosas con su hermano estaban algo tensas desde que se había enterado de que se había quedado allí con gripe, de hecho, ni siquiera habían hablado desde que Stefan llegó, primero porque Damon estaba durmiendo y después porque Stefan no había querido.

- Oye, tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo pasarme. - le dijo seco en cuanto Damon cogió la llamada.  
- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó Damon mirando su reloj, solo quedaba media hora para su cita con Elena en la clínica.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo. – repitió. – Y no puedo mandar a nadie, tenemos mucho lío con el caso nuevo.  
- ¿Y no me lo puedes decir antes? Que tengo rehabilitación. – protestó el joven, apoyándose en la pared del pasillo al que se había salido para hablar.  
- No te preocupes, ya he hablado con Elena, no hay problema. Por cierto, hoy llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto. – con eso por toda despedida, Stefan le colgó.

Damon no tenía ninguna duda de que Stefan lo hacía para castigarle y estaba consiguiendo fastidiarle.

- ¿Qué? – contestó de mala gana cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar un par de minutos después.  
- No tienes pinta de estar muy malo.  
- Lo siento Elena. – se disculpó, avergonzado por su arrebato. – No era para ti.  
- No pasa nada. – dijo enseguida la chica. – Me preguntaba como de enfermo tenías que estar para no venir hoy, teniendo en cuenta que te querías ir de mi casa con cuarenta de fiebre.  
- Estoy bien Elena. – respondió el joven. - ¿Y tú?  
- Yo también. Pero… ¿entonces por qué no vienes? – preguntó confundida, apoyándose en el lateral de su coche.  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Damon la respondió con otra pregunta, evitando el tema.  
- Stefan me ha llamado para decirme que no podías venir porque estabas enfermo. – contestó la chica. - ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Cosas nuestras. – esquivó el tema.  
- ¿Entonces vas a venir? – preguntó Elena.  
- No… no tengo como ir. – respondió Damon, que viendo que la conversación iba para largo, se había sentado en el suelo.  
- Si estás en casa, puedo pasarme. Me iba ya a casa pero esta sigue siendo tu hora. – propuso ella.  
- No quiero que te molest…  
- No empieces Damon. – le cortó Elena que ya sabía perfectamente lo que Damon iba a decirla. – Si te lo digo es porque no me importa. Además no es bueno que empieces a faltar.  
- Está bien. – cedió el joven. – ¿Te acuerdas de la dirección?  
- Sí, te veo ahora. – se despidió ella, abriendo el coche.

Damon entró a la sala para recoger sus cosas y se marchó de la biblioteca. El aire frío le recibió y se subió el cuello de la cazadora, tosiendo un poco como resto de su gripe del fin de semana. A pesar de todo, disfrutó de su pequeño paseo hasta la casa de su hermano, por muchos meses que llevase viviendo a sí, seguía pensando en ella de esa forma. La casa de su hermano, no la suya. Estaba sacando las llaves de la mochila cuando escuchó que alguien le pitaba a sus espaldas. Elena le hizo un gesto de saludo desde su coche y el joven abrió la puerta para esperarla dentro.

- Si al final será verdad eso de que estás bien. – dijo Elena cuando él le abrió la puerta. – Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.  
- Bueno, supongo que en parte te lo debo a ti, ¿no? – respondió el joven, reconociéndole el que hubiera cuidado de él.

Elena se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

- Haz que mereciera la pena el esfuerzo. – fue lo único que le dijo.

Salieron del ascensor y Damon hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta y después la invitó a pasar dentro.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿La habitación o el salón? – preguntó Damon, mientras caminaba precisamente hacia su habitación.

Elena le siguió pero por primera vez la idea de Damon semidesnudo en una cama se le pasó por la cabeza, alterando sus pensamientos por un segundo, fantaseando.

- El salón está bien. – dijo intentado librarse de esas imágenes. Para centrarse en otra cosa, le echó un vistazo a las paredes, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlas vacías. Después miró el resto de la habitación comprobando que todo era muy impersonal. - ¿No tienes ningún adorno? – se extrañó.  
- Todo está en mi piso, yo aquí solo tengo algo de ropa y poco más. – explicó Damon, incómodo y en tono bajo.  
- ¿Y por qué no has ido a por ello? No sé, ¿no hay nada que quieras tener aquí? – siguió preguntando la chica.

Damon dejó su mochila dentro del armario y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

- Compartía piso con Ric, mi amigo. – confesó con tristeza. – No estoy preparado para eso. Volveré cuando me recuperé. – dijo para zanjar el tema.

Elena le paró cuando pasó por su lado.

- Puedes contarme lo que quieras. – intentó animarle.  
- Te lo agradezco, pero no me presiones Elena. – fue la respuesta del joven que continuó su camino.

Un silencio mucho más agradable se instaló entre ellos mientras Elena trabajaba. Damon se había quitado los vaqueros y estaba tumbado en el sillón con las manos en el regazo. Elena se sentaba en la alfombra, aunque con la espalda apoyada en el otro sofá, que formaba una ele con el que estaba el joven.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar probar en las pistas otra vez? – preguntó Damon cuando ya estaban terminando.  
- No lo sé. – respondió la chica, a quien esa pregunta había pillado de sorpresa. – Pero necesitas más tiempo aún.  
- Pero más o menos, ¿una semana, dos? – siguió él.  
- No creo que estaba semana puedas hacer mucho, yo diría que dentro de unas tres. – respondió la chica, pensativa con los dedos acariciando su barbilla.  
- Vale. – asintió Damon.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás impaciente? – ahora fue el turno de preguntar de ella, que además puso un momento la mano sobre su muslo para incorporarse, indicándole así que ya habían terminado.  
- Eso siempre. – respondió Damon, guiñándole el ojo. – Pero no, no es eso, ya te prometí que esperaría. Solo pensaba. – añadió, quitándole importancia. – Vendrás, ¿no?  
- ¿Quieres que vaya? – preguntó sorprendida, que pensó que con la otra vez había sido suficiente.  
- Claro, sigues teniendo que darme el visto bueno. – contestó Damon, incorporándose un poco.  
- Para eso no necesito ir. Ya sé lo que haces, ¿vas a repetir lo de la otra vez, no? No necesito estar allí, podemos quedar cuando acabes y te veo la rodilla. – respondió Elena.  
- Anda, venga, ven conmigo. Será divertido, te lo prometo. – le pidió el joven.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer, darme otra clase? – bromeó la chica.  
- Eso siempre que quieras, así te pago tus clases. – el chico le siguió la broma y después se puso algo más serio. - ¿Vendrás?

Elena no era capaz de resistirse a su mirada, a esos ojos azules que la miraban suplicantes, ligeramente iluminados. Era precisamente ese brillo lo que derrumbaba las defensas de la chica, que sabía perfectamente que no debería, pero aún así lo hacía sin saber muy bien el porqué.

- Está bien, iré. – suspiró y Damon sonrió tímidamente, de esa forma que tanto llamaba la atención de Elena y que también la hacía sonreír.  
- Me voy a ir ya, que tengo que ir a buscar a Klaus a casa de mi tía. – se despidió la chica.  
- Vale, espera que te acompaño. – la joven desvió la mirada intentando no sonrojarse mientras él se vestía.

Damon le abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco para dejarla pasar.

- Gracias por venir Elena. – agradeció el chico. - De verdad.  
- No es nada. – le sonrió ella, quedándose enfrente para mirarle. – Damon, ¿quieres qué le diga algo a tu hermano? Esto no se puede repetir.  
- No, ni se te ocurra decirle nada. – respondió muy seguro el chico.  
- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó ante su seguridad.  
- ¿Tienes hermanos, no? – preguntó él.  
- Sí, uno pequeño. – contestó Elena.  
- ¿Y por muy enfadada que estés, hablarías mal de él a otra persona?  
- A mi padre. – rió la chica y Damon también sonrió.  
- Sí, claro, pero no me refería a eso. Y tu tía tampoco vale. ¿Lo harías? – la interrogó Damon.  
- No, claro que no. – respondió rápidamente Elena.  
- Entonces entenderás que yo tampoco lo haga.

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que asentir a eso, claro que lo entendía. El móvil de la chica sonó en ese momento, cortando su conversación.

- ¿Vas a venir o qué Elena? – preguntó Jenna con impaciencia.  
- Sí, ya estoy acabando con Damon. Enseguida cojo el coche. – contestó ella.  
- ¿Ese es el que te trae de cabeza? – rió Jenna, curiosa como siempre.  
- Sí, ese mismo. – suspiró la chica y le hizo un gesto a Damon para despedirse. Él lo entendió y se despidió de la misma forma.

Continuó hablando con Jenna hasta que encendió el motor y la colgó, para conducir directamente hasta la casa de su tía. Ella la esperaba abajo, hablando animadamente con Merecith. En poco tiempo parecían haber conectado y pasaban gran parte del día juntas.

- Por fin llegas. – suspiró Jenna, regañándola.

Elena la ignoró y fue a saludar a Meredith mientras su tía abría la puerta. Jenna también fue la primera en entrar al piso seguida de Elena, que empezó a llamar a su perro. Meredith se quedó la última, mirando la puerta de enfrente con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. "¿Dónde te metes Damon? ¿Por qué no te encuentro por ningún lado?" Pensó mirando aquella puerta que tantas había cruzado antes de entrar al piso de Jenna, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Las cosas siguieron igual entre Stefan y Damon. Seguían sin hablarse y si necesitaban decirse algo lo hacían mandándose mensajes de texto, cortos e impersonales. Esta vez Stefan le mandó a Caroline, lo que fue igual de incómodo como si hubiese ido él mismo. La rubia conducía rápidamente para librarse cuanto antes de él y paró delante de la clínica con el motor encendido, señal clara de que quería que se bajase. Damon entró en la sala sin mirar, sabía que era pronto y no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí.

- Perdón. – se disculpó al encontrar allí a una niña pequeña, de unos cinco o seis años, morena con media melena sentada en la camilla y Elena a su lado.  
- Vas a tener que esperar. – se disculpó Elena mirándole a él y después miró a la niña. – Hoy alguien no se está portando bien. – la regañó.

A la niña aquello debía de divertirle un montón porque se rió por lo bajo, desesperando aún más a Elena.

- Espero fuera. – asintió Damon, dispuesto a darse media vuelta.  
- ¿Y tú quien eres? – les interrumpió la niña, balanceando las piernas al aire.

Elena iba a regañar a la niña pero Damon no le dio opción, porque volvió a girarse hacia ellas.

- Soy Damon, ¿y tú? – sonrió a la pequeña.  
- April. – ella también sonrió mirando los ojos azules del chico. - ¿Eres su novio? – preguntó inocentemente.  
- No. – rio Damon mirando a Elena que murmuró una disculpa solo con los labios. – Soy su paciente, como tú.  
- Patricio, mi caballo, me tiró y me hice daño en el hombro. ¿Tú también te has caído?  
- Sí pero yo me hice daño en la pierna. – fue la respuesta del chico.  
- En la rodilla. – señaló Elena en su propio cuerpo para que la niña lo entendiera. – Ahora te aviso Damon. – le indicó para que se fuera.  
- Noooo. – protestó la pequeña y después miró a Elena. - ¿No se puede quedar aquí?  
- ¿Me vas a hacer caso? – la advirtió Elena de forma seria y April asintió energéticamente con la cabeza.  
- Seré buena. – prometió.  
- ¿Te importa Damon? – le pidió Elena con cara de circunstancias en voz baja, acercándose a él.  
- No. – negó él y dejó su mochila en el suelo. – A ver, ¿qué es eso de qué no le haces caso a Elena? – preguntó sentándose al lado de la pequeña, que se rió con picardía.

Gracias a Damon, que mantenía entretenida a April, Elena consiguió que terminara de hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación que tenían a medias.

- Terminamos. – les dijo Elena.

Entonces April puso su mejor cara de inocencia y extendió una mano hacia ella.

- Mi premio – exigió.  
- No has sido buena April. – negó la chica con la cabeza. – Y ya sabes cuál es la regla.  
- Premio solo si soy buena. Pero he sido buena, ¿a qué sí Damon? – preguntó volviéndose hacia él.  
- Buenísima. – respondió él, sonriendo a la pequeña que estaba encantada con su nuevo apoyo.  
- Andaaaa. – suplicó la niña y Elena también sonrió, negando con la cabeza.  
- Vaya dos. – comentó mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su bata. Sacó un par de sugus y una piruleta y se los dio a April, que ya se había bajado de la camilla y esperaba con la mano extendida.  
- A mí nunca me das nada. – protestó Damon cruzándose de brazos al verlo.  
- Porque tú no paras de llevarme la contraria, Damon. - respondió Elena.  
- Hace mucho que no. ¿No me dijiste que me portaba bien el otro día? – le recordó, acomodándose mejor.  
- El otro día era el otro día y tampoco es que me hicieras mucho caso a la primera. – se defendió la chica. – El día que lo hagas, te daré un premio… como a los niños. – se burló.  
- ¡Eh! – se quejó el joven. – Te tomaré la palabra. – después bajo la mirada porque notó que April le tiraba del pantalón para llamar su atención.  
- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció la pequeña a Damon mientras se metía uno de los caramelos en la boca.  
- Gracias. – respondió el joven agachándose a su altura para cogerlo.

La pequeña aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Vamos a ver a tu mamá? – preguntó Elena y la niña asintió separándose de Damon para coger su mano.

Salieron por la escalera de incendios, el mismo sitio por el que habían bajado. Elena normalmente trataba a los niños en la planta de arriba pero como no conseguía que April la hiciese caso, la había propuesto un juego para que dejase de estar tan rebelde y se habían marchado por detrás para bajar a la sala de abajo, que estaban comunicadas por dicha escalera.

- Acuérdate de que esté es nuestro secreto, ¿eh? – le repitió a la pequeña cuando estuvieron arriba.  
- Prometido. – dijo April con sinceridad, después tiró de la mano de Elena para que no abriese aún la puerta. - ¿Damon tiene novia? – preguntó y Elena tuvo que contener la risa.  
- No lo sé. – respondió sinceramente. – Creo que no, yo siempre le he visto muy solo.  
- ¿Tú crees que me esperará? – preguntó otra vez la niña  
- Seguro que sí. –aseguró intentando mantener la compostura.  
- Tiene el cielo en los ojos, ¿a qué sí? – siguió April.

"Más bien un cielo tormentoso" pensó Elena al recordar como era su mirada cuando algo le hacía ilusión y lo oscura que era normalmente, como el cielo cuando se empieza a formar una tormenta.

- Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. – coincidió en cambio, logrando que la pequeña sonriera. - ¿Vamos? – preguntó lista para abrir la puerta.

Una vez dejó a la pequeña con su madre, volvió a bajar a ver a Damon.

- No sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños. – le dijo nada más a entrar.  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Elena. – respondió él, incorporándose en la camilla, apoyando un brazo sobre su rodilla buena.  
- Ya, enamorita la has dejado. – rió la chica. – Que si tienes novia me pregunta la enana, no es lista ni nada. – siguió riéndose.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon contagiándose de su risa. – Pues tú estabas delante, ya has visto que no he hecho nada.  
- ¿Y la tienes? – preguntó Elena, cuando ambos se calmaron un poco.  
- ¿Novia? Yo no tengo de eso, nunca he tenido. – confesó el joven aún divertido por la situación. - ¿Por?  
- Porque entonces la esperarás, ¿no? – se defendió la chica. – No me creo eso de que nunca hayas tenido novia.  
- No me va tanto compromiso. – explicó Damon encogiéndose de hombros. – Mi tipo de vida tampoco ayuda, una semana aquí, otra semana en la otra punta del mundo… Es difícil.  
- No suena muy bien, no. Pero yo he visto a otros tenistas con novia.  
- He dicho difícil, no imposible. Claro que puedes tenerla si quieres, pero a mí no me interesa. Por eso tenemos un piso en Seattle, yo no quería venir aquí pero la novia de Ric es de aquí y él quería estar con ella. – le contó mientras Elena trabajaba.  
- ¿Y es de aquí? ¿No os habéis visto? – preguntó la chica pensando que siempre le veía con Michael o con su hermano.  
- No sé nada de ella desde el accidente… supongo que me odiara y no quiere verme. – contestó Damon titubeando un poco, triste y cabizbajo. Meredith no le había llamado desde esa noche y él no se veía capaz de hacerlo porque temía su rechazo.

Elena se mordió los labios y le cambió de tema rápidamente. Era cierto que desde que Damon le había contado la historia completa del accidente, parecía que se abría más a ella pero se notaba que le dolía, que era difícil para él. Y como él mismo le había pedido, no quería presionarle para que no volviera a cerrarse, guardarse todo eso no podía ser bueno para nadie.  
Como la chica le preguntó por cómo llevaba sus estudios, Damon le pidió un poco de ayuda con las matemáticas que tenía tan atascadas.

- Mira en mi mochila, son unas hojas sueltas dentro del cuaderno que me diste. – le indicó y Elena aprovechó para dejarle que se vistiera y fue a mirar.

Además del cuaderno, Damon llevaba un par de libros que Elena cotilleó antes de coger las hojas que había dicho. Las revisó por encima, un par de integrales que Damon no había conseguido resolver y había dejado a medias después de muchos intentos y un problema de geometría en el espacio.

- ¿Me lo llevo y te digo mañana? – preguntó girando las hojas para ver si había algo por detrás.  
- Lo que necesites, de momento no tengo prisa, aún me queda para examinarme. – respondió Damon y Elena supo inmediatamente que le tenía detrás.  
- ¿Me he portado bien, no? – preguntó poniendo cara de inocente.  
- ¿Has sido un niño bueno? – rió Elena girándose hacia él, encontrándose con los pucheros que él le hacía.  
- Dímelo tú. – contestó y esperó su respuesta con impaciencia.

Elena volvió a reír y le ofreció una piruleta, que Damon rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

- Con eso no me vas a comprar. – negó.  
- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Damon la contempló un momento sin decir nada, Elena era con diferencia la persona que mejor se había portado con él y eso había hecho que en cierta forma Damon se sintiera unido a ella. Por lo que llevó ambas manos a su cuello y dio el paso que la separaba de ella para besarla suavemente.

No hizo presión, se trataba solo de un roce de sus labios porque el joven no tenía ninguna intención de profundizarlo. Elena se quedó estática por la sorpresa y Damon se apartó antes de que ella le respondiese con una torta.

- Nos vemos. – se despidió rápidamente sin darla tiempo a reaccionar.

Elena siguió de piedra unos instantes más y acabó tocándose los labios, preguntándose que acababa de pasar. Su mirada se desvió al suelo y se agachó para recoger el objeto que llamó su atención. En su apresurada huida de allí, Damon no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído su pulsera. Elena, que sabía por sus propias palabras que era un recuerdo y que llevaba las iniciales de su amigo, la recogió y salió fuera para devolvérsela. Él ya no estaba por lo que supuso que se habría ido con Stefan y se abrochó la pulsera en su muñeca para no olvidarse de devolvérsela al día siguiente.

Damon no notó que la pérdida hasta que no se levantó al día siguiente y no la encontró al estirar la mano a su mesilla. Eso le despertó completamente y se levantó de la cama de un salto, sin importarle su rodilla. Seguía en pijama, buscándola por toda la casa cuando Michael le llamó.

- Ya bajo. – respondió totalmente desanimado.  
- ¿Qué tal en Nueva York? – le preguntó sonriente en cuanto le vio aparecer.  
- No fui, estuve con gripe. – respondió Damon, borrándole la sonrisa. - ¿Y tú, qué tal por la playa? ¿Ligaste? – preguntó para cambiar de tema al ver que su amigo estaba ligeramente moreno.

No fue hasta que ya estaban estirando que Michael no se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? – le preguntó por su carácter irascible de esa mañana. Damon no había parado de poner peros a todo y a hacer los ejercicios de mala gana.  
- Nada. – respondió en tono arisco sin mirarle.  
- Pues llevas una mañana que tela… no hay quien te aguante. – le dijo sin creérselo por lo mucho que le conocía.  
- Pues no me aguantes Mike. – contestó levantando la cabeza un segundo para fulminarle con la mirada.  
- Damon… - Michael no supo que decirle y Damon no contestó nada más, por lo que su conversación terminó allí.

En cuanto llegó a casa continuó con la búsqueda de su pulsera, no podía haberla perdido, la sola presencia de ese pensamiento hacía que sintiera pinchazos en el pecho. Seguro que se le había caído por algún lado cuando se fue a la ducha o quizá por la cocina, pero tenía que estar allí. Un mensaje en su móvil le avisó de que Stefan estaba llegando para recogerle y desesperado se pasó una mano por el pelo. Con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que se había pasado toda la tarde buscando inútilmente y que la había perdido. Con el ánimo por los suelos fue ducharse para cambiarse de ropa ya que aún seguía en chándal y ni siquiera había comido en su afán por encontrarla.

Elena se preocupó en cuanto le vio entrar tan cabizbajo y sin su mochila como siempre.

- ¿Estás bien, te duele algo? – preguntó acercándose rápidamente a él.  
- No, es solo que he perdido algo importante. – se apresuró a tranquilizarla haciendo una mueca triste con los labios y sin nada de brillo en los ojos.  
- ¿Tu pulsera? – adivinó enseguida Elena, comprendiendo porque estaba tan triste.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Damon buscando su mirada.

Por toda respuesta, Elena le sonrió y se subió la manga para que viera que la tenía ella.

- ¡Mi pulsera! – de nuevo con la mirada iluminada, Damon se aferró a su brazo con ambas manos.  
- Se te cayó ayer. Deberías cambiar el cierre, está un poco suelto. – le explicó, pero Damon estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

_Era invierno y quedaban solo unos días para Navidad. Ric y Damon habían aterrizado en Seattle esa misma mañana para pasar allí sus vacaciones antes de empezar en enero la nueva temporada. Y ahora, por la tarde, paseaban por la ciudad bien abrigados con guantes y bufanda, Ric incluso llevaba un gorro de lana._

_Disfrutaban del placer de dar vueltas sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente hablando de cualquier cosa y mirando algunos escaparates. Los dos tenían que comprarse los regalos de Navidad y buscaban cualquier oportunidad para sacarle al otro algo que quisiera._

_- Mira. – le señaló Damon a su amigo, que estaba mirando el escaparate de una joyería. – Hay un mercadillo artesanal, ¿por qué no echamos un vistazo? Seguro que ves algo para Meredith allí._  
_- Por probar. – respondió Ric encogiéndose de hombros y ambos se encaminaron hacia allí._

_Caminaban entre los puestos sorteando gente y mirando a ambos lados cuando Damon se dio cuenta de que algo llamaba la atención de su amigo, que se había quedado parado. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras cotilleaba lo que era._

_- ¿Vas a regalarle una pulsera? – preguntó._  
_- Puede… ¿te gustan? – le interrogó Ric, que en realidad no pensaba en hacerle el regalo a su novia si no a su amigo._

_Damon lo observó con atención. Se trataba de pulseras de cuero artesanales, con distintos diseños y adornos, a las que se podía añadir algunas chapitas grabadas como adorno._

_- A mí me gustan, ¿pero no crees que son más de chico que de chica? – respondió finalmente._  
_- Eso da igual, son unisex. – le respondió la vendedora que le había escuchado._  
_- ¿Cuál elegirías tú? – siguió preguntando Ric._  
_- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó Damon como respuesta._

_Los dos revisaron el puesto con la mirada y acabaron señalando a la vez la misma pulsera de cuero negro trenzado. Ambos rieron con complicidad por la casualidad._

_- Creo que llevas razón, son más de chico. – dijo Ric aún entre risas._

_Los dos amigos siguieron caminando mientras apuntaban ese dato en su memoria, como un posible regalo. Al final, Ric se fió del criterio de Damon y acabó comprando un precioso joyero de madera oscura tallado a mano como parte del regalo de Meredith._

- Eh. – Elena le llamó la atención chasqueando los dedos delante de su rostro.  
- Perdona. – reaccionó el joven. - ¿Me la devuelves?  
- Claro. – sonrió la chica quitándosela, pero entonces recordó algo y se la alejó. - ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?  
- Bueno… me preguntaste que quería de premio. No me pareció que fuese para tanto, solo fue una tontería. No se repetirá si tanto te molesta. – la actitud de Damon, como si no hubiese pasa nada y hubiese sido un simple beso en la mejilla, relajó a Elena y le devolvió la pulsera.  
- Cámbiale el broche. – le recomendó mientras le devolvía la pulsera, que Damon se apresuró a ponerse porque llevándola se sentía en cierta manera conectado con su amigo por muy tonto que sonase. – Anímate, que no ha sido nada. – le dijo finalmente y Damon sonrió levemente bajando la mirada porque ella le hubiera visto tan vulnerable.

Volvieron a su rutina de siempre, intercambiando chicles y comentarios. Mientras Elena trabajaba, Damon dejó vagar su mente. No era tonto y sabía perfectamente que a su hermano le gustaba Elena y como había comprobado con esa llamada que escuchó, al parecer el interés era mutuo.

La conversación del día anterior sobre las novias, por mucho que hubiese sido en plan de broma le había hecho darse cuenta de algo, que gracias a su miedo a comprometerse nunca había tenido a alguien a su lado de la forma en que se habían tenido Ric y Meredith, quienes a pesar de la dificultad habían conseguido mantener su relación y disfrutar de los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Y a pesar de las muchas chicas con las que había estado, también se había dado cuenta de que en realidad siempre había estado solo. La historia de sus padres era algo que le había marcado mucho y desde que se enteró, con quince años, de lo que había pasado, se había prometido a sí mismo que él no se comprometería con nadie para que luego le dejase tirado, destrozándole como su madre había hecho con su padre.

Pero había sido ahora, cuando no paraba de sentirse solo o culpable o ambas cosas a la vez, cuando echaba de menos tener a alguien incondicionalmente a su lado. Lo más parecido que tenía a eso era a Elena pero no era idiota, como bien le había dicho la chica, sabía perfectamente que ella solo se preocupaba por él porque era su trabajo. Pero lo hacía y eso había hecho que sintiese la necesidad de sentir como sería tener a su lado a alguien como ella, siempre dulce y atenta, alguien comprensiva que le no juzgase y le hiciese sentirse mejor. Por eso la había besado, por sentir, al menos por un segundo, esa sensación de sentirse querido y aceptado.

Y precisamente por eso no podía decírselo, porque el evidente interés de Elena por su hermano dejaba una cosa clara. Stefan y él eran completamente opuestos, lo que significaba que ella jamás se interesaría por alguien como él. La necesitaba a su lado de la forma que fuese, si le decía algo solo la incomodaría, haría que ella se pensase lo que no era y que empezase a medir sus reacciones cuando estuviese con él.

Por eso había preferido quitarle importancia porque en realidad no la había tenido. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado la sensación, por mucho que hubiera preferido deleitarse con la dulzura de sus labios, por mucho que no le importaría repetirlo… Elena era inalcanzable para él, pero no porque fuese su fisioterapeuta, si a Elena le gustaba su hermano, eso era lo de menos.

Elena le avisó de que habían terminado y como siempre, le dio la espalda para que pudiera vestirse. Fue hasta los armarios y cogió de encima de uno de ellos los folios que había traído para devolverle, ya corregidos.

- No me acuerdo muy bien de esto. – le dijo refiriéndose a la geometría mientras se los devolvía. – Le echaré un vistazo al cuaderno cuando podamos pero creo que era así.  
- ¿Ese es mi premio hoy? – preguntó Damon, esperando que ella le dijera que sí para quitarle importancia al tema beso.  
- No, aunque has sido bueno. Supongo que te mereces un premio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Damon de quedarse petrificado cuando Elena le devolvió el beso de la misma forma en que lo había hecho él el día anterior. Suave y sin profundizarlo, solo presionando sus labios contra los suyos por unos segundos. "No significa nada y a él le ayuda." pensó Elena mientras lo hacía, para amortiguar la culpabilidad de estar involucrándose de una forma tan clara. Esta vez fue ella quien se marchó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cuando pudo hacerlo, Damon acarició su pulsera sonriendo ampliamente mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el techo incrédulo, hacia el cielo que vería si estuviera al aire libre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Butter014: Gracias por dejarme review entonces, se agradecen aún más de una lectora en la sombre ;) La idea era esa, que Damon mirase al cielo feliz pensando en su amigo. La verdad es que sí, soy tenista :)**

**Capítulo 11**

Los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad, sin que hubiese apenas cambios entre ellos. Damon y Stefan seguían sin hablarse a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres semanas. Entre semana no era ningún problema porque apenas se veían, pero ignorarse los fines de semana era mucho más duro pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a disculparse y a arreglar las cosas.

Por su parte Elena había decidido apartarse un poco de Stefan porque no le había gustado nada que él la hubiese engañado y jugado con su trabajo solo porque hubiese discutido con su hermano. Como Damon la había pedido, no le había dicho nada del tema pero estaba seguro de que los dos hermanos seguían peleados porque apenas coincidía con Stefan en la clínica.

Y la verdad es que lo prefería así porque ahora mismo lo que menos necesitaba era tener a alguien detrás de ella. Había cometido un error al besar a Damon, no había estado bien ni podía hacerlo, si una simple relación de amistad estaba prohibida, besar a un paciente… No quería ni pensarlo y eso es lo que le había pasado en el aquel momento, que como Damon había actuado como si no hubiera pasado nada y no había querido que Damon pensase que era una mojigata y le había besado para demostrarle que a ella tampoco le importaba. Pero había estado mal y era algo que no se podía repetir, por eso al día siguiente había esquivado el tema premio y Damon también, lo que había hecho que las cosas siguieran igual entre ellos.

Pero cuando al día siguiente Damon se volvió a acercar a ella y le preguntó poniéndole ojitos suplicantes si había sido bueno, no había podido resistirse y había dejado que Damon la besase otra vez, respondiendo afirmativamente a su pregunta.

Se sentía culpable por dejarle hacerlo pero el hecho de que todo fuese tan inocente ya que los besos eran simples roces de labios, sin que hubiese nada más, era lo que le ayudaba a autoconvencerse de que no tenía ninguna importancia, de que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Y luego estaba Damon, no sabía que tenía ese chico pero había algo en él que le hacía muy difícil negarle algo cuando veía en él tanta necesidad en una simple mirada.

Y un día más estaban allí en la clínica, era jueves y Damon sabía que al día siguiente era viernes por lo que Elena libraba.

- Elena. – la llamó cuando ella la dio la espalda al acabar.

Ya completamente vestido se acercó a ella, quedándose a un solo paso de distancia.

- Mañana voy a volver a probar en las pistas. Es tu día libre, ¿vendrás no? – la recordó.  
- ¿Qué te dije la primera vez que me preguntaste? – le respondió ella, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él volver a las pistas.  
- Que vendrías.  
- Entonces iré. – le repitió la joven sonriéndole un poco. - ¿En el mismo sitio?  
- Sí, y a las diez igual que la otra vez. – asintió Damon también ligeramente sonriente.  
- Ya nos vemos mañana entonces. – comentó la chica y Damon volvió a asentir.  
- ¿Hoy no tengo premio? – preguntó algo decepcionado al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a irse ya.  
- Si llego a saber que la forma de que me hicieras caso a rajatabla era darte un premio, lo habría hecho desde el principio. – añadió después de unir sus labios con los del chico dulcemente por un par de segundos.  
- Hasta mañana Elena. – se despidió Damon, ofreciéndole a Elena una sonrisa de medio lado que ella nunca había visto. – Por cierto, mañana vente con chándal. – añadió girándose un momento desde la puerta.

Estaba en casa medio tumbada en el sofá con Klaus en el regazo mientras veía en la tele. Un anuncio le recordó que tenía que llamar a Jenna para decirle que no iría mañana.

- ¿Cómo qué no vienes? ¿Y eso? – protestó su tía. - ¿No será por trabajo, no?  
- Más o menos. – suspiró Elena y Jenna protestó con más ganas. – Además no te dejo sola, Meredith irá.  
- Siempre igual, nunca te diviertes Elena. Al menos cuéntame que es eso tan importante por lo que me dejas plantada.  
- Es Damon. – y en el momento en que mencionó su nombre supo que había cometido un error, aún así siguió explicándose. – Está desesperado por volver a las pistas y no para de pedirme que vaya con él para que le dé el visto bueno y pueda entrenar.  
- ¿Y eso es tarea tuya? – se interesó Jenna.  
- Técnicamente no, pero si luego se precipita y se hace daño, la culpa será mía. Prefiero ver yo misma lo que hace, por si acaso. – explicó la chica.  
- Vamos, que no te fías de él. – rió Jenna  
- Depende, es un chico con dos caras. De una me fio pero de la otra ni en pintura. – ahora fue el turno de reírse de Elena.  
- ¿Y cuál de esas dos es la que te trae de cabeza? – siguió curioseando su tía, a ver qué tipo de información le sacaba.  
- Jenna… - la regañó la chica. – Que nos conocemos.  
- Si no he dicho nada. – protestó.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más y Elena prometió que se pasaría por la tarde.

- Por cierto, son sus dos caras las que me traen de cabeza. – rió Elena justo antes de colgarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon estaba calentando solo en el polideportivo ya que había mandado a Michael a prepararlo todo. En su caso era importante que calentase bien no solo para no hacerse daño luego, si no para que la rodilla no le doliese cuando jugase. Estaba en ello cuando le sonó el móvil y lo cogió sujetándolo entre la cabeza y el hombro para poder seguir.

- Hola guapo. – le saludó alegremente Andie.  
- Hola Andie. – saludó él sin tanto entusiasmo.  
- ¿Todavía sigues enfadado? – la pregunta era bastante retórica, los dos sabían que Damon estaba más que enfadado. – Me tienes olvidada. – se quejó haciéndole un puchero a través del teléfono.  
- ¿Qué quieres Andie? – preguntó sin entrar en su juego. – Estoy ocupado.

Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que así no iba a conseguir nada.

- Tengo algo que te interesará, pero prefiero decírtelo en persona. ¿Tienes un rato? – preguntó ya que así le daba la noticia y también aprovechaba para verle.  
- Ahora no puedo, tengo entrenamiento en las pistas. – le contó sin poder evitar que un matiz de ilusión se colase en su voz.  
- ¿Ya en las pistas? Genial, me alegro Damon. – contestó ella. - ¿A qué hora acabas? Puedo pasarme o podemos quedar esta tarde si quieres y tomamos un café.  
- Acabaré sobre las doce, pero no es seguro, depende mucho de cómo me encuentre. – la explicó, dándole a entender cuál de las dos opciones prefería.  
- Está bien, si me dices la dirección me paso sobre esa hora. – cedió Andie ocultando su decepción. Damon podía seguir mostrándose distante por teléfono pero estaba segura de que en cuanto le tuviera delante, no reaccionaría igual y mucho menos cuando le contase quien le había llamado.

Sin darle más importancia, Damon colgó y siguió con sus estiramientos hasta terminarlos. Después inició una carrera muy suave para ir desde el vestuario hasta la pista. Durante toda la semana lo había estado probando con Elena, en una de las máquinas que tenían en la planta de arriba, de hecho, había sido ella quien le había preguntado si quería intentarlo.  
Sonrió cuando la vio de lejos y se acercó por detrás.

- ¡Bu! – la asustó poniéndole las manos en la cintura y ella pegó un bote.  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó ella, algo molesta por el susto.  
- Solo es una broma Elena. – se defendió él, dejando de correr para caminar a su lado. - ¿O es que los chicos buenos no hacen bromas?  
- ¿Te has levantado graciosillo hoy eh? – le respondió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.  
- No te enfades conmigo Elena. – le pidió Damon arrepentido, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba molesta de verdad. – Solo era una broma.  
- Ya lo sé… tonto. – rió Elena, ahora sí mirándole.

Y él se pasó la mano por el pelo pensando que realmente era un tonto por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente. Aunque no tardó mucho en disfrutar su momento al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Elena al ver lo que habían montado en la pista.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó quedándose parada.  
- Te dije que iba a ser divertido. – respondió Damon, se adelantó para abrir la puerta y se quedó esperando a que Elena le siguiera.  
- Buenos días Elenita. – la saludó Michael en voz alta, que estaba conectando unos cables a una pantalla de marcador pequeña que tenía en una base con ruedas.  
- Michael. – bufó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Contrólate. – le susurró Damon a Michael. – No la cabrees.  
- Damon. – suspiró él levantándose y poniéndole las manos en los hombros. – Nunca pensé que te vería tan dominado por nadie. – se rió sin hacerle ni caso.  
- Vete a la mierda Mike. – se molestó Damon revolviéndose.

Él volvió a reír y miró a Elena para guiñarla un ojo con complicidad, después se alejó un poco del banco donde estaban ellos para terminar lo que estaba haciendo. A Elena no le quedó más remedio que pensar que quizá debería reconsiderar la opinión que tenía de él, que a lo mejor no era tan idiota como le había parecido la primera vez, si no simplemente alguien que hacía bromas a todas horas, incluso cuando no era el momento más adecuado.

Damon se sentó en el banco y sacó dos raquetas, que dejó apoyadas a su lado. Después se quedó en pantalón corto y se quitó la pulsera, tendiéndosela a Elena.

- Por favor. – le pidió a sabiendas de que ella lo entendería.  
- Vas a ponerte malo otra vez. – le dijo Elena, cogiéndosela y poniéndola alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.  
- No creo, hoy no hace tanto frío ni va a llover como la otra vez. – respondió él despreocupadamente.  
- Menos mal, si no ya podrías haberme suplicado de rodillas que no habría venido. – le contestó ella sinceramente.

Damon se limitó a apoyarse en la red mientras observaba a Michael.

- Cuando tú digas.  
- Esto ya está. – dijo Michael levantándose a la vez que se frotaba las manos. – Primero peloteo ya lo sabes, después jugamos con las placas.

Damon le tendió una de las raquetas, la que tenía el puño azul y él se quedó con la que lo tenía blanco. Después cada uno se fue al fondo de su lado correspondiente y se prepararon para empezar.

En el tiempo que ellos peloteaban para calentar, Elena aprovechó para observar lo que había montado por la pista. Aparte del marcador que estaba al lado del banco, también había una especie de placas, que de momento estaban apoyadas contra los laterales de las vallas. Se acercó a una de ellas y la cotilleó. El material como de plástico transparente rodeado de un marco blanco al que estaban acopladas un par de pequeñas ruedas. Además, en el centro del plástico había acopladas dos pequeñas tiras de metal que estaban conectadas por cables al marcador.

La pista, en el lado en el que estaba Michael, estaba ocupada por los cables en la mitad más cercana a la red, pero ellos peloteaban en largo por lo que no les molestaba. Damon se sentía más cómodo que el otro día y tenía un poco más de confianza, pero estaba impaciente por enseñarle a Elena las placas y Michael se lo notaba.

- Céntrate o no te traigo más las placas Damon. – le regañó a las pocas bolas.

El joven apretó los labios y trató de concentrarse al 200% en lo que estaba haciendo. En cuanto Michael juzgó que era suficiente cambiaron de golpe y pasaron a practicar el golpe de revés. Llevaban como medio carro cuando volvieron a parar y Damon fue a beber un poco de agua mientras Michael colocaba las cuatro placas en su lado de la pista. Dos en cada lateral, en las esquinas al fondo, en el espacio que quedaba entre la junta y la línea del pasillo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó la chica con curiosidad cuando Damon llegó a su lado.  
- Son placas de precisión. – explicó sentándose a su lado. – Dan puntos si las golpeas. La cantidad de puntos depende de la fuerza y también de la precisión, unas placas dan más puntos que otra.  
- Como un juego. – resumió Elena.  
- Sí, justo eso. – sonrió Damon al ver que lo había captado. – Venga, vamos. – la animó, haciéndola un gesto para que se levantase.  
- ¿Yo? – preguntó extrañada.  
- Te prometí que sería divertido. – respondió Damon, dándole otra de las raquetas de su raquetero. – Vamos.  
Ante tanta insistencia Elena se levantó con timidez y dejó su abrigo sobre el banco.  
- No me acuerdo de nada. – le confesó al ponerse a su lado en el fondo de la pista.  
- No te preocupes, tú hazlo como puedas. Ahora el objetivo es hacer puntos, a ver si me ganas. – le dijo Damon poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Si quieres, luego te lo recuerdo todo.  
- Cuando me digáis tortolitos. – les hizo separarse Michael, bromeando.

Como venganza, Damon le tiró la primera bola al cuerpo, haciendo que se encogiera girándose de espaldas y a Elena reírse detrás.

- Eso son cien puntos, aunque no te lo marque. – le dijo la chica y Damon sonrió mientras se disculpaba haciéndole un gesto.

Damon se marcó su primera ronda de ocho bolas, cuatro de derecha y cuatro de revés, en blanco. No acertó ninguna aunque se quedaba cerca, o la pelota botaba justo delante de la placa o pasaba un poco por encima, cosa que fastidiaba al joven.

- Buenísima esa Damon. – se burló Michael. – Esta te la gana Elena, ¿a qué sí fiera? – la retó.

Aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, Elena acabó dándole la razón cuando acertó en una de las placas con la última pelota de su ronda. Prácticamente saltó de alegría cuando los puntos subieron al marcador.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Michael señalándole a Damon el marcador con la raqueta. – Te gana cualquiera. – se burló.  
- Ha sido pura suerte. – se defendió el joven, molesto.  
- Eh, un respeto. – protestó Elena.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme un bolazo tú también? – y la desafió echándole una bola más.  
- A ti no, al de la suerte. – respondió la chica e hizo un amago de ir a pegarle a la pelota mientras se giraba al lateral.

Damon se protegió en un reflejo cubriéndose con el brazo y girándose para amortiguar el golpe que veía venir. Pero Elena no hizo nada, dejó pasar la pelota y Michael empezó a reírse con fuertes carcajadas.

- Cómo me gusta esta chica. – dijo entre risas.

Damon ya estaba más que molesto con tanto cachondeo a su costa porque Elena también se reía mientras le cedía el puesto.

- Venga Damon, tú puedes hacerlo mejor. – le animó Michael.  
- ¿Insinúas algo? - se cabreó el joven al volver a fallar.  
- Solo que no sabes perder. ¿Lo ves Elena? En cuanto pierde se enfada, como los críos. – le contó a gritos, aumentando el enfado de Damon. – Y si no liftas un poco, no sé cómo piensas darle.  
- Te toca. – se apartó Damon cruzándose de brazos a unos pasos de distancia después de haber acertado tres veces. – A ver qué haces ahora.

Ella se quedó un poco cortada por toda la competitividad que vio en Damon y ya no consiguió acertar ninguna.

- ¡Gané! – se alegró Damon ladeando la cabeza.  
- Tú eres el profesional, ¿no? – le respondió Elena, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

Damon volvió a mejorar sus resultados a la vez que se acostumbró a apuntar a las esquinas. Elena hacia lo que podía, para ella era un juego y se alegraba las pocas veces que acertaba, pero Damon se lo tomaba de forma mucho más extrema y eso no la gustaba. Convertía lo que había empezado como un juego en algo muy incómodo. Ya no era nada divertido y no tardó en cansarse de eso.

- No creo que esto haya sido una buena idea. – le dijo en una pausa, tendiéndole la raqueta.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Damon secándose el sudor de la frente con la muñequera. Como siempre, llevaba las mangas de la sudadera remangadas aunque fuese en pantalón corto.  
- Porque esto no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿no te das cuenta? – le dijo, ofreciéndole la raqueta de nuevo porque Damon la ignoraba.  
- No… - respondió el joven desconcertado, bajando la mirada. No entendía que había hecho mal.  
- Es que te lo tomas muy a pecho. – intentó explicarse la chica. - ¿No ves que así le quitas toda la gracia al juego? ¡Eh! – le llamó rozándole la mejilla para que él la mirase al ver que seguía cabizbajo. – No te pongas así. – le pidió sintiéndose culpable. – Tú eres el profesional, siempre me vas a ganar, por una vez que lo hago yo, al menos déjame que lo disfrute.  
- No sé hacerlo de otra forma Elena y… no era mi intención. – se disculpó el chico.  
- Creo que es mejor que sigas solo. – Elena se fue hasta el fondo y se sentó apoyada en la valla, con la raqueta en el suelo ya que el joven no se la cogía.

Michael les observaba desde lejos sin hacer ni un solo comentario. Estaba recogiendo algunas pelotas más para no tener que parar completamente. Él conocía muy bien los cabreos de Damon, sabía que el joven odiaba perder a lo que fuese y nunca se lo tomaba bien. Y precisamente por los muchos enfados que había tenido que aguantar, sabía el mucho tiempo que le duraban. Por eso le extrañaba tanto que ahora, en solo unos minutos, Damon pareciera haber cambiado de opinión. Le parecía increíble el poder que tenía aquella chica sobre su amigo.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó al ver que ellos se habían separado y Elena había dejado la raqueta.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon, seco. Y Michael supo que se había equivocado, no había cambiado de actitud, seguía estando mosqueado.

Damon terminó solo el resto de las bolas, pero si no tenía a nadie con quien turnarse y eso ya no era divertido ni para él. Su intención había sido pasar un buen rato con Elena y había fracasado estrepitosamente. Por eso no estaba de su mejor humor cuando acabaron.

Michael le miró mal cuando vio que al llegar al banco tiraba la raqueta contra las bolsas.

- Ya sé que te lo regalan pero sabes que odio que hagas eso. – le regañó acercándose a él para que Elena no lo oyera.

Apenada, la chica estaba juntando pelotas en una esquina para que luego fuese más fácil recogerlas, por lo que no había visto el feo gesto de Damon.

Damon le hizo un gesto para que se callara mientras bebía un poco de agua.

- No me voy a callar. Y tú ya sabes lo que te toca, date una vuelta anda, por la ronda en blanco. – le mandó y le dio la espalda para irse a ayudar a Elena.

El joven cerró la botella y también la tiró como gesto de rebeldía antes de ponerse en pie para empezar a correr como le habían dicho.

- ¿Crees qué está enfadado? – le preguntó Elena, arrodillada junto a Michael cuando Damon pasó al lado de ellos sin mirarlos, corriendo lentamente por la parte exterior de la pista.  
- Seguro. – asintió él. – Pero no es contigo, se cabrea con él mismo. – se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de tristeza que puso ella.  
- No debería tomárselo así, si solo era un juego. – dijo Elena mirando al suelo.  
- Ya lo sé, estoy harto de decírselo, pero con Damon todo es competición. Podrías decírselo tú, que seguro que te hace más caso. – añadió sin pensarlo en cuanto se le ocurrió.  
- Lo dudo.  
- Yo no. – la sorprendió Michael y ella se giró a mirarle. – Conozco a Damon desde que él tenía quince años y te aseguro que hace siempre lo que le da la gana. Si supieras la cantidad de burradas que le he visto hacer… Solo conozco a una persona que le haya mantenido fuera de las pistas contra su voluntad y no soy yo, eres tú. – la sonrió a la vez que la señalaba.

Ella dudó sin creérselo del todo mientras terminaban de recoger.

- ¿Te ayudo con algo más? – ofreció la chica amablemente.  
- No, no te preocupes. Además tengo que hacer una llamada, ahora os veo. – respondió Michael, despidiéndose con un gesto de ella.

Elena se fue con Damon, que había vuelto al banco y estaba recogiendo algunas de las cosas que habían utilizado.

- Ey. – le llamó la chica.  
- Ey. – respondió él sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, empezando a guardar las raquetas.  
- Pensaba que me ibas a dar una clase. – dijo Elena apenada, lo que sorprendió a Damon.  
- Creía que no querías jugar conmigo. – contestó él buscando la verdad en la mirada de la chica.  
- Damon, solo era un juego… no te enfades anda. – le pidió tendiéndole la mano para que fuese con ella al centro de la pista. – No vengo más contigo. – le amenazó al ver que él no cedía.

A regañadientes, Damon se levantó apoyándose en su mano hasta llegar al medio. Una vez allí se colocó detrás de ella y la pidió que hiciera como si fuese a pegar de derecha. La paró sujetándola con firmeza y la ayudó con su propio cuerpo a corregir su postura.

- Estás haciendo una cosa mal. – explicó bajito en su oído. – Tiras de la muñeca en el golpe.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, Damon la ayudó a que volviera a coger la raqueta, corrigiendo su empuñadura con la mano encima de la suya.

- También la coges mal. – indicó continuando con su examen de la postura de la chica.

Cuando todo estuvo bien y corregido, cogió su otra mano para guiarla. Hizo el golpe con ella y decidió ampliar la explicación.

- Cuando tengas el brazo estirado del todo, dóblalo hacia atrás y luego lo coges con la mano izquierda. – primero habló y después fue a enseñarle a lo que se refería. – Ten cuidado, que estoy detrás.  
- No te voy a dar. – replicó Elena dejándose llevar.  
- Bueno, tú ten cuidado. – la insistió Damon, haciendo el gesto despacio con ella.

Lo repitieron dos veces y entonces Damon dejó que lo hiciera ella sola, pero cometió el error de no apartarse lo suficiente y la raqueta le pasó rozándole el pómulo.

- Menos mal que no me ibas a dar. – protestó cubriéndoselo con una mano.

Elena dejó caer la raqueta e inmediatamente se giró hacia él. El joven la miró enfadado y ella se disculpó.

- Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó apenada intentando quitarle la mano.

Le acarició la mejilla en cuanto lo consiguió.

- Perdona. – le susurró mirándole a los ojos, con su mano aún en su mejilla.

Elena vio algo en su mirada, algo que activó un resorte dentro de ella y la hizo actuar por impulso. Se puso de puntillas y deslizó su mano hasta la nuca del joven, después acercó sus labios hasta su mejilla, en el punto donde Damon se dolía para dejar un pequeño beso.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó desconcertado el chico.  
- Para que no te duela. – contestó algo nerviosa ella sin comprender su propio impulso. - ¿A qué ya no lo hace? – Elena estaba tan desconcertado como él, no solo por el beso si no también por lo que veía en los ojos de Damon. Le parecía ver miedo en ellos.  
- No, ahí no. – respondió Damon, llevándose la mano de nuevo a la mejilla, esta vez un poco más abajo.

Elena le quitó la mano y repitió el gesto, como si quisiera demostrarse a sí misma y a él que no pasaba nada. Damon siguió señalando puntos de su piel, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios sin que ella se detuviese. Los dos parecían estar perdidos en sus propios mundos, sin darse cuenta del carácter cada vez más peligroso de su jueguecito. Para cuando Damon se tocó los labios ya no había ni un atisbo de racionalidad en el comportamiento de ambos, que hubieran debido parar hace mucho.

Se unieron en un beso lento y tierno, sin profundizarlo como hacían últimamente. Pero ninguno de los dos razonaba y el autocontrol de Elena se esfumó cuando sintió que Damon acariciaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios por instinto, a la vez que sentía una corriente eléctrica que empezó en sus labios y recorrió cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

A Damon le sorprendió esa reacción, que no se esperaba una respuesta de colaboración tan clara de ella y no supo qué hacer. Ante su pasividad, Elena tiró de su cuello hacia ella para profundizarlo y Damon llevó una mano a la nuca de ella, enredándola en sus cabellos mientras acariciaba su cintura con la otra.

Se besaron inmersos en su propio mundo, ignorantes de que Andie los observaba desde fuera de la pista boquiabierta. Se largó inmediatamente de allí.

- Te dije que estaría ocupado. – comentó Michael tapando el altavoz, sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba en la pista.

Andie se paró a unos metros y cogió su móvil para llamar a Damon. Fue precisamente el sonido del teléfono lo que les hizo separarse, avergonzados y sin saber adónde mirar.

- ¿No contestas? – preguntó Elena mirando al suelo.  
- Sí, claro. – respondió el chico cogiendo la llamada.

- Soy yo Damon. – saludó Andie. - ¿Estás libre ya?  
- Eh… sí, pero solo tengo unos minutos. ¿Estás por aquí?  
- Sí, estoy al lado de las pistas. ¿Voy?  
- No, ya voy yo. Hasta ahora, Andie. – se despidió Damon, colgando. - ¿Me das cinco minutos? – le preguntó a Elena.  
- Sí, pero tengo q verte eso antes de que estés mucho tiempo parado. – asintió la chica, nerviosa y sin mirarle.  
- Espérame en los vestuarios.  
- ¿Y si hay gente? – preguntó ella.  
- Espérame fuera entonces. – concluyó Damon y fue a salir de la pista.

Elena le siguió un poco retrasada y le vio reunirse con un joven delgada y trajeada que le saludó muy efusivamente. Continuó su camino sin saber que Andie también se había fijado en ella.

- ¿Estabas con alguien? – le preguntó a Damon, señalando a Elena con la cabeza.  
- Es Elena, mi fisioterapeuta. – respondió él. - ¿Qué querías? – fue directamente al grano.  
- ¿Te suena el nombre de Grayson Anderson? – le preguntó, sonriente.  
- Sí, Grayson fue mi primer profesor de tenis, en Mystic Falls. – recordó Damon sin apenas vacilar. - ¿Por?  
- Porque me ha llamado, quiere pedirte un favor. Van a organizar un clinic y quiere que vayas. – le explicó.  
- Genial, ¿cuándo? – preguntó Damon ilusionado.  
- Creo que en dos o tres semanas, pero quería hablar contigo primero antes de pedirle más datos. – siguió contando la chica.  
- Ya lo hago yo, pásame el teléfono. – replicó enseguida Damon e hizo un intento de irse.  
- Eh. – le paró ella, cogiéndole del brazo. - ¿No me merezco algo después de esto? – le preguntó acercándose a su cuerpo.  
- Gracias. – respondió girando la cabeza para evitar que ella le besara. – Tengo que irme Andie.  
- Espera Damon… - desconcertada, Andie intentó hablar con él pero Damon no quiso seguir.  
- Oye Andie, entre tú y yo no hay nada, ya lo sabes. – la cortó. – Y no me apetece. – continuó haciendo una mueca. – Elena me espera. Ya hablamos y mándame el número de Grayson. – se despidió caminando hacia atrás.

No vio a nadie en los alrededores por lo que se imaginó que Elena estaba dentro y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a ella después de su beso. Como seguía en pantalón corto solo tuvo que recostarse sobre el banco para que Elena la examinase la rodilla. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirar al otro mientras Elena trabajaba, ninguno quiso hacer más incómodo el momento y decidieron simplemente no comentar nada de lo que había pasado.

Damon abrió la puerta del piso medio silbando una canción. Por fin había conseguido el permiso de Elena para volver a las pistas y no solo eso, también había conseguido un beso, un beso de verdad. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado aún le desconcertaba. Como siempre, había tenido que dar él el primer paso pero a diferencia de las otras veces, había notado que Elena estaba mucho más entregada ya que había sido ella quien lo había profundizado. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse, que simplemente los dos se habían dejado llevar por el momento, que para Elena no tenía ninguna importancia porque ella estaba interesada en su hermano, que ella no tenía más interés que el profesional en él pero seguía siendo un beso.

Entrar al salón le hizo olvidarse de todo cuando se encontró con que no estaba solo en casa. Stefan, con el cuello de la camisa abierta y la corbata aflojada, se levantó del sofá en cuanto le vio.

- Tenemos que hablar Damon. – dijo enseguida y después reparó en el raquetero y la bolsa de deporte que llevaba su hermano y no puedo evitar preguntarle. - ¿Estás entrenando?  
- Pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo. – replicó Damon, que se encaminó a su habitación a dejar las cosas.  
Stefan le siguió sin parar de darle vueltas a algo que tenía en las manos.  
- ¿Tú te acuerdas de cuándo tuviste anginas de pequeño, Damon? – le preguntó aún sin entrar.  
- ¿Anginas? No mucho, si tenía cuanto, ¿siete, ocho años?  
- Ocho, aún no habías cumplido los nueve. Yo tenía doce y te aseguro que me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día, porque fue la primera vez que papá y mamá nos dejaron una tarde solos en casa. ¿Te acuerdas? Yo estaba jugando a la consola y tú no parabas de subir para pedirme que jugase contigo…

_- Por enésima vez enano, te he dicho que te esperes un rato. – dijo Stefan sin ni siquiera mirar cuando su hermano pequeño se asomó por la puerta abierta de su habitación.  
- ¿Cuánto es un rato? – preguntó inocentemente el niño en voz baja, quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar más.  
- Pues más del minuto que has tardado en volver a subir. – respondió concentrado en la partida que estaba jugando. – Vete anda, en cuanto termine voy a jugar contigo.  
- ¿No puedo quedarme contigo? – pidió Damon sin moverse.  
- No, que me desconcentras. – respondió Stefan, después se dio cuenta de algo. – Oye Damon, ¿estás bien? – preguntó porque su hermano llevaba todo el día muy mimoso y él solo se ponía así cuando estaba malo._

_Miró a la puerta al no obtener respuesta y vio que Damon ya se había marchado. "Seguro que no es nada" pensó sin darle importancia, después de todo Damon siempre estaba detrás de él._

_Damon se había ido a su habitación, estaba tumbado sobre la cama hecha y aburrido, lanzaba una pelota de tenis contra la pared de enfrente, cogiéndola al vuelo, intentando no darle al poster de Mcenroe que su hermano le había regalado hacía poco. No le apetecía estar solo, se había levantado con mal cuerpo esa mañana y cada vez le dolía más la garganta hasta el punto que le dolía incluso tragar._

_No aguantó más de cinco minutos sin ir a la habitación de su hermano._

_- ¿Me pones una peli Stef? – le pidió casi sin voz._

_Él le miró un momento y después a su partida, viendo como mataban a su personaje._

_- Está bien, vamos. – suspiró dejando el mando sobre el escritorio._

_Damon se animó un poco y bajó corriendo las escaleras para elegir una película de dibujos. Stefan bajó detrás con las manos en los bolsillos._

_- ¿Te quedas conmigo? – le preguntó cuando corrió a darle la cinta de vídeo que había cogido de uno de los muebles._  
_- Sí… - murmuró Stefan. – Damon, ven aquí. – le llamó después, más serio al darse cuenta de lo brillante que era la mirada de su hermano._

_El niño le obedeció y Stefan se agachó a su altura._

_- ¿Estás bien? Y no me mientas. – agregó rápidamente al ver que agachaba la cabeza._  
_- Me duele… - confesó el pequeño en voz baja señalándose la garganta._  
_- Damon, si tienes fiebre. – comprobó Stefan, preocupándose aún más porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle._

- Por si no te acuerdas, tuve que llevarte al hospital porque no conseguía bajarte la fiebre y te aseguro que tenías mucha. – terminó Stefan ante la atenta mirada de Damon, que no recordaba la mayoría de lo que le estaba contando su hermano. – Me diste un susto de muerte. Esto fue lo primero de lo que me acordé cuando me enteré de que te habías quedado aquí solo con gripe. Cuando tienes fiebre te pones fatal, no puedes pretender que no me preocupe. Eres mi hermano y me importa lo que te pase, ¿por qué no te das cuenta? – preguntó suplicante. – Tenías que habérmelo dicho, podría haberme quedado contigo.

Damon desvió la mirada y cerró la puerta del armario. Después se dejó caer en la cama.

- Llevo ya un tiempo probando con físico. Pero en realidad entrenar entrenar, solo hoy. Estuve probando en las pistas hace unas semanas pero Elena me dijo que era mejor que esperase pero ya me ha dado el visto bueno, así que la semana que viene seguiré entrenando. – le contó como muestra de su arrepentimiento.  
- ¿Estás seguro de qué no te precipitas? – le preguntó entrando en la habitación.  
- Me molesta un poco. – reconoció Damon, llevándose una mano a la rodilla. – Pero también puede ser por haber perdido la costumbre. Además Elena me ha dicho que puedo, con cuidado de no forzar y despacio, pero puedo volver a entrenar que ya es algo.  
- Es mucho Damon, me alegro por ti. – le sonrió Stefan.  
- Gracias. – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a tu hermano. – Pero no me has contestado, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
- Ah, eso… - se entristeció Stefan y fue a sentarse también en la cama. Damon se movió para hacerle sitio y subió las piernas a la cama. – Ha llegado esto al buffete hace un rato. – le explicó con seriedad, enseñándole la carta que llevaba en las manos.

Damon le miró alzando una ceja, sin comprender su actitud.

- Es de los juzgados… para ti. He venido para traértela y para que hablemos. – le explicó tendiéndosela.

Damon la cogió con manos temblorosas y, muy pálido, se dispuso a abrirla.

Andie no tardó más que unos minutos en averiguar donde hacía la rehabilitación Damon. Solo tuvo que llamar al despacho de su hermano, pensaba preguntarle a él con cualquier excusa pero se lo cogió su secretaria, una tal Caroline, que no tuvo ningún problema para decírselo en cuanto le dijo que llamaba porque necesitaba saber la dirección.

No quiso perder tiempo y esa misma tarde fue hasta allí, después de haber buscado información sobre la clínica y su dueño en internet. Esperó en su coche hasta que vio salir a John.

- Perdone. ¿Es usted John Gilbert? – le llamó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Él se giró sorprendido y no contestó nada mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo, tratando de descubrir si la conocía de algo.

- ¿Usted es el dueño, verdad? – preguntó al llegar a su lado.  
- ¿Y usted es…? – preguntó él sin contestar.  
- Que maleducada, perdone. – rió nerviosamente. – Soy Andie Star, la representante de Damon Salvatore. – se presentó de forma mucho más seria, tendiéndole la mano. – Tenista, con una lesión de rodilla, …  
- Sí, sé quién es. – la cortó John pero aceptó su mano. – Pero yo no llevo su caso, ¿ha pasado algo?  
- Ya sé que no lo lleva usted, por eso quería hablarle. En realidad aún no ha pasado nada pero estoy algo preocupada. Es que no veo a Damon muy bien, no le veo muy centrado en el tenis, está demasiado interesado en la historia que tiene con Elena. Y me tiene preocupada porque eso afecta a su recuperación. – explicó con mucha preocupación, adoptando su mejor cara de pena mientras le cogía del brazo.  
- ¿Historia? ¿Con Elena? – repitió un incrédulo John que se había quedado algo pálido.  
- Sí, un lio. Una chica muy joven, castaña con el pelo largo y liso. Y me preocupa mucho que no se esté centrado como debería en recuperarse, solo piensa en divertirse. – siguió la chica.  
- Lo que estás diciendo es muy grave… ¿estás segura? – quiso asegurarse John, que no creía a Elena capaz de cometer ese error.  
- Yo… les he visto besándose cuando supuestamente Damon debería estar entrenando. – confesó Andie y la verdad de sus palabras era tan evidente que a John no le quedó más remedio que creérselo. – A lo mejor es una tontería pero creo que no es lo más adecuado para él en este momento…  
- Lo entiendo. – dijo decepcionado. – Me encargaré de esto.  
- Gracias por entenderlo. – sonrió Andie, encantada por haber conseguido su objetivo. – Un placer conocerle John.  
- Encantado. – respondió él como un autómata, aún asimilando la información y pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Lo único que tenía claro es que si eso era verdad, no podía seguir así, no iba a permitirlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Stefan se levantó pronto como tenía por costumbre para ir a trabajar, pero al entrar en la cocina a oscuras casi se chocó con Damon, que estaba por allí con un vaso de agua en la mano.

- Perdona. – se disculpó Damon, cabizbajo.  
- Damon… - Stefan le cogió del brazo para impedir que se fuera. - ¿Has dormido algo? – le preguntó preocupado por encontrarle allí tan temprano, en todos los días que Damon llevaba viviendo con él, nunca se habían encontrado por las mañanas excepto en los fines de semana.  
- No mucho. – respondió él sin poder evitar que el cansancio de su voz delatase que no había dormido apenas nada.  
- No puedes seguir así, Damon. – afirmó Stefan.

Los dos sabían que la citación judicial que había recibido Damon había sido un gran mazazo anímico para el joven, que se había pasado el fin de semana hundido en sí mismo, comiendo mal y durmiendo aún peor.

- Stef, dime la verdad. ¿Qué me puede pasar? –le pidió a su hermano, aferrándose a su brazo con la mano que tenía libre.  
- Si te consideran culpable… en el peor de los casos, podrían considerarlo homicidio involuntario. – dudó Stefan, la verdad era dura pero no quería mentirle a Damon, no ahora y no otra vez.  
- Cárcel. – tembló Damon, cerrando los ojos.  
- Eh, escúchame. – le pidió su hermano. – No te voy a engañar, podría ser pero eso no va a pasar. No va a pasar porque no fue tu culpa y no te van a condenar por un accidente. No lo voy a permitir. – le aseguró.

Damon le miró con la necesidad pintada en la mirada, deseando creer a su hermano. El problema era que él sí se consideraba culpable y eso hacía que pensara que todos los demás lo hacían. Que después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya no se lo esperaba y había empezado a pensar que quizá se autoculpaba demasiado, recibía la temida citación que le había removido todo de tal forma que ahora se sentía peor que antes porque ahora también tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar.

- Eres mi hermano pequeño, te ayudaré. Siempre lo haré. – siguió Stefan. – Vete a la cama anda. Necesitas dormir.  
- No puedo. – respondió Damon mirando la hora en su reloj. – He quedado pronto con Mike para ir a entrenar.  
- No puedes entrenar, si estás agotado, a ver si te vas a hacer más daño. – dijo preocupado Stefan. – Dame el teléfono, yo le llamo y le explico.

Damon asintió agotado.

- Llámale con mi móvil si quieres, está en el salón aunque aún es muy pronto, lo mismo está durmiendo. – dudó un poco Damon.  
- No te preocupes, en un rato le llamo. ¿Quieres qué me quede? – le ofreció. – Casi todo lo que tengo para hoy son llamadas, puedo hacerlo desde aquí.  
- Como quieras. – contestó Damon poniéndole en una mano en el hombro. – Creo que llevas razón, me voy a ir a la cama a intentar dormir algo.

Damon quería que su hermano se quedase con él pero aún era demasiado pronto para decírselo. Hace unos días se dedicaban a ignorarse cortésmente pero lo único bueno que había traído la maldita carta era que los dos hermanos habían vuelto más acercarse, aunque aún no supieran muy bien como contarse las cosas.

Pero Stefan no necesitaba más palabras para saber que su hermano le necesitaba, por lo que cogió su móvil para avisarle a Caroline de que trabajaría desde casa, que atendiese ella las llamadas y desviase las que fuesen más importantes a su móvil. Después fue a buscar su portátil y se sentó en el salón para trabajar.

Mientras tanto Damon intentó descansar como sabía que necesitaba, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas, malos recuerdos y traiciones.

_- ¿Cómo mola este sitio, no? – comentó un joven Stefan de dieciocho años cuando llegaron al complejo, aunque ya había estado varias veces allí nunca se acostumbraba, donde se celebraba el torneo.  
- No está nada mal. – le sonrió por un momento Guisseppe._

_- ¡Stef! ¡Papá! – gritó Damon, sorprendiéndoles con el entusiasmo de su entrada._

_Se lanzó a los brazos de ellos y los tres se unieron en un abrazo._

_- Os echo muchísimo de menos. – les confesó Damon, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano._  
_- Pues no parece que te vaya demasiado mal, enano. – le molestó Stefan simplemente por no perder la costumbre._

_Damon llevaba dos años viviendo en aquella prestigiosa academia de tenis pero apenas podía ver a su familia. La parte buena de todo eso que mejorado tanto su tenis, que sin que él lo supiera había muchas esperanzas puestas en él, ya que muchos de sus entrenadores le consideraban un buen candidato a promesa del tenis._

_Se esforzaba, le ponía muchas ganas a los entrenamientos, podía ganar a chicos mayores que él y además obtenía buenos resultados en los torneos. Por eso estaban allí, Damon estaba compitiendo en el torneo nacional de Estados Unidos en su categoría, cadete porque tenía quince años, y había conseguido llegar a las semifinales, que se jugaban ese mismo día._

_Aprovechando que era sábado, Stefan y Guisseppe habían viajado para ver animar y ver jugar al pequeño de la familia Salvatore, que además jugaba en terreno amistoso ya que las semifinales y final se jugaban en las pistas de su club._

_- Damon, es la hora de calentar. – le llamó uno de sus entrenadores, que había permanecido en las sombras hasta entonces._  
_- Voy. – afirmó el chico, girándose hacia él. Después se volvió hacia su familia. – Casi llegáis tarde. – les acusó._  
_- Ha sido culpa del avión, enano. Venga, ve a ganar. – le animó guiñándole el ojo._  
_- Suerte hijo. – le deseó Guisseppe dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla._  
_- Ganaré por vosotros. – se despidió Damon, echando a correr de nuevo._

_Y no mentía, no solo ganó a un chico un año mayor que él sino que además lo hizo jugando a un gran nivel. Él no lo sabía porque no se lo habían dicho para no meterle más presión, pero en las gradas había ojeadores, entre los que se encontraba Michael, que estaba muy interesado en aquel chico que jugaba como si el tenis fuese tan natural para él como hablar o respirar._

_La final era al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, lo que significaba que a pesar de haber jugado ese mismo día, Damon tenía que entrenar un poco para prepararse a la final, que prometía ser muy dura, justo el tipo de partidos que le gustaban a él._

_Aún así se las apañó para sacar un rato para estar con su hermano a solas. Hacía ya tiempo que no se veían y ambos tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Stefan había empezado Derecho en la universidad ese año y le estaba contando a Damon como le iban las cosas mientras ambos estaban tirados en la hierba observando cómo anochecía._

_- Oye Stef. – le interrumpió Damon después de un rato, arrancando distraídamente una brizna de hierba y empezando a jugar con ella. - ¿Crees que vendrá mamá?_  
_- No, no creo. – respondió Stefan incapaz de mentirle mirándole a los ojos, claro que su madre no iba a aparecer porque Guisseppe estaba allí y ellos no se habían visto desde que se divorciaron hacía dos años. – Ya sabes que no tiene mucho tiempo. – intentó consolarse al ver la cara de decepción que se le había quedado._  
_- ¿Tú crees que vendría si la llamase? – insistió Damon, haciendo una mueca._

_Stefan sabía que no. La verdad que él mismo apenas veía a su madre, solo cuando quedaba con ella para ir ver a Damon algún fin de semana. Al final tendría que considerarse afortunado, pensó con amargura, después de todo él era quien más veía a Damon ya que iba a verle tanto con su madre como con su padre, eso sí, siempre por separado._

_- ¿Vendrá? – insistió Damon._  
_- ¿Qué has hecho Damon? – empezó a sospechar el mayor._  
_- Solo quiero que venga, nunca estamos todos y voy a ganar el campeonato, me gustaría que estuvierais los tres aquí. – se defendió Damon. – Por eso la llamé. – acabó confesando._  
_- Joder Damon. – maldijo Stefan poniéndose en pie con rapidez. – Como se te ocurre…_  
_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – le imitó Damon que no entendía lo que tenía de malo._  
_- Escúchame bien, no puedes llamar a mamá porque ella no va a venir, tiene otras cosas que hacer. – intentó explicarle._  
_- No entiendo… - negó haciendo gestos de incomprensión con la cabeza._

_Stefan se revolvió el pelo nervioso, nunca le había parecido buena idea ocultarle la verdad a Damon pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo contárselo. Se había autoexcusado pensando que contárselo era tarea de su padre, aunque sabía que no era excusa, pero así se sentía un poco mejor._

_Pero ya no podía mentirle más, Damon no lo merecía. Así que tragó saliva y se preparó para decirle la verdad sobre sus padres._

_- Mamá no va a venir porque tiene otra familia… Papá y mamá…, es complicado pero ella ya no vive con nosotros…_

_Damon dejó de escucharle, sabía que su hermano le hablaba porque le veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada. Era como si se encontrase en medio del vacío y los sonidos no llegasen hasta él._

_- … por eso se han separado. – Stefan concluyó su explicación poniéndola las manos sobre los hombros, lo que hizo reaccionar a Damon._  
_- ¿Cuándo? – murmuró casi sin voz. - ¿Cuándo pasó esto?_  
_- Hace tiempo._  
_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – gritó Damon apartándose de su hermano._  
_- Dos años…_

_La noticia fue como un mazazo para Damon, que palideció mientras retrocedía paso a paso, apartándose de su hermano._

_- Damon, lo siento… - se disculpó al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del chico._  
_- No me toques. – le rechazó Damon, temblando un poco antes de salir corriendo._  
_- Espera, Damon. – le llamó saliendo tras él._

_Él le ignoró mientras seguía corriendo. Stefan podría ser más mayor pero Damon entrenaba un par de horas de físico todos los días, estaba mucho más en forma que él y no le costó nada llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta sin que su hermano le alcanzase._

_- Abréme Damon. – suplicó Stefan, jadeando ante la puerta cerrada. – Por favor._

_El joven siguió un buen rato más suplicando sin obtener más respuesta que los sollozos ahogados de su hermano. Damon lloraba sentando en el suelo de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y la cabeza entre las rodillas para no ver aquellos pósters que siempre le animaban cuando se levantaba, los mismos pósters de tenistas famosos que habían decorado la habitación de Stefan desde que él tenía memoria y que su hermano le había regalado cuando se marchó a la academia._

_A la mañana siguiente Damon se presentó en la pista vestido correctamente con el uniforme de su club, pantalón corto negro con una raya roja en el lateral y camiseta de manga corta roja con el escudo grabado en blanco. Estaba allí con la intención de ganar y la decisión resaltaba en su mirada, pero había algo que no se veía. Con solo quince años, Damon había levantado gruesas y altas murallas alrededor de su corazón, después de prometerse a sí mismo que nunca se enamoraría._

_Ese día jugó con una rabia y una fuerza que nadie había visto en él, dejando a cero a su rival, un chico un año mayor que él que le sacaba dos cuerpos, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Cuando acabó el partido se abrazó únicamente a su padre, dedicándole a su hermano una mirada fría y dolida, tan distinta a la admiración que había visto siempre ahí que Stefan se encogió, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, sin poder evitarlo._

_Al día siguiente Damon recogió sus cosas, gracias a sus buenos resultados le cambiaban de sección, lo que significaba que le pasaban a la zona de más alta competición, dónde solo mandaban a los mejores entre los mejores, aquellos que tenían verdaderas posibilidades de llegar al circuito._

_Un chico algo mayor que él, rubio de pelo corto y de ojos marrones le esperaba sentado en una de las camas de su nueva habitación._

_- Pero si eres un enano. – alucinó aquel chico, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho enfadado por tener que compartir habitación._  
_- Pues este enano es campeón de Estados Unidos. – respondió Damon, molesto por ese comentario que le recordaba a su propio hermano._  
_- Yo también. – el chico se puso en pie de un salto, pero parecía que ya miraba a Damon de otra forma. - ¿Categoría?_  
_- Cadete, primer año. – orgulloso, Damon le retó con la mirada._  
_- Junior, primer año. – fue la respuesta que obtuvo del joven, que aceptó el desafió cogiendo un par de raquetas._

_Damon dejó caer todas sus cosas sobre la cama del lado que le correspondía, cogiendo él también dos raquetas. Resolverían en la pista si los dos eran dignos de la posición en la que estaban._

_Un rato después los dos se dejaban caer en el banco de la pista, sudando y riendo mientras comentaban los puntos._

_- Te has librado por un pelo. – rió Damon. – Esa iba dentro._  
_- Te juro que se ha ido, no necesito hacerte trampas para ganarte. – rió el otro también._  
_- Te recuerdo que no me has ganado. – se defendió._  
_- Ni tú tampoco. – le espetó el otro divertido. – Vamos empate a seis. ¿Quieres seguir o lo dejamos?_  
_- Por mí lo dejamos. – contestó Damon agotado, secándose el sudor. – Pero solo si tú quieres._  
_- Por mí lo dejamos también. Por cierto soy Alaric. – replicó tendiéndole la mano._  
_- Damon. – sonrió estrechándosela._

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó John llamando a la puerta del despacho de Elena a la hora de comer.  
- Claro. – asintió ella dejando el historial que estaba pasando al ordenador sobre el escritorio.  
- Tengo algo para ti. – la sonrió tomando asiento y dejando frente a ella una gruesa carpeta. - ¿Te atreves?  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa.  
- Un caso. Hay que preparar el informe y exponerlo el sábado en la universidad. Es un favor que me ha pedido un amigo que es profesor allí. Es interesante, he pensado que te interesaría hacerlo tú y así vas cogiendo más experiencia, como ya te perdiste el seminario la otra vez. ¿Qué dices, te interesa?  
- Es mucho trabajo. – reflexiono Elena. - ¿Y mis pacientes? ¿Me daría tiempo a todo? – siguió pensando en voz alta, llevándose las manos a la barbilla.  
- Puedo echarte una mano si quieres. Puedo ver a la gente que tengas por la tarde y así tú las tienes libres para preparar esto, ¿qué te parece?  
- Me parece genial. – sonrió Elena, entusiasmada por el trabajo que le encomendaba y a la vez aliviada por no tener que ver a Damon por unos días más.

Que Elena pareciera encantada por no ver a esos pacientes, entre los que se encontraba Damon, alivió parte de la preocupación de John, que aún no había terminado allí.

- ¿Qué tal te va con el chico tenista? ¿Damon se llamaba? – preguntó como si no le diera importancia.

Elena se puso nerviosa con solo oír su nombre pero intentó disimular todo lo que pudo.

- Bien, todo va bastante bien. – contestó aclarándose la voz y ocultando las manos detrás del escritorio. - ¿Por?  
- No, por nada, cómo me estuviste preguntando al principio y luego ya no dijiste nada… Solo tenía curiosidad. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero observando atentamente. - ¿Ha habido avances?  
- Bastantes la verdad. – reconoció la chica. – Creo que hay muchas probabilidades de que se recupere del todo.  
- Cuidado Elena, no puedes darle falsas esperanzas aunque tú creas eso. – la advirtió John. – Recuerda que es importante que no nos involucremos.  
- Ya lo sé. – respondió la chica bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzada por haber traicionado a su padre de esa forma.  
- ¿No lo estarás haciendo verdad? – le preguntó directamente.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó nerviosa.

John la miró directamente, buscando la verdad en los ojos marrones de su hija.

- Porque me han dicho que te has estado viendo con él.  
- Eso no es verdad. – respondió enseguida la chica. – Solo he salido dos veces con él y ha sido porque está desesperado por volver a las pistas. Fue solo para ir a sus entrenamientos y poder examinarle, pero solo es trabajo. – se defendió.  
- ¿Dos? – la regañó John.  
- La primera era demasiado pronto. – se excusó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No es tu trabajo, nosotros no debemos salir de aquí. – insistió.  
- No pensé que fuese nada malo, no se repetirá. – aseguró Elena con mal sabor de boca por la sensación de haber decepcionado a su padre.

Sin encontrar paz ni en sus sueños, Damon se pasó en la cama gran parte del día hasta que se levantó para ducharse y vestirse para ir a fisioterapia. John llegó prácticamente a la vez que ellos y él y Stefan se saludaron amistosamente.  
Damon se quedó desconcertado cuando John le siguió a la sala.

- ¿Y Elena? ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó sin entender nada.  
- Le estoy echando un cable por unos días, que tiene mucho lío. – explicó John fijándose en su reacción.  
- Ah. – respondió Damon echándose en la camilla pasando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, dejando que John hiciera su trabajo mientras él pensaba.

John no notó nada raro en el comportamiento del joven porque su hija no estuviera aquí. Claro que él no sabía que Damon tenía ya tantas cosas malas encima que una más apenas le importó. Le había dado muchas vueltas y al final había decidido que a lo mejor Elena podría ayudarle con eso también, darle un matiz positivo, pero ahora tampoco podía contar con ella. "Bueno, tampoco podría hacer nada" se consoló internamente mientras miraba firmemente al techo.

En ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, pero Damon también tenía otro motivo para querer ver a Elena. Necesitaba que ella le ayudase con las matemáticas, tenía cosas que preguntarle y tenía el primer examen dentro de dos semanas. Claro que eso ahora, ocupaba una parte muy pequeña de sus pensamientos.

El paso de los días no ayudó a Damon. Stefan veía como su hermano estaba cada vez más deprimido pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo, lo único que podía hacer era prometerle que le ayudaría y era una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper. Ni siquiera Michael era capaz de acercarse a Damon en esos momentos. Era cierto que después del lunes, Damon había vuelto a entrenar con él, pero sus gestos eran puramente mecánicos y guiados por la costumbre, no había ni pizca de ilusión en su comportamiento y nada de lo que Michael hiciera o dijera le parecía bien.

Los hermanos Salvatore tenían que ir a los juzgados el viernes a primera hora por la mañana, por eso Stefan estaba dejando todo bien arreglado el jueves. Hablaba por su Blackberry mientras esperaba a su hermano cuando vio salir a Elena.

- Si que te vendes cara. – la dijo cuando ella pasó a su lado sin notarlo.  
- Stefan. – se paró ella sorprendida por su despiste. – Perdona, no te había visto.  
- Ahora te llamo Carol, cinco minutos. – se despidió al teléfono. – Pensaba que estabas con Damon. – comentó sorprendido.  
- No le he visto en toda la semana. – negó la chica. – Tengo mucho trabajo. – añadió enseñándole las carpetas que llevaba en los brazos. – John me está cubriendo con él pero todo va bien, no te preocupes.  
- No me ha dicho nada… - murmuró Stefan para sí mismo bajando la mirada. – Bueno, también lo entiendo.  
- ¿Qué tal por Nueva York? – preguntó Elena, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
- Bien, estuvo bien aunque también me aburrí mucho. – confesó el joven.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó la chica recordando su cita anulada.  
- No pasa nada. – sonrió él. – Se me ocurre algo, ¿quieres que quedemos a tomar algo o a cenar un día y te lo cuento? Así será como si hubieses estado allí. – se atrevió a lanzarse.  
- Genial, pero ahora tengo mucho lío, como el sábado tengo que presentar esto. – dijo alzando la carpeta.  
- Pues el sábado y así celebramos lo bien que te ha ido. – propuso alegremente.  
- Nos vemos entonces. – le sonrió Elena, haciendo que su mirada se iluminara por la felicidad. – Te llamo cuando acabe y lo concretamos.  
- Suerte. – la deseó viendo como se iba.

Para cuando Damon terminó con John, Stefan aún seguía con su inmensa sonrisa de felicidad. Sonrisa de la que no quedaba ni rastro cuando al día siguiente los dos hermanos volvían de los juzgados.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido tan malo. – intentó consolar a Damon mientras estaban parados en un semáforo.  
- Buen intento, Stef. – respondió un apagado Damon sin quitar la mirada de la ventanilla.  
- En serio hermano, no pasa nada, solo es un aplazamiento. – insistió el joven.  
- Esto no va a salir bien Stef. – respondió mirándole por primera vez desde que se habían subido al coche. – Si ni siquiera he podido contar lo que pasó, me van a condenar…  
- No digas eso ni en broma. – le regañó Stefan impactado por la desesperación que veía en su mirada, realmente Damon se creía lo que estaba diciendo. – Eso no va a pasar. – le aseguró. – Te has derrumbado y no has podido hablar, he tenido que pedir un aplazamiento y nos lo han dado, no te tortures más, no pasa nada por eso.

Damon movió la cabeza negativamente sin creérselo, pero tampoco quería seguir hablando del tema.

- ¿Me harías un favor? – preguntó en cuanto el semáforo se puso verde.  
- Claro, dime. – afirmó su hermano.  
- ¿Podrías llevarme al cementerio? Quiero ver a Ric… - acabó la frase murmurando en voz baja. Tanto hablar y pensar sobre el accidente había hecho que necesitase con todas sus fuerzas hablar con su amigo, aunque supiese que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta y eso solo podía hacerlo en un sitio.

Sin contestar, Stefan cambió de dirección en el próximo cruce para llevar a su hermano donde le pedía.

Elena volvía de la clínica de preguntar por unas pruebas que quería incluir en su presentación, conducía mientras escuchaba música y se vio obligada a pararse en un semáforo. Estaba al lado del cementerio y al mirar por la ventanilla vio a un joven que vestía bastante formal, con vaqueros negros aunque camisa y americana oscuras, que no paraba de dar vueltas delante de la puerta.

En esos momentos Damon estaba inmensamente arrepentido de haber rechazado la oferta de Stefan de acompañarle. Quería entrar pero en cuanto ponía un pie más allá de la puerta era como si una fuerza invisible le impidiese hacerlo y no pudiera continuar, al menos no solo. Se pasaba desesperadamente las manos por el pelo mientras caminaba sin rumbo, entre la puerta del cementerio y el paso de peatones.

Por momentos estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo, pero por otros se veía totalmente incapaz y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para marcharse, incluso llegaba a hacer el amago de marcharse. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado…

A Elena casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando él se lanzó a la carretera y frenó de golpe mientras le pitaba. Damon retrocedió de golpe a la acera apoyando una mano en el capó del coche.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le gritó bajando la ventanilla. - ¿Damon? – le llamó con los ojos como platos al reconocerle.  
- Elena… - se sorprendió también él, al encontrarsela justo allí y ahora.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos sin saber que decirse.

- ¿Qué pretendías al tirarte así a la carretera? – le preguntó tragando saliva.  
- No había visto el semáforo. – se excusó el chico.

Alguien pitó a Elena porque estaba bloqueando el paso y la chica dudó. Damon aprovechó para volver a alejarse, sin poder atravesar la puerta en un nuevo intento fallido. "Ni siquiera soy capaz de esto" pensó abatido mientras se dejaba caer al suelo sin importarle estar en la calle y que la gente le mirase extrañada.

- ¿Damon, qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupada Elena sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.  
- Me pasa que no puedo más, Elena. No puedo… - repitió sin mirarla.

Elena miró hacia el cementerio intentando comprender la situación, comprender lo que él quería y lo que necesitaba. Pero sobre todo, si podía hacer algo por ayudarle.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció al entender lo único que podría estar haciendo Damon allí.

El joven la miró desconcertado y desesperado, dándose cuenta entonces de que la chica estaba sentada a su lado.

- A lo mejor así te resulta más fácil. – continuó y le sonrió un poco. – Quieres ver a tu amigo, no es difícil de adivinar. Te prometo que os dejo solos.  
- No puedo. – volvió a negar desviando la mirada.  
- Sí puedes. – afirmó Elena poniéndose en pie apoyándose en su hombro.

Después le tendió una mano, haciéndole un gesto de ánimo para que se decidiera. Damon dudó, dudó mucho pero acabó aceptando esa mano y aferrándose a ella. Lo más difícil fue conseguir que el joven cruzara la puerta, era como si hubiese allí un campo de fuerza y él fuese incapaz de atravesarlo. Elena tuvo que tirar de él para que pasara y sentía lo difícil que era esto para él por la forma en que el chico le apretaba la mano, que aún seguían teniendo unidas.

Después de eso fue él quien llevó el control, dirigiéndose hasta el punto donde estaba la tumba de su amigo.

- ¿Ves cómo sí podías? – le sonrió la chica, que no era ajena a lo doloroso que tenía que ser esto para él, cuando se pararon delante de una tumba.  
- Nunca habría podido solo. – reconoció Damon tragando saliva. – Gracias. – susurró tímidamente.  
- De nada. – Elena retiró su mano despacio, arrastrando los dedos por la de él, casi como una caricia. – Tengo que irme a por unas cosas, además he dejado el coche en doble fila. ¿Te acerco cuando acabe? – propuso y no le dejó contestar. – No, no es molestia. – se adelantó y el joven sonrió tímidamente por lo calado que ella le tenía.  
- No creo que aceptes un no por respuesta, ¿no? – respondió.  
- Llámame si no estoy cuando acabes. – dijo alejándose de él, dándole la intimidad que sabía que quería.

Damon la observó un momento y después se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas alrededor de la tumba, de forma que podía leer la inscripción del nombre de su amigo allí.

- Lo siento colega, ya sé que he tardado mucho pero estoy aquí. – dijo en bajo. – Estoy aquí.

Elena fue hasta su despacho a buscar la carpeta que John le había dado y después volvió al cementerio, buscando un lugar para aparcar. No era solo que estuviera siendo amable con Damon, también tenía que hablar con él. El joven seguía hablando con su amigo, Elena lo sabía por la forma en que le veía gesticular y ella decidió quedarse al margen para no incomodarle.

- Te echo muchísimo de menos colega, ojala hubieran sido las cosas de otra forma, ojala hubiese sido yo y no tú. – terminó poniéndose en pie, acariciando su pulsera.

Caminó hasta Elena con las manos en los bolsillos, no sabía muy bien que decir y Elena le ayudó al mantenerse en silencio, porque notó que el chico tenía los ojos rojos.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta semana? – le preguntó Elena en un intento de romper el hielo, iniciando una conversación.  
- No es una buena pregunta. – respondió el joven con tristeza, desviando la mirada.

Y Elena se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, que el asunto del cementerio no era todo lo que preocupaba a Damon, que seguía conservando un aire derrotado.

- ¿Qué pasa Damon? ¿Es por John? ¿Te ha dicho algo? – se preocupó inmediatamente.  
- ¿John? – preguntó sin entenderlo.  
- Sí, estos días… ¿te ha estado preguntando sobre tú y yo? – titubeó al hablar.  
- Algo sí que me ha preguntado. – reconoció, pero en su momento no le había dado importancia por todo lo que le preocupaba. – Solo le he dicho que eres la mejor en tu trabajo. – añadió guiñándole un ojo al ver la cara de preocupación que se le había quedado. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿He hecho algo mal?  
- No, no pasa nada. – mintió Elena que no lo tenía tan claro. Estaba bastante convencida de que John sabía al menos parte de lo que había pasado entre ellos, era demasiada casualidad que los hubiese separado y hubiese aprovechado para estar preguntándoles a los dos. Lo sabía, no sabía ni cuánto ni cómo, pero lo sabía. - ¿Y a ti? – preguntó para cambiar de tema. - ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

El chico se inclinó hacia delante con las manos a la cabeza. Inspiró profundamente buscando fuerzas.

- Me pasa que no hay absolutamente nada que me salga bien. – confesó y en su voz se notaba lo hecho polvo que estaba.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por la rodilla? – se preocupó Elena.  
- Ahora mismo, esto es el menor de mis problemas. – respondió apoyando una mano en su rodilla. – Elena, me denunciaron, va a haber un juicio.  
- Pero si fue un accidente. – dijo la chica alucinada.  
- Pues ya ves, no todo el mundo piensa como tú. – la frase se le escapó a Damon sin que pudiera reprimirla.  
- ¿Sabes quién ha sido? ¿Algún familiar de …? – Elena fue incapaz de terminar la frase, pero no fue necesario porque Damon la entendió igual.  
- No, él no tenía más familia que yo. Y bueno, su novia. Pero no creo que haya sido ella. – negó el chico.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Éramos amigos, no creo que ella haya sido capaz de eso. Creo que ha sido un familiar de los otros, supongo que Stefan lo sabrá mejor que yo, tampoco he querido preguntar mucho.

Elena tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que decirle a eso.

- Pero fue un accidente, el juez entenderá eso. – le insistió intentando animarle.  
- Para eso necesita escuchar la historia entera y si yo no soy capaz de contar mi versión… acabaré en la cárcel por homicidio involuntario. – terminó completamente hundido.  
- Eso no es verdad. – negó la chica.  
- Es lo que parece si yo no puedo hablar… y no puedo, ya lo he intentado. Ha sido esta mañana y no he podido decir ni una sola palabra. – era ahora cuando Damon se alegraba de haber gastado todas sus lágrimas en su charla con Ric, porque así era incapaz de llorar y no quería que Elena le viera así. – Stef pidió un aplazamiento. Dijeron que sí.  
- Pero eso es algo bueno. No puedes hablar ahora, la próxima vez podrás. – Damon estaba totalmente hundido y Elena se dio cuenta de que ya se había rendido y eso no podía traer nada bueno.  
- No creo. – la interrumpió él. – Si ha pasado más de medio año y aún no puedo hablarlo con nadie.  
- A mí me lo contaste. – ahora fue el turno de ella de cortarle. – Sí que puedes, es solo que aún no sabes cómo hacerlo sin romperte por dentro. Es lo mismo que te ha pasado en el cementerio, no sabías como dar el primer paso pero después de hacerlo todo ha sido más fácil, ¿no?  
- Sí. – reconoció Damon en voz baja. – Pero no es lo mismo.  
- Lo sé, solo es parecido. Necesitas algo que te ayude a dar el primer paso, que es lo más difícil. Aprovecha el tiempo que tienes para encontrarlo, intenta hablar de ello para que te sea más fácil, recupera partes de tu vida, céntrate en el tenis… Presionándote a ti mismo no vas a conseguir nada. – le aconsejó para intentar ayudarle.  
- Creo que llevas razón. – comprendió Damon, dándose cuenta que a lo mejor su forma de enfrentarse a las cosas quizá no era la más adecuada. – Tengo que seguir adelante, eso es lo que Ric querría, me diría que soy idiota. – dijo más para sí mismo que para Elena, que le escuchaba atentamente.  
- ¿Ves? – sonrió la chica y Damon la correspondió animado.  
- Muchas gracias Elena, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. – dijo soltándose el cinturón del coche. – Gracias de verdad. – susurró mientras se acercaba y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla, Elena se quedó congelada sin saber reaccionar porque Damon lo hubiera malinterpretado todo. – Necesitaba un apoyo así. – dijo al salir.

Durante toda su charla habían estado parados delante del portal del joven, por lo que Damon solo tuvo rodear el coche y recorrer la acera con pasos rápidos. Nada más entrar ya estaba sacando su móvil para quedar con Michael para ir a las pistas, necesitaba desahogarse y entrenar era la mejor manera.

- No, no, no. – repitió Elena apoyando las manos sobre el volante e inclinándose hacia delante. – No me estaba refiriendo a mí. – le dijo al aire. – No puedes hacer eso, me vas a hundir. – suspiró con cansancio, maldiciendo internamente ese extraño poder que parecía tener Damon sobre ella, era incapaz de verle tan vulnerable y no ayudarle aunque supiese que estaba cometiendo un error.

Sin darse cuenta Elena había complicado más la situación con el chico al intentar ayudarle pero ya no podía cambiar lo que había dicho y hecho. Ya lo aclararía con él el lunes, ahora tenía trabajo que terminar.

Cuando Damon volvió a bajar Elena ya se había ido y era Michael quien le estaba esperando, apoyado en su coche muy serio.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó enseguida. – Soy un idiota.  
- Lo que eres es incorregible. – respondió aceptando sus disculpas y dejando de lado su actitud molesta. – Vamos anda. – dijo invitándole a entrar en el coche.

El esfuerzo de Elena se vio ampliamente recompensado con el aplauso que obtuvo en su presentación. La atención de los alumnos entre los que hacía poco tiempo ella se contaba, el reconocimiento, el respeto del profesor que había organizado la charla fuera del horario lectivo y, sobre todo, la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho hizo que la chica estuviera casi eufórica cuando decidió llamar a Stefan.

Quedaron en verse por la noche, saldrían a cenar y después ya verían. El buen ambiente reinó durante todo su encuentro, desde el momento en que Stefan pasó a buscarla incluso ahora que volvían del restaurante.

- ¿Quieres qué vayamos a tomar algo? – preguntó Stefan para alargar el momento.  
- ¿Adónde? Si a estas horas ya estará todo lleno. – respondió Elena mirando su reloj.  
- Eso es verdad. – aceptó Stefan bajando la mirada, unos segundos después la subió ilusionado. – Podemos ir a mi casa, estamos cerca. – propuso ignorante de que ella eso lo sabía perfectamente.  
- No sé… - dudó la chica. - ¿No está tu hermano?  
- Sí pero a estas horas, Damon ya estará en la cama. Siempre se acuesta muy pronto. Será como si no estuviera. – replicó Stefan y después la miró suplicante. – Venga, solo una copa.  
- Vale, una copa. – acabó aceptando Elena, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.  
- Genial. – el joven sonrió con tanto entusiasmo que Elena acabó irremediablemente perdida en él.

Un rato después estaban sentados en el salón, tan juntos que sus rodillas casi se tocaban. Elena estaba riendo de algo que le acaba de contar Stefan sobre su viaje a Nueva York cuando el joven se acercó un poco más y le quitó la copa de la mano, dejando ambas, la suya y la de ella, sobre la mesa.

- Es una pena que no nos pudiéramos ver. – susurró al inclinarse.  
- Sí. – coincidió Elena y ella también se inclinó un poco. – Pero ahora nos estamos viendo, ¿no?

Stefan aprovechó su consentimiento y redujo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Sus labios se encontraron y después fueron sus lenguas, mientras Elena se tumbaba poco a poco en el sofá y Stefan se colocaba sobre ella, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tened piedad de la pobre Elena, ella solo actúa así en el capi anterior porque en realidad está muy confundida, pero lo que menos quiere es hacerle daño a Damon y que alguien más sufra porque no consiga decidirse.**

**Capítulo 13**

Pero Elena no se encontraba tan cómoda como él. Había algo que fallaba allí, no había conexión, esa chispa eléctrica que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando cometió el error de besar a Damon no se estaba dignando a aparecer esta vez. Y eso no era algo bueno porque precisamente lo mejor había sido el placer de descubrir esas sensaciones que le erizaban la piel y que ahora estaban ausentes.

Besando a Stefan, Elena solo podía pensar en el beso que se había dado con Damon en las pistas y en que no se parecía en nada a eso, por lo que decidió parar antes de que se arrepintiera aún más.

- Espera, espera. – le pidió a Stefan que estaba a punto de empezar a levantar su blusa.

Él se incorporó un poco.

- Soy un idiota, este no es el mejor sitio. ¿Vamos a la habitación? – preguntó poniéndose en pie de un salto y tendiéndole la mano.

Su brillante sonrisa pretendía animarla a irse con él pero tuvo el efecto contrario sobre ella, que se sintió aún más culpable.

- No, no. – negó Elena algo abrumada, mientras se sentaba bien y se llevaba las manos a la cara. – No puedo Stefan. Esto no es una buena idea.  
- ¿Por qué? – su sonrisa desapareció y se sentó al lado de la chica intentando comprender lo que había pasado.  
- Damon. – respondió el subconsciente de la chica y rápidamente intentó corregir. – Él es mi paciente y tú su hermano, estáis demasiado relacionados, no me parece buena idea que tú y yo tengamos algo. – explicó ante la cara de decepción del chico. – Además él está aquí, puede pillarnos, no es buena idea. No podría volver a mirarle a la cara si nos pillase. – volvió a negar inmensamente avergonzada. – Lo siento, no pretendía jugar contigo.  
- No pienso eso. – respondió él cabizbajo.  
- Lo siento. – volvió a repetir Elena con cara de circunstancias. – Será mejor que me vaya.  
- Te llevo. – Stefan se puso inmediatamente en pie.  
- No es necesario. – Elena cogió su cazadora y su bolso para marcharse.  
- Insisto. Es tarde Elena, te prometo que solo te llevo. – repitió el chico.

La verdad es que Stefan tenía razón así que Elena aceptó a pesar de saber que habría al menos un momento incómodo. Y no se equivocaba, el momento de la despedida fue muy raro para los dos.

- Oye Elena. – dijo finalmente Stefan tragando saliva. – ¿Cuándo ya no trabajes con mi hermano… crees que tú y yo… podríamos volver a intentarlo? – preguntó mirándola con necesidad.  
- Puede. – respondió Elena sin intención de mentirle. – Stefan. – el chico alzó la cabeza cuando ella le llamó. – Lo he pasado bien, a pesar del final. – dijo para intentar reconfortarle al ver lo desanimado que se había quedado él.  
- Yo también. – coincidió el joven y se despidieron.

Elena fue directamente a tumbarse en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada. Lo que la había pasado esa noche era algo que la superaba. Había estado tan convencida de que le gustaba Stefan que ahora ya no sabía que pensar. La pasión que había compartido con Damon, por muy mal que hubiese estado, había sido eso, pasión. Con Stefan no había habido nada de eso, como mucho cariño, pero no era lo mismo.

Y eso era un problema, no podía gustarle su paciente. Tenía claro que Stefan le interesaba, desde el principio lo había sentido, pero al parecer su cuerpo había decidido que le interesaba mucho más Damon sin consultarlo con su mente. Era lo peor que le había podido pasar, si ya habían estado mal los besitos que compartieron, peor fue el beso en las pistas, pero peor aún había sido descubrir que ese era el mejor beso que nadie la había dado. Y saber que su padre lo sabía o lo sospechaba tampoco ayudaba.

Ahora tenía un problema mucho más gordo que antes, ¿qué iba a hacer con Damon? Si ya tenía que aclarar con él un tema difícil, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora qué sabía que podía estar sintiendo cosas por él? Ya le resultaba bastante duro pensar que tenía que decirle a Damon que había malinterpretado su conversación en el coche y que ella no podía ser su apoyo porque eso solo le complicaría las cosas en el trabajo.

Se sentía como si estuviese en un callejón sin salida, enredada en sus propios sentimientos sin saber muy bien que pensar ni como sentirse. No se entendía ni a sí misma y no quería hacer daño a nadie con sus inseguridades pero tampoco quería enredarse más en algo que podía destruir su carrera. El problema es que ambas cosas parecían ser incompatibles, su cabeza le decía que tenía que hacer una cosa pero su cuerpo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, atormentada como estaba por las dudas. Dudas que no desaparecieron en lo que quedaba el fin de semana y se hicieron más fuertes en el momento en que Damon apareció en la clínica.

John parecía haberse contentado con lo que hubiese encontrado, esa mañana se había presentado a felicitar a Elena por su exposición y todo había sido normal entre ellos. No había tenido que decir ni una palabra, su padre le había devuelto todos sus pacientes sin que ella tuviese que decirle nada.

Estaba en la sala, esperando sentada en la camilla aún sin haber tomado una decisión cuando Damon entró. Al principio el chico entró como si le guiase la simple rutina pero en cuanto la vio a ella y no a John, toda su actitud cambió. Y Elena lo supo, supo que no podía retirarse. No cuando la sonrisa del joven y el brillo que apareció de repente en su mirada le dijo, sin necesidad de palabras, que Damon necesitaba ese apoyo mucho más de lo que parecía y que por algún motivo que ella desconocía, él parecía confiar plenamente en ella. Si de verdad quería ayudar a Damon, no podía apartarle de su lado ahora.

- Hola. – por fortuna, Damon no parecía haber notado su debate interno. – Creo que esto es tuyo. – el joven se acercó ofreciéndola varios paquetes de chicles, tantos como días no se habían visto.

Damon se dio cuenta de que su gesto había afectado a Elena, por la mirada que ella le dedicó mientras aceptaba. Había mucho cariño y preocupación en esa mirada, quizá mucho más de lo que Elena quería mostrar o de lo que ella misma creía que sentía. Y Damon cambió a su sonrisa de medio lado, no era un iluso, sabía que había algo entre su hermano y la chica que tenía delante, pero le bastaba con saber que en cierta forma él también la importaba. Porque con esa mirada, Elena le acababa de dejar clara una cosa, que ella estaba con él, que a pesar de saber todos los problemas que tenía encima, ella estaba allí.

- Ese es mi sitio, ¿no? – Damon parecía estar de buen humor, tan diferente a la última vez que se vieron.  
- Claro. – respondió levantándose.

El joven suspiró cerrando los ojos con alivio cuando se tiró a la camilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No has dormido hoy? – preguntó divertida por su actitud, ya que él ni hablaba, casi parecía que estaba durmiendo de lo cómodo que estaba.  
- Son las agujetas, me están matando. – respondió el chico con los ojos aún cerrados.  
- ¿Y de qué son esas agujetas? – se interesó la chica mientras trabajaba.  
- Son por entrenar, como ya he perdido la costumbre… - Damon se encogió de hombros y después hizo un gesto de dolor.

Elena rió provocando que él protestara.

- Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, eh. – su cambio de actitud tan radical sorprendió bastante a la chica a la vez que la alegraba.  
- ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste? – replicó Damon. – Llevabas razón el otro día, solo intento recuperar mi vida y el tenis lo es. Entrenar me ayuda a no pensar. – explicó.

Elena se sintió algo culpable por lo que el chico había mencionado y se concentró en trabajar en su rodilla.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó cuando Damon se retorció un poco bajo sus manos.  
- Un poco. – reconoció el joven, abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que se había tumbado. - ¿No será malo no?  
- ¿Has entrenado hoy? – le preguntó en vez de contestar.  
- Sí, un poco de físico y luego en las pistas. – contestó Damon incorporándose un poco.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado? – siguió preguntando la chica, examinándole con ojo clínico.  
- ¿En total?  
- Contesta.  
- Una hora y algo de físico. – reflexionó Damon y Elena le animó a que siguiera hablando. – Casi dos en las pistas. ¿Es mucho?  
- A lo mejor sí, Damon. – le contestó y en el rostro del joven apareció un gesto de decepción. – Poco a poco, ¿recuerdas?  
- Ya lo sé. – aceptó Damon bajando la mirada.  
- No te estoy regañando. – la chica le rozó la mejilla un segundo para llamar su atención. – Ya sé que llevas cuidado pero que pases demasiado tiempo entrenando es tan malo como que vayas demasiado rápido.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. – asintió Damon, clavando su mirada en la de la chica. - ¿Y haciendo pausas entre medias?  
- Pero pausas largas. – le advirtió Elena. – Y si te molesta lo dejas. – la chica le recalcó el molesta, la palabra clave de esa frase.  
- Te lo prometo. – respondió Damon y su mirada se oscureció un momento reflejando las dudas que pasaban por su mente. – Elena, necesito un gran favor…

Antes de Damon pudiera seguir hablando unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Elena rápidamente se alejó de él. Para cuando John entró, su hija estaba en la otra punta de la habitación lavándose las manos y Damon se vestía dándola la espalda.

- Perdón. – dijo. - ¿Tienes un minuto Elena?  
- Claro. – respondió la chica sin mirar a Damon.  
- Os dejo solos. – el joven se apresuró a coger su mochila y la cazadora y salir con ellas en la mano rápidamente.

John tomó buena nota del comportamiento de ellos. No sabía que pensar, Damon no había parecido muy afectado por el cambio de fisioterapeuta de repente, pero los nervios que veía en Elena le hacían sospechar. No se creía nada de esa historia del beso pero que su hija pudiese estar involucrándose demasiado… eso no le parecía tan descabellado y no era nada bueno.

Por eso les había separado para observar sus reacciones y poder investigar un poco, pero necesitaba verles actuar juntos para estar seguro. Había pensado que la solución a eso era interrumpirles cuando menos se lo esperasen, para ver como reaccionaban.

Ese no fue el único momento en que apareció por allí, cogió como costumbre aparecer por allí durante sus sesiones, lo que les impedía hablar libremente ya que Elena empezó a mantener la distancia por miedo a lo que John pudiese descubrir.  
A Damon eso no le habría importado si no fuera porque necesitaba cada vez más urgentemente que la chica le echase un cable con sus estudios. Y para eso necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para hablar con ella y tiempo para que la chica pudiera corregirle. Cosa que John impedía que tuvieran.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Elena el jueves al ver que él parecía bastante preocupado.  
- Es que necesito que me ayudes con algo… - John volvió a interrumpirles para consultar algo con Elena y de nuevo les estropeó el momento de confianza.

Ya que estaba allí aprovechó para quedarse el cuarto de hora que les quedaba, hablando mientras Elena continuaba su trabajo intentando que no le temblasen las manos. Ellos salieron rápidamente de allí en cuanto la chica dio por terminado su tiempo.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Damon fue a coger su móvil.

"Elena, necesito hablar contigo. D" Escribió el mensaje y lo envió.

La chica notó como le vibraba el móvil en el bolsillo y en cuanto vio el nombre de Damon lo guardó rápidamente para que John no lo notase. Pero contestó en cuanto se quedó sola en su despacho.

"¿Qué pasa? E"

"Estoy atascado con las matemáticas, ¿me ayudarías?" La respuesta del joven no tardó en llegar.

"Ya sabes que sí. ¿Por cierto tú no tenías el examen pronto?"

"El domingo… Por eso necesito ayuda. Necesito aprobar eso como sea…"

"¿!Este domingo!? ¿Pero como no me lo dices antes?"

"Llevo intentándolo toda la semana. ¿Me vas a ayudar?"

"Sí… ¿exactamente desde cuando llevas atascado? "

"Desde hace un par de semanas"

"Eso suena a mucho…"

"He tenido otras cosas en las que pensar, ya lo sabes. ¿Podrías quedar un rato conmigo y te lo enseño?"

"No puedo Damon, ya me he comprometido este fin de semana…"

"Pero has dicho que me ayudarías" Incluso en esa simple frase se notaba la súplica de Damon y casi le pareció verle haciéndole un gesto de puchero.

"No he dicho lo contrario, solo que estoy muy liada. Quizá esta no sea la mejor forma de hablarlo."

Damon no contestó a ese último mensaje. Se sentía como un idiota por haber pensado que podría contar con ella siempre que lo necesitase. Estaba claro que Elena tenía prioridades y él solo era parte de su trabajo, ni siquiera una parte completa.  
El móvil empezó a sonarle en el bolsillo y lo tiró sobre la cama, ignorándolo y cogiendo el pijama para ir a ducharse. Cuando salió, Stefan estaba en el salón trabajando en su ordenador.

- No para de sonarte el móvil. – le avisó en cuanto le vio pasar, rumbo a la cocina.  
- No es importante. ¿Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Ahora? Aún es pronto, espérate un poco. – respondió su hermano.  
- Estoy agotado, quiero irme a la cama. - contestó Damon, girando la cabeza hacia el pasillo, donde le llegaba la música que indicaba que le estaban llamando.  
- Deja que me duche al menos. – suspiró Stefan cerrando el portátil.  
- Voy a ver qué pillo por la cocina. – asintió Damon continuando su camino.

Cenaron juntos y después de recoger todo, Damon puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano como señal de despedida y se encerró en su habitación. Aún había muchas cosas entre ellos, cosas que aún dolían a pesar de que no eran recientes pero parecía que la brecha que les separaba se iba haciendo un poco más pequeña, permitiendo que volvieran a acercarse si era lo que ellos querían.

Damon cogió el móvil para poder retirar las sábanas y la colcha. Volvió a sonar y no le quedó más remedio que contestar si quería que le dejaran dormir tranquilo.

- ¿Ya te has enfadado? – preguntó Elena cuando al fin le cogió la llamada.  
- ¿Qué quieres? Siento haberte molestado antes, olvida lo que te dije. – respondió tumbándose.  
- Damon… no te he dicho que no te fuese ayudar, solo que es complicado. Me lo has dicho muy tarde. – dijo apenada la chica porque Damon se lo hubiese tomado tan mal.  
- Te lo he dicho cuando he podido. Sabes que no quiero que se entere nadie y tu padre no ha parado de aparecer. – se defendió el chico. – Pero no te preocupes, no es tu obligación, lo entiendo.  
- No es mi obligación. – coincidió la chica. – Pero prometí ayudarte.  
- Da igual, lo entiendo Elena. – repitió el joven en tono agotado. – No te sientas obligada.  
- Como quieras, si te llamaba era para proponerte algo… pero tú mismo. No sabía que tenías tan poca palabra Damon. – respondió claramente decepcionada, pensando que si a Damon no le importaba que le rompieran una promesa era porque a él no le importaba romper las suyas.

Damon se mordió los labios para no contestar a eso con la réplica que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Querías algo más? Quiero dormir. – dijo enfadado en cambio, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza.  
- ¿A estas horas? – se sorprendió Elena que aún no había ni empezado a prepararse la cena. Entonces Stefan no había estado exagerando cuando le dijo que Damon se acostaba pronto, pero el chico siempre tenía ojeras… había algo que no le cuadraba. - ¿Es por las pesadillas que me contaste? ¿No te dejan dormir y por eso te acuestas tan pronto?  
- Es un recuerdo. – se defendió Damon después de varios instantes de silencio y de duda interna.  
- Lo que sea, ¿es por eso? – le insistió la chica.  
- Sí, ¿pero eso qué más da? – acabó confesando el joven.  
- Importa, claro que lo hace. – respondió Elena que ya no estaba segura de sí su idea era tan buena. - ¿Es mucho lo que quieres que mire?  
- Es bastante. – reconoció Damon sin entender muy bien que relación podía haber entre ambas cosas.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero dejarte tirado pero le prometí a mí tía que la ayudaría mañana y pasado. Normalmente la ayuda una amiga pero este fin de semana no puede y necesita que vaya yo. Solo puedo verte cuando salga de allí, pero será tarde. – le advirtió. – Lo siento pero es el único rato libre que tengo. Puedes quedarte a dormir en casa si quieres, para que luego no tengas que irte tan tarde. Di algo, ¿no? – añadió al ver como la única respuesta que recibía era silencio.  
- Gracias. – titubeó Damon cuando consiguió decidirse, pero la necesidad de sacar eso adelante era más grande que cualquier otro pensamiento.  
- ¿A qué hora tienes el examen el domingo?  
- A las diez y media. ¿Por?  
- Porque si a ti te da igual, yo prefiero que quedemos el sábado. Supongo que no se lo habrás contado a tu hermano. ¿Cómo pensabas ir? – le preguntó la chica.  
- Aún no lo he mirado. He tenido otras cosas en las que pensar. – se defendió Damon.  
- Si te quedas el sábado luego te llevo yo, para que no tengas que hacer tantos viajes. – le ofreció Elena.  
- Me lo estás poniendo todo muy tentador para que no pueda rechazarlo. – bromeó Damon.  
- Puede. – reconoció Elena. – Pero tú decides.  
- Está bien. – cedió Damon. - ¿A qué hora sales?  
- Cerramos a las nueve. ¿Te veo a las diez en mi casa? ¿O prefieres que te recoja?  
- Allí está bien. – respondió el chico y se quedaron en silencio.  
- Damon… - le llamó Elena después de un par de minutos de silencio absoluto. - ¿Sigues ahí?  
- Sí. Dime.  
- Descansa. – le deseó la chica como despedida.  
- Lo intentaré. – contestó sinceramente Damon y cuando colgó el teléfono su ánimo había cambiado completamente.

Lo analizó un poco mientras intentaba coger el sueño y la conclusión a la que pudo llegar era aquella que Michael tanto le repetía, que Elena le importaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, porque solo ella era capaz de conseguir que su humor cambiará radicalmente con solo una mirada o con una frase, como había pasado ahora.

Recordar la invitación de la chica le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, aunque tenía un sabor amargo. Aquella sonrisa se enturbiaba por el recuerdo del más que evidente interés de Elena por su hermano.

Como había prometido, Elena pasó aquellos dos días trabajando con Jenna, que se hacía levemente la ofendida por los días de las semanas anteriores a los que su sobrina había faltado.

Solo quedaba media hora para que cerrasen y en la cafetería apenas quedaba gente. Jenna y Elena conversaban detrás del mostrador mientras esperaban a que aquella pareja de mediana edad, sus últimos clientes, se fuese.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy con la hora? Llevas toda la tarde mirando el reloj. – preguntó Jenna harta de ver como la mirada de su sobrina se desviaba una y otra vez hacia una de las paredes, directa hacia el reloj que había allí colgado.  
- Nada. – disimuló la chica.  
- ¿Tienes planes, no? – adivinó enseguida Jenna, inclinándose hacia ella para poder hablar más bajo.  
- He quedado con un amigo cuando salga de aquí, que me ha pedido que le eche un cable. – explicó Elena como pudo, sin querer mentir demasiado pero sin poder decir la verdad.  
- ¿Solo amigo? – la interrogó su tía esbozando una sonrisa pícara.  
- Sí, solo amigo. – respondió la chica rápidamente. – Mira se van.

Jenna salió de detrás del mostrador para recoger la mesa que acababan de desocupar y Elena aprovechó para perderse en la parte de dentro. Pocos minutos después las campanillas volvieron a sonar y Jenna protestó mentalmente antes de girarse para ver quien había entrado pocos minutos antes de la hora de cierre.

El culpable era un chico joven que le quitó momentáneamente el aliento. Cabellos negros estratégicamente despeinados, botas también negras y unos vaqueros azules que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas. Además llevaba un jersey azul claro del mismo tono que sus ojos y completaba su look informal con una cazadora de cuero negra. Jenna notó que además llevaba una mochila, negra para variar, colgada solo de uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le preguntó al ver que el joven parecía perdido al no ver a nadie en el mostrador.

Damon buscó con la mirada el lugar desde el que le hablaban. "La tía de Elena, se parecen." pensó mientras respondía.

- Espero que sí.

Jenna cargó la bandeja con los vasos sucios y se apresuró a colocarse detrás del mostrador.

- Dime. – le dijo sonriente.  
- Busco a Elena, ¿aún está aquí o se ha ido ya? – preguntó al no verla por ningún sitio.  
- Ahora la aviso. – respondió Jenna como pudo por la sorpresa. - ¿Eres…? – preguntó intentando averiguar quién era aquel chico que parecía conocer a su sobrina y a ella no le sonaba de nada.  
- Damon. – respondió el joven y dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras esperaba porque ya empezaba a pesarle.

Jenna encontró a Elena en el cuartito, apuntando algo en el cuaderno que tenían allí.

- Te buscan Elena. – la avisó y ella levantó la cabeza desconcertada.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Tu amigo Damon, que calladito te tenías lo bueno que está.  
- ¿Damon? – Elena ignoró la mirada inquisitora de su tía y se levantó para comprobar eso.

El teléfono de allí sonó y a regañadientes, Jenna contestó sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que se había ido su sobrina.

- Hola. – la saludó él sonriéndola con timidez.  
- Hola. – le respondió ella acercándose para poder hablar sin que Jenna se enterara. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida.  
- Me aburría. – confesó el joven. – Ya no puedo avanzar más sin ti y no sabía que hacer. Pensé en pasarme y hacerte compañía, pero ya veo que tienes esto vacío.  
- Solo nos quedan quince minutos. – respondió la chica divertida. – Es normal que no haya nadie.  
- Entonces podrías escaparte, ¿no? – preguntó haciendo una mueca.  
- Podría. – reconoció Elena asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- ¿Pues vámonos, no? – dijo Damon.  
- Sí. – le sonrió Elena y notó que él también lo hacía. – Espera que se lo digo a Jenna y nos vamos. ¿Quieres qué nos llevemos algo?

Damon recorrió un momento los expositores con la mirada.

- No, no puedo. – contestó cerrando los ojos para no verlos. Ahora que se estaba preparando para volver al circuito tenía que controlar lo que comía.

Elena asintió sin preguntarle y subió el mostrador para que él pudiera pasar al otro lado, ya que tenía el coche aparcado justo enfrente de la salida trasera.

- Vale, John pues te esperamos aquí. – estaba diciendo Jenna cuando entró al cuartito.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a Elena sorprendida.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a tu padre? – preguntó sin dejarla hablar.  
- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? – preguntó la chica con nerviosismo.  
- Está viniendo, dice que quiere conocer esto. – explicó y Elena se puso pálida.  
- ¡No puede venir! – respondió la chica alterada. - ¿Cuánto va a tardar?  
- Cinco minutos… o menos, ya estaba casi aquí cuando me ha llamado, quería las últimas indicaciones. Le he dicho que le esperábamos.  
- No puede ver a Damon. – Elena se llevó las manos a la cara agobiada. – Tengo que sacarle de aquí.

Salió de allí dejando a Jenna boquiabierta. Damon estaba esperándola mirando en su dirección con los codos apoyados sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver la cara desencajada que traía la chica.  
- Viene mi padre. Tienes que irte. – le dijo escuetamente cogiéndole de la mano para guiarle hasta la puerta de atrás.  
- Elena, espera… - intentó decir el chico, que solo podía ver como Elena le arrastraba.  
- Tú quédate aquí, me quedo cinco minutos y salgo a buscarte. Entiéndelo. – dijo nerviosa y le cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Damon se quedó en la calle boquiabierto y desconcertado. Bajó la mirada con los ojos llenos de sombras y apoyó ambas manos en la puerta cerrada cal y canto.

- ¿Y quién me entiende a mí, Elena? – preguntó al aire apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta por unos instantes.

Suspiró y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos, empezando a andar hacia la única dirección por la que se podía salir de allí. Desanimado le pegó una patada con su pierna buena a una lata que encontró por la acera.

- No puedes decirle nada a John, promételo Jenna. – le pidió Elena con ojos suplicantes, agarrando el brazo de su tía. – No puedes nombrarle a Damon.  
- Te lo prometo. – respondió sincera ella. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Damon es mi paciente, no puedo tener más relación que esa con él. Si se entera de que somos amigos nos separará y me quitará su caso. – contestó Elena algo acelerada.  
- Te prometo que no diré nada. – repitió Jenna y ambas salieron fuera. - ¿Y esta mochila? – preguntó al casi tropezarse con ella.  
- Es de Damon. – la reconoció Elena cogiéndola y recordó que el chico había intentando detenerla. También recordó la última mirada que él le había dirigido, desconcertada pero sobre todo dolida, como un cachorrito que contemplase como le abandonaba su dueño, justo antes de que le cerrase la puerta. - ¿Me he equivocado, verdad? – preguntó volviéndose hacia Jenna aún con la mochila entre sus manos.  
- Creo que sí. – asintió Jenna. – Vete. Vete ahora antes de que llegue John, yo te cubro. – la apremió.  
- ¿Seguro? – la llegada del coche de John acabó con sus dudas y Jenna volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Elena salió corriendo para que John no la viese.

- Buenas. – saludó John, precedido por el sonido de campanillas. - ¿Y Elena?  
- Se ha tenido que ir, había quedado con Jer y se le hacía tarde.  
- ¿Con Jer? – se extrañó su padre.  
- Sí, la ha llamado esta tarde para que le prestase un libro que necesitaba para sus clases. Y tenía que ir a casa a por él. – improvisó Jenna y parece que John quedó satisfecho con eso. - ¿Qué te parece? – presumió la chica extendiendo los brazos.

Elena escuchó las voces y cerró la puerta con cuidado para que no la oyeran. Damon no estaba allí por lo que Elena volvió a correr. Como la parte de atrás daba a un callejón sin salida, Damon solo podía haberse ido por un sitio.

Recorrió la calle sin verle y se detuvo en el cruce, jadeando. Miró a ambos lados intentando localizarle. Le pareció ver a una figura conocida con una cazadora de cuero que justo desaparecía por otra calle y salió corriendo detrás de ella, siguiendo sus impulsos.

Le cogió del brazo en cuanto llegó a su altura y Damon intentó liberarse.

- Damon, lo siento. – se disculpó en seguida.  
- Déjame Elena, lo entiendo perfectamente. No quieres que nadie te vea conmigo, por eso te ha molestado que viniese. – respondió sin mirarla y de nuevo intentó soltarse, pero Elena le tenía bien agarrado.  
- No, eso solo me ha sorprendido, no me lo esperaba de verdad. – le explicó y Damon permaneció impasible. – Pero llevas razón en algo, no quiero que mi padre me vea contigo fuera de la clínica. – le reconoció y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo con un brillo herido ante eso.

Esta vez Damon sí consiguió liberar su brazo y continuó su camino.

- ¡Damon! – la joven volvió a agarrarse a él, impidiéndole continuar. – Escúchame por favor. ¿No te das cuenta de que John nos quiere separar? – le preguntó intentando que comprendiera. – No me avergüenzo de que nos vean, pero todo esto está mal. Eres mi paciente, la única relación que puedo tener contigo la de médico paciente. Y lo que hay entre tú y yo es de todo menos eso. – reconoció intentando disimular el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al decir la última frase. – Creo que ya sospecha demasiado, si confirma que tenemos una relación extraprofesional, nos separará y me quitará el caso. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Damon negó con la cabeza, sin palabras.

- Debería haberte explicado esto en vez de echarte, pero me puse muy nerviosa cuando me enteré que estaba a punto de llegar. Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse, suplicándole con la mirada.

Elena alzó una mano para acariciar la tensa mejilla de Damon, que cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose por su contacto.

- ¿Por qué crees que sospecha? – preguntó, cubriendo la mano de Elena con la de él.  
- Porque nos separó una semana y nos estuvo preguntando a los dos. No sé lo que te diría a ti, pero a mí no paró de preguntarme si no me involucraba demasiado. – le explicó tragando saliva. – No sé de dónde lo habrá sacado. – concluyó apenada.  
- Yo no le he dicho nada. – respondió el joven. – De todas formas, a mí no me parece nada malo.  
- A mí tampoco. ¿Nos vamos? – le pidió Elena queriendo dejar el tema. – Venga, no seas así, si tú eres el más interesado en esto. – añadió al ver que él seguía dudando.  
- Vale, vámonos. – cedió el joven, relajando su expresión y bajó las manos de ambos, separándose después.  
- Cabezota. – murmuró la chica por lo bajo y Damon miró en su dirección, aunque no llegó a entenderla. - ¿No te has olvidado de algo? – le preguntó para disimular.  
- Ya he visto que has rescatado mi mochila. – respondió él, señalándola mientras volvían a la parte trasera de la cafetería a por el coche.  
- Te la habías olvidado. – comentó ella devolviéndosela.  
- No me habías dado tiempo a cogerla, que es distinto. – se defendió Damon, sin que quedaran restos de su enfado anterior en la voz.

El viaje en coche fue más tranquilo y relajado que su encuentro. Cuando llegaron, Damon sorprendió a Elena buscando algo en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila. Klaus salió a recibirlos al escuchar la puerta y recibió la presencia de Damon con recelos.  
Se mantuvo a unos pasos de distancia y gruñó cuando Damon se acercó.

- Ten cuidado Damon. – le advirtió Elena al ver que Klaus no dejaba de gruñir.  
- Lo tengo controlado. – respondió el chico arrodillándose, mirándola un momento antes de volver a centrar su atención en Klaus. – Mira lo que tengo. – dijo suavemente agitando una pelota de tenis que había traído.

Klaus lo miró intrigado y se acercó un poco sin fiarse del todo y Damon estiró el brazo, extendiendo la palma.

- Ni se te ocurra morderme, ¿eh? – siguió el joven en el mismo tono. – Ven, si no te voy a hacer nada.

Damon dejó que el perrito cogiera la pelota de su mano e incluso se atrevió a rascarle un poco la cabeza mientras que Klaus se dejaba, encantado con su nuevo juguete.

- No creo que vuelva a gruñirte. – afirmó Elena cuando Damon se levantó, sonriendo victorioso.  
- Esa era la idea. – explicó él.  
- Pues te va a salir muy bien. ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le ofreció la chica, quitándose la cazadora.

Damon negó con la cabeza a la vez que la seguía por allí. Elena le mostró la habitación de invitados, la misma que Damon ya había ocupado una vez y se disculpó para ir a ducharse rápidamente.

Cuando salió, Damon estaba cómodamente instalado en el salón, con algunos libros sobre la mesa pero en realidad no les hacía caso porque estaba jugando con Klaus, intentando quitarle la pelota que el perro mordía firmemente. Elena los contempló desde la puerta sin hacer ruido, le resultaba tan raro ver a Klaus mostrándose afectuoso con otra persona que no fuese ella pero era una bonita estampa verles así.

Klaus consiguió por fin arrebatarle la pelota y se alejó unos pasos de él.

- Eh, dámela. – Damon gateó un poco y Klaus se tumbó sobre ella, para impedir que se la quitara. – Bicho.  
- ¿No has pensado en tener una mascota? – le preguntó con los brazos cruzados, sorprendiéndole.  
- Con la vida que llevo, no sería una buena idea. – algo avergonzado porque le hubiese pillado, Damon se sentó en la alfombra y se revolvió el pelo con una mano.

Elena fue a sentarse junto a él y llamó a Klaus, que se acercó con la pelota entre los dientes y puso la cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas de Elena.

- ¿No pasas mucho tiempo en casa, no? – le preguntó la chica con curiosidad, intentando que Klaus le diera la pelota.  
- Depende. Normalmente no, voy donde sean los torneos, pero también me gusta pasar algunos días tranquilo de vez en cuando. – respondió Damon echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en el sofá. - Los tenistas también tenemos vacaciones.  
- Nunca me has hablado de eso. – comentó Elena apoyando un codo sobre la rodilla.  
- No pensé que te interesase, como me dijiste que no te gustaban los deportes. – replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Después cambió al tema que les había llevado allí. – Eso es lo que necesito que mires. – añadió poniendo cara de circunstancias mientras señalaba una carpeta sobre la mesa.

Sin más palabras, los dos se concentraron en eso. Damon iba esparciendo folios sobre la mesa a medida que iban trabajando con ellos. El chico le iba preguntando sus dudas mientras que Elena, con un bolígrafo en la mano, intentaba corregirle y conseguir que lo entendiera. A menudo tenía que consultar en el cuaderno que ella misma le había prestado, pero por suerte todo le sonaba por los años que había pasado dando clases.

Los dos sabían que lo que se jugaban era importante y había cierta tensión en el ambiente pero también había sonrisas, bromas, comentarios relajantes… Klaus se paseaba entre las piernas de ambos, reclamando atención, celoso porque fuese Damon quien acaparase la atención de Elena.

Solo pararon para cenar la pizza que habían pedido, a pesar de las dudas de Damon que finalmente decidió que con todos los nervios que iba a pasar podía permitirse el lujo de comer pizza. Pero en cuanto terminaron volvieron a concentrarse en estudiar matemáticas.

El tiempo se les fue pasando entre números, vectores, planos e integrales sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Elena miró la hora al ver que Damon se frotaba el cuello en un gesto claramente de cansancio.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde. – le dijo.  
- Ya casi hemos acabado. – repuso negando con la cabeza y cogió un nuevo folio, acercándolo a ambos.

Elena le hizo caso y continuaron un rato más, pero los dos estaban ya cansados y les costaba centrarse.

- Déjalo Damon, vámonos a la cama ya, que son casi las tres. – dijo poniéndole una mano en el brazo, sintiendo como Damon se tensaba sin que supiera el porqué.  
- Tienes razón. – reconoció a regañadientes frotándose los ojos, que ya le picaban por el cansancio.  
- Parece que estás haciendo pucheros. – rió Elena, desconcertándole por un momento y después rió con ella para relajarse.

Se desearon las buenas noches en el pasillo y se fueron cada uno a una habitación. Una completa oscuridad pronto se adueñó de toda la casa y no vino sola, lo hizo acompañada del silencio. Elena se levantó a los pocos minutos, ya en pijama, para buscar un vaso de agua y a la vuelta se detuvo entre su puerta y la de Damon.

Apenas podía ver en la oscuridad pero le pareció que Damon seguía despierto y se removía inquieto en la cama. Entró sin encender las luces y la borrosa silueta que supuso que era Damon se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó en voz baja.  
- Sí, ya sabes que lo de dormir no es lo mío. – respondió Damon de la misma forma, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Elena se tomó esas palabras como una invitación y, dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla, se tumbó sobre la cama, en el hueco que había libre.

- Tienes que dormir, lo sabes. Necesitas descansar. – le dijo mientras se acomodaba.  
- No es tan fácil Elena, esto duele. – respondió el joven tragando saliva, pasando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza.  
No era capaz de cerrar los ojos porque si lo hacía, temía ver esas terribles imágenes reflejadas en sus párpados.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta tanto? – se atrevió a preguntar Elena, girándose de lado, mirando hacia él sin poder distinguirle por la oscuridad que los envolvía.  
- Lo veo… lo veo todos los días. Lo tengo todo grabado. – confesó Damon señalándose la sien con su mano libre.

Elena le cogió esa mano y la acarició entra las suyas, sorprendiendo al chico, que se giró hacia ella. Si hubiera podido verle, Elena se habría dado cuenta de la expresión de profunda sorpresa que tenía.

- Sabes que puedes contármelo. – le animó ella.  
- Es cierto, a ti puedo contártelo. – reconoció el joven. – Eres la única con la que puedo hablar de esto. – al oírle hablar así, Elena se arrepintió de haberle sacado el tema, pero en contra a lo que esperaba, Damon siguió hablando. – Esa noche los dos estábamos borrachos, estábamos en una fiesta, era lo normal, ¿no? – la pregunta era retórica y Elena tuvo el acierto de no contestar. – El coche era de Ric, pero él estaba peor que yo así que me dio las llaves. Cuando me salté el desvío que teníamos que coger… pensé que como no había nadie por la carretera, podía dar la vuelta y coger el desvío en vez de seguir. Seguir eran treinta minutos más de camino, el desvío solo cinco y las chicas nos estaban esperando y nunca hay que hacer esperar a una chica. Ric estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y dimos la vuelta. Solo eran unos metros y una curva, pero justo venía otro coche. Yo no lo ví… Ric intentó que no nos chocásemos… pero fue inútil. Me desmayé por el golpe. No sé cuando volví a recobrar la consciencia pero fue antes llegasen las ambulancias, eso lo sé porque recuerdo haberlas escuchado y también vi las luces. No podía moverme, por la pierna y el brazo, ya lo sabes… Ric se llevó la peor parte del golpe, estaba muy mal y despertó solo unos segundos, volvió a desmayarse justo cuando llegaron las ambulancias y yo detrás. No recuerdo nada hasta que me desperté muchas horas después. Me operaron para fijarme la rodilla y que soldara bien y después me enteré de que Ric había muerto durante el traslado y ya tampoco recuerdo mucho hasta que llegó a Stefan. Y no puedo olvidarlo, lo recuerdo todos los días a la misma hora que todo se fastidió. – terminó Damon con dificultad, no se había dado cuenta pero hacía rato que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
- Lo siento… - susurró la chica, apretándole la mano con más fuerza en signo de apoyo. – Entiendo que es duro, lo que no entiendo muy bien es porque tienes tanto miedo de contarlo. – dijo cuando el joven se hubo calmado.  
- Porque fue mi culpa Elena. Sé que los análisis no dirán que estaba borracho cuando pasó porque me los hicieron después de la operación, que era lo principal en ese momento, pero yo sí lo sé. Yo fui el que tuvo esa estúpida idea y el que está pagando las consecuencias ahora. No me engaño, sé que me lo merezco y ya me siento bastante culpable sin que nadie más me juzge.  
- Eso no es cierto, yo no lo hago. – le respondió rápidamente Elena, con sinceridad.  
- Lo sé, eso es lo que hace que pueda hablar contigo. – reconoció Damon y liberó su mano para secarse las lágrimas, después se giró hacia Elena, de forma que quedaron mirándose frente a frente sin verse en realidad.  
- Damon… ¿por qué no lo hablas con tu hermano? – titubeó Elena sin saber si se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban.  
- Porque no lo entendería. – contestó escuetamente el joven.  
- Estás muy seguro de eso… - se sorprendió la chica.  
- Ric era más hermano mío que es Stefan. Si, ya sé cómo suena eso pero es como me siento. No sé si lo entenderás, pero él era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… lo sabía todo de mí y yo lo sabía de él. Stefan no sabe nada y yo tampoco lo sé, para él sigo siendo un niño al que tiene que cuidar y yo… no soporto que me trate así. Las cosas no nos iban muy bien y lo peor de todo es que tengo la impresión de que a los dos nos daba igual. Quizá lo único bueno de todo esto sea que ya no no lo hace.

Damon llevaba razón en algo, Elena no lo entendía bien pero como era la primera vez que él la hablaba de su relación con su hermano, por lo que a pesar de no entenderlo sí supo que debía de existir algún motivo para que Damon pensara así.

- Es suficiente por hoy. – le dijo y casi pudo sentir el sentimiento de alivio que recorrió a Damon por su respuesta. – Descansa.  
- ¿Podrías quedarte? – le suplicó Damon. – Solo hasta que me duerma. – se apresuró a añadir. – La única noche que he podido dormir bien fue cuando estuve enfermo y te quedaste conmigo.  
- Duérmete, mañana tienes un día duro. – respondió Elena y a tientas buscó su rostro para cerrarle suavemente los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena se despertó por el sonido de las alarmas que tanto Damon como ella habían puesto en sus móviles. Se sorprendió al encontrar que se había quedado dormida al lado de Damon. Intentó no moverse mucho para no despertarle aún.

En medio de la noche se habían movido y ahora estaban muy cerca, lo que provocaba que sus ojos se desviasen hacia los labios entreabiertos del chico, que respiraba suavemente haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

Le observó dormir y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Damon estaba en paz y ella solo le había visto así cuando estaba en las pistas, con la raqueta en la mano. Al observarle completamente indefenso y sentir como una expansión dentro de su pecho, a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba un poco, no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia porque ya no tenía dudas. No podía negarse más a sí misma que sentía cosas por Damon pero tampoco podía reconocérselo al resto del mundo, no sin pagar con su trabajo por ello.

Ni siquiera sabía si Damon sentía algo por ella, él mismo le había confesado que era el chico sin novias. Pero Damon la había besado y sin esos besos ella nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía realmente. Él había empezado todo aquello y eso la dio una pequeña esperanza, esperanza de que el joven pudiera corresponderla.

Empezaba a hacérseles tarde, por lo que antes de despertarle, Elena se acercó a él muy despacio y le robó un beso suavemente, apoyando simplemente sus labios contra los suyos por un segundo. La respiración de Damon se entrecortó un momento pero siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Damon, despierta. – le llamó con pena poniéndole la mano en el hombro y le sacudió un poco al ver que él la ignoraba. – Damon.  
- Cinco minutos. – pidió él apretando los ojos.  
- Ya los has tenido, venga. – respondió ella sonriente.

Damon suspiró y se levantó aún adormilado, bostezando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué prefieres dormir o desayunar? – le preguntó.  
- Dormir. – respondió el joven guiñándola un ojo.  
- Veo que estás listo. – sonrió Elena.  
- Lo estoy. – afirmó con decisión, devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa que afectó a Elena. - ¿Vamos? – preguntó haciendo un gesto, sacando a Elena de sus pensamientos.

Por toda respuesta Elena se puso en pie y Damon la siguió, dispuesta a enfrentarse al reto que le esperaba junto a ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

No volvieron a verse hasta el lunes en la consulta. Damon entró relajado, sabiendo que vería a Elena. La saludó y se tiró con alivio a la camilla. Estaba hecho polvo por el entrenamiento y cerró los ojos para relajarse mejor mientras Elena trabajaba en su rodilla. Pero no conseguía encontrar una postura en la que se encontrase totalmente cómodo y no paraba de moverse.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? – le preguntó Elena después de un rato así sin que cambiase nada.  
- Es que me duele la espalda. – se quejó Damon, volviendo a moverse.  
- ¿Y eso? Por entrenar, seguro. – se contestó ella misma en voz alta.  
- Sí, hoy he estado probando el saque con Mike y uff. Me duele todo. – volvió a protestar él de buen humor.  
- A lo mejor puedo ayudarte con eso, si tenemos tiempo probamos. – propuso Elena y siguió con su trabajo.

Damon volvió a cerrar los ojos por lo que casi dio un bote cuando ella bajó el respaldo de la camilla, tomándole por sorpresa.

- Túmbate, anda. – dijo divertida por su reacción. – Bocabajo. – concretó.

El joven hizo lo que ella le pedía y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, a modo de almohada.

- ¿La rodilla bien, no? – se aseguró primero, apoyando la mano en uno de sus gemelos.  
- Si, ningún problema. – respondió él con la voz algo ahogada por no levantar la cabeza.  
- ¿Dónde te molesta? – preguntó después, asintiendo para sí misma porque eso era buena señal.  
- Los gemelos, la espalda, los hombros,… - enumeró Damon y no tardó en sentir las manos de Elena en sus hombros, por encima de su fina camiseta de manga larga.

El suave masaje de la chica le aliviaba por lo que cerró los ojos y se dedicó solo a sentir. Así sintió como las manos de Elena se iban deslizando hacia abajo por su espalda. La tela impedía que el contacto fuese completo y Elena debió pensar lo mismo que él porque cuando llegó a la zona lumbar, aquella que más molestaba a Damon, le subió un poco la camiseta para tener libre acceso a su piel.

Elena le masajeó suavemente con ambas manos, disfrutando de la calidez que le transmitía y de la forma en que a él se le erizaba la piel por su contacto, comprobando que el chico no era indiferente a su toque, aunque fuese de forma inocente. Deliberadamente evitó la zona cubierta por la tela de sus bóxers, negros ese día, y bajó deslizando un par de dedos por cada una de sus piernas, recorriendo el contorno de sus fuertes y trabajados músculos. Se detuvo en sus gemelos donde volvió a masajearle.

Damon suspiró entre sus brazos, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Nunca había sido más consciente de las manos de la chica sobre su cuerpo. Solo que no era así como las quería, en ese momento, quería más, por eso cuando se levantó decidió retomar el jueguecito que habían dejado apartado cuando John los separó. Fue detrás de ella y la llamó suavemente.

- ¿He sido bueno? – preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

Esperó su respuesta acercándose poco a poco hasta ella, sonriéndola de medio lado como un depredador. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Elena rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se pegó a su cuerpo para besarle.

Los dos se entregaron a ese beso, enredándose en un baile de lenguas. El chico la sujetó por la cintura y con una mano, empezó a levantar un poco la camiseta de la chica, acariciando la piel de su cintura. Elena gimió entre sus labios y se apretó más contra él, sintiendo como empezaba a crecer la erección del joven contra su cadera. Perdido en el momento, Damon se adueñó de ese beso haciéndolo aún más pasional y coló la mano por dentro de los pantalones de ella. Dándole su consentimiento, Elena enredó una mano en su suave cabello y la otra la metió bajo la camiseta de él, deslizándola hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Damon acarició el borde de su ropa interior haciendo una pausa para respirar antes de ir más allá…

- ¿Mejor? – la voz de Elena le sacó de su sueño y Damon cayó en la cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

Seguía tumbado boca abajo en la camilla y Elena estaba masajeando sus gemelos. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera, tendría tanta sangre acumulada en las mejillas que estaría más rojo que un tomate. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, no tenía claro cuál de las dos era, casi toda su sangre estaba acumulada en su entrepierna. De lo que sí se alegraba era de estar tumbado boca abajo porque no sabría que decir si Elena se daba cuenta.

- Date la vuelta. – le pidió la chica, ajena a esta situación.  
- No, no es necesario. Ya me visto. – respondió Damon con nerviosismo, que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a girarse así delante de ella.  
- No seas tonto. – rió Elena palmeándole la pierna.  
- Es que no es necesario, ya estoy mejor, de verdad. – contestó mientras intentaba pensar en las cosas más desagradables que se le ocurrían para solucionar su problema, pero su traicionera mente le llevaba una y otra vez a Elena.

Apretó los labios al sentir aún más presión en sus bóxers.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó insegura al ver lo raro que se comportaba.  
- No es eso.

A Damon no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron callar. Al parecer John no había perdido su costumbre de ir a interrumpirles y Damon tragó saliva porque la situación se le complicaba aún más.

- Vístete. – le ordenó Elena con rapidez apartándose de la camilla.

El pomo de la puerta se movió pero Elena había echado el pestillo por lo que siguieron solos.

- ¿Estás ahí Elena? – preguntó John desde fuera intentando entrar.  
- Sí, ahora te abro. – contestó Elena abriendo el grifo y miró hacia atrás para volver a apremiar a Damon.

Pero él ya estaba vestido, como si estuviese en medio de una carrera. Se colgó la mochila por delante y solo entonces se atrevió a mirar a Elena, ella le hizo un gesto de calma mientras se miraban a los ojos. Se acercó a abrir la puerta y Damon prácticamente salió disparado de allí, murmurando una despedida.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – preguntó John desconcertado, viendo la rapidez con la que él se acercaba a su hermano para sacarle de allí.  
- No tengo ni idea. – respondió Elena sinceramente. – Tendrá prisa, no sé. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó dejando de mirar a Damon.  
- Quería comentarte algo. ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta? – se interesó después.  
- Porque tantas interrupciones me desconcentran. – respondió simplemente la chica, sin darle más importancia. - ¿Hablamos en el despacho? – propuso.  
- Sí, claro. – asintió él y esperó a que Elena terminara de recoger todo.

Fueron al despacho de la chica y se acomodaron allí, Elena dejó la carpeta con el historial de Damon sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Cómo le va a Damon? – preguntó estirándose para coger esa carpeta y empezó a ojearla sin esperar respuesta.  
- Sorprendentemente bien. – respondió su hija. – Todo va evolucionando bien, solo hay algunas molestias pero eso es normal. Está entrenando así que es normal que le moleste algo, demasiado bien le va para el desastre que era esa rodilla al principio.

John asintió distraídamente mientras leía.

- Si al final va a tener suerte. – coincidió con ella. - ¿Sabes? Esto podría ser algo muy bueno también para ti. – comentó empujando el historial hacia ella.  
- ¿Por? – preguntó Elena ocultando las manos en su regazo para disimular sus nervios.  
- ¿No has pensado que podrías escribir un artículo sobre el caso? – preguntó y la expresión de la chica le dejo claro que no. - No es un caso fácil, para un deportista es una lesión complicada y estas cosas no siempre salen bien. Y por lo que veo, hay posibilidades reales de que este chico pueda volver a competir. Podría ser un buen caso clínico.  
- ¿En serio crees eso? – preguntó emocionada Elena.  
- Sí. Si decides intentarlo te lo puedo corregir y tengo contactos que seguro que estarían encantados de leerlo. – la sonrió cruzándose de brazos.  
- Tengo que pensarlo. – tragó saliva la chica. – Además, supongo que tengo que hablarlo con Damon, ¿no? Tendrá que darme su consentimiento para que pueda publicar su caso, ¿no? – preguntó dubitativa y con eso John supo que no iba a poder resistirse a ese reto y que ya estaba considerando escribirlo.  
- Sí, tienes que hablar con él y que firme unos papeles.

Pero el tenis no era lo único que Damon estaba luchando por recuperar. Ahora que empezaba a aceptar la pérdida de su hermano del alma, estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso y hacer algo que siempre había sido un motivo de discusión entre ellos. Arreglar las cosas con su hermano antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Por eso, armándose de valor se acercó a Stefan llevando la cena que había preparado para los dos en una bandeja. Él le miró extrañado y dejó el portátil a un lado. Cogió el plato y le dio tiempo a Damon para que dijera lo que quería decir, porque llevaba un par de días notándole algo raro.

- Oye Stef, ¿te acuerdas de Grayson? – Damon rompió el silencio en el que estaban envueltos un rato después.  
- ¿No era nuestro profesor de tenis en Mystic Falls? – preguntó Stefan buscando en su memoria.  
- Sí, el mismo. – sonrió Damon. – Me llamó hace un par de semanas. Está organizando un clinic para los niños y quiere que yo participe. – le explicó.  
- Como antiguo miembro del club. – adivinó su hermano.  
- Sí y como estrella. – rió Damon. – Es este fin de semana.  
- ¿Y vas a ir? – se interesó Stefan dejando su plato, ya vacío en la bandeja.  
- Sí, creo que me vendrá bien. Además será divertido. – contestó Damon, imitándole aunque él no había terminado del todo.  
- Me alegro. – dijo Stefan poniéndole la mano en el hombro y apretándole con cariño.

Damon le cogió del brazo antes de que su hermano pudiera levantarse del sillón en el que estaban, reteniéndole porque no había terminado de hablar.

- Me preguntaba… si vendrías conmigo. – preguntó tímidamente.  
- ¿Y yo qué pinto ahí Damon? Hace muchos años que dejé el tenis. – respondió Stefan sentándose a su lado de nuevo.  
- Ya lo sé. Pero estarías conmigo y además podríamos aprovechar el viaje. Ya que estamos allí, podríamos ir a ver a papá. Los dos. – añadió para convencerle.

Stefan le miró atónito sin poder creérselo. No habían ido juntos a ver su padre nunca desde que estaba en aquella residencia. No hacían nada juntos desde el momento en que Damon se enteró del divorcio de sus padres, desde entonces dejó de llamarle, de contarle las cosas, de quedar con él… Solo se hablaban cuando Stefan iba a visitarle con su padre y porque no les quedaba más remedio que disimular delante de su padre.

Stefan sabía que había perdido a su hermano desde el momento en que se lo dijo, por eso, cuando Damon dio el salto al circuito y volvió a recuperar un poco el contacto, no pudo evitar alegrarse aunque ya nada era igual. Y la poca confianza que habían conseguido recuperar en esos años, se esfumó como el humo de una hoguera arrastrado por el viento cuando Stefan tuvo que tomar la decisión de internar a Guisseppe por su propio bien y tuvo que hacerlo solo porque no consiguió contactar con Damon.

Su hermano no le había perdonado lo que él consideraba una traición y de nuevo lo de hacer cosas juntos había quedado en el olvido, al menos hasta que Damon tuvo el accidente y él le acogió en su casa. Pero lo que no había conseguido su convalecencia lo estaba consiguiendo su rehabilitación y una denuncia injusta. Pero a pesar del pequeño acercamiento, Stefan no se esperaba eso, no de una forma tan directa y sincera.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – preguntó alucinado.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon y buscó los ojos de su hermano. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
- Claro. – sonrió él y Damon hizo lo mismo, animado. - ¿Pero cuando…?  
- No te preocupes, yo me encargo. – dijo levantándose para ir a por su móvil y llamar a Andie para que les organizase el viaje.

Ilusionado con el viaje y por poder compartirlo con su hermano, Damon se pasó un par de ideas esperando la llamada de Grayson para confirmar todo. Y siguiendo la ley de Murphy, la llamada le llegó cuando estaba en la sesión con Elena.

- Tu móvil. – le avisó Elena al escuchar la música.  
- ¿Te importa si lo cojo? - dudó. – Es importante.  
- Claro, no hay problema. – asintió ella y le cogió el móvil de la cazadora para acercárselo.

Damon comprobó que efectivamente era Grayson quien le había llamado y le devolvió la llamada. Mientras él hablaba, Elena siguió trabajando aunque no pudo evitar curiosear un poco.

- Sí, nos vemos Grayson. – sonrió Damon mientras se despedía.  
- ¿Te vas de viaje? – le preguntó Elena con curiosidad mientras él jugaba con su teléfono, cambiándolo de una mano a otra.  
- Sí, a Mystyc Falls. Viví allí hasta los trece años. – explicó él, sonriente lo que también hacía sonreír a Elena, que se contagiaba de su buen humor. – Mi primer profesor de tenis me ha llamado, está organizando un pequeño acto para motivar a los niños a que se apunten y quiere que participe. Así que me voy a pasar el finde allí.  
- Me alegro. – dijo sinceramente ella. - ¿Y eso dónde está? Nunca lo había escuchado.  
- En Virginia. Es un pueblo pequeño. – se medio disculpó él.

El sonido de otro teléfono les interrumpió y Elena llevó una mano hasta su pantalón para cogerlo.

- Está claro que no nos dejan hablar. – protestó Damon, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín de enfado.  
- Es mi tía. ¿Te importa si lo cojo? – le preguntó cogiendo cara de circunstancias.  
- No, claro. – respondió él, animándola con un gesto de la mano.  
- ¿Sabes qué estoy trabajando, Jenna? – dijo la chica a modo de saludo, sujetando el móvil entre el hombro y la cabeza, para poder seguir tratando a Damon.  
- Pero solo te quedan diez minutos, ¿no? – se defendió ella.  
- Sí, ya me queda poco. – admitió la chica. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Pásate por la cafetería cuando acabes. – prácticamente le ordenó.  
- Espera un momento. – le pidió y paró para poder tapar el auricular. - ¿Está Stefan o estás solo? – le preguntó a Damon.  
- Estoy solo, Stefan está haciendo horas extras para poder venirse conmigo el fin de semana. – respondió él. - ¿Me vas a llevar? – preguntó poniéndole un pequeño puchero. Esos gestos antaño tan naturales en él, ahora solo le salían con naturalidad con ella y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, los hacía de forma instintiva.  
- Ya sabes que sí. – le dijo y volvió a ponerse al teléfono. – No puedo Jenna, tengo cosas que hacer.  
- ¿Ya te vas a ver a tu amiguito? – respondió su tía con ironía, dolida porque la dejara de lado.  
- Estoy con él, ya te he dicho que estoy trabajando.  
- Y también me has dicho que estabas a punto de terminar. ¿No puedes pasarte ni un rato?  
- No, no puedo. – la casa de Stefan estaba en la otra punta y sí llevaba allí a Damon ya se le haría muy tarde para ir adonde fuese.

Damon se incorporó y le tiró de la manga para que le hiciera caso.

- Si tienes cosas que hacer, yo me las apaño. – la dijo en cuanto consiguió su atención.  
- Te llevo, no te preocupes. – murmuró y Jenna lo escuchó.  
- ¿Con quién hablas? ¿A quién te vas a llevar? – preguntó y el silencio con el que respondió su sobrina le dio la respuesta. – A Damon, claro. – rió ya sin rastro de enfado. – Tráetelo.  
- Ni de coña. – negó la chica con decisión.  
- ¿Por qué no? Solo va a ser un rato tomando algo y yo quiero conocerle que el otro día no me dio tiempo a nada. Además me debes una. Te cubrí. – terminó alegremente.  
- ¿Tú y cuántos más? – preguntó Elena dando un suspiro.  
- Mer y tu hermano. Es para que probéis una nueva tarta que he preparado y me deis vuestra opinión. Venga, anímate. – insistió Jenna.  
- No sé… - dudó y Damon la interrogó con la mirada.  
- Jenna quiere que me pase por la cafetería… y que te lleve. – añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras tapaba el auricular de nuevo.  
- ¿A mí? – rió el joven, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, disculpándose con ese gesto.

- ¿Y por qué no? – respondió Damon que estaba de buen humor, lo que sorprendió a Elena, que se quedo con palabras. – Pero dila que solo voy con la condición de que me invite a algo. – añadió mientras la guiñaba un ojo.  
- Tú mismo, no conoces a Jenna. – le advirtió y Damon asintió, por lo que le transmitió a Jenna su mensaje, que aceptó sus condiciones encantada.

Elena se pasó todo el camino hablándole de su tía para que no se llevase una mala impresión de Jenna, porque no dudaba que la intención de su tía era averiguar más cosas de él y ella sabía perfectamente que había cosas de las que Damon no quería hablar.

- Si quieres que la haga callar solo hazme una seña o algo. – le dijo mientras se bajaban del coche.  
- No puede ser tan mala. – rió él despreocupadamente, que no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en aquella cafetería y se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

Jeremy ya había llegado y estaba entretenido hablando con Meredith mientras Jenna preparaba café. El sonido de las campanillas les indicó a los tres que su compañía había llegado.

Damon abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar pasar a Elena. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y se fijó en aquella figura que conocía perfectamente.

- Meredith… - murmuró completamente paralizado de terror.

Elena fue la única que le escuchó porque aún estaba muy cerca y se volvió sorprendida hacia él, ya que no sabía que se conocieran.

Meredith estaba de espaldas en el momento en que ellos entraron, pero solo necesitó el olor de aquella colonia para reconocerle, después de todo se había pasado un montón de tiempo buscándola para regalársela las últimas navidades.

- Damon… - murmuró a la vez que se giraba y, como pudo, corrió hacia él.

El mundo dejó de girar para Damon cuando su amiga se giró y vio que estaba embarazada. El aire se espesó a su alrededor, dificultándole la sencilla tarea de respirar. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Mortalmente pálido, cerró los ojos para ver si así despertaba de esa pesadilla y retrocedió un par de pasos cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él.

Llorando, Meredith se abrazó a Damon sin dejar de murmurar su nombre y él no lo dudó ni un segundo. También la abrazó mientras seguía retrocediendo por el peso de la culpa. Las lágrimas también caían sin control por sus mejillas al comprender lo que había hecho, no solo era culpable de la muerte de su amigo, también era responsable de que no fuera a conocer a su hijo.

- ¿Estás…? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. - ¿De…?

Era incapaz de hablar por la mezcla de sorpresa y remordimientos. Y Meredith estaba igual que él o peor. La chica solo podía sollozar, agarrándose con fuerza a la cazadora de él.

En el interior de la cafetería, Jenna y Elena se miraban desconcertadas, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Se conocen? – alucinó Jenna, señalándoles alternativamente.  
- Eso parece. – respondió Elena boquiabierta.

Atónitas las dos chicas los contemplaban abrazarse a través del cristal. A ellos no les importaba, ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello. Ahora mismo, Damon tenía verdaderos problemas para seguir respirando, por mucho que lo intentase el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Soltó un poco su abrazo para poder llevarse una mano al pecho.

- Me ahogo… - murmuró tanteando el cuello de su cazadora.  
- Damon… - sollozó Meredith pero se separó de él.

Inmediatamente el chico se dejó caer al suelo ocultando la cara entre las manos. Meredith se sentó a su lado con un poco de dificultad y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Damon jadeaba a grandes bocanadas de aire para poder inspirar algo y miró a Meredith con los ojos profundamente oscurecidos y las mejillas húmedas.

- No puede ser. – negó mirando su abultada tripa.  
- Yo tampoco me lo creía. – dijo ella llevándose una mano junto a la de él a su tripa y secándose las lágrimas con la otra.  
- No lo sabía. – tembló Damon, estremeciéndose al contacto.  
- No podías saberlo. Ric no lo sabía. – dijo con algo de dificultad al recordar a su novio, agachando la cabeza para contener más lágrimas. – Yo tampoco lo sabía entonces. – le aclaró, pero eso a Damon no le ayudaba, él seguía llorando con desesperación.  
- Lo siento Mer. – se disculpó. – Lo siento tanto, no tenía ni idea. Jamás lo hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido.  
- De haberlo sabido, jamás os habría llamado. – sollozó ella al verle así de destruido, tan distinto al Damon que ella había conocido. Le apretó la mano con fuerza en un intento de ayudarle.  
- Lo siento tanto. – era lo único que podía decir el chico.

Unidos por la pérdida de alguien muy importante en sus vidas volvieron a abrazarse, de nuevo temblando y sollozando.

- ¿De qué crees que se conocen? – preguntó Jenna, soplando un poco su taza para enfriar el café.

Se había sentado en una de las mesas con sus sobrinos y les había ofrecido algo para tomar mientras esperaban. Elena lo había rechazado todo excepto un café, en cambio, Jeremy estaba devorando un trozo de tarta mientras intentaba recordar porque le sonaba tanto aquel chico que había entrado con su hermana y ahora estaba sentado en la calle.

- No tengo ni idea. Creía que Damon no conocía a nadie en Seattle. – murmuró Elena algo molesta.  
- Pues se conocen, eso está claro. – siguió Jenna sin apartar la mirada de ellos. – Yo no me abrazaría así a alguien a quien no conozco de nada.

Elena guardó silencio y rodeó la taza con ambas manos, aspirando el delicioso olor del café con los ojos cerrados.

- Oye Elena, ¿cuánto sabes de ese chico exactamente? – volvió a preguntar Jenna, esta vez con un mal presentimiento.  
- Ya te he dicho que no sé de que se conocen. – respondió la chica sin ganas.  
- ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? – preguntó Jenna ignorando su comentario.  
- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió.  
- ¿Sabes cómo se apellida? – insistió.  
- Salvatore.  
- ¡Eso es! – recordó Jeremy, chasqueando los dedos y las dos le miraron. – Es Damon Salvatore, una de las promesas del tenis americano y también uno de los más deseados del circuito. – recitó como si lo estuviera leyendo. – Es un chico de oro, en todos los sentidos. ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la cara con la que miraban ellas.  
- ¿Eso incluye en el sentido de las conquistas? – Elena le metió un codazo a Jenna demasiado tarde, ella ya había hablado.  
- Claro, ha estado con un montón de tías. – respondió Jeremy en un claro tono de admiración. – ¡Incluso modelos! Y por no hablar de otras tenistas.  
- Lo pillamos Jer. – le cortó Elena, bajando la mirada hasta su café.  
- Aunque nunca dura con ninguna. – la ignoró su hermano por el simple placer de molestarla. Su móvil sonó en el bolsillo y cuando vio que le llamaba Anna, se apresuró a despedirse. – Gracias por esto Jenna. – rodeó la mesa para darla un beso en la mejilla. – Hermanita. ¿Podrías conseguirme un autógrafo? – le preguntó suplicante mientras le daba otro a ella.  
- Sí, no creo que Damon tenga problema con eso.  
- Genial. – sonrió Jeremy e hizo un gesto de saludo mientras salió. – Adiós chicas.  
- ¿A qué venía eso? – preguntó Elena cuando se quedaron solas.  
- Meredith lleva una pulsera, me dijo que era un recuerdo de su novio… están grabadas unas iniciales. "D.S." ¿Te suenan? – respondió Jenna pensativa. – El día que me encontré con ella aquí, me dijo que su novio se había ido sin saber lo de su embarazo.  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando Jenna? ¿Qué Damon es el tío que se la tiró y luego la dejó plantada? – alucinó Elena sin querer creer en esa posibilidad.  
- ¿Encaja, no? – dijo Jenna tragando saliva. – Y con lo que ha dicho Jer…  
- No puede ser… - negó Elena en voz más baja y las dos volvieron a mirar al cristal, donde Damon y Meredith acababan de separarse, ya más tranquilos.

Damon se secó las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre, ya que Meredith seguía sujetando su otra mano contra su tripa. Se quedó helado al notar un movimiento contra aquella mano.

- ¿Lo has notado? – le sonrió Meredith. – Acaba de dar una patada.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon tragando saliva. - ¿De cuánto estás?  
- De ocho meses más o menos. – le confesó acariciándole la mano.  
- Eso es un mes más que…  
- Ya. – le cortó la chica. – No lo supe hasta entonces, cómo me afectó tanto la noticia me hicieron un análisis en el hospital y me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Es lo que me ha ayudado a pasar estos meses. Ahora mi pequeño es todo lo que tengo. – dijo sujetándose la tripa con cariño.  
- ¿Todo? – eso hizo sospechar a Damon. - ¿Y tus padres?  
- No están de acuerdo conmigo, no creen que sea buena idea que tenga a un niño yo sola. – respondió tristemente. – Pero no pienso hacerlo, es el legado de Ric, se que él habría estado encantado con este niño.  
- Seguro. – afirmó Damon, recordando lo mucho que su amigo deseaba tener una familia ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño.

El bebé volvió a moverse y ambos lo sintieron.

- Creo que se va a parecer a él. – afirmó Meredith. – Es un niño inquieto.  
- ¿Has dicho niño? – preguntó Damon tragando saliva.  
- Sí, mi pequeño Ric. – le contó y a Damon se le vino inmediatamente la imagen a la cabeza, un pequeño rubio e inquieto que hiciera feliz a Meredith.

Sonreía sin darse cuenta al pensar esto aunque le dolía saber que su amigo no podría ver crecer a su hijo, no le vería nacer y no le sostendría en brazos, ni siquiera había llegado a saber que tendría un hijo.

- Te he echado de menos Damon. – le confesó acariciándole el pelo con ternura, al ver su triste sonrisa mientras miraba su tripa, se imaginaba perfectamente lo que debía de estar pensando.  
- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió él subiendo la mirada hasta sus ojos para buscar la verdad.  
- Claro, te he estado buscando. No sabía nada de ti, estaba preocupada. – le contó sonriendo levemente.  
- Pensaba que me odiabas. – confesó Damon, animado por la sinceridad que veía en ella. – Como no fuiste a verme ni me llamaste… pensaba que me odiabas.  
- Sí que fui. – se defendió enseguida ella. – Pero había otro chico allí, creo que era tu hermano. No me dejó verte, me dijo que estabas durmiendo y que necesitabas mucho ese descanso, que él te lo diría después.  
- No sabía nada. – negó Damon cabizbajo.  
- Y no te llamé porque no tenía tu número. ¿No te acuerdas de que perdí el móvil? No tenía tu número y tú te burlabas diciéndome que se lo pidiese a Ric. Como tú tampoco me llamaste, pensaba que no querías verme. – le explicó al chico que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.  
- No te llamé porque pensé que eras tú la que no quería verme. – replicó. – No podría soportar que tú también me odiases.  
- No te odio Damon, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si tú estás tan destrozado como yo? Solo te odiaría si no te importase y está claro que le echas de menos. – le dijo con una sonrisa triste que se reflejó en el rostro del joven, que retiró la mano de su tripa para rodearle los hombros con el brazo.  
- A cada segundo. Todo me recuerda a él. – murmuró mientras la acercaba a él.

Meredith apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Cómo estás Damon? – se interesó.  
- Voy tirando. – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. – La rodilla me va bastante mejor, pero también estoy metido en un buen lío. Me denunciaron, intentan que cargue con la responsabilidad de lo que pasó. – explicó ante su mirada de incredulidad.  
- Yo no fui, jamás te haría algo así. – respondió rápidamente Meredith. – No es tu culpa, fue un accidente.  
- Lo sé. – la tranquilizó él. – Mi hermano me está ayudando con eso, ahora es cuando me alegro de que sea abogado.  
- Si necesitas cualquier cosa… puedes contar conmigo Damon. – le aseguró ella.  
- Gracias. – respondió el chico sinceramente.  
- ¿Tu rodilla va bien entonces? – preguntó poniéndole la mano en ella. - ¿Qué te pasó?  
- Me rompí la rodilla derecha por el golpe, por eso me operaron, dos veces. Me pusieron clavos y luego me los quitaron. Ahora estoy con la rehabilitación, Elena me ayuda con eso. No sabía que la conocías. – la explicó mirando levemente hacia atrás, solo para ver a Elena muy concentrada en lo que estuviese bebiendo.  
- En realidad conozco más a su tía, me está echando un cable con el embarazo. La conocí por casualidad un día que me pasé por tu piso, para ver si te veía. Luego descubrí que Elena era su sobrina. Vengo aquí y la ayudo para despejarme un poco. – le contó Meredith.  
- Elena es mi fisio, me está ayudando mucho, no solo con la rodilla, sino con todo. Es una gran chica. – Damon volvió a mirar hacia atrás y esta vez pilló a Elena mirándolos, rápidamente ella desvió la mirada.  
- Espera espera. – le paró Meredith siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y después mirando sus ojos. - ¿Te gusta Elena? – alucinó ella.  
- Que dices Mer… - negó Damon con la cabeza mientras miraba a sus pies, recordando.

_Damon apuró al máximo las cuatro horas que tenía para hacer sus exámenes, la mayoría era tipo test por lo que no le quitaron mucho tiempo. El problema lo tenía con la redacción de trescientas o más palabras que tenía que escribir y con los problemas de matemáticas claro, eso era lo realmente complicado._

_Salió de los últimos, con la mochila colgada de un hombro y estirándose un poco, caminando detrás de un grupo de tres mujeres que iban comparando sus respuestas. Él iba detrás tranquilamente, no tenía ninguna prisa porque a él no le esperaba nadie. El parking estaba casi lleno y mucha gente estaba fuera de sus coches mientras esperaba. Una de las mujeres de delante se separó del grupo y corrió hacia un hombre que le hacía señas desde un banco. Damon la siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver como se recibían con un beso y como ella se sentaba a su lado, enseñándole las hojas que había sacado del examen._

_Se obligó a desviar la vista y a seguir su camino. El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y se paró para contestar._

_"Espero que tu poca atención sea porque te ha ido bien. E."_

_Levantó la mirada sorprendido. ¿Poca atención?¿Cómo sabe que voy distraído? Pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza pero no podía ser, él mismo la había dicho que se fuera, que era demasiado tiempo de espera. Pero Elena era cabezona, siempre hacía lo que quería…_

_El móvil volvió a vibrarle en la mano. "Sigues distraído. E." Ya no tenía ninguna duda, Elena estaba allí, ¿pero dónde?_

_"¿Dónde estás? tecleó rápidamente, aunque no era tan iluso como para esperar una respuesta clara. Si Elena no le había dicho donde estaba, era porque quería que la encontrase._

_"Te estoy viendo." Gruñó ante la respuesta, eso era algo que ya sabía. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados pero no la vio y no creía que estuviese escondida entre la gente._

_Un poco de aire sopló en ese momento y Damon se apresuró a abrocharse la cazadora hasta el cuello. Pero también recibió la pista que le faltaba al reconocer el aroma a frutas que tenía su jersey cuando Elena se lo devolvió._

_- Muy divertido. – dijo girándose completamente, rezando interiormente porque de verdad Elena estuviese a su espalda y no estuviese haciendo el idiota._

_Respiró tranquilamente cuando comprobó que era así. Elena estaba apoyada contra la puerta del conductor con el móvil en la mano y una preciosa sonrisa en su cara._

_- ¿A qué sí? – rió ella._  
_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Damon acercándose hasta ella, con verdadera curiosidad._  
_- Esperarte. Creo que se nota, ¿no?_

_Un súbito calor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Damon al escucharla y se humedeció los labios._

_- Pero han sido muchas horas, ¿no habrás estado aquí todo el rato?_  
_- No. – volvió a sonreírle la chica. – He estado en casa y luego he vuelto, llevo como quince minutos aquí. En la entrada me dijeron que no había salido nadie que se pareciera a ti. No iba a dejarte solo cuando esto es importante para ti, ¿cómo pensabas volver? Además quiero saber cómo te ha ido._  
_- Creo que bien. – respondió agradecido, haciendo una mueca. – Me ha salido un problema de los que hicimos anoche y una de las integrales que me pillaste la primera vez._  
_- Te habrán salido, ¿no?_  
_- No podría olvidarlos. Del otro problema no estoy tan seguro, pero teniendo dos bien apruebo fijo. – sonrió él. – Tienes que dejar que te compense de alguna forma, nunca lo habría hecho sin ti._  
_- Eso no es verdad… - negó Elena con la cabeza. – Tú no confías en ti pero yo sí, te habría costado pero lo habrías sacado adelante._  
_- Gracias por los ánimos, pero los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad. – respondió Damon con buen humor porque estaba seguro de aprobar._  
_- Que desconfiado eres… - sonrió Elena dando un paso hacia él. – Bueno, si quieres compensarme… podrías invitarme a comer que ya es hora._  
_- Vamos. – indicó Damon haciendo un gesto con la cabeza._

_No sabía que tenía Elena pero era como si tuviera una conexión directa a lo más profundo de su mente, siempre aparecía cuando más solo se sentía, como el otro día en el cementerio o ahora mismo. Siempre que echaba de menos tener a alguien a su lado, Elena aparecía dándole justo lo que necesitaba. Y estaba harto de tanto recibir sin poder darla nada a cambio, haría lo que pudiera por ella, pensó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto._

_- Oye, ¿cuál es tu excusa para anoche y ahora? – se interesó Elena, maniobrando para salir de allí._  
_- Que estoy en casa de Mike estudiando tácticas con él. – respondió Damon sin inmutarse. – Gira por allí. – señaló hacia la derecha, empezando a guiarla._

- Damon. – le llamó Meredith pasando la mano por delante de su cara para sacarle de su ensoñación. – Te gusta Elena. – afirmó con rotundidad cuando él la miró.  
- Ella me está ayudando mucho. – respondió Damon esquivando el tema como pudo.  
- No es nada malo. – intentó animarle la chica. – El amor no es malo Damon.  
- No sigas por ahí Meredith. – la cortó el chico alzando la mano. – Da igual lo que yo piense de Elena, ella no me quiere. – dijo tristemente bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Meredith mirando hacia atrás para ver a Elena.  
- Porque a ella le gusta mi hermano, no yo. – se resignó él.  
- Entonces te gusta. – volvió a sonreír ella.  
- Creo que eso no importa. – volvió a intentar escaquearse.  
- ¿Sabes lo que daría Ric por verte tan enamorado? – le preguntó dándole un codazo y rió suavemente solo de imaginarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Damon también empezó a reírse. Ric siempre había estado detrás de él, intentando que asentase su vida igual que había hecho él con Meredith. Estaba seguro que de haberla conocido, Ric se hubiera llevado muy bien con Elena.

- Me alegro tanto de haberte visto. – la susurró.  
- Yo también. – coincidió la chica. – Necesitaba tanto verte, saber que estabas bien. – dijo acariciándole el brazo.

- Eh… perdón. – les interrumpió Jenna, algo incómoda al ver que estaba interrumpiendo algo muy privado. – No mordemos, podéis hablar dentro. – les invitó a pasar manteniendo la puerta abierta.

Ellos se miraron y volvieron a reírse mientras asentían. Menuda imagen les debían de estar dando a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Tirados en el suelo, con los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados, sin dejar de hablar en voz baja… menuda imagen.

- Llevas razón, ahora vamos Jenna. – dijo Meredith haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera.

- Te dije que no fueras. – la regañó Elena cuando ella volvió a sentarse a su lado.  
- Es que me da cosa que estén ahí en la calle. – se defendió ella.

Desde la mesa pudieron ver como Damon se levantaba de un salto y extendía ambas manos hacía Meredith. Ella se sujetó enseguida y dejó que él la levantara. Damon entró avergonzado de la mano de su amiga, se notaba mucho que había llorado y no quería que ninguna de las chicas le viera así.

Solo necesito una mirada para que Meredith lo entendiera, ella le llevó directamente al cuarto de baño que había allí y cada uno desapareció por una puerta. Entre ellos había como una conexión, un vínculo construido por la amistad y reforzado por el dolor de la pérdida. Era algo que Jenna y Elena podían sentir, aunque no supieran muy bien de que se trataba, pero notaban la existencia de algo.

Sin decir nada, Elena se levantó de la mesa y llamó suavemente a la puerta del baño de hombres.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó a la vez que entraba, sabiendo que él era el único que estaría allí.  
- Dime. – respondió sin mirarla, con las manos apoyadas en uno de los lavabos.  
- ¿De qué conoces a Meredith? – preguntó cerrando los ojos, gracias a Jenna y sus sospechas ahora tenía miedo de saber esa respuesta.  
- Es, bueno era, la novia de Ric. – contestó Damon sin modificar su postura.

Elena se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar su reacción.

- No sabía nada… Lo siento, Damon. – se disculpó en voz baja acercándose a él. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

No fueron necesarias palabras, la mirada desgarrada de Damon le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Sin poder evitarlo, Elena rodeó su cuello con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia ella para consolarle. Damon se dejó abrazar y reconfortar por ella, imitándola segundos después.

- No tenias forma de saberlo. De todas formas gracias, gracias a esto he recuperado una amiga. – le dijo al oído antes de separarse y abrir el grifo para lavarse la cara.

Meredith les observó salir por su puerta entreabierta y vio la forma en que se miraban, la forma en que Elena apoyaba a su amigo y ella no tuvo ninguna duda. A Damon le gustaba Elena y ella le gustaba él.

Salieron separados de allí y Jenna no sospechó nada de lo que pasaba entre su sobrina y aquel chico. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sentados frente a frente, tanto Damon como Meredith sintieron que les debían una explicación.

- Supongo que nunca os he dicho gran cosa de mi novio. – empezó Meredith, tensándose un poco por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Damon la puso la mano en el brazo, deslizándola hasta dejarla encima de su mano para darla ánimos.

Jenna los miró mal, cada vez más convencida de que Damon era el novio y le señaló con la cabeza. Él abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que le señalaba y Meredith se apresuró a deshacer el malentendido.

- Damon era su mejor amigo. – dijo sonriéndole y él hizo lo mismo en una mueca triste. – Ric murió en un accidente de tráfico hace unos meses.  
- El mismo en el que yo me lesioné. – completó Damon con voz grave. – Nosotros… no nos habíamos visto desde entonces.

Meredith sacó una foto de su cartera y se la dio a Jenna. La foto esta doblada casi por la mitad, de forma que solo se veía a un chico rubio, vestido con ropa deportiva, que sonreía feliz a la cámara mientras sostenía un trofeo por encima de su cabeza y alguien le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Elena le reconoció porque ya había visto una foto de él, sabía que Ric, el amigo de Damon. Cuando Jenna se la pasó, la desdobló para ver la otra mitad suponiendo que era Meredith quien saldría en la foto. Pero Ric estaba con Damon, que también parecía estar inmensamente feliz. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, iluminados de una manera que Elena nunca había visto. El cabello de ambos estaba revuelto y al igual que él, Ric tenía su otro brazo rodeando los hombros de Damon.

- Campeones de dobles, en Montreal. – explicó Damon cuando le llegó a él la foto. La miró con cariño mientras se lo devolvía a Meredith. – Con lo paquete que era siempre en dobles y se marcó el partido de su vida solo porque tú viniste a vernos.

Meredith le dio un codazo en broma mientras se guardaba la foto.

- Como tu pulsera lleva sus iniciales y me dijiste que era de tu novio… - se disculpó Jenna.

_- Hola. – saludó Meredith de buen humor en cuanto le abrieron la puerta.  
- Ric está en el baño. – prácticamente le gruñó Damon, sin saludar y volviendo a desaparecer dentro en cuanto dijo aquella mísera frase._

_Desconcertada, la chica cerró la puerta y le escuchó dar un portazo. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa del salón y se acercó al pasillo. A medio peinar, Ric se asomó desde el baño._

_- Enseguida termino Mer. – dijo mientras la lanzaba un beso._

_Cinco minutos después, los dos salían de allí cogidos del brazo y cargando con una bolsa donde llevaban sus regalos de Navidad._

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Damon? ¿No se suponía que se iba a pasar las fiestas con su padre? – se interesó Meredith, desconcertada por encontrarle allí y por su extraña actitud._  
_- Le pasa que es idiota. – suspiró Ric mirando hacia abajo, en actitud cansada. – Le han llamado para que no fuese, porque había un brote de gripe o no se que historia y han prohibido las visitas para evitar más contagios._  
_- ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? – preguntó la chica, agarrándose más fuerte del brazo de su novio para que no cruzase la calle._  
_- Sí, llevo toda la tarde intentando convencerle, pero ya sabes cómo es, un maldito cabezota. Está jodido porque al final se va a quedar solo. ¡Qué es Navidad! Que se vaya a ver a su hermano si no quiere estar solo. – se desesperó. – Pero nooooo, ¿cómo va él a dignarse a ser el primero en rebajarse y disculparse por la tontería que están haciendo? – dijo gesticulando ampliamente, provocando que Meredith riera._  
_- ¿Y vas a dejarse solo? ¿A Damon? – preguntó cuando consiguió dominar su ataque de risa._  
_- Qué remedio… - murmuró el chico totalmente apagado. – Nosotros hemos quedado con tus padres… y él no quiere salir a ningún sitio._  
_- Vamos. – dijo la chica con decisión, obligándole a dar la vuelta._  
_- Pero Mer, tus padres… nos van a matar, bueno a mí. – protestó Ric dejándose conducir muy obedientemente hasta su portal._  
_- Mis padres están con mis tíos y el resto de la familia. Damon está solo. Sé qué le dejarías de lado por mí, pero no hace falta que me lo demuestres. Te fastidiaría la noche porque solo estarías pensando en él y lo que está haciendo. Ahora llamo a mis padres y le digo que están las carreteras atascadas o algo así y no podemos llegar.- dijo empujándole hacia la puerta._  
_- Te quiero tanto. – susurró Ric agradecido, acercándose a ella para besarla._

_Damon estaba tumbado en el sofá con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, mirando sin ver la televisión encendida. Le sorprendió escuchar el familiar sonido de las llaves y la puerta principal abriéndose._

_- ¿Qué os habéis dejado? – les preguntó de mal humor al verles entrar._  
_- A ti. – le respondieron ambos a la vez intentando ignorar su provocación._  
_- ¿A mí? – se sorprendió incorporándose para sentarse bien._

_Sin contestarle, ambos empezaron a deshacerse de sus abrigos y bufandas, dejándolos sobre las sillas._

_- ¿Pero no ibais a cenar donde sus padres? – preguntó un desconcertado Damon, señalando a Meredith._  
_- Vamos a cenar contigo. Así haremos nuestra buena obra del año no dejándote solo en Navidad. – le aclaró Ric, medio burlándose._  
_- Has tenido suerte de que le trajera a Ric tu regalo para que te lo diese él. – le dijo Meredith sentándose a su lado con un pequeño paquete cuadrado en las manos._  
_- No se lo des, que aún no es la hora. – protestó Ric apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del otro sofá._  
_- Aguafiestas. – se quejó Damon mirándole enfadado pero sin cogerlo._  
_- Déjale, necesita un regalo, ¿no lo ves? Además qué más da, los regalos van a ser los mismos ahora que dentro de unas horas. – le defendió Meredith, intentando animarle._

_Damon se levantó y volvió de su cuarto llevando dos paquetes pequeños. El alargado se lo dio a Ric que se había sentado en la alfombra, entre las piernas de Meredith que estaba en el sillón._

_- Feliz Navidad, colega. – le dijo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción del gesto de sus amigos, saber que eran capaces de dejar de lado sus compromisos por él había acabado con su enfado._  
_- Igualmente, hermano. – le sonrió Ric, dándole su propio regalo. Una cajita alargada envuelta en papel brillante._

_El chico se sentó en su sitio de antes con las piernas cruzadas encima del sillón y dejó allí el regalo de su amigo para coger el que Meredith le tendía._

_- Feliz Navidad, Damon. – le dijo cogiendo la pequeña cajita negra de sus manos._  
_- Igualmente, Meredith. – respondió él con la más resplandecientes de sus sonrisas._

_Sus amigos se felicitaron las fiestas e intercambiaron regalos mientras él se concentraba en abrir el suyo sin romper mucho el papel. Cuando consiguió hacerlo descubrió que era un estuche de su colonia favorita._

_- Gracias. – agradeció inclinándose hacia delante para darla un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te gustan? – preguntó al ver que ella se probaba por encima los pendientes que le había regalado._  
_- Son preciosos. – le sonrió ella. – Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, que buen gusto tienes. Ya podrías aprender tú un poco. – rió dándole a su novio un golpecito en el hombro._  
_- ¡Eh! – protestó él. – No creo que tengas queja de mi regalo. – dijo estirándose para ver si lo había abierto ya._  
_- Ahora veremos. – le desafió ella cogiéndolo._

_Damon, que ya sabía lo que era, cogió el regalo de Ric y empezó a abrirlo. Tenía una extraña sensación de reconocimiento, como si debería saber lo que era, pero no conseguía identificarlo. Al ver que lo estaba abriendo, Ric se puso a abrir el de él, dejando la colonia y las reservas para un fin de semana en un balneario que le había regalado Meredith sobre la mesa._

_Los dos terminaron de abrirlos prácticamente a la vez y se miraron confusos al ver lo que era. Enseguida estallaron en un gran ataque de risa. Meredith los contemplaba reírse a carcajadas sin entender que les hacía tanta gracia._

_- ¿Qué os pasa? – les preguntó pero ellos no podían hablar, solo señalaron sus correspondientes cajas de regalo._

_Ella se las quitó sin que opusieran resistencia y las observó asombrada. Cada caja contenía una idéntica pulsera de cuero negro, solo las distinguía la pequeña plaquita que llevaban como adorno. Una era azul y la otra verde, los colores favoritos de los chicos y además estaban grabadas con sus iniciales._

_- Lo vuestro es demasiado. – dijo alucinada. - ¿Ahora también os leéis la mente? – preguntó contagiándose de su risa, ya que ellos seguían retorciéndose sin parar._

- ¿Tú tienes mi pulsera? – dijo Damon mirando la pulsera que ella llevaba, por la que Jenna pensaba que él era su novio. Rápidamente se quitó la que él llevaba y se la tendió a Meredith, en un gesto que sorprendió a Elena, que conocía el cariño que le tenía a esa pulsera. – Él querría que la tuvieses tú. – explicó simplemente.  
- ¿Y tú? – le interrogó ella. – Es tu recuerdo.  
- Esta se la regalé yo. La mía me la regaló él, sigue siendo un recuerdo. – insistió, empujándola hacia ella.

Meredith asintió y empezó a desabrochársela, para devolvérsela Damon y quedarse ella con la de Ric.

- Hay algo que nunca he entendido… ¿por qué las llevabais cambiadas? ¿Era un reto de los vuestros? – le preguntó Meredith dejando la pulsera en su mano.  
- Más fácil que eso. Ya sabes la maldita costumbre que tenía tu novio de cogerme las cosas, así que cuando la vi encima de la mesa, se la quité. Y él me quitó la mía. – explicó Damon recordando con nostalgia.

Se les había hecho ya muy tarde, por lo que poco después Jenna y Elena cerraron la cafetería mientras Damon y Meredith los esperaban fuera.

- Oye, no estás sola en esto. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. – la ofreció mirando su abultada tripa. – Si tú quieres claro. – añadió tímidamente después.  
- Damon, prométeme que le hablaras a este niño de lo maravilloso que era su padre. Tú le conocías mejor que nadie. – le pidió Meredith, dejándole claro que le quería a su lado.  
- Lo haré. – respondió él con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, tirando de ella para volver a fundirse en un abrazo.

Elena y Jenna salieron justo cuando ellos se despedían con cariñosos besos en la mejilla y promesas de no volver a perder el contacto. Elena se sintió un poco incómoda ante la evidente familiaridad de ellos, aunque sabía que solo eran amigos no podía evitar sentirse desplazada, porque ahora Damon tenía otra persona que le entendía mejor que ella y le podía ayudar más. Miraba de reojo al asiento del copiloto mientras pensaba esto, a la vez que iba poniendo su coche en marcha.

No pudo evitar reafirmarse en esos pensamientos cuando Damon la llamó al día siguiente para avisarla de que no podía ir, porque tenía que preparar algunas cosas para su viaje y también una reunión con unos patrocinadores, que querían hablar con él en persona.

El vuelo salía a media tarde y Damon, solo en casa como de costumbre, se paso la mañana preparando su equipaje y después la comida, ya que Stefan le había prometido venir a comer y ya quedarse allí hasta que se fuesen. Y efectivamente Stefan apareció a la hora que había dicho, pero la cara que traía le indicó que algo iba mal.

- No me jodas Stef. – se quejó Damon, dejándose caer en el sofá, adivinando lo que su hermano le iba a decir.  
- Lo siento Damon, pero han salido nuevas pruebas de un caso y es muy gordo, corrupción en una gran empresa… no puedo irme o se irán a otra firma. – se disculpó apenado, tan fastidiado como él por tener que cambiar los planes.  
- Lo habíamos acordado. – le acusó Damon. – Me dijiste que vendrías. ¿Y ahora qué hago?  
- Ya lo sé, lo siento. Iré la próxima vez, te lo prometo. Además no me necesitas, puedes ir tú sin problemas y yo no puedo permitirme perder este caso. – explicó su hermano, aflojándose la corbata. – Te llevo al aeropuerto, eso sigue en pie, solo que no puedo irme.  
- Me llevas, muy bien. ¿Y cómo quieres que me mueva por allí? – preguntó Damon destilando ironía.  
- Igual que ibas a hacer conmigo, alquila un coche, conduce.  
- No puedo conducir. – le recordó.  
- Sí que puedes, si estás entrenando tu rodilla ya debe estar lo suficientemente bien como para que puedas conducir.  
- No puedo. – respondió enfadado poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levantó para ir a encerrarse a su habitación. ¿Es que Stefan no se daba cuenta? No sabía si podía conducir, lo más seguro era que sí, el problema era que no quería hacerlo, por eso no podía ir solo.

Tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, se debatió internamente sobre lo que hacer. No estaba dispuesto a no ir, primero porque quería pasar un rato con su padre después de tanto tiempo sin verle y segundo porque Grayson contaba con él, no podía simplemente dejarle tirado en el último momento. Necesitaba buscarse un acompañante y repasó mentalmente las opciones.

Andie estaría encantada de ir con él, además que su representante estuviera en el clinic le aportaría más importancia al evento, justo lo que había buscado Grayson al invitarle. El problema es que pasar dos noches con Andie en su casa implicaría que sistemáticamente ella intentaría colarse en su cama y él ya no estaba dispuesto a eso. Además el asunto de su padre era demasiado personal como para dejar que ella se metiera allí también. Andie no era una opción.

Que Michael le acompañase también sería bueno para el clinic y sabía que esas cosas le gustaban. Además de su entrenador era su amigo, por lo que había confianza suficiente como para que le invitase sin que sonase forzado, pero como en el caso de Andie, tampoco le parecía apropiado llevarle a ver su padre. Principalmente por el hecho de que conocía a Michael desde los quince años, lo que implicaba que él había conocido a su padre cuando aún estaba bien y no creía que a su padre le gustará que alguien con quien había tenido una relación tan importante, como el hombre que había llevado al circuito profesional a su hijo menor, le viera así. Michael también estaba descartado.

Meredith habría sido la opción perfecta, una amiga que le acompañase, con confianza suficiente como para convivir un par de días juntos y que además sabría la historia por boca de Ric, por lo que no tendría que contarla nada. Pero estaba demasiado embarazada y era imposible, ella tampoco podría acompañarle.

Dio un gran suspiro mientras cogía el móvil de su mesilla. Tendría que recurrir a la mejor de sus opciones, aquella que nunca le fallaba.

- Hola, ¿estás libre? Necesito un gran favor…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Ruidos, crujidos y sombras. Esos son los verdaderos habitantes de las casas viejas, especialmente cuando están deshabitadas, porque es entonces cuando más se acentúa este efecto. Y si alguien llega de repente para ocupar esa casa, ese es el momento en el que más se nota la diferencia, porque el silencio parece mayor y los ruidos se notan más.

Cada vez que crujía una madera o el aire golpeaba alguna ventana, Elena pegaba un bote en la cama. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, sabía lo que era pero no podía evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que los escuchaba, que era muy a menudo. Las sombras de la habitación, tan distinta a la suya, tampoco la ayudaban. Se pasaba el tiempo entre sobresalto y sobresalto intentando recordar que producía cada sombra.

La suma del vuelo y del viaje en coche la había dejado agotada, pero ni aún así conseguía dormirse, todo era demasiado extraño. Harta de estar dando vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse para ver si así se acostumbraba un poco y conseguía dormir.

Se arrepintió de su decisión en cuanto salió de la habitación. Damon le había mostrado la casa cuando llegaron, pero apenas le había prestado atención y ahora solo conseguía recordar una cosa, que la habitación de enfrente era la del chico.  
"¿Estará despierto?" Se preguntó mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la puerta entreabierta. Se paró y escuchó atentamente sin oír nada. Abrió la puerta completamente y se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. En medio de la completa oscuridad, Elena podía distinguir su silueta en la cama.

Damon se giró hacia ella en cuanto notó el cambio de peso en la cama.

- No puedo dormir. – se disculpó Elena al notar su movimiento y ver que estaba despierto.  
- Si me habías dicho que estabas deseando acostarte. – susurró él sorprendido.  
- Ya. Si tengo sueño, pero luego no consigo dormir. – repitió la chica girándose también hacia el centro de la cama y acurrucándose.  
- ¿Por? – preguntó el joven.  
- No sé. – en ese momento crujió un escalón y muy a su pesar, Elena se sobresaltó.

El chico rió suavemente al comprender lo que ocurría.

- Te da miedo. – afirmó y a Elena le pareció que sus ojos brillaron un segundo en la oscuridad.  
- No es verdad. – se defendió.  
- Si estamos solos, aquí no hay nadie más. – dijo divertido. – No va a salir de entre las sombras un asesino en serie con un cuchillo. – mientras hablaba, amparado por la oscuridad para que ella no se diera cuenta, Damon extendió la mano hasta agarrar de golpe, en un rápido movimiento, la muñeca de Elena, que soltó un pequeño grito asustada.  
- No tiene gracia. – dijo molesta liberándose de su agarre.  
- ¿Te has enfadado? – preguntó Damon sin parar de reír.

Elena le fulminó con la mirada, algo que afortunadamente él no puedo ver e hizo un amago de levantarse para volver a su cama.

- Oh venga. – protestó el chico haciéndola detenerse. – Solo era una broma. Está todo cerrado, nadie va a entrar aquí. Solo es una casa con cientos de años, no hay de que tener miedo.  
- ¿Cientos? – preguntó Elena asombrada, olvidándose de su enfado e interesada por sus palabras.  
- Sí, tantos como el pueblo. Mi familia fue una de las fundadoras. – Damon sonreía al abrigo de la oscuridad cuando ella volvió a acomodarse, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla y ya no pensaba en irse.  
- ¿Vivías aquí de pequeño? – se interesó al recordar lo cómodo que le había parecido Damon cuando llegaron allí, la forma en que se movía por la casa indicaba que estaba familiarizado con ella.  
- No, nosotros vivíamos por el centro del pueblo, pero Stefan la vendió cuando se marchó a Seattle… o eso creo. – dudó el chico. – Estuve unas semanas aquí hace unos meses, necesitaba alejarme de todo y pensar… - continuó sin saber muy bien porque le estaba diciendo aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que no importaba, Elena no le estaba escuchando.

Se había vuelto a acurrucar mientras él hablaba y ayudada por su voz grave se había quedado completamente dormida enseguida. Damon sonrió de medio lado al notarlo.

- Gracias por acompañarme. – susurró y se puso boca arriba, con un brazo cruzado sobre el rostro para intentar dormirse él también.

Le despertó la luz del sol que se colaba traviesamente por las rendijas de su persiana. Elena aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que la observó tranquilamente durante unos minutos. Extendió la mano como si fuera a acariciarla pero se arrepintió en el último momento y la retiró desviando la mirada hasta sus pies.

Escuchó un ruido cerca de la casa, como de un coche grande o una furgoneta y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla. Se puso la ropa del día anterior y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta principal justo a tiempo y la abrió antes de que el repartidor tocase el timbre. Firmó el papel que le tendían mientras su compañero llevaba el pedido a la cocina. Solo iban a estar allí un par de días, pero aunque fuese poco tiempo necesitarían comer por lo que cuando le pidió a Andie que le organizase el viaje, también le encargó que se ocupara de la comida.

Como si la hubiese invocado por estar pensando en ella, su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_"Espero que esté todo a tu gusto. Besos, Andie."_

No se molestó ni en contestar ni en guardar nada más que lo imprescindible para que no se estropeara. Preparó un desayuno sencillo aunque abundante y lo subió hasta su habitación, donde Elena había aprovechado su ausencia para adueñarse de toda la cama, atravesándose en ella.

El delicioso olor del café recién hecho consiguió que Elena arrugara la nariz y empezase a desperezarse.

- Buenos días. – la voz de Damon hizo que se incorporará en la cama.

De nuevo en pijama, Damon estaba apoyado contra la ventana. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una amplia sonrisa divertida. La bandeja con el desayuno la había dejado sobre la mesilla y la mirada de Elena se desvió inmediatamente hacia allí, dirigida por las protestas de su estómago.

- Hola. – le dijo con timidez, volviéndolo a mirar. - ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?  
- No, lo justo para atender a los repartidores. – dijo señalando la comida. – Media hora como mucho.  
- ¿Repartidores? – preguntó Elena frotándose los ojos porque aún estaba muy adormilada.  
- Ya te dije que yo me ocupaba de todo. – respondió guiñándola un ojo. - ¿Me vas a dejar un sitio o tengo que buscarme otro cuarto para mañana? – preguntó en broma y Elena se apartó algo avergonzada, dejándole espacio para que pudiera sentarse y poner la bandeja entre los dos.

A Elena le sorprendió lo bueno que estaba todo, no dejaba de mirarle de reojo mientras comían, le parecía imposible que aquello pudiera haberlo preparado él. Los huevos revueltos, las tostadas, las salchichas, todo estaba delicioso y en su punto, incluso el café y el zumo. Habían dormido hasta tarde gracias al cansancio del viaje, por lo que estaban comiendo más un almuerzo que un desayuno.

En cuanto terminaron, Elena se marchó a su cuarto para darse una ducha y vestirse. Damon la imitó y se preparó para el clinic.

- Perdona. – le interrumpió Elena dando unos golpecitos en la puerta antes de entrar. - ¿A qué hora tienes eso?  
- A las seis. – rió Damon. – Pero quedé con Grayson en que iría antes para preparar una cosa.  
- Vale, cuando tú digas. – aceptó la chica que ya estaba lista. – Oye Damon, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer allí exactamente? - preguntó sentandose en la cama.  
- Ahora lo verás Elena, ahora lo verás. – respondió Damon haciéndose el misterioso.

La hora que les quedaba la emplearon en limpiar los restos de su desayuno y colocar todo lo que Damon había dejado fuera. Después el chico le hizo una seña para que cogiera su chaqueta, él cogió además su raquetero y se fueron al coche que habían alquilado en el aeropuerto.

El polideportivo era como el pueblo, pequeño y algo antiguo, se veía que ya no estaba en su mejor época pero seguía siendo un lugar de reunión para muchos. Un hombre algo mayor los esperaba semi apoyado en la verja de la entrada. Se incorporó cuando vio el coche y Damon se apresuro a bajarse.

Se estrecharon las manos con cordialidad y Elena los vio comentar algo. Terminó de cerrar todo y cogió su bolso. Con un poco de nerviosismo, se acercó hasta ellos, quedándose al lado de Damon.

- ¿No te importa que haya traído compañía, no Grayson? – preguntó Damon pasándole el brazo por los hombros, algo que sorprendió a Elena, que se tensó por un segundo y luego se relajó.  
- Claro que no, Damon. Ya sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hayas venido. – le respondió y después sonrió a Elena alegremente. – Grayson Anderson. – se presentó.  
- Elena Gillbert. – respondió ella y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

Después, Grayson volvió a dirigirse a Damon.

- Tú tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. ¿Qué son todas esas cajas que llegaron ayer de tu parte? – le preguntó empezando a andar hacia dentro.  
- Ah eso, un regalo de mis patrocinadores. – explicó el chico, sin soltar a Elena para poder guiarla por allí. – Es para los críos, podemos sortearlos al final.

Elena se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, aunque les ayudó a sacar un par de mesas de un cuartito y llevarlas a una de las dos únicas pistas de tenis que había allí. En ese mismo cuartito estaban las cajas que Grayson había mencionado y que también tenían que sacar.

- ¿Cuántos van a venir? – preguntó Damon abriendo una de ellas.  
- No lo sé, yo se lo dije a todos los padres y a los niños. También puse algunos carteles por el pueblo. – dijo Grayson haciendo que Damon se avergonzara un poco. – No te preocupes, si con esto hay de sobra para todos. – afirmó señalando las tres cajas.

Entre los tres fueron sacando parte del contenido de las cajas y colocándolas sobre las mesas que pronto quedaron llenas por puños de raquetas de diversos colores, muñequeras, camisetas, botes de pelotas, antivibradores,… y ellos seguían sacando cosas de las cajas. Grayson se disculpó un momento para ir a por otra mesa más y los dejó solos.

- Que gracioso es esto. – comentó Elena sacando una bolsa de su caja que contenía unos llaveros con una pequeña pelota de tenis colgando.  
- Eso les encanta a todos los niños. – afirmó Damon estirándose desde donde estaba sentado para ver lo que era. – Van a volar.

Damon se levantó para ayudarla a colocarlos y el último lo metió en el bolsillo de la cazadora de la chica, que le miró sin entender nada.

- Para que tengas un recuerdo. – se explicó esbozando la media sonrisa de lado que tanto le gustaba a ella.  
- Gracias. – sonrió también ella acariciándolo con los dedos, bajando la mirada.

Pronto, la mesa que Grayson acababa de traer también estuvo llena de cosas, un par de bolsas de deporte, algunas fundas y el premio gordo, dos raquetas. Todo cortesía de la marca de ropa que vestía a Damon y de la deportiva que le suministraba las raquetas y todos sus accesorios.

Los niños, acompañados por sus padres empezaron a llegar cuando ellos aún no habían terminado del todo. La mayoría eran niños pequeños, entre 6 y 12 años, pero también había un grupo de adolescentes. A Elena lo que más le llamó la atención, eran las pocas chicas que había allí.

Grayson tuvo que salirse de la pista porque los niños estaban empezando a meterse allí, a curiosear lo que preparaban y algunos hasta intentaban coger algo.

- Toma, cierra con llave cuando terminéis. – le dijo a Damon antes de salir, dándole las llaves de la pista.

Él se los llevó a todos a la otra y empezó a organizarlos en tres filas a lo ancho de la pista, más o menos según su nivel. En cuanto los tuvo colocarlos empezó a hablarles de quien era Damon y lo que estaba haciendo allí. El chico sintió muchas veces como las miradas ilusionadas de ellos se clavaban sobre él, pero no le molestaba, compartir pista con un tenista profesional era algo que muy pocos o ninguno de ellos podría hacer y él se sentía feliz por ser el causante de esa ilusión.  
Cogió una de las cajitas redondas con puños que aún quedaban sin abrir y la vació en sus bolsillos.

- Déjalo Elena, ya es suficiente. – le indicó y salió con ella, cerrando la pista con llave.  
- ¿Y yo qué hago? – le preguntó la chica con timidez, al ver que Damon se preparaba para entrar con Grayson.  
- Quédate en la grada, de momento ya no puedes ayudarnos más. – respondió Damon, señalando la pequeña grada anexa al lateral de la pista que ocupaba la mayoría de los padres. – Toma, quédate con esto por si tienes frío. – añadió quitándose la sudadera y ofreciéndosela. – Y mi pulsera, por favor. – pidió mucho más tímidamente.  
- Ya sabes que sí. – Elena le sonrió un poco, cogiendo todo lo que le tendía.

Con pantalones largos negros y camiseta de manga corta verde, Damon entró a la pista y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Acostumbrado a lidiar con sus nervios en público, el chico hizo girar la raqueta en su mano y avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de Grayson, al otro lado de la pista. Con confianza, le puso una mano en el hombro y le indicó con la mirada que saliera.

- Como ya os ha dicho Grayson, soy Damon y espero que me enseñéis vuestro mejor tenis. Habrá premios para los mejores. – añadió en tono de confidencia, como si les estuviese contando un secreto, con lo que se ganó a la mayoría de los pequeños. – La primera de calentamiento, a ver qué sabéis hacer.

Damon retrocedió hacia atrás hasta colocarse a mitad de pista y empezó a lanzarse un par de bolas a cada niño, derecha y revés, cambiando alternativamente por las filas mientras que ellos pegaban y se iban al final.

Elena se había sentado en una esquina para no llamar mucho la atención al ser una forastera allí. Al verla tan sola, Grayson fue a sentarse a su lado, disculpándose con algunos de los padres que le llamaban. Una madre no se dio por vencida y se acercó con un niño rubio y pecoso de unos diez años, que llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo.

- ¿Grayson, tienes un minuto? – le preguntó la madre en voz baja.  
- Sí, dime. ¿Qué tal Sean? ¿Cómo llevas ese brazo? – preguntó Grayson girándose hacia el niño, que agachó la cabeza.  
- Roto. – murmuró el pequeño de mal humor.  
- Sean. – le regañó la madre y el niño pateó una piedra. – Ya sabes que él quería estar aquí, pero con el brazo así no puede. Y él va a las clases, ya lo sabes. ¿No podríais darle algo también?  
- No creo que haya problema, ¿no Elena? – consultó Grayson con la chica, que les estaba prestando atención.  
- Seguro que no, ahora le preguntamos a Damon. – respondió la ella recordando como se había portado Damon con April, la niña que ella atendía. No tenía ninguna duda de que Damon le daría alguna de las cosas que había traído a aquel chico.

Esperaron hasta que al joven se le acabaron las bolas del carro y mandó a todos los niños a recoger. Los pequeños salieron corriendo y los mayores se quedaron más retrasados, mientras hablaban entre ellos.

Damon aprovechó el pequeño descanso y buscó la mirada de Elena, la chica le hizo una seña y él se acercó a la valla.

- Claro que sí, que vaya luego con los demás cuando hagamos el sorteo. – afirmó Damon en cuanto Elena le contó lo que pasaba. Eso hizo reaccionar al chico, que levantó la cabeza y dejó de arrastrar los pies. - ¿Te llamas Sean, no? – preguntó Damon y el niño asintió con timidez porque alguien como Damon le estuviese hablando directamente a él. – Toma. – dijo sacando un par de puños del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y empujándolos por los agujeros de la valla para que él pudiera cogerlos.  
- Gracias. – les agradeció la madre y se llevó a Sean, que sonreía ampliamente jugando con los puños en su mano buena.

Damon volvió a marcharse y empezó a proponer diversos juegos y actividades a los niños, repartiendo puños a los dos mejores de cada fila o grupo, según lo que hicieran, cada vez que acababan. Cuando se le acabaron, se acercó a la valla a pedirle a Elena los que estaban en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Inevitablemente, sus manos se rozaban mientras se los iban pasando.

- ¿De qué le conoces? – la preguntó Grayson con curiosidad cuando volvió a sentarse.  
- Trabajo con él. Soy su fisioterapeuta. –explicó la chica, poniéndose la sudadera de él porque tenía un poco de frío. Después se puso la cazadora por encima. - ¿Por?  
- Por nada. Pensé que Damon iba a venir con su hermano.  
- Stefan tenía un trabajo importante de última hora.  
- ¿También conoces a Stefan? – Elena asintió ante esa pregunta. – Es una lástima que no haya venido, también me hubiera gustado verle.  
- Claro, también fuiste profesor suyo. – dijo Elena para sí misma, cayendo en la cuenta de eso.  
- Hubiera sido divertido verlos otra vez a los dos juntos en una pista. – siguió Grayson mirando como Damon se divertía con los niños.  
- ¿Juntos? – se extrañó Elena, esta vez en voz alta. – Si Stefan es más mayor, ¿no?  
- Si pero Damon daba clase con los mayores, se aburría con los de su edad. Siempre iba adelantado a todos, lo suyo es talento natural. Aquí no habría conseguido nada, por eso les dije a sus padres que le llevasen a algunas pruebas en distintas academias. Y menos mal que me hicieron caso, porque con todo lo que pasó después, le vino muy bien poder salir de aquí. – siguió hablando Grayson.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Elena, curiosa por saber a qué se refería él hombre.  
- Sus padres se separaron. Su madre se fue a vivir con otro hombre y dejó a los chicos con Guisseppe. No se lo tomaron muy bien ninguno, bueno… Damon se marchó a otro estado y aún era un niño. – terminó encogiéndose de hombros, como si con eso lo dijera todo.  
- No sabía nada. – dijo Elena desviando la mirada hacia Damon, que parecía un niño más en la pista. ¿Sería por eso que Damon no quería hablar de su familia?

La conversación dejó de ser tan personal cuando Grayson le preguntó por su trabajo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, las horas se les habían pasado y Damon les estaba llamando para que le ayudasen a organizar el sorteo. O mejor dicho, para que obedecieran sus órdenes porque era él quien había asumido el mando de todo. Le dieron un par de regalos a cada niño y aún les sobraron cosas que Grayon guardó para repartir en otra ocasión.

- Muchas gracias Damon. – agradeció Grayson estrechándole la mano cuando todo terminó y los últimos niños se marchaban acompañados por sus padres. – Has hecho felices a todos esos críos y es un pueblo, se correrá la voz, seguro que el año que viene se apuntará más gente.  
- Entonces llámame el año que viene. – sonrió Damon que en esos momentos era como un niño más. – Pero no llames a Andie, llámame a mí directamente.  
- Lo haré. – le aseguró.  
- ¿Te ayudamos en algo? – preguntó Damon, señalando las pistas donde aún había que recoger todo.  
- No os preocupéis, ya habéis cumplido más que de sobra. – les despidió Grayson.

Les insistió tanto que al final acabaron despidiéndose ellos también.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Damon, interesado en saber su opinión, mientras caminaban muy juntos aunque sin llegar a tocarse.  
- Que no sabía que te manejases tan bien con los niños. – respondió Elena, mirándole de reojo.

El chico sonrió de medio lado al captar su mirada, sabía que llamar a Elena sería una buena idea. La veía relajada a su lado.

- Cuando era pequeño, odiaba que me ignorasen porque solo era un crío. Me prometí que si conseguía triunfar, no haría lo mismo. – explicó el joven. – A mí no me cuesta nada y además me lo paso bien.  
- Eres un buen chico, Damon. No dejes que nadie diga lo contrario de ti. – le dijo Elena muy seria, agarrándose un poco a su brazo.  
- No entiendo… - negó el chico un poco desconcertado.  
- Sí lo entiendes. – le sonrió ella, soltándole cuando llegaron al coche. – No dejes que te echen la culpa de lo que no la tienes.  
- Tú sí que eres buena, Elena. – contestó él rodeándolo para entrar por el lado del copiloto. Se avergonzó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero a Elena no pareció importarle, por lo que no intentó rectificar.

Pusieron rumbo a la mansión Salvatore, donde Damon subió directo a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Después fue a la cocina, donde se entretuvo preparando la cena. Elena fue detrás de él y se sentó por allí mientras le veía cocinar, entre intrigada y divertida por esa faceta que nunca se habría imaginado que vería en él. No le quedó más remedio que reconocer que Damon era un buen cocinero, algo a lo que él respondió con una mueca de falsa modestia.

Esa noche, Elena se fue directamente a la habitación de Damon y él la hizo un sitio sin preguntar nada, para que se iba a quejar si le encantaba que Elena durmiera con él. Esa era la única forma de que pudiera dormir toda la noche del tirón, seguía teniendo pesadillas pero al menos ya no se despertaba temblando por ellas, al lado de Elena, seguía durmiendo. Se desearon las buenas noches y al despertar, Elena se encontró con que, en sueños, Damon se había girado hacia ella y la rodeaba protectoramente con un brazo, como si no quisiera que ella se alejase. Seguro que habría sido por su pesadilla, pensó Elena, que una vez se dio cuenta, sintió como pequeñas chispitas que corrían bajo su piel, justo donde el chico apoyaba su brazo.

A regañadientes, Elena retiró su brazo con suavidad y sintió como él se movía un poco.

- Eh, despierta. – le dijo con dulzura, mientras rozaba un poco su mejilla.

Damon protestó y negó con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy a gusto y calentito allí en la cama.

- Por mí no hay problema. – respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero creía que querías que te llevase a un sitio.

Eso hizo que el chico abriese los ojos de golpe, dando a Elena una perfecta visión del mar que eran. Murmuró un saludo y se levantó a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta del pijama para ir a darse una ducha que le despejase completamente. Elena decidió imitarle y se fue a su habitación.

Damon no consiguió disimular sus nervios completamente, pero después de varios intentos en los que Elena solo consiguió evasivas, la chica dejó de preguntarle y se limitó a seguir las direcciones que él le indicó.

El viaje les llevó hasta las afueras de un pueblo cercano, ante un gran edificio en el que una sorprendida Elena pudo leer "Residencia de la tercera edad, Fell's Church."

- No tienes que quedarte Elena. Date una vuelta por el pueblo o lo que te apetezca. Te llamo después y espero lo que haga falta. Gracias por acercarme. – explicó rápidamente mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se bajaba del coche sin darle la explicación que sabía que le debía.

La chica se quedó paralizada un momento con la vista clavada en su espalda mientras él se dirigía a dentro. En cuanto pudo reaccionar acabó de aparcar el coche y le siguió varios metros por detrás.

Damon saludó en recepción y preguntó por su padre. Rechazó la ayuda que le ofrecía la recepcionista y se encaminó directamente hacia el salón que ella le había indicado. Esa misma secretaria se levantó y paró a Elena.

- Perdona, ¿puedo ayudarla? – le preguntó en tono profesional.  
- Voy con él. – respondió Elena apresuradamente, señalando la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Damon. – Si me disculpas… - dijo y salió corriendo para no perderle de vista.

Le siguió en silencio sin saber si Damon era consciente de ello y la estaba ignorando para que se fuese o realmente no se había dado cuenta. Se quedó parada en una puerta, observando la sala a la que había llegado. Casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados y la mayoría de los ancianos miraban la televisión, aunque algunos estaban apartados en un rincón haciendo algún tipo de manualidades. Vio que Damon buscaba a alguien con la mirada y se acercaba hasta una de las sillas pasándose una mano por el pelo. Allí se arrodilló y vio como un anciano se inclinaba y se abrazaba a su cuello mientras que Damon le correspondía.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor se estaba pasando al estar allí, que si Damon no la había invitado a acompañarle dentro sería por algo. Estaba a punto de girarse e irse cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Damon, que había vuelto a ponerse en pie. "Lo siento" vocalizó solo con los labios al ver la confusión y el desconcierto en sus ojos al verla allí. "Ven" le indicó después de la misma forma y la animó con un gesto de la cabeza. El joven le tendió las manos a su padre y le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Guisseppe agarrándose a su brazo para poder caminar.  
- Está bien. Tenía muchas ganas de venir a verte pero le ha surgido un imprevisto. Seguro que vendrá pronto. – respondió Damon, acariciándole la mano con cariño. No era solo su intento frustrado de las últimas Navidades, el accidente también le había apartado de su padre porque Damon no quería que se enterase ya que eso podría ser malo para él.  
- Nunca venís juntos. – susurró el anciano con tristeza. – Os echo de menos.  
- Yo también papá, siento haber tardado tanto. – se disculpó el chico, caminando despacio con él hasta la puerta. – He estado muy liado.  
- Lo sé, Stefan me llamó y me contó, ¿tuviste un accidente, no? Pero estás bien, ¿no? Al menos no tienes mal aspecto. – preguntó Guisseppe con mucha preocupación, mirándole de arriba abajo mientras que Damon se quedaba petrificado y sus músculos se tensaban.  
- Damon… - intervino Elena preocupada, acercándose al ver su reacción y sobre todo, como le cambió el tono de sus ojos.

El chico se obligó a dejar de apretar el puño de su mano libre y respirar hondo.

- Estoy bien, solo fue una tontería. – mintió con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. – Quiero presentarte a alguien. – dijo cambiando de tema y señaló a Elena, a quien su padre miraba con curiosidad. – Él es Guisseppe, mi padre. – explicó y la chica se acercó aún más para darle dos besos como saludo.  
- ¿Esta chica tan guapa es tu novia? – le preguntó él a su hijo, dejándole sin palabras de nuevo.

No sabía cómo negar sin sonar demasiado brusco, pero lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de Elena.

- Sí. – respondió Elena con una sonrisa. – Soy Elena. – se presentó a sí misma.  
- Por fin. – contestó él. – Empezaba a pensar que nunca me presentarías a nadie. – le recriminó a Damon, que estaba tan sorprendido que los ojos casi se les salían de las órbitas. – Eres la primera chica que mi hijo me presenta. – siguió, haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

Guisseppe se cambió del brazo de su hijo al de Elena, para poder ir hablando con ella, mientras el joven los seguía con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir absolutamente nada. Se quedaron un momento solos, mientras Guisseppe iba al baño y cogía una chaqueta de su armario para salir a dar un paseo fuera.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – le preguntó aún incrédulo.  
- ¿Tú has visto la ilusión que le hacía que lo fuera? – se defendió ella. – Solo era por no decepcionarle.  
Damon apretó la mandíbula, claro que se había dado cuenta de ello pero no era cierto y no estaba seguro de sí aquella mentira, por mucho que fuese una mentira piadosa, era una buena idea.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó la chica poniéndole la mano en el brazo para captar su atención. – No debería haberte metido en este lío, lo siento. Debería haberme ido como me dijiste, respetar tu secreto.  
- No es que sea un secreto, pero pensé que… si te decía que también quería venir para ver a mi padre, pensé que no querrías acompañarme y yo solo no puedo moverme por aquí. – explicó Damon tragando saliva. – Además no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar, tiene alzhéimer pero hoy tiene un buen día, está muy lúcido.  
- Eso no habría cambiado nada, te habría acompañado igual. – respondió ella, intentando que no se sintiera tan incómodo, no con ella. – Ya te dije una vez que podías contar conmigo para lo que necesitases.

- Hacéis una pareja perfecta. – les sorprendió Guisseppe saliendo de la habitación.

Damon miró a Elena y después sonrió a su padre, quien le miraba con mucho cariño y también con orgullo, no podía acabar con sus ilusiones de esa forma. Le tendió la mano a Elena para continuar con el juego y Guisseppe fue a cogerse del otro brazo de la chica.

Pasearon un rato por el jardín de la residencia y después se sentaron al sol en un banco que encontraron libre. Elena se mantuvo todo lo al margen que pudo, dejando que fuese Damon quien hablase por su padre, quien no paraba de preguntarle por cómo había estado, como le iban los torneos y por su hermano.

Pero una vez llegó la hora de la comida y se despidieron de Guisseppe, la rabia volvió a adueñarse de Damon, que solo se había estado controlando para no estallar delante de su padre.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre decírselo? ¿Es idiota o qué? – preguntó con rabia al aire, apoyando ambas manos en el lateral del coche. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo su hermano había sido capaz de decirle a su padre que casi se había matado en un accidente de coche, ¿qué pretendía? ¿qué le diera un infarto?

Al verle así de enfadado, Elena se acercó a él por detrás y le acarició los hombros para tranquilizarle.

- Déjalo Elena, mi padre ya no está aquí, no tienes que seguir fingiendo. – dijo con cansancio y sin darse la vuelta.  
- Yo no finjo nada Damon, nunca lo hago. – se atrevió a decir Elena, dolida porque hubiera insinuado que mintiera.

Él se dio la vuelta de golpe, incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar. Elena estaba a solo un paso de él y le miraba atentamente, esperando su reacción pero como él no hacía nada, solo la miraba con esos ojos azules que dejaban su alma al descubierto por mucho que él no lo quisiera, fue ella la que actuó.

Le besó sinceramente, abrazándole por el cuello y notó que después de la sorpresa inicial, Damon la correspondía con necesidad, profundizando ese beso con desesperación a la vez que la cogía por las mejillas.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire empezó a quemarles los pulmones y Damon apoyó su frente contra la de ella, jadeando en busca de aire. Elena deshizo su abrazo y le acarició la mejilla con ternura, como llevaba tiempo deseando hacer y no se atrevía, al menos hasta ahora después de ese beso que habían compartido. Pero ese contacto devolvió al chico a la realidad y se alejó negando con la cabeza.

- No. – musitó cerrando los ojos.  
- Damon… - se acercó Elena preocupada.

Él alzó las manos cortándola en seco.

- ¿Qué tienes con mi hermano, Elena? – le preguntó directamente, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
- Nada. – respondió ella, tragando saliva.  
- No me mientas. Sé que habías quedado en Nueva York con él, sé que te gusta. – afirmó él. – Yo no soy Stefan.  
- Al principio pensé que era así. – le confesó Elena y dio un paso más hacia Damon, quien había agachado la cabeza al escucharla hablar. – Pero después, cuando tú y yo… en la clínica y después en la pista… ya no era Stefan quien me interesaba.

Terminó de acercarse a él y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla, intentado que viera en sus ojos que era sincera, que no le mentía. Pero Damon directamente se lanzó a besarla, dejándose envolver por la calidez y el sabor de aquellos labios, aquellos labios que cada vez que los probaba sanaban un poco las heridas de su alma porque le transmitían lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, esa dulce sensación de sentirse querido.

- Vámonos. – le pidió aún con los ojos cerrados y sus labios sobre los suyos.

Elena se estremeció interiormente por su tono de voz y se apresuró a meterse en el coche para obedecerle. El viaje en coche no hizo más que aumentar la tensión que habían creado esos besos, hasta el punto que para cuando llegaron a la mansión fue Damon quien giró el contacto y guardó las llaves en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Irónicamente lo que les pareció más difícil fue aguantar el pequeño trayecto desde el coche hasta la casa, pero una vez cruzaron el umbral y Damon cerró la puerta empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, dejaron de pensar y dejaron que sus cuerpos hablasen por ellos.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras subían hasta la habitación de Damon, perdiendo las cazadoras en el camino. De reojo, el chico iba controlando por donde iban y la mordió suavemente en la oreja justo antes de empujarla para que cayera a la cama. Elena rió y él sonrió de medio lado mientras la contemplaba allí en su cama. Era cierto que Meredith había llevado razón cuando le dijo que le gustaba Elena, lo había notado desde hace ya tiempo, como su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que estaba con ella pero no se había permitido creer en ello porque sabía que Elena correspondía al interés de su hermano. Pero ahora le acaba de insinuar que eso no era así y le había besado, ella, sin que tuviera que pedírselo, por lo que se estaba permitiendo dejarse llevar y creer que aquello era real.

- Ven conmigo. – le pidió Elena abriéndole los brazos al ver la forma en que la miraba.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Damon se acercó y apoyó una rodilla en la cama para inclinarse sobre ella y besarla. Elena rodeó su cuello con los brazos y consiguió colocarse ella encima, sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Damon no apartó la mirada de sus manos, que iban desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa que llevaba. Se incorporó un poco y dejó que ella metiera ambas manos bajo su camisa, deslizándolas por sus hombros para quitársela. Su respiración se entrecortó un poco al ver el torso desnudo de él. Como buen deportista de élite, sus músculos estaban bien marcados, sus perfectos abdominales eran duros y sus pectorales hacían que Elena se muriera de ganas de pasar la mano por ellos para admirar su tacto. Se inclinó para recorrerlo con besos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel que estaba al descubierto y que se erizaba con su toque.

Damon cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, disfrutando así más intensamente de esas sensaciones. Notó que Elena se tumbaba completamente sobre él pero lo que le hizo abrir los ojos fue sentir directamente la piel de ella sobre la suya. Gimió suavemente por la sensación del cuerpo de la chica pegado completamente al suyo y al instante sintió que Elena volvía a besarle, ahogando el sonido con su boca.

Sintiendo una especie de fuego que recorría todos los puntos de su cuerpo, Damon volvió a hacerles girar y protestó ahogadamente para romper ese beso. Después empezó a besar lentamente su cuello, bajando succionando por su garganta y siguiendo la línea de su esternón cuando llegó a él.

Era tímido al principio pero a medida que veía que Elena estaba tan entregada a esto como él, se iba a animando y masajeaba sus pechos con ambas manos, sintiendo que reaccionaban ante su toque a medida que seguía besando y lamiendo la piel del abdomen de la chica, que se aferraba a sus hombros gimiendo suavemente.

Damon levantó la cabeza cuando llegó al inicio de sus vaqueros y se encontró con la mirada cargada de deseo de ella. Elena asintió perdiéndose en su azul, por lo que Damon desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera sin romper el contacto visual, de forma que se quedó sin impedimentos para poder deslizarlos por sus piernas, aunque tuvo que encargarse primero de las converse que llevaba. Se concedió un momento para admirarla de esa forma, casi desnuda en su cama y con una mirada de inequívoco deseo por él. Apresuradamente se deshizo de sus propios vaqueros y botas para volver con ella, aunque se dejó los bóxers. Cosa que a Elena no le gustó, por lo que emitió varios ruidos de protesta mientras se sujetaba a su cuello y alzaba las caderas, rozándose contra él.

Ambos gemían en la boca del otro sin dejar de acariciarse, pero la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad en esas condiciones y Damon se separó para deshacerse de los restos de ropa que les quedaban. Completamente desnudos, los dos sabían lo que venía ahora y el joven acarició su cuerpo con una mano antes de empezar a colocarse entre sus piernas.

- No, no. – negó Elena al ver lo que estaba haciendo, como se apoyaba sobre las rodillas.

Damon se quedó helado, completamente paralizado y su excitación disminuyó un poco. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no a esas alturas? No opuso nada de resistencia cuando la chica tiró de él.

- No voy a dejar que te hagas daño ahora por mí. – le aclaró Elena volviendo a colocarse sobre él y dándole un dulce beso.

Todo el cuerpo de Damon se relajó al escucharla y el chico sintió que podía volver a respirar, que el mundo continuaba girando a su alrededor y que Elena seguía estando a su lado, cuidándole incluso en esos momentos. Sin que se lo esperase, la chica se incorporó un poco, deslizando las manos a lo largo de su pecho y después se dejó caer poco a poco sobre él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a medida que lo notaba en su interior.

- Dios, Elena… - gimió Damon agarrándose con fuerza a sus caderas, para así, poder llevar al menos un poco del control que ella le negaba.

Ella fue aumentando el ritmo a medida que se acostumbraba a sentirle y cada vez gemían más fuerte sin dejar de mirarse. Los dos querían retener cada segundo de su encuentro en la memoria, por lo que no apartaban los ojos el uno del otro. La chica se detuvo un poco cuando notó que llegaba al clímax y Damon, que también andaba cerca, gimió ahogadamente por ello, él quería más.

En un movimiento rápido que Elena no esperaba, el joven los hizo girar sin salirse de ella y empezó a moverse rápidamente, empujando profundamente a la vez que gemía el nombre de la chica. Elena, que apenas podía atinar a moverse por la placentera sensación, se aferró a su espalda como pudo para sentirle más cerca. Alcanzó el clímax rápidamente y deslizó los dedos por su fuerte y sudorosa espalda, clavándole levemente las uñas sin que él lo notase, hundido en su propio placer.

Agotado, Damon se dejó caer a un lado y Elena se le echó encima, queriendo tenerle lo más cerca posible. Inmediatamente los brazos del chico se cerraron protectoramente a su alrededor y ella subió los brazos, hasta enredar las manos en su suave cabello oscuro, jugando levemente con él.

Descansaron en silencio de esta forma durante lo que a ellos les parecieron siglos ya que se encontraban muy a gusto, pero solo fueron unos minutos. Elena miró hacia la mesilla y protestó al ver que les quedaba poco tiempo allí ya que tenían que estar dentro de poco en el aeropuerto para coger su vuelo de vuelta.

- No quiero irme. – murmuró contra su piel, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.  
- Yo tampoco. – coincidió él, abrazándola más fuerte.

Una idea pasó por su mente y se separó como pudo de la chica. Desnudo como estaba, se levantó y buscó en el revoltijo de ropas el móvil que llevaba en los vaqueros. Elena se tumbó con la cabeza en los pies de la cama, para poder contemplarle mejor y se quedó así cuando Damon volvió a tumbarse, marcando un número.

- Hola Damon, ¿cómo te va todo? ¿Todo bien en el pueblo? – le saludó Andie alegremente.  
- Bien, todo bien. – contestó distraídamente, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Elena, deslizando suavemente los dedos por su pelo, jugando con él. La chica ahora le estaba examinando la rodilla, asegurándose de que arrebato de pasión no le hubiese afectado. – Necesito que cambies los billetes, me voy a quedar aquí un día más.  
- ¿Y eso? – se interesó ella.  
- Porque no me apetece viajar hoy, prefiero hacerlo mañana por la mañana. Solo cámbialos y mándame un mensaje con la hora, estoy ocupado. Nos vemos Andie. – se despidió sin darle tiempo a replicar. – Bueno doctora, ¿me da el visto bueno? – preguntó travieso dejando el móvil sobre la mesilla.  
- No soy médico Damon. – rió ella, con ambas manos rodeando su rodilla, masajeándole suavemente.  
- Lo sé, es solo que doctora me sonaba mejor que fisio. – bromeó él. – Pero me has entendido igual.  
- Sí y sí. – le respondió Elena, cambiando de postura para volver a descansar entre sus brazos, donde Damon la recibió gustoso.

Ahora que habían liberado parte de la tensión y podían pensar con claridad, Elena sabía que aquella situación estaba mal, no podía estar acostándose con uno de sus pacientes pero no quería dejar de hacerlo.

- Creo que voy a devolverle tu caso a mi padre. – comentó pensativa en voz alta.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? – preguntó Damon, sorprendido y nada ilusionado con esa idea.  
- Porque no es ético que me acueste con uno de mis pacientes. – le explicó. – Lo mejor es que le devuelva el caso y así no habrá problemas.  
- Pero yo quiero seguir contigo. – protestó el chico, haciéndole un gesto de puchero para que no le dejase.  
- Damon… - empezó ella pero él no le dejó continuar.  
- No, por favor Elena. Confió en ti, yo quiero que sigas tratándome tú. – la insistió. – Además has sido tú quien me ha llevado hasta aquí, el mérito debería ser tuyo y si cedes el caso, se lo llevará John. No quiero. – protestó cruzándose de brazos por encima de su cuerpo.  
- Entonces nadie puede saber esto. – cedió Elena, señalándolos a ambos. – Damon, si alguien se entera, tendré problemas, problemas graves.  
- Nadie lo sabrá por mí, te lo prometo. – le aseguró Damon, dándola un pequeño beso para firmar su promesa. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado? Para aprovechar nuestro tiempo extra. – le propuso con una irresistible sonrisa plena de felicidad en ese momento que era solo de ellos.  
- Sí, pero quiero una ducha primero. – contestó Elena, deslizando un par de dedos por su pecho antes de levantarse.  
- Me parece una buena idea. – Damon la siguió y la agarró por el codo para llevarla al cuarto de baño de su habitación, haciéndola soltar una risita.


	16. Chapter 16

**UshieVictoria: Ya he visto que estás leyendo todos mis fics, gracias por los comentarios ^^ Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir.**

**Y gracias también a todos los que me leéis, especialmente a todos los que os molestais en dejar una review, motiva mucho y siempre es bueno saber lo que pensáis mientras vais leyendo ;)**

**Capítulo 16**

El buen humor de Damon fue la nota predominante del entrenamiento. El retraso en la vuelta de su viaje también había retrasado uno de los entrenamientos del chico, que había quedado en compensarlo con Michael en otro momento.

Estaban descansando en el banco, cuando Damon se quitó la camiseta para secarse el sudor, dejando a la vista de su amigo y entrenador su espalda, donde se podían ver claramente unos pequeños arañazos que empezaban en sus hombros y bajaban un poco por ella.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó divertido, pasando la mano por su espalda, cerca de algunos de ellos. – Seguro que por esto te quedaste más tiempo allí, disfrutando de esta gatita. – rió haciéndole un guiño cómplice.  
- No sé de qué me hablas. – negó Damon poniéndose la sudadera para cubrirse con rapidez.  
- Te fuiste con tu hermano y dudo mucho que eso te lo hiciera él. – insistió mientras seguía riéndose. – Y de repente decidiste quedarte un día más, eso solo puede ser por una chica. Venga, ¿quién es? ¿O no sabes su nombre? – le preguntó dándole un codazo en las costillas.  
- No sé de qué me hablas. – repitió el joven, cogiendo la raqueta a la vez que se ponía en pie. - ¿Un veintiuno? – propuso.  
- Si llego a diez me lo cuentas. – aceptó Michael yendo al otro lado de la pista y Damon resopló incómodo por su insistencia.  
- No vas a llegar. – afirmó y puso en juego la pelota.

Enfrascados en su juego, cada vez iban aumentando más el tono de sus voces mientras se desafiaban el uno al otro. Y eso fue lo primero que Elena escuchó mientras se iba acercando. Ya sonreía antes de llegar a verles. Se acercó sin hacer ruido para intentar mantener su sorpresa, ya que Damon no sabía que venía.

Se los encontró a mitad de un punto y se quedó algo apartada mientras los observaba jugar. Se fijó especialmente en Damon: en la seriedad de su concentración mientras jugaba, en el pequeño tic de morderse levemente el labio inferior cada vez que daba un golpe, en la forma en que sus músculos se estiraban o se contraían en cada movimiento,… Eran demasiadas las cosas que llamaban su atención.

- 9 a 20. – gritó Michael, jugando con la última pelota entre sus dedos, nombrando primero su puntuación al tocarle sacar a él. – Punto definitivo, o ganas o confiesas. – le retó, poniendo la bola en juego.

Damon se entregó a ese punto como si fuese el punto que cerraba la final de un Grand Slam, construyendo su jugada paso a paso lentamente. Movió a Michael de lado a lado por el fondo de la pista y aprovechando una bola que se quedó un poco más corta que las demás, se colocó rápidamente de lateral y llevándose la raqueta hasta la altura de su hombro izquierdo, cortó la bola suavemente cambiando totalmente el ritmo, deslizando la raqueta como si fuese un camarero sirviendo una bandeja.

Michael no consiguió anticiparse totalmente a su movimiento al igual que no consiguió alcanzar su dejada. El chico se dejó caer al suelo victorioso y contempló a su entrenador sonriente.

- Esa muñeca… - le regañó Michael apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, jadeante.  
- Me ha salido perfecta. – se defendió Damon, con su media sonrisa ladeada.  
- Te ha salido de casualidad, menuda muñequita has metido ahí. – le corrigió él, imitando la postura del chico. – Solo te estás luciendo.  
- No sé ante quien, si estamos solos. – respondió el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano, abarcando todo el lugar.

Se quedó paralizado al ver a Elena apoyada en el edificio frente al lateral de la pista, había estado tan inmerso en su juego que no la había visto. Michael le guiñó un ojo cuando él volvió a mirarle.

- No me habías dicho que venía. – comentó ya que él sí la había visto llegar.  
- Porque no lo sabía. – respondió el chico sinceramente, levantándose para caminar hasta la valla.

Elena también se acercó y apoyó las manos justo debajo de donde lo hizo Damon.

- Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido, sonriéndola a la vez que un brillo recorría sus ojos, ahora iluminados.  
- Quería verte. – le susurró inicialmente la chica, que después continuó en voz alta, disimulando ante Michael. – Solo quería ver si de verdad te cuidas esa rodilla o solo me lo dices para que te deje jugar.  
- Pasa. – le susurró igualmente Damon, para después continuar con la conversación en voz alta. – Ya sabes que sí lo hago, pero puedes comprobarlo tú misma cuando quieras.  
- No sé hasta qué punto fiarme, por lo que acabo de ver, nunca te he visto entrenar de verdad. – comentó entrando en la pista.

Se acercó para saludar a Michael, que los contemplaba sin moverse de donde estaba. Damon hizo un amago de volver a sentarse pero su entrenador se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

- Tú a correr. – le ordenó, señalándole la pista con la mano. – Ya sabes lo que te toca.

El chico hizo un gesto de disgusto pero hizo lo que le pedían y se dio nueve vueltas, tantas como puntos había perdido durante el juego, por la parte externa de la pista bajo la atenta mirada de Michael, que no relajaba su vigilancia a pesar de que estaba hablando con Elena.

Después le tocaban abdominales o flexiones, Michael lo dejaba a su elección. En este caso eran los puntos multiplicados por diez lo que tenía que cumplir. Elena tenía verdaderos problemas para mantener la vista lejos de atractiva visión de Damon haciendo flexiones en un lateral de la pista, y no era lo único, concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con Michael sin que se notase nada, le estaba costando un mundo.

- ¿Satisfecho? – preguntó Damon respirando un poco agitado cuando terminó, buscando una toalla en su bolsa para limpiarse el sudor.  
- Ya sabes que no, tienes que dejarme a cero. – respondió tranquilamente su entrenador. – Mañana nos vemos. – añadió poniéndose en pie y apretando el hombro de Damon al pasar a recoger sus cosas del banco.  
- Nos vemos Mike. – se despidió el chico intercambiando una significativa mirada con Elena, que también se despidió simulando normalidad.

Esperaron hasta que desapareció entre los edificios más cercanos. Solo entonces, sin necesidad de palabras, Damon se echó hacia atrás en el banco y Elena prácticamente corrió a sentarse delante de él. Sintió como apretaba sus piernas contra las suyas y la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – repitió ahora que sabía que obtendría una respuesta sin impedimentos.  
- Te echaba de menos. – reconoció Elena después de dudar un poco, pero prefería ser totalmente sincera con él a pesar de que la avergonzase.  
- Yo también. – esta confesión sorprendió incluso a Damon pero al ver que Elena se recostaba un poco más contra su pecho, no se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. - ¿Pero no tenías pacientes?  
- A última hora no y con la hora de la comida tenía un rato libre y pensé que podría encontrarte aquí. – le explicó, cerrando los ojos, acomodándose entre sus brazos.  
- ¿Hasta qué hora estás libre?  
- No tengo que volver hasta las cuatro.  
- ¿Comes conmigo? – preguntó Damon, separándose un poco para acariciar las puntas del cabello de ella. Durante su tiempo extra juntos había descubierto que le encantaba su tacto y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de jugar con él, deslizándolo entre sus dedos. – Vamos. – le indicó cuando ella asintió, levantándose y tendiéndola la mano.

Pero Damon aprovechó ese movimiento para algo más que ayudarla a levantarse, tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo y acudió al encuentro de sus labios, besándola suavemente. Se besaron durante lo que a ellos les pareció un segundo aunque en realidad fueron minutos, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de todo lo que un pequeño beso les hacía sentir. Un ruido que no esperaban les hizo separarse y descubrieron con horror que ya no estaban solos allí.

- No pretendía interrumpir. – se disculpó Michael, terminando de acercarse al banco. – Me dejé el móvil. – les explicó a ambos, que le miraban sin ser capaces de decir ni una palabra, aún abrazados por las caderas.

Incapaz de hablar, Elena le dio un codazo a Damon y le miró aterrorizada. Nadie podía saber que entre ella y Damon había algo y solo habían necesitado un día en la ciudad para que les pillasen.

- Mike… - la voz del joven le hizo detenerse y girarse sobre sus talones para volver a mirarlos.  
- Yo no he visto nada ni he oído nada. – se adelantó él, volviendo a desconcertarles de nuevo. – Me he vuelto ciego y sordo hasta que salga de aquí. Nunca te conté a qué se dedicaba Esther, ¿no? Era enfermera. – añadió cuando Damon negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

Damon lo comprendió al instante y se relajó, sabiendo que por parte de su amigo no habría ningún problema.

- ¿Quién es Esther? – preguntó Elena, que seguía estando igual de preocupada, cuando Michael se marchó definitivamente.  
- Su mujer. – respondió el chico de forma sombría. – Vámonos de aquí. – añadió empezando a recoger sus cosas.  
- No entiendo la relación. – le paró la chica cogiéndole del brazo. – Damon, esto es serio y tiene que ser un secreto. – le recordó.  
- Lo sé Elena. – dijo el joven, liberando su mano para llevarla a la mejilla de la chica. – Mike no va a decir nada, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó ella con miedo, poniendo la mano encima de la suya.  
- Porque Mike también tuvo un accidente de tráfico, igual que yo aunque él era bastante más mayor cuando le pasó, estaba en sus últimos años en el tenis. La diferencia es que él perdió totalmente su carrera, tuvo que dejarlo por problemas de cadera, por eso se dedica a entrenar. Y su mujer era enfermera, ¿lo entiendes Elena? Ella era su enfermera entonces. – le repitió por si acaso, pero él estaba totalmente tranquilo.  
- ¿Era? – preguntó.  
- Murió. De cáncer, al año de que Mike me propusiera entrar al circuito. Por eso él se implica tanto conmigo porque ya no tiene a nadie que le retenga en un lugar fijo, no le importa estar viajando de un lado a otro. No quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más, ¿podemos irnos?  
- Claro. – asintió ella. – Lo entiendo. – añadió al poco después, sonriéndole ya más tranquila de camino al coche.  
- No te preocupes. – la tranquilizó él, rozando casualmente su brazo por un segundo. – Ahora disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda.  
- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó la chica, dejando ya el tema apartado. Si Damon confiaba ciegamente en Michael, ella lo hacía en él, así que se fiaría también.  
- A casa, tengo que ducharme primero. Luego podemos comer algo allí. – respondió tranquilamente él.  
- ¿Tu hermano no estará? – dudó Elena poniendo rumbo hacia allí, se sentía como una paranoica pero tenía que preguntarlo.  
- No. – respondió el chico, esta vez con un cierto matiz de tristeza. – No vendrá hasta la noche, suponiendo que vuelva. No lo sé, está liado con un caso "super importante". – dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos. – Estoy solo, como siempre.  
- No estás solo. – contestó Elena automáticamente, mirándole de reojo al conducir.

Y Damon apartó la mirada, sorprendido y sobre todo avergonzado, por la oleada de calor que se extendió por su pecho al escuchar aquello y la rapidez con la que Elena se lo había dicho.

Pasaron un buen rato en el piso vacío, tal y como Damon había aventurado. Se dio una breve ducha para relajarse y después salió a ocuparse de la chica que le esperaba. Después de la comida se tumbaron juntos en uno de los sofás, simplemente hablando. Damon semirecostado, sostenía a Elena entre sus brazos y jugaba con su pelo, haciéndola pequeñas trenzas que luego deshacía. Y ella más relajada que nunca, con una mano acariciándole suavemente la rodilla derecha por encima de los vaqueros, lo que le indicaba que había tomado la decisión correcta al lanzarse, lo que sentía al estar así con Damon era algo que no había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera cuando creyó estar interesada en Stefan.

- ¿Damon? – murmuró Elena en un susurro.  
- Dime. – respondió de la misma forma.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – la caricia del chico en su hombro le indicó que podía continuar. – Si Michael tuvo que dejar el tenis, ¿cómo es que entrena contigo? Bueno, antes os he visto jugar. – intentó explicarse.  
- Solo era un juego corto. Él no puede seguirme el ritmo, no me aguanta ni un set. Mike se encarga de todo lo técnico, de las correcciones, de las tácticas… todo eso. Pero no podemos echar partidos. – respondió Damon, siguiendo con su juego de trenzar y destrenzar. – Al principio, cuando empecé en el circuito, me buscaba sparrings para eso. Un día me trajo a Ric y a partir de ahí siempre entrenábamos juntos.  
- ¿Así le conociste? – se interesó la chica.  
- No, ya nos conocíamos de antes. Ric fue uno de mis compañeros de habitación en la academia. – explicó el chico, perdido en sus recuerdos, sin poder evitar que el cariño se filtrase en su voz. – Yo tenía quince años, él diecisiete. Nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Yo… estaba pasando por un mal momento… no como ahora claro. – se corrigió rápidamente. – Pero aún así fue malo, el tenis y Ric me ayudaron a pasar ese bache, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Un año después encontró patrocinadores importantes, le surgió una buena oportunidad y se marchó para intentarlo en el circuito profesional. Así que el día que Mike le trajo para que entrenase conmigo, fue uno de los mejores de vida. Le echaba de menos y no sabía cómo le iría, si habría conseguido mantenerse o que habría sido de él. Es difícil triunfar allí Elena, somos muchos los que queremos entrar y pocos los que llegan. Ric lo consiguió, yo también y entonces fue fácil mantener el contacto. Una vez que estás dentro, es un mundo cerrado. Teníamos rankings parecidos, lo que significaba los mismos torneos, los mismos viajes… poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo inseparables, entrenábamos juntos, si podía iba a sus partidos y él a los míos, conocíamos tan bien la forma de jugar del otro que empezamos a jugar dobles juntos, recorríamos las ciudades en las que jugábamos juntos y también pasábamos juntos nuestras vacaciones. Al final él conoció a Meredith y empezaron a salir, por eso veníamos a Seattle siempre que teníamos unos días libres. Antes de eso, pasábamos esos días viajando por ahí.  
- Es normal que él quisiera venir, ¿pero tú? No tenías porque seguirle. – comentó después Elena.  
- ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Dar vueltas yo solo? Además aquí estaba bien, ellos no estaban las venticuatro horas del día juntos, seguía teniendo a mi amigo para divertirme.  
- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Tu padre y tu hermano? Podrías haber ido con ellos de vez en cuando.  
- Ric era mi hermano Elena. – le repitió el chico en tono apagado. – Él jamás me mintió, si tenía que decirme algo me lo decía a la cara aunque supiera que no me iba a gustar y acabásemos peleándonos. Pero lo decía, no me lo ocultaba. Siempre estuvo cuando necesité a alguien. Así que por muy mal y muy injusto que suene, Ric era mi hermano. – volvió a explicar Damon que sabía perfectamente como sonaba lo que estaba diciendo, especialmente si tenía en cuenta que Stefan llevaba meses cuidando de él. Pero hacía años que Damon se sentía así con respecto a su relación con Ric y la que tenía con Stefan y quería que Elena lo supiera y no lo malinterpretara. – Stefan y yo… es mi hermano y le quiero… pero es más complicado.  
- A tu ritmo Damon. – le cortó Elena al ver que cada vez le costaba más hablar y cogió una de las manos del joven para llevarla a su regazo, envuelta en las suyas. – No tienes que contarme toda tu historia de golpe, tenemos tiempo.  
- Háblame de ti. – le pidió él, dejándose reconfortar por ella.

Pero su pequeño tiempo juntos se acabó mucho más rápido de lo que deseaban y la realidad, aquella realidad en la que debían separarse, se impuso. Se dieron un beso como despedida, que solo aumentó las ganas de ambos cuando volvieron a verse horas después en la clínica.

Elena pensó que nada le resultaría más difícil que actuar como si no pasase nada cuando John no paraba de separarlos y de investigar, pero ahora era mil veces peor. Saber lo que se perdía, ver en la mirada del joven lo mucho que le costaba controlarse, tener a Stefan de nuevo esperando a Damon después de sus sesiones… Era complicado para los dos, pero sabían lo mucho que se jugaba Elena por lo que se contentaban con sus pequeños momentos robados y sus llamadas telefónicas cuando no podían verse.

La distancia era dura aunque necesaria y eso último era lo que les ayudaba a soportarlo. Habían vuelto a retomar su antiguo juego en la clínica y Damon le pedía siempre su beso de despedida, que ahora sí, Elena le daba sin remordimientos, sumergiéndose en sus ojos azules que día a día iban recuperando el brillo que siempre les había caracterizado.

- Elena. – susurró Damon contra sus labios el jueves, inmerso en ese beso. Ella gruñó un poco, reacia a separarse de él. – Quiero pedirte algo.  
- Dime. – abrazada a su cuello, Elena se separó unos centímetros de él, para poder observarle mientras hablaba.

Sujetándola por la cintura, Damon la miró ardientemente, contrastando su rostro con sus recuerdos. Después inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

- El juzgado ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto conmigo. El juicio es mañana. ¿Podrías acompañarme? – preguntó intentando que la necesidad no le traicionase, necesitaba a Elena a su lado en ese momento. – Es tu día libre, no tendrías problemas. – añadió al no escuchar más que silencio.  
- Stefan estará allí Damon, es tu abogado. No puedo presentarme sin más, sería raro. – dijo Elena mordiéndose levemente el labio, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos.  
- Por favor. – la suplicó haciéndole pucheros de forma inconsciente para convencerla. – No tiene que verte, solo necesito que estés allí, en la sala, con eso me vale. Solo en mi declaración, entrar y salir, no tiene que verte, ni siquiera lo notara. – insistió cogiéndola por las mejillas.  
- No sé Damon… - dudó ella, intentando esconderse de su mirada sin éxito.  
- Te necesito Elena. – dijo con la voz temblorosa y una sombra cruzando por sus ojos. – Solo puedo hablar de esto contigo, no podré contárselo a todos esos extraños si tú no estás allí. – suplicó.

Dejó de sujetarla cuando ella avanzó para abrazarle, Elena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, impregnándose en su aroma. No podía dejarle solo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero si Stefan los veía juntos eso podía ser nefasto. Tenía que elegir, darle la espalda a Damon en ese momento podía ser fatal, no solo para la débil relación que ambos tenían si no para él mismo, pero si Stefan la veía interactuar con su hermano, no creía que fuese capaz de disimular lo que sentía y eso podía ser peor para su trabajo.

- Di algo. – le pidió Damon aún tembloroso.  
- Mándame los datos luego. – contestó y sintió como él se relajaba en su abrazo.  
- Gracias. – respondió sinceramente dándola un beso en la cabeza. – Tengo que irme, luego te llamo.  
- Te estaré esperando. – se despidió Elena, dándole un último beso suave sin intención de retrasarle más.

Stefan protestó un poco su tardanza cuando apareció y Damon se disculpó con un gesto. No había hablado con su hermano de lo que había descubierto cuando vio a su padre, tampoco le había preguntado por qué no le había contado que Meredith fue a verlo al hospital, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin acabar con la frágil paz que había vuelto a surgir entre ellos. Por una vez estaba dispuesto a escuchar antes de tomar una decisión, pero no sabía cómo plantear sus dudas… y sobre todo, no sabía si las respuestas le iban a gustar.

Elena los observó marcharse a través de la puerta entreabierta, la forma en que Damon le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermano mientras caminaban la hizo sonreír ligeramente, al menos Damon no estaba tan solo como parecía creer.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que le llamasen a declarar y Damon ya ni escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo el juez. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarse, no paraba de frotarse las palmas de las manos que mantenía en su regazo mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Stefan, que estaba sentado a su lado, en un susurro y poniéndole la mano en la pierna que no paraba de mover inquieto.  
- Eso espero. – respondió él de la misma forma, echando un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de Elena, quien todavía no había aparecido.  
- No va a pasarte nada. – le aseguró Stefan cuando llamaron a Damon al estrado.

Él asintió imperceptiblemente y recorrió lentamente el camino del banco del acusado al estrado. Se sentó allí sintiendo el peso de una gran losa sobre sus hombros y Elena seguía sin llegar. Los preliminares pasaron a la velocidad de un rayo y antes de que estuviera preparado para ello, llegó la primera pregunta de la acusación.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y después inspiró aire profundamente. No sabía ni por dónde empezar cuando vio que la puerta se abría lentamente para no hacer ruido. Elena entró despacio y se sentó en la última fila, medio oculta por las sombras y por la gente que tenía delante. Damon y Stefan no habían llevado a nadie consigo, a diferencia de los dos chicos que iban en el otro coche, aquellos que habían presentado la denuncia. Ellos se habían traído a gran parte de su familia y a muchos amigos para meter presión a la debilidad que habían visto en Damon la vez anterior, cuando Stefan pidió el aplazamiento.

La mirada de Damon se cruzó con la de Elena y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Olvidándose de toda aquella gente que estaba allí como si solo fuesen Elena y él, como si aún estuviesen a oscuras y se lo estuviese contando por primera vez, Damon empezó a responder a las preguntas, tal y como había estado ensayando con Stefan, que le estaba ayudando mucho con aquello.

Toda su declaración se centraba en que el accidente se habría producido de todas formas aunque Damon no hubiese hecho dar la vuelta al coche. Los otros dos chicos iban incluso más rápido que Ric y Damon, y se había demostrado que iban muy borrachos, cosa que con Ric y Damon no se había podido hacer. Según varios consultores externos a los que Stefan había recurrido, el accidente se había producido igual ya que el otro coche había chocado con el Mustang de Ric. Y su único objetivo era que retirasen los cargos contra Damon, Stefan estaba convencido de que con ese argumento lo conseguirían.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que su hermano centraba la mirada en un único punto todo el rato y miró también en aquella dirección intrigado. No consiguió distinguir nada más que la silueta de alguien, pero nada más y volvió a concentrarse en Damon, que seguía en el estrado. Aprovechó su turno para defender la inocencia de su hermano y volvió a sentarse con un buen presentimiento, su experiencia le decía que habían conseguido convencer al juez de que los otros chicos solo intentaban aprovecharse de la fama de Damon para obtener dinero de algo que se hubiera producido de todas formas, aunque el joven no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada de lo que hizo.

- Si nadie tiene más preguntas… - dijo el juez cuando Stefan volvió a su sitio, los dos abogados negaron y él se volvió hacia Damon, que esperaba nervioso. – Puede volver a su sitio señor Salvatore.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que su hermano volvió a mirar en aquella dirección y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios por un segundo. Más intrigado que antes, volvió a mirar hacia allí solo para ver aquella figura de nuevo, sin moverse.

- ¿A quién estabas sonriendo? – le preguntó en bajo cuando Damon se sentó a su lado.  
- ¿Sonreír? ¿Tengo motivos para ello? – preguntó en respuesta cambiándole de tema.  
- Creo que sí. – le animó Stefan. – Pero hay que esperar un poco, ten paciencia.

Paciencia que se vio recompensada cuando el juez pidió que salieran todos excepto los abogados de ambas partes. Elena ya había salido un rato antes, cuando Stefan estaba concentrado en el argumento de la acusación, no se le habían escapado las miradas que había echado en su dirección. Desde donde estaba podía ver la puerta de la sala y cuando vio que la gente empezaba a salir, le mandó un mensaje a Damon.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, ¿todo bien? E."  
"Nos han hecho salir para dar la resolución, creo. Gracias por venir Elena. D." escribió el chico que se sentía incómodamente perdido entre tanta gente que le miraba con hostilidad.  
"Sigo estando aquí, busca dos columnas blancas."

Sin necesidad de pensarlo, Damon las buscó con la mirada y vio aquellas columnas a unos metros de donde estaba, por lo que fue directo hacia allí. Elena tiró de él para ocultarle destrás de ellas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, aupándose ligeramente para darle un suave beso que le tranquilizara.

- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. – le dijo antes de separarse y mantenerse a distancia normal.  
- Pronto saldremos de dudas. – suspiró el chico deseando creerla, a ella y a su hermano.  
- Verás cómo sí. – siguió animándole ella. – Por cierto, estás muy guapo. – le sonrió.

Damon repasó su ropa mentalmente, pantalones negros de vestir, camisa blanca y americana negra, todo lo informal que podía ser una situación así. A su pesar, acabó sonriendo por el cumplido.

- Gracias. Y gracias por venir, no habría podido sin ti. – respondió ocultando las manos en los bolsillos porque sino no podría resistirse a la necesidad de tocarla y tenían que guardar las apariencias por si aparecía Stefan.  
- Lo importante es que lo has hecho. – respondió Elena, observando como el chico desviaba levemente la mirada, en un gesto tímido que a ella la encantaba. Muchas veces la evidente inseguridad que mostraba Damon, sin duda el chico más atractivo que había conocido, hacía que le entrasen unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle, de protegerle de todo.  
- Gracias a ti. – repitió agradecido. – No tienes que quedarte, puedes irte cuando quieras.  
- No te preocupes, me he buscado coartada para estar aquí. – contestó la chica, guiñándole un ojo. – Tú déjame hablar a mí y sígueme el juego, tu hermano acaba de salir. – le indicó dando un paso más hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

Damon también se apartó de ella y se asomó al vestíbulo, fingiendo que estaba caminando por allí. Stefan le vio y le hizo una seña para que le esperase. Elena apareció con la misma tranquilidad que él, algo que sorprendió a Stefan.

- Hola Stefan. – le saludó la chica alegremente. – He venido a hacer unas gestiones y he visto a tu hermano. – le dijo señalando a Damon que se mantenía algo apartado. – Solo me acercaba a saludar. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente con mucho éxito.  
- Estoy con un caso, Damon me acompaña porque ahora vamos a ir a comer, en cuanto acabe. – explicó sin comprometer a su hermano.  
- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido? ¿O aún no sabes nada? – siguió preguntando.  
- No creo que mi cliente tenga ninguna queja teniendo en cuenta que se va a librar sin cargos. – dijo sonriente, mirando levemente en la dirección de Damon.  
- Genial. – se alegró Elena y le puso brevemente la mano en el brazo. – No te entretengo más entonces. Nos vemos chicos. – se despidió mirando brevemente a Damon por primera vez desde que le había señalado.

- ¿Has dicho sin cargos? – preguntó Damon en cuanto Elena se alejó, intentando borrar el amargo sabor de los celos en su boca con una buena noticia. Sabía que no era nada, que solo era para mantener las apariencias pero no había podido evitar que ver a Elena tan distante con él y tan cercana con Stefan le molestase.  
- Sí, eso ha dicho el juez. – le sonrió Stefan apoyando una mano en su hombro, mientras Damon suspiraba aliviado. – Pensé que no querrías que lo supiera, pero quería decírtelo cuanto antes. – añadió algo dubitativo.  
- Has hecho bien. – sonrió Damon ampliamente.  
- Pero sin cargos no significa sin consecuencias. – le advirtió. – Nada grave, una buena multa por conducción temeraria y por las normas que te saltaste.  
- El dinero no me importa. – respondió el chico.  
- Ya lo sé, me lo has repetido un millón de veces desde que llegó la citación. Ven, hay que firmar unos papeles y podremos irnos. – le indicó señalándole la sala que habían abandonado.  
- Vamos. Muchas gracias hermano. – dijo Damon, deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible y no tener que volver jamás.  
- Te dije que te ayudaría hermanito. – le recordó Stefan, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y sintiendo como Damon se acercaba a él, como cuando eran pequeños.

Poco después salían de allí para ir a la oficina de Stefan para hacer las gestiones y dejar todo arreglado antes de irse a comer para celebrarlo. Nada más llegar a su piso, Stefan se había tirado en uno de los sillones agotado, entre el caso de su hermano y el caso que le había impedido viajar a Mystic Falls no había dado abasto y ahora solo quería pasar la tarde descansando. Riendo, Damon se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en el otro sillón, de forma que podía mirar a su hermano.

- ¿Sigues entrenando, no? – le preguntó Stefan y Damon le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano. - ¿Dónde vas?  
- A un polideportivo, por las afueras. No recuerdo el nombre ahora mismo. – respondió cruzando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza mientras que en la otra sostenía su móvil.  
- ¿Te molestaría si me pasase a verte algún día? – le preguntó tímidamente.  
- Claro que no, puedes venir cuando quieras. – contestó Damon disimulando como pudo las emociones contradictorias que le producía eso. Por un lado le alegraba el acercamiento con su hermano pero por otro lado odiaba la consecuencia de aquello, Elena tendría que dejar de ir a sus entrenamientos porque no tendrían excusa si Stefan les encontraba juntos allí.  
- Podríamos jugar alguna vez si quieres… - le ofreció también. - ¿Vas a dejar el móvil en algún momento? – le preguntó al ver que estaba entretenido mandando un mensaje.  
- ¿Tú, jugar conmigo? – alucinó Damon terminando de enviar el mensaje a Elena. – Pero si no lo haces desde que éramos pequeños. Desde que empecé a ganarte. – recordó sonriendo de medio lado orgulloso.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor es el momento de volver a recuperar viejas costumbres. Lo mismo así te gano. – bromeó sacándole de la lengua.  
- En tus sueños. – rió Damon.

El zumbido de su móvil le indicó que ya tenía su respuesta y volvió a revisarlo.

- Oye Damon, en serio. ¿No me vas a contar en que andas? – le preguntó intrigado.  
- No ando en nada. – contestó él, concentrado en responder.  
- Ya, claro. Me lo puedes contar, ¿estás saliendo con alguien, verdad? – le preguntó ya directamente al ver su evidente evasiva.  
- No sé de qué me hablas. – negó él, aunque se daba cuenta de que su hermano no le creía.  
- Te hablo de que desde que hemos salido del juzgado no has parado con el móvil. Y no es solo hoy, llevas unos días que solo lo sueltas para cargarlo y te encierras en tu habitación cada vez que llamas o cada vez que te llaman. La cara que has puesto cuando te he preguntado lo del entrenamiento, ¿a qué ella va a verte? – adivinó él.  
- Sí. – reconoció a regañadientes Damon, avergonzado.  
- Y seguro que estaba en el juicio, era a ella a quien no parabas de mirar. – afirmó Stefan victorioso por no haberse equivocado, no necesitaba que Damon dijera nada para saber que era así. - ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?  
- Me está ayudando mucho, mucho más de lo que crees, pero aún es pronto. – negó Damon, pensativo y mirando hacia el techo. – No es el momento.  
- Solo dime una cosa. – aceptó Stefan. - ¿La conozco? ¿Es de aquí o la has conocido este fin de semana en el pueblo?  
- Es de aquí pero no la conoces. – respondió con una verdad a medias y después cambio de tema rápidamente. - ¿Hacemos algo?  
- ¿Te valen unas pelis? – propuso Stefan. – Pues ve poniéndolas. – añadió cuando Damon hizo un gesto afirmativo. – Creo que en la cocina hay palomitas. – comentó levantándose. – Y chocolate, hay un montón de botes, no sé para qué compras tantos. – protestó.  
- Tráeme una taza. – dijo Damon sonriendo para sí mismo, Elena y él siempre tomaban chocolate cuando estaban juntos, por eso había tanto en los armarios y estaba seguro de que en casa de ella pasaba lo mismo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Damon, que esperaba que llegase el sábado por la tarde para poder salir con Elena. Stefan estaba en el piso, por lo que esa opción estaba descartada. La chica se había ofrecido a recogerle y no aceptó un no por respuesta, por eso Damon se la encontró esperando dentro de su coche cuando bajó a la calle.

El camino se les hizo más corto que nunca, inmersos como estaban en su propia burbuja, Elena quería saberlo todo sobre el juicio y Damon, ahora que había solucionado eso, no tenía ningún inconveniente en contárselo a ella. El frenazo le pilló de golpe y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el salpicadero.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, dejando su relato a la mitad.  
- El coche de mi padre, está por aquí. – explicó ella e hizo avanzar el coche lentamente, con los dos vigilando atentamente por las ventanillas.

Le vieron en el portal y Elena dio marcha atrás antes de que él los viera.

- No sé qué quiere. – se disculpó. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le preguntó.

Damon mantenía una mano sobre su muslo, justo encima del bolsillo donde siempre llevaba aquellas llaves. Pensativo, recorrió su perfil con los dedos.

- Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres. – ofreció en voz baja, sin mirarla.  
- Si me has dicho que estaba Stefan. – respondió ella sin entender. Cualquier sitio sería mejor que uno por el que rondase su padre, pero que estuviese Stefan tampoco era una opción.  
- No me has entendido Elena, no me refería a la casa de mi hermano, si no a la mía. – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso. – Lleva mucho tiempo cerrada, pero allí al menos no nos buscará nadie.

Elena se quedó sin palabras, ¿Damon quería llevarla a su casa? ¿A aquella que compartía con su amigo y a la que no quería volver por lo mucho que le dolían los recuerdos? ¿Y quería dar ese paso con ella? Eso era una prueba más de lo mucho que el chico buscaba su apoyo en esa situación.

- Dime la dirección. – le dijo con seguridad.  
- Ve hasta la cafetería de tu tía. Luego te indico. – contestó sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que hacía aunque sí sabía una cosa, si no podía volver a aquel piso con Elena, no podría hacerlo con nadie. Era ella su apoyo, el muro que le sostenía y la persona que más le entendía aunque no fuese realmente consciente de hasta qué punto era así, solo que si necesitaba a alguien, allí estaba ella y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Con asombro Elena fue siguiendo un camino que conocía perfectamente. Damon la estaba llevando directamente hasta la casa de su tía.

- ¿Tú vives aquí? – preguntó sorprendida cuando la hizo parar delante de su portal.  
- Sí, ¿por?  
- Mi tía vive aquí. – le contó ella.  
- Lo sé, en el piso de enfrente, Mer me lo contó. Parece que por fin tengo vecinos. – respondió el chico sin inmutarse y bajándose del coche para abrirle la puerta.

Nada convencida, Elena se bajó del coche y se aferró a su cintura, rezando porque Jenna no les pillase. Pero no iban a tener tanta suerte, en cuanto escuchó el sonido del ascensor en su piso, Jenna saltó con curiosidad de ver quién era, a ver si conseguía descubrir quienes eran sus vecinos fantasmas. Muda de asombro, contempló a Damon y su sobrina frente a la otra puerta, abrirla y entrar allí.

"Muy bonito eso de pasar por delante de mi puerta y ni saludar." Elena casi se atragantó al leer el mensaje de Jenna que le llegó nada más entrar al piso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Damon, al volver de abrir todas las ventanas de la casa para que se airease y ver lo pálida que se había quedado.  
- Jenna, nos ha visto. – le contó.  
- ¿Cómo nos va a ver? – dijo incrédulo mientras daba corriente en el cuadro de luces, él se conocía la casa de memoria por lo que había estado moviéndose a oscuras mientras Elena se había quedado al lado de la puerta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó casi a la vez que el móvil de Elena y el joven miró la puerta sorprendido. Cruzada de brazos, Jenna esperaba a que le abrieran en el rellano.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó Elena, después de leer el nuevo mensaje de su tía.  
- Pues abrir, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros él. – No creo que pare y es tu tía, habla con ella.

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Damon abrió la puerta de un tirón y desapareció en el interior, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

- ¿No tienes nada qué contarme, Elena? – dijo Jenna entrando tranquilamente y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Elena suspiró y fue detrás de ella a sentarse en el sofá. Jenna no pensaba contar nada y mucho después de ver la expresión de su sobrina cuando le hablaba de Damon.

- No voy a decirle nada a John. – le aseguró cogiéndola de las manos. – Pero quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites. – le pidió con complicidad.  
- Gracias Jenna, no sabes lo que te agradezco esto. – suspiró aliviada la chica.  
- Que calladito te lo tenías todo. – rio Jenna guiñándole un ojo. – Si no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Por cierto, ¿mañana tenéis algo que hacer?  
- Pues no sé. – dudó, temiendo las intenciones de la sonrisa pícara de su tía.  
- Me da igual, os quiero ver mañana en la cafetería a primera hora. O llamo John. – amenazó en broma mientras se ponía en pie.

Damon no apareció hasta que Jenna salió y fue a sentarse junto a Elena como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Eres un cobarde. – se quejó Elena dándole un golpe en el pecho.  
- Auch. – se quejó Damon, mirándola divertido. – Pensé que sería mejor que hablaseis a solas, además ha ido bien. – añadió guiñándola un ojo, señal de que las había estado escuchando.  
- Y encima nos cotilleas. – siguió la chica, bromeando. – Y no me enseñas ni tu casa, menudos méritos estás haciendo. – continuó, fingiendo estar ofendida.  
- ¿Quieres ver la casa? – preguntó inmediatamente Damon poniéndose en pie y sonriéndola de medio lado.  
- Lo estoy deseando. – le sonrió ella, cogiendo su mano.

Volvían a ser ellos dos y Elena podía fijarse tranquilamente en todos los detalles. La distribución era igual que la del piso de su tía. El salón era muy amplio y hacía también las veces de comedor, con la gran mesa de madera alargada que había allí. Dos sofás colocados en forma de ele frente a la gran pantalla plana de la televisión, pero eso no es lo que más llamaba la atención de la chica sino el inmenso mapa del mundo que ocupaba el resto de la pared que quedaba libre, desde donde estaba la televisión hasta prácticamente el punto donde empezaba la entrada.

- ¿Qué es esto Damon? – preguntó alzando la mano para coger una de las múltiples banderitas que estaban allí enganchadas.

El joven le detuvo la mano antes de que la tocara y negó con la cabeza.

- Son nuestros torneos, los de Ric y los míos. – dijo en voz baja. – Son los lugares a los que fuimos y la ronda hasta la que llegamos. – con cariño, fue deslizando la mano por encima antes de coger una de ellas para enseñársela. Escrito en el pico de la bandera había algo escrito, justo como Damon le había dicho. "SF" ponía en aquella que tenía en la mano. – Las azules son las mías, las verdes eran de Ric. – dijo varios minutos después, colocándola en su lugar.  
- ¿Has estado en todos estos sitios? – preguntó Elena, contemplando asombrada la gran cantidad de banderitas y lo esparcidas que estaban.  
- Llevo seis años viajando por el mundo Elena. – sonrió Damon al ver su ilusión. – Bueno, supongo que este no cuenta, no me he movido de Seattle. – comentó apenado.  
- Que envidia. – era lo único que podía decir la chica, aún sin apartar la mirada de allí.

Volviendo a tomar su mano, Damon la condujo por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Le enseñó la puerta cerrada a su izquierda que conducía a la habitación de su amigo, aún no estaba listo para abrirla. El baño a la derecha y por último su habitación, la más alejada del salón.

Eso volvió a sorprender a la chica, si su habitación en el piso de Stefan estaba completamente vacía, allí tenía las paredes completamente llenas. Un tablón de corcho ocupaba la parte superior de la pared que estaba enfrente de la cama y dicho tablón se encontraba lleno de fotos. Damon se quedó en la puerta mientras Elena se acercaba a curiosear.

La chica pudo ver que muchas de aquellas fotos eran antiguas: Damon, Stefan, su padre y una mujer a la que no reconocía; salían en aquellas fotos de distintos momentos de la infancia de Damon. Después se producía un cambio, apenas había fotos de su adolescencia, en las siguientes Damon ya era bastante más mayor que en las otras y la inocencia que se notaba en sus fotos anteriores había desaparecido.

Ric salía en casi todas aquellas fotos, muchas de ellas estaban hechas en lugares que solo reconocía por fotos o películas o que directamente no conocía, sin duda debían de ser recuerdos de sus viajes. Michael también salía en algunas de ellas, junto a Damon en lo que debían de ser los torneos a los que iba. Damon y Ric en compañía de otros chicos a los que ella no conocía, todos vestidos con ropa de deporte,… Sin duda aquello era el baúl de los recuerdos de Damon y estaba dejando que ella lo viera, tranquilamente y a su ritmo.

Un armario ocupaba una de las paredes laterales y la más cercana a la cama estaba cubierta de posters de tenistas que tampoco tenían aspecto de ser muy recientes. Cansado de esperar, Damon se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Una vez me preguntaste por qué no tenía nada en mi habitación donde Stefan y es porque todo lo que me importa está aquí. Esta es mi casa Elena. – dijo desde su espalda.  
- Ya lo veo. – contestó la chica poniendo las manos encima de las suyas. – Aunque deberías renovar. – dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.  
- Son un recuerdo Elena. – explicó sin dar más detalles, ya había desnudado bastante su alma por un día enseñándole aquello. Después abrió el armario y le ofreció algo de ropa. – Para que estés más cómoda, ya que no nos vamos a mover de aquí y mañana tenemos que ir donde tu tía... – le dijo guiñándola un ojo, cogiendo más ropa para cambiarse él también.

Riendo, Elena le empujó hasta sacarle de la habitación y le cerró la puerta mientras él protestaba en el pasillo. Esa era su pequeña venganza por haber huido ante Jenna.

- Te enseñaría la cocina, pero no hay nada de comer allí. ¿Pedimos algo? – preguntó cuando ella abrió la puerta, cogiendo su mano para llevarla de nuevo al salón.

Allí enredados en uno de los sofás, con la televisión puesta en algún canal de música al que no prestaban realmente atención, esperando la llegada de su cena, fue cuando Damon se incorporó un poco para sacar algo del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

- Ayer me dejaron esto en el buzón. – le dijo dándole aquel sobre, aún cerrado que tenía escrito su nombre. – Son los resultados de mis exámenes, quería abrirlos contigo. – explicó tímidamente.  
- Abrámoslo. – dijo enseguida Elena, apoyando una mano en su pierna para darle ánimo.  
- Antes de eso también quería decirte algo. Me has ayudado mucho Elena, mucho. – enfatizó aquella palabra. – Y quiero devolverte al menos una parte de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si esto me sale bien… - dijo bajando la mirada hasta el sobre. – Será solo gracias a ti y quiero compensarte. He estado hablando con Mike, los dos estamos de acuerdo en que así como estamos ahora no voy a saber si mi rodilla aguantará y si podré volver al circuito. Necesito probar de verdad, una prueba de fuego.  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando Damon? – le preguntó la chica, incorporándose totalmente.  
- Quiero competir… y que tú vengas conmigo. – añadió después de una pausa mirándola directamente a los ojos. - ¿Qué dices? Si esto me sale bien, ¿vendrás conmigo? – preguntó agitando el sobre.

La chica tragó saliva, inmersa en el profundo azul de su mirada, quería decirle que sí, que claro que iría con él, pero esta vez la decisión no era solo de ella.

- Necesito saber más Damon, ¿dónde? ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿por qué yo? – le preguntó de seguido.  
- Dónde no lo sé aún, me da igual donde sea, solo necesito que me acepten una wild card. Una invitación. – se corrigió cuando ella hizo un gesto de incomprensión. – Los torneos duran una semana, pero no creo que llegue a la final, no es mi objetivo. – explicó negando con la cabeza. – Esa pregunta es más fácil, siempre viajo con mi equipo y tú eres parte de él, ¿o ya no te acuerdas? – preguntó señalándola con una media sonrisa. – Ahora en serio, te necesito para que me vigiles, para que compruebes que todo va bien… y para que me ayudes si no lo hace. – añadió bajando el tono, demasiado consciente de esa posibilidad.  
- Siete días es mucho Damon, si fuese menos no creo que hubiera problema… ya sabes que el fin de semana no es un problema, pero en diario… tengo mi trabajo, no creo que pueda faltar tan fácilmente.  
- Pídeselo a tu padre. Dile la verdad, que te vas conmigo como fisio porque voy a probar a competir, es trabajo.  
Inténtalo al menos, puedo hablar yo con él si lo prefieres. – le pidió acariciando sus manos. – Por favor… - su suplicante sonrisa la desarmó por completo, le resultaba casi imposible negarse a Damon y para que se iba a engañar, la posibilidad de irse una semana con él, de verle jugar, de descubrir otra ciudad… era algo que deseaba hacer.  
- Abre el sobre. – le dijo y Damon la abrazó con fuerza con un solo brazo, mientras se disponía a hacerlo.

Sacó la hoja con los resultados y se lo dio a ella sin mirarlo.

- Juzga si te parecen lo suficientemente buenos y me dices. – la dijo y se levantó para abrir la puerta y recoger su cena.

Elena revisó los resultados, la verdad es que no se le había dado nada mal, el ocho en matemáticas demostraba que todo el esfuerzo que se había tomado con él había merecido la pena. Y no era solo eso, la nota media de casi ocho indicaba que el chico se había tomado aquello bastante en serio. Observó la espalda de Damon que seguía en la puerta y volvió a ceder ante su corazón.

- Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos? – le preguntó cuando él volvió con la comida y la bebida que habían pedido.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Damon ilusionado. Ella le asintió y recibió como premio la resplandeciente sonrisa que él mostraba en raras ocasiones. – ¡Genial! – dijo victorioso, casi dando saltos hasta la cocina para buscar unos cubiertos.

Elena le contempló bajando la cabeza, una vez más, su reacción le indicaba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero lo que Damon había dicho era cierto, si era por trabajo podría conseguir que su padre le diese los días libres que necesitaba. Lo haría porque la felicidad que estaba viendo ahora en Damon, era algo que no había visto nunca antes y era por decirle que iría con él. Que alguien se sintiese así por ella… la hacía sentirse… especial y plena.

Damon volvió y se tumbó directamente sobre su regazo, mirándola con chispas en sus ojos.

- Nos vamos el viernes, tú solo consigue libre del lunes al jueves siguiente y yo me encargaré de lo demás. – dijo emocionado por la posibilidad y Elena le calló con un beso.  
- Solo puedo prometerte que lo intentaré. – le dijo para que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones por si no conseguía convencer a su padre.  
- Sé que lo conseguirás, eres la persona más convincente que conozco. – contestó él, ya haciendo planes mentalmente en su cabeza.


	17. Chapter 17

En realidad esto sería la primera parte del capítulo, pero como está quedando muy largo lo voy a dividir en dos, mañana seguramente os subiré la continuación.  
En spoiler os dejo algunos de los lugares que se describen, para que os ambientéis mejor.  
Espero que os guste

Capítulo 17

El lunes, a primera hora, Elena fue a buscar a su padre a su despacho. Con timidez, llamó y entró cuando él la invitó.

- Hola Elena. – saludó cerrando una carpeta que apartó a un lado.  
- ¿Tienes cinco minutos? – preguntó ella aún sin entrar.  
- Claro, pasa. – la invitó señalando una silla frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio. – También tengo que decirte algo, te estuve buscando el sábado.  
- Salí con unas amigas. – mintió Elena cogiéndose las manos en su regazo con nerviosismo, no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que mentirle pero contarle la verdad estaba descartado por el momento así que no le quedaba otra opción. – Haberme llamado.  
- No era tan importante, solo estaba cerca y fui a ver si te pillaba en casa. Era para recordarte lo del caso clínico. ¿Hablaste con ese chico? Siempre se me olvida su nombre. – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No, se me olvidó preguntarle a Damon. – recordó Elena, con todo lo que había pasado se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza. – Esta tarde se lo pregunto.  
- Bien, dime. – dijo su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Te quería pedir un favor. – empezó la chica con nerviosismo. – Damon me ha propuesto algo. – John frunció los labios pero aún así le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase. – Quiere probar a ir a un torneo y ver qué pasa. Y quiere que vaya con él como su fisio.  
- Eso no es asunto nuestro Elena. – respondió él apoyando una mano en la mesa. – Todo lo que pase de puertas para fuera no es cosa nuestra.  
- Ya lo sé, por eso es un favor. Si voy a escribir ese caso, ¿no sería bueno qué pudiera verle en su ambiente y sobre todo saber cómo le afecta al competir? Porque todo puede ir bien ahora, pero cuando de verdad fuerce puede que todo lo que hayamos hecho no sirva de nada.

Elena esperó expectante la decisión de su padre, que se había quedado muy pensativo. Era la primera vez que a John le dolía reconocer que su hija tenía razón, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser con ese chico? Con toda la gente a la que trataban y Elena tenía que haberse ido a involucrar precisamente con él, estaba seguro de que ella estaba encantada con la idea del torneo y a él no le hacía ninguna gracia que se fuera tanto tiempo con él.

- ¿Dónde es? – preguntó serio.  
- No lo sé, me dijo que había preguntado en varios porque tenía que pedir una invitación o no sé qué y ver donde le aceptaban. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Y cuál es ese favor?  
- Unos días libres para poder acompañarle, del lunes al jueves que viene.  
- ¿Y vas tú sola con él? – John tenía una cosa clara, como esa respuesta fuese afirmativa no habría argumento que le hiciera ceder, no dejaría que su hija se fuese con un chico como Damon.  
- No, él lleva a su equipo también, su entrenador, su representante y no sé quien más. – explicó ella y John volvió a quedarse pensativo, buscando algún argumento lógico para poder negarse… y no lo encontró.  
- Está bien, supongo que podremos apañárnoslas por unos días. – cedió no de muy buena gana. – Pero solo una vez, eso no es trabajo nuestro. – le advirtió muy serio con un dedo.  
- Sí. – asintió la chica disimulando su alegría, estaba segura de que Damon iba a estar encantado cuando se lo dijera.

Y no se equivocó, los ojos del chico brillaron como estrellas cuando esa tarde le preguntó cuando se iban de viaje.

- El sábado. – respondió ilusionado, mil y un planes bullían ya en su cabeza ahora que Elena le confirmaba que viajaba con él.  
- Me dijiste el viernes. – le recordó Elena algo extrañada.  
- Ya, pero según Mike hasta el martes o miércoles no jugaría, no merece la pena ir tan pronto, que son muchas horas de vuelo, prefiero aprovechar el viernes aquí. – explicó guiñándole un ojo con picardía.  
- ¿Muchas horas? ¿Ya tienes decidido dónde? – se interesó ella, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
- Sí, ya me lo han confirmado. – sonrió el chico, con sus propios brazos alrededor de la cadera de Elena.  
- ¿Y no me lo vas a decir? – se indignó ella al ver que negaba haciéndose el misterioso. – Damon. – se quejó, suplicante.  
- Mi hermano me espera. – contestó el joven mirando el reloj de la pared. - ¿He sido bueno? – preguntó en un susurro, ladeando la cabeza para obtener su beso.  
- No. – protestó Elena y le empujó lejos de ella. – Si no me lo dices, no hay premio.

Damon fue riéndose hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla fue cuando desveló su secreto.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya me darás mi premio mañana. – dijo sonriente y después confesó. – San Petersburgo. – y salió antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

La semana se pasó volando entre entrenamientos, preparativos para el viaje, estudios y rehabilitación. Como había dicho, Stefan se pasó por el polideportivo donde entrenaba su hermano y pudo comprobar él mismo hasta que punto había avanzado Damon, lo que le hizo alegrarse y unió más a los hermanos.

Para contener sus deseos de estar con Elena y evitar una locura, Damon retomó sus estudios ahora que sabía lo bien que le había ido la vez anterior. Volvió a pasar sus tardes en la biblioteca, después se iba a su portal donde quedaba con su hermano y desde allí iba a la clínica a encontrarse con Elena. La separación y los pocos momentos que tenían seguían siendo duros, pero la perspectiva del viaje los mantenía animados y de buen humor.

Y encontrarse el viernes les hizo volver a sumergirse en su mundo, Damon fue a casa de Elena ya con su maleta hecha y todo preparado. Estuvo jugando con Klaus mientras ella terminaba de preparar todo y después fueron a llevar al perrito a casa de Jenna, que se encargaría de cuidarle mientras su sobrina estuviese fuera.

Meredith también estaba allí, por lo que Damon no tuvo ningún reparo en aceptar la invitación de las chicas de quedarse a cenar con ellas. A sugerencia de la propia Mer, que se había adueñado de uno de los sillones, al chico no le quedó más remedio que ocuparse de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Jenna, que acabó muy sorprendida por lo que veía. Desde luego Damon parecía cualquier cosa excepto el típico deportista de élite.

Verle allí sentado en su salón, cómodamente sentado en el suelo, entre las piernas de Elena que estaba sentada en el sofá con Meredith y haciéndolas reír con anécdotas de sus torneos, le daba una imagen de su sobrina que había visto pocas veces. Estaba realmente feliz y no solo ella, Meredith también. La presencia de aquel chico las alegraba a todas.

- ¿Vas a venir o qué Jenna? – la llamó Elena, con el mando del Dvd en la mano, preparada para poner la película que iban a ver.  
- Ya voy. – ella salió de sus ensoñaciones, cogió los vasos que había preparado para todos y fue al salón para unirse a ellos, sentándose al lado de Elena.

Bien entrada la noche, Damon y Elena se despidieron y se marcharon al piso del joven donde pasarían la noche antes de marcharse a Europa. El vuelo era largo, con un par de escalas entre medias y ellos estaban cansados por el rato que se habían pasado en casa de Jenna y después en el piso de Damon, donde no se habían dedicado precisamente a dormir, se quedaron dormidos en el avión apoyándose el uno en el otro, al poco de despegar.

Las dos escalas y un tramo con turbulencias les impidieron descansar todo lo que necesitaban, por lo que los dos bostezaban cuando aterrizaron en el Púlkovo 2. Arrastrando sus maletas, caminaron por el aeropuerto hasta encontrarse con Michael, que había viajado el día anterior en compañía de Andie. Los saludó a ambos y al ver lo cansados que parecían, rápidamente los llevó hasta el aparcamiento, donde los esperaba el coche oficial del torneo que estaba a su disposición.

- ¿Mike, ha salido el cuadro? – preguntó Damon durante el camino. Estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás con Elena, mantenían cierta distancia aunque de vez en cuando dejaban que sus manos, que reposaban en el asiento del medio, se tocaran.  
- Sí, ha salido hace una hora. Juegas el martes, la hora aún no se sabe y el rival tampoco. – le dijo y le pasó su tablet para que pudiera verlo.  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Hay byes? – se extrañó el chico. El torneo tenía un cuadro de 32, si empezaba jugar el martes y no tenía rival aún era porque había pasado directamente la primera ronda. Y teniendo en cuenta que había pedía wild card para poder participar en el torneo ya que había caído mucho en el ranking durante sus meses de inactividad, eso no le cuadraba.  
- No, el cuadro está completo. Eres cabeza de serie, por eso pasas directamente. – le explicó Michael mirándole por el espejo interior para ver su reacción.  
- No puede ser. – negó el joven, comprobando en la tablet que efectivamente era así. Había pasado a la siguiente ronda porque el tercer cabeza de serie del torneo. - ¿Cómo…? – preguntó incrédulo y Michael sonrió antes de contestar.  
- Hice la inscripción pidiendo wild card o ranking protegido. Estaban muy interesados en que jugaras, me respondieron que te guardaban el ranking, así que eres cabeza de serie. – le contó girándose hacia ellos.  
- Pero si para poder el ranking protegido tiene que pasar más de un año… - volvió a negar Damon, que no lo entendía, pasándole la tablet de vuelta sin ni siquiera fijarse en los nombres de los otros participantes.  
- Ya lo sé, lo pedí por si acaso. Querrían las wild cards para jóvenes locales, no sé. – supuso encogiéndose de hombros. – Se están promocionando mucho, es el venticinco aniversario del torneo. Ya lo verás.

Y efectivamente lo vieron cuando llegaron al hotel, Michael se rió al no poder decidir quién era el más sorprendido, si Damon o Elena cuando vieron el Gran Hotel Europe. Su fachada iluminada en la suave noche, el estilo antiguo y señorial unido a su aspecto elegante les teletransportó a los dos hasta otra época con tan solo un vistazo. Para completar la estampa, podían ver la silueta de la Iglesia de la Resurrección de Cristo, que se distinguía al fondo, por detrás del hotel.

_ /opet/images/home/opet_1000x560_ _

- Ya te he dicho que se están promocionando. – les repitió Michael. – Por la puerta de atrás. – le indicó al chofer para evitar a la prensa que andaba por la entrada y el vestíbulo del hotel, a la búsqueda de entrevistas.

Les enseñó las escaleras que estaban prácticamente ocultas en un lateral. Una vez subieron al primer piso ya pudieron coger el ascensor y aprovechando que estaba a solas con ellos les dio las llaves de sus habitaciones.

- Supongo que vosotros querréis dormir juntos. – comentó guiñándoles un ojo y Elena se sonrojó inmediatamente.  
- Si podemos… - reconoció Damon sin pizca de vergüenza, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Elena atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola.  
- No hay problema, pero para el resto del mundo yo duermo contigo. – le indicó en tono cómplice, pasándoles dos tarjetas con el mismo número de habitación. – Elena tiene habitación propia, como Andie.

El ascensor se paró en el décimo piso y Elena y Damon se separaron sin necesidad de palabras. No les hacía ninguna gracia pero supieron que era la decisión correcta cuando Andie los interceptó taconeando en medio del pasillo.

- Que caro te vendes, Damon. – dijo acercándose hasta él y le besó en la comisura de los labios, simulando que iba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Elena desvió la mirada a sus pies al ver eso, dolida por ver como esa despampanante mujer se tomaba tantas libertades con Damon y él no decía absolutamente nada.

- Te he conseguido una entrevista, el adelanto en exclusiva de tu regreso. – dijo deslizando la mano por su brazo, agarrándole para que le acompañase.  
- ¿Ahora? – preguntó el joven, sin ninguna gana de bajar con ella. – Déjame que guarde las cosas al menos.  
- Está bien, te veo en el ascensor en media hora. – le indicó ella, señalando su punto de encuentro. – No tardes. Hasta luego Michael. Eh… - dudó haciendo como que acababa de reparar en la presencia de Elena.  
- Ella es Elena, mi fisio. Sigo en tratamiento, por eso se ha unido al equipo. – explicó rápidamente Damon, apresurándose a presentarlas. – Ella es Andie, mi representante.

Andie la saludó con una cordialidad fingida que le puso a Elena los pelos de punta cuando se dieron dos besos. Aquella mujer no la daba buena espina y no sabría decir el porqué. Esperaron en el pasillo hasta que ella desapareció y después Michael les enseñó cuál era su habitación.

- Mañana a las cinco en el vestíbulo. – se despidió de ellos, entrando en su propia habitación, que estaba justo enfrente.

Nada más entrar en la privacidad de aquella habitación, Damon volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Elena. Era amplia, las paredes estaban decoradas siguiendo el estilo general del hotel y todos los muebles tenían un aspecto encantadoramente antiguo. Un armario empotrado en una de las paredes, el suelo alfombrado, dos camas, dos mesas de noche bajas y de madera oscura, un amplio mueble con varios cajones de distintos tamaños que tenía encima una televisión de pantalla plana y varios mandos. Un par de sillones completaban el mobiliario y sabían, sin necesidad de verlo, que el baño tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

- Si esto es una habitación normal, no puedo imaginarme como será una suit. – comentó Damon con admiración. – Eh, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó al ver que ella no compartía su entusiasmo.  
- Perdona que no me haga ilusión que te besen delante de mí. – respondió Elena dolida y fue a sentarse en una de las camas dándole la espalda.  
- No me ha besado. – se defendió él pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
- Ya y me vas a decir que tampoco te has acostado con ella. – la expresión de culpabilidad de Damon le hizo saber que no se equivocaba y aquello la dolió.  
- Elena… - sintiéndose culpable, él se acercó y la abrazó desde atrás. – Sí, me acostaba con mi representante, ¿y qué? Solo era sexo, ni me importaba antes ni me importa ahora. No puedo cambiar los errores que cometí en mi pasado, pero ya no soy la misma persona que era entonces. El accidente me cambió y mi presente es distinto, ya no soy ese chico que se acostaba con todas las que se le ponían a tiro. – explicó suavemente en su oído.

Y Elena se relajó entre sus brazos, deseando creerle ya que había notado los gestos de desagrado de él que le provocaban la presencia de Andie. El joven la besó suavemente en la nuca y cuando ella se giró, apoyó su frente contra la de ella, su mayor apoyo, la que se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida.

Unieron sus labios y Elena fue recostándose lentamente, mientras Damon se apoyaba sobre la cama con su rodilla izquierda. Haciendo un ruido de fastidio, él se separó antes de que se tornara demasiado intenso y volvió a apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

- Tengo que prepararme para la entrevista. – dijo desganado, como si fuese una obligación para él.  
- Yo estoy agotada, me voy a la cama. – dijo Elena mientras le veía meterse en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta. - ¿Cuál quieres?  
- La que elijas tú. – gritó Damon intentando arreglar su cabello delante del espejo. También se mojó la cara para disimular lo cansado que estaba. – Eso es lo mejor de las camas separadas, que tenemos que dormir más juntitos porque son más pequeñas. – dijo guiñándola un ojo cuando salió.  
- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?  
- Espero que no. – suspiró el joven con resignación y se acercó para recibir un beso antes de marcharse.

El cansancio acumulado de la noche anterior, el del viaje y todas las emociones juntas hicieron que durmieran hasta bien entrado el día siguiente. Se levantaron prácticamente a la hora de comer y después Damon le pidió a la chica que le acompañase a entrenar, con la promesa de que después saldrían por la ciudad.

Las pistas de entrenamiento estaban anexas al complejo donde se celebraba el torneo, el Petersburg Sports y Concert Complex.

_ wiki/File:Petersburg_Sports_and_Concert_ _

Elena contempló todo aquello con admiración, era realmente grande pero lo más impresionante de aquel lugar era el estadio que albergaba la pista central del torneo. El estadio en el que se jugaría la final y los partidos más importantes.

wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/05/Petrovskiy_football_stadium_in_ /800px-Petrovskiy_football_stadium_in_

Mientras ellos entrenaban, otro joven tenista de pelo castaño y ojos marrones se pasaba por allí junto a una de las modelos que participaban como recogepelotas en el torneo. Iba presumiendo de sus méritos ya que entraría como uno de los cabezas de serie, la mirada y la actitud de la chica le indicaban que iba por el buen camino y que no se iría solo al hotel, hasta el momento en que llegaron a la puerta que separaba la zona de entrenamientos del resto. Allí estaba colgado un cartel con el cuadro del torneo y ambos se pararon a contemplarlo.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – protestó Kol al no encontrarse entre los ocho cabezas de serie.

Según sus cálculos y los de su entrenador, debería ser el octavo pero no lo era. Repasó el cuadro pasando el dedo por el cristal, buscando el error.

- ¿! Damon!? – alucinó al ver su nombre entre los cabezas de serie.  
- ¿Damon? – preguntó a su vez Rebekah con una sonrisa al recordar. – Hace como un siglo que no le veo.  
- Porque está lesionado. – respondió en tono frió Kol.  
- Pues parece que ya no. Voy a darme una vuelta, a ver si le veo. – con un gesto Rebekah se despidió, volviendo sobre sus pasos y dejó allí a Kol con su rabia.

Y tuvo la suerte de encontrarle entrenando y le observó sin decirle nada, admirando el cuerpo que se dibujaba bajo sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta blanca. La gorra con la visera hacia atrás le deban un aire rebelde que en opinión de Rebekah le hacía aún más sexy.

- Vaya, vaya. – se acercó insinuante cuando les vio que hacían una pausa. – Si es Damon Salvatore, mi tenista favorito. – le sonrió apoyándose en la valla.  
- Rebekah… - dijo el chico sorprendido y también incómodo.  
- ¿Dónde has estado?  
- He estado fuera del circuito por un tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta. – explicó guiñándola un ojo.  
- ¿Nos vemos luego y me pones al día? – le propuso y con toda la intención, se lamió los labios en un gesto casual que no lo era tanto.

Damon miró hacia Elena, que estaba en el banco hablando con Michael y evitaba deliberadamente mirarle.

- Estoy liado. – respondió él sin comprometerse.  
- ¿Estás liado o te estás liando con ella? – le preguntó dejándole momentáneamente desconcertado. – Nunca me has dicho que no.  
- Eso no es verdad. – replicó inmediatamente él y miró su reloj. – Espérame en una hora y media, ¿sabes cuál es mi hotel?  
- Supongo que el mismo que el mío, todos nos alojamos en el mismo. ¿En la puerta?  
- No, en el vestíbulo. Nos vemos luego. – dijo para volver a su entrenamiento, dejándola a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Poco después terminó de entrenar y Elena aún no le había dicho nada, pero después de lo del día anterior con Andie, Damon sabía que estaba molesta y lo entendía, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, él hubiera estado más que molesto.

- Elena… - se acercó a ella para intentar explicarse.  
- Déjalo Damon, no necesito que me expliques porque has quedado con ella. – le dijo con ironía, dejándole claro que Michael y ella habían escuchado la conversación.  
- Solo he quedado con ella para poder de salir del hotel. – explicó el joven y cogió una mano de ella entre las suyas, ocultándolos con su cuerpo. – Cinco minutos para ir a la cafetería, cinco minutos para pedir un café, cinco para tomármelo y punto. Sal quince minutos detrás de mí y ya te estaré esperando en la calle cuando llegues.

Rebekah le esperaba como habían quedado y Damon también cumplió su palabra, dejando a la rubia plantada en la cafetería sin que se lo esperase, realmente Rebekah había esperado acabar en su cama como siempre.

Elena siguió sus indicaciones sintiendo un peso extraño en el estómago, peso que desapareció en cuanto vio a Damon apoyado contra una farola, esperándola en la esquina de la calle, tal y como había prometido.

Él sonrió al verla y le hizo señas para que le siguiera, la cogió de la mano cuando se alejaron un poco de allí y estuvo seguro de que nadie los iba a ver.

- Espero que ya tengas pensados los regalos que quieres comprar. – la explicó robándole un beso.

Damon la llevó hasta la gran avenida Nevsky, la calle de las tiendas por excelencia. Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por allí, entrando en cada tienda que les llamaba la atención y curioseando todo. Entre risas y comentarios, allí donde podían pasar desapercibidos y ser solo una joven pareja de enamorados, se les pasó el tiempo volando. Volvieron al hotel ya bien entrada la noche cansados, felices y cargados con bolsas de regalos.

La mañana de su primer partido, Damon se vistió directamente para ir a jugar, así después del desayuno se fueron directamente al estadio. Andie nunca le acompañaba cuando iba a jugar y ese día tampoco fue una excepción. Michael entró un momento con Damon al vestuario y después de desearle suerte y darle un par de últimos consejos, le dejó solo para que se mentalizase para el partido. Recogió a Elena que les esperaba fuera y los dos se fueron al palco que tenían asignado como parte del equipo de Damon.

Cuando Elena le vio salir a la pista, con su raquetero colgando del hombro y saludando al poco público que había allí con la mano en alto y una media sonrisa traviesa, sintió una especie de cosquilleo y de repente se encontró emocionada con aquello.

Damon iba ya en pantalón corto, negro, algo que no sorprendió a Elena, pero seguía llevando una sudadera negra con el logo de la marca en color verde. Siguió llevándola durante el peloteo y cuando se la quitó, justo antes de empezar lo que era el partido, mostró una camiseta verde con los adornos en blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso. Sus zapatillas negras y verdes, y la muñequera también verde de su muñeca derecha, completaban perfectamente el conjunto. Era la primera vez que ella le veía vestido de esa forma y no pudo evitar pensar que así, con esa expresión de profunda concentración y su mirada decidida, era aún más irresistible de lo normal.

Seguro de sí mismo, el joven dominó el partido, llevándose la victoria ante un chico de diecinueve años que venía de la fase previa. Sonriente, recibió las felicitaciones de su equipo.

- Bien jugado. – dijo Michael chocando la mano con él.  
- Gracias. – sonrió el joven y se volvió hacia Elena, esperando su opinión.  
- Enhorabuena campeón. – le dijo ella también sonriendo y en ese momento Damon sintió que podía estallar de felicidad. – Pero ahora tengo que verte la rodilla.  
- Pues vamos al hotel. – respondió él.

Damon le pidió cinco minutos para ducharse después de su partido y Elena aceptó solo después de repetirle que no se entretuviera, que cuanto antes le viera la rodilla después de su primer partido, mejor. Aunque Damon no parecía estar muy mal, de hecho parecía estar radiante.

La chica se tumbó en la cama mientras le esperaba y como había prometido, Damon salió a los cinco minutos vestido solo con unos bóxers negros. Tenía el cabello húmedo y algunas gotas de agua aún se deslizaban por su cuerpo, producto de haberse secado rápidamente.

- Me dijiste que me diera prisa. – se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Elena le recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Sus músculos bien definidos y marcados por su cuerpo le daban un aire masculino que le hacía irresistiblemente sexy. Parado delante de la cama por varios minutos, Damon contempló como ella prácticamente le devoraba con la mirada, ausente de la realidad. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y deslizó los dedos por el borde de su ropa interior.

- Si quieres me lo quito. – la insinuó con voz ronca por la excitación.  
- No corras tanto. – se avergonzó la chica, despertando a la realidad sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Dio varias palmaditas en la cama, indicándole que se tumbara y él obedeció, dejándose caer con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, Elena se forzó a examinar solo su rodilla, masajeándola suavemente para aliviar la tensión acumulada allí por el esfuerzo. Travieso, Damon llevó su mano hasta su cadera y ella se la quitó seria.

- Aún no, tu rodilla va antes. – le regañó, acallando sus quejas.

El joven no pudo evitar que su cuerpo le delatase y Elena contempló victoriosa el creciente bulto en sus bóxers antes de volver a trabajar con su rodilla. Se lo tomó muy en serio, después de todo su tarea era que Damon pudiera superar su prueba de fuego y comprobar si de verdad todo su trabajo estaba sirviendo para algo.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó concentrada.  
- Mmm. – ronroneó el chico.  
- Que esto es serio. – protestó ella sin obtener otra respuesta diferente, por lo que supuso que no le debía de doler.

El joven se dedicó a disfrutar del tacto de sus manos con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió que Elena se sentaba sobre él.

- Creo que ahora si te sobra esto. – dijo deslizando un dedo juguetonamente entre su piel y la tira de los bóxers, atrayéndola hacia ella y soltándola después.

El deseo estalló en Damon por ese gesto y con fuego ardiendo detrás de sus pupilas, se humedeció los labios.

- Quítamelo. – le pidió ronco, alzando las caderas para frotarse contra ella y a la vez que le resultara más fácil desnudarle.

Elena lo hizo lentamente, torturándole sin apenar tocar su piel hasta que terminó. Después recorrió con besos y caricias cada centímetro de piel que estaba al descubierto, solo deteniéndose cuando Damon la paró por la fuerza porque no quería acabar aún.

- Mi turno. – indicó con el pelo completamente revuelto, los ojos brillantes y los labios ligeramente sonrojados e hinchados por el ardor de los besos que habían compartido.

La desnudó sin prisas, sin dejar de saborear sus labios y después se dedicó a aprenderse de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo, primero acariciándola con su aliento y después recorriéndola con sus labios y su lengua. Elena se retorció de placer bajó su experto y excitante toque y a pesar de sus súplicas, Damon no paró hasta que la sintió relajarse.

La besó mucho más dulcemente mientras la daba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Ella le acarició el brazo incorporándose un poco. Le besó entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro, obteniendo un suave gemido en respuesta.

- Lo necesito Elena. – dijo cerrando los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.  
- Hazlo. – con esa simple palabra, la chica le dio un permiso que él no pensaba desaprovechar.

Mirándola a los ojos como le gustaba hacer, Damon fue introduciéndose lentamente en ella, sin perderse ni un solo matiz de su expresión a medida que le iba sintiendo cada vez más cerca y más unido a ella.

Elena se aferró a sus hombros provocando que se quedara quieto y deslizó las manos por sus brazos, agarrándose a él e incorporándose un poco para depositar un beso en su hombro.

- Ten cuidado campeón. – susurró contra su piel dejándole llevar el control, algo que siempre le negaba y de lo que él se quejaba.  
- Como usted ordene doctora. – respondió feliz.

Apoyando su peso sobre los codos, de forma que sus bíceps y tríceps se tensaban bajo las manos de la chica, él empezó a moverse despacio incapaz de borrar su expresión de deseo que se reflejaba en la chica, lo que le excitaba y encendía como nunca le había pasado con nadie.

Despacio, muy despacio como había ido surgido y consolidándose su conexión, fueron disfrutando el uno del otro hasta alcanzar el máximo de su placer, que llegó seguido de una relajación total.

Elena se abrazó a él mientras descansaba, tumbada sobre su pecho con los ojos cerradas y sintiendo solo el sube y baja de su pecho acompañada por las pequeñas caricias de su mano en su espalda. Estaban cómodos, por lo que ninguno hizo el intento de cambiar de postura o de levantarse.

- Damon. – le llamó ella suavemente.  
- Mmm. – contestó él sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos en su espalda, a ratos acariciaba su cabello y a ratos dibujaba círculos en su espalda desnuda.  
- Tenemos que bajar a comer. – dijo ella sin ganas de moverse de allí.  
- Podemos pedir que nos lo suban. – repuso él.  
- Sabes que no podemos. – Elena hundió una mano en su cabello, acariciándole para llamar su atención. - ¿Estás libre luego?  
- Tengo que entrenar. – suspiró él, incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos. – Pero será algo suave, no creo que más de una hora. ¿Quieres que salgamos? – preguntó llevando una mano a su mejilla, dejándola allí.  
- Claro, ya sabes que quiero verlo todo. – respondió ella inmediatamente y se dejó caer a un lado, haciendo que Damon protestara por dejar de sentir la calidez de su piel pegada a la suya. – Tú conoces esto, te dejo elegir.

La chica se levantó y fue al armario para coger algo de ropa que ponerse. Estaba encendiendo la luz del baño cuando sintió la presencia silenciosa de Damon detrás de ella.

- Fuera. – rió dándose la vuelta y empujándole como pudo, sin conseguir que retrocediera ni un paso.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él alzando una ceja y dando un paso más dentro del baño, haciendo que fuese ella quien retrocediera para mantener alguna distancia entre sus cuerpos.  
- Porque quiero ducharme.  
- Yo también, no veo el problema. – dijo el chico con una media sonrisa ladeada, cerrando la puerta y echando el pestillo.

Unos tres cuartos de hora después salían con cuidado de la habitación, primero Elena asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo y unos minutos después Damon. Nadie podía verlos excesivamente juntos por allí, igual que nadie podía saber que en realidad dormían juntos o se correría la voz por el circuito y eso era lo que menos querían ellos, por bien de Elena.

Tomaron precauciones hasta que estuvieron a unas calles del hotel y se sintieron más seguros, Elena se abrazó a su cintura y él le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Lo bueno de estar en el centro era que no tenían que moverse mucho para llegar a los sitios más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

- Este es uno de los sitios que más me gustan. – dijo Damon con timidez cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, el Jardín de Verano.

A pesar de su nombre se trataba de un parque, decorado principalmente con estatuas, lo que le daba un toque mágico que enseguida encantó a Elena. El palacio al que el lugar debía su nombre aún seguía en pie y lo vieron desde fuera. Damon había llevado su cámara, por lo que redondearon el momento sin parar de hacer fotografías, cada vez más locas y divertidas. Hasta que buscando un descanso sin par de reírse, se sentaron en un banco donde se sacaron una foto juntos que Damon tenía intención de poner en el corcho de su habitación.

Elena le señaló algo, dándole un golpe en el hombro y los dos estallaron en un nuevo ataque de risa al ver cuál era la estatua que coronaba aquel banco. Saturno devorando a su hijo.

- Muy romántico. – bromeó la chica, refiriéndose a la estatua.  
- Eh, has sido tú quien ha querido sentarse aquí. – se defendió él y la rodeó con sus brazos, de forma que ella pudiera recostarse sobre su pecho. - ¿Qué te parece esto? – el gesto de su mano abarcó todo el lugar.  
- Me encanta Damon. – respondió ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para robarle un suave beso.

Sujetando una de las manos de Damon en su regazo, recostada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el relajante movimiento de su pecho cada vez que respiraba y como jugaba con las puntas de su pelo con su mano libre, Elena supo que aquel era un lugar que tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar, porque una cosa la tenía clara, cada momento pasado allí con Damon había sido especial.

Su primer partido fue todo un éxito pero Damon no tuvo tanta suerte en el siguiente. Su rival era duro y estaba más en forma que él, aunque Damon era mejor.

- Mierda, está llegando tarde. – comentó Michael para sí mismo en voz baja a la hora de partido, con los ojos fijos en su pupilo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena sin entender a que se refería, pero por su tono intuyó que nada bueno.

Él le hizo una seña y ella se acercó, apoyándose en su hombro.

- Le duele la rodilla. – la confesó con la mano delante de la boca para ocultar lo que decía. – Llega tarde a todas las bolas y eso es porque le debe de costar correr. Y encima va a remolque, esperemos que esto cambie…

El tenis era un deporte completamente imprevisible y por ello requería de mucha concentración, un solo punto de distracción podía llegar a cambiar el resultado de un partido que parecía estar completamente decidido.

Y esto fue lo que ocurrió en el momento en que el alemán con el que jugaba Damon cometió un error de principiante. Solo tenía que rematar una bola mal defendida por Damon para cerrar el primer set a su favor y lo hizo directamente al cuerpo del joven, que puso la raqueta como pudo para cubrirse, devolviendo la pelota con tal fortuna que superó por alto al alemán que seguía en la red y solo pudo contemplar atónito como aquella pelota caía dentro. El público, Michael y Elena incluidos, vitoreó a Damon que se animó a sí mismo por ese punto, con la decisión destacando en su mirada mientras se iba a su sitio para sacar.

Ese punto cambió totalmente el rumbo del partido, su rival perdió la concentración por tener la mente puesta en el fallo que había cometido y Damon empezó a sentirse mucho más cómo y a imponer su juego. Con un resultado de 7-5 6-2, se alzó con la victoria, algo que celebró con una significativa mirada hacia su palco, los culpables de que estuviera allí.

Ellos le correspondieron con una sonrisa en público pero no se les había pasado la leve cojera de Damon mientras recogía sus cosas o caminaba para encontrarse con ellos lejos de la zona de vestuarios. Michael le quitó las bolsas rápidamente, mientras le miraba con preocupación y él no protestó, lo que a ninguno le sonó a buena señal.

Elena se escabulló y les dejó que pasaran solos por la zona donde la prensa esperaba a los deportistas, saliendo por otra puerta, quitándose la autorización que llevaba colgada del cuello para camuflarse entre la gente. Ellos se libraron de la prensa sin contestar ninguna pregunta y se ocultaron en el coche oficial que les proporcionaba el torneo y recogieron a Elena en la esquina.

Esta vez Michael subió con ellos a la habitación y se sentó en el lateral de la otra cama con las piernas cruzadas, mientras observaba muy serio como Elena trataba a Damon. El joven cerró los ojos y cruzó un brazo sobre su cara para ocultarles su expresión de dolor cada vez que ella le tocaba.

- Deberías haberte retirado. – dijo al fin Michael, rompiendo la tensión del silencio.  
- No. – negó el chico sin moverse. – Eso no.  
- Lleva razón. – coincidió Elena, mirando a Michael que asintió agradeciéndole el apoyo.  
- Lo he tenido peor, solo es molestia. – intentó quitarle importancia, bajando el brazo e incorporándose sobre sus codos para ver lo que hacía Elena.

Ella no lo tenía tan claro pero no quiso preocuparle antes de tiempo.

- Nada de moverte de la cama. – le advirtió, amenazándole con un dedo. – Voy a buscarte algo de hielo para que no se te hinche.  
- ¿Con quién es la siguiente ronda? – le preguntó Damon a Michael en cuanto la chica los dejó solos en la habitación.  
- Aún no se sabe, están jugando ahora. – dijo él consultando su tablet, con la que podía ver todas las estadísticas y seguir todos los partidos al directo.  
- ¿Y por ahora? – insistió el joven que necesitaba esa información para saber que paso dar después.  
- Kol ha ganado el primero. – dijo algo sombrío y Damon copió su expresión seria.  
- Pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó acercándose hasta la cama que ocupaba el chico.  
- Me duele. – reconoció él mirándose la rodilla. – Pero no será nada, ya me ha pasado otras veces, se me pasa al rato.  
- Tú hazle caso a Elena, ¿vale? – le dijo en tono preocupado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
- Lo intentaré. – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, que una vez más veía como su amigo se comportaba a veces como si fuese su segundo padre.  
- Ella no va a dejar que te pase nada. – le recalcó y Damon se sintió culpable por lo bien que lo conocía, sin necesidad de palabras sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Elena no tardó en volver con un poco de hielo envuelto en un trapo que había pedido en el bar del hotel y Michael fue a investigar a su próximo rival, dejándoles solos allí.

- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento doctora? – intentó bromear ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de ella, que no estaba para juegos.  
- Reposo. – le indicó con seriedad colocándole el hielo.

Él se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Pero su actitud de diversión cambió cuando ella se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó incorporándose.  
- No te muevas de ahí. – le recordó ella alzando una mano para cortar su movimiento.  
- ¿Pero vas a dejarme aquí solo sin poder hacer nada? Quédate conmigo. – suplicó volviendo a tumbarse.

Ella suspiró y después se tumbó en el hueco que la había dejado. Inmediatamente él rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y buscó el mando de la televisión con la otra. Michael volvió como una hora después y los encontró bastante relajados allí.

- ¿Kol? – preguntó Damon al verle, incorporándose como pudo sin mover la rodilla.  
- Kol. – asintió él. - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien. – respondió él y Elena le fulminó con la mirada por mentir.- Tienes que ponerme al día. – pidió Damon, a la vez que empezaba a levantarse.  
- ¿Qué haces? – le paró Elena, sujetando su brazo.  
- Solo voy a ducharme. – dijo el chico, dejando el trapo ya húmedo en la mesilla. –  
Después bajaré a comer y tú me vas a poner al día para que pueda preparar el próximo partido. – continuó señalando a Michael, que puso cara de circunstancias cuando Elena se giró hacia él.  
- Damon… yo no creo que debas… - el joven cerró la puerta del baño sin darle tiempo a que acabase la frase. - … jugar mañana. – terminó Michael con un gran suspiro, cubriéndose por el poco caso que le hacía.

Damon salió cojeando después de su ducha vestido solo con unos vaqueros y se acercó a coger un jersey de su maleta que no se había molestado en deshacer completamente. Elena le ordenó un par de veces que se quedara en la cama y él la ignoró, por lo que la chica se levantó y se marchó pegando un portazo, enfadada porque no la hiciera caso.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Damon impasible cuando se terminó de vestir.  
- Te estás equivocando. – le advirtió Michael mientras le seguía, no muy de acuerdo con su actitud. – Por cierto, ¿qué te pasa con Andie? Antes pasabas mucho tiempo con ella y ahora ni la miras. – le preguntó cambiando de tema y el chico se mostró mucho más dispuesto a hablar.  
- Intentó llevarme a un torneo donde le hicieron un homenaje a Ric sin contármelo. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Me he cansado de ella, solo quiero que haga su trabajo.  
- A lo mejor no lo sabía. – la disculpó Michael.  
- Es Andie, no sé como lo hace pero siempre se entera de todo. Lo sabía. – explicó él con voz tranquila y a pesar de eso, su amigo pudo notar su enfado por aquello.  
- Supongo que llevas razón. – asintió, dando el tema por zanjado. – Bueno, supongo que ahora te puedo decir que nunca me ha gustado.  
- Eso ya me lo has repetido varias veces antes. – Damon sonrió levemente y Michael le puso la mano en el hombro.

Los chicos no vieron a Elena después de que ella se marchase de la habitación, era como si se hubiese esfumado. Damon aguantó el dolor que le producía caminar, en la pista no le había molestado tanto pero cada minuto que pasaba en frío, más le dolía y para cuando volvieron a la habitación, ya cojeaba claramente.

Michael se quedó con él hasta que discutieron por el siguiente partido. Damon estaba empeñado en jugar a toda costa pero Michael no estaba tan seguro, no lo consideraba buena idea.

- Haz lo que quieras. – bufó Michael harto de discutir con él sin éxito y también se marchó de la habitación.

Enfadado, Damon se cruzó de brazos y se echó en la cama para dormir un poco, sin éxito por el dolor que le molestaba se colocase como se colocase. Al final acabó llamando a Elena, para que fuera a verle. Unas llamadas y cinco mensajes después consiguió que subiera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó recelosa, parándose en medio de la habitación.  
- Me duele. – reconoció él cabizbajo, tocándose la rodilla derecha con una mano.

Incapaz de disimular su preocupación, Elena se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿No puedes darme algo? – le preguntó y ella se mordió el labio, pensando.  
- Si te sigue doliendo, te lo doy luego para que puedas dormir esta noche. – decidió acariciando su rodilla lastimada por encima de sus vaqueros. - ¿Me dejas que lo vea?

Él no pareció muy contento con aquello, pero levantó las caderas y se quitó el pantalón para que ella pudiera revisarle.

- No vas a poder jugar. - concluyó la chica en cuanto le apretó un poco y vio como él apretaba los labios para disimular su dolor.  
- Voy a jugar. – dijo decidido él.  
- No vas a poder. – Elena intentó razonar con él, pero Damon se cruzó de brazos resuelto. – Mira cómo estás…  
- Quiero que me infiltres. – la cortó.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Elena.  
- Infíltrame. – repitió el chico con decisión. – Así aguantaré.  
- No pienso hacer eso. – Elena se negó en redondo, con la misma determinación que veía en su mirada.  
- Hazlo. – insistió el chico sin bajar ni un ápice su mirada, retándola.  
- No.

Se mantuvieron el uno al otro la mirada, desafiándose. La tensión se empezaba a hacerse cada vez más presente y el aire parecía espesarse a su alrededor a cada minuto que pasaba y ellos seguían igual.

- Elena. – dijo Damon con voz fría. – No te lo estoy preguntando, ni te lo estoy pidiendo. Si eres parte de mi equipo, estás a mis órdenes. Infíltrame.  
- No me da la gana. – le desafió ella, alejándose un poco. – Las infiltraciones pueden ser peligrosas. Puedes hacerte más daño y no darte cuenta. – insistió preocupada.  
- O me infiltras tú o se lo pido al fisio del torneo. – amenazó el chico, dejando claro cuál era su postura.  
- No te atreverás. – dijo algo pálida, era la primera noticia que tenía de que Damon pudiera tener fácil acceso a otro fisioterapeuta.  
- Mira como lo hago. – Damon se puso en pie de un salto, acordándose demasiado tarde de su rodilla y se dolió un poco bajo la incrédula mirada de la chica, que no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

El joven dio un par de pasos cojeando levemente antes de notar la mano de Elena en su brazo. Ella le miraba con expresión fría, apretaba los labios con fuerza y se le marcaba un poco la vena de la frente por el enfado.

- Te infiltraré pero vuelve a la cama. – le ordenó.

Toda su actitud destilaba victoria por haber conseguido su objetivo mientras que Elena estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. ¿Para qué la había llevado allí si luego no la hacía ni caso? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que se iba a destrozar si no la hacía caso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella solo quería lo mejor para él?

John y ella habían preparado un maletín con medicamentos y todo aquello que le pudiera hacer falta durante el torneo, y eso fue lo ella fue a buscar. Si tanto quería las infiltraciones prefería ponérselas ella antes que dejarle en manos de alguien a quien no conocía, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

Preparó la mezcla de acetónido de triamcinolona y anestésicos en los que consistía la infiltración y llenó la jeringuilla con ella bajo la atenta mirada de Damon, después clavó la aguja con profesionalidad en su rodilla. Terminó de hacerlo y recogió todo sin cambiar su expresión impersonal. Cogió un bote del maletín y sacó una pastilla que dejó en su mesilla, al alcance de su mano sin que tuviera que incorporarse.

- Tomate eso antes de dormir. – le dijo señalándola. – Y no te muevas de la cama.  
- ¿No vas a estar? – preguntó desconcertado.  
- Mañana por la mañana te pondré otra más. – añadió dándose la vuelta.  
- Elena… - Damon la llamó sin éxito porque ella ya había salido de la habitación.

A Michael le sorprendió encontrarle solo y aún más lo de las infiltraciones. Como Elena, no estaba de acuerdo pero él conocía perfectamente la rivalidad que había entre Damon y Kol y por eso sabía que el chico no va a ceder, que iba a jugar aquel partido pasase lo que pasase.

El joven estaba durmiendo, o al menos lo intentaba, cuando Elena volvió a la habitación. Encendió la luz de la mesilla más alejada a la cama donde dormía Damon y se cambió rápidamente a su pijama. Gracias a esa tenue luz, él pudo ver que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y supo que venía de la calle, que había estado viendo la ciudad sin él. Ella apagó la luz sin darse cuenta de que el chico la observaba, se acostó en la otra cama y se quedó dormida al poco de programar la alarma para ponerle las infiltraciones a Damon por la mañana a tiempo de que le hicieran efecto antes de su partido.

El sonido regular de su respiración en medio del silencio de la noche le indicó a Damon que ya estaba dormida y se levantó sin hacer ruido para irse a la otra cama con ella. Se movió muy despacio, no quería despertarla y que ella volviese a enfadarse o peor aún, que se largase en plena noche de allí. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y respiró tranquilo cuando ella no se movió, solo entonces se permitió relajarse y se quedó dormido a su lado.

Elena se despertó a la mañana siguiente envuelta en el abrazo de Damon y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por encontrársele allí con ella y muy a su pesar se le escapó una sonrisa. Se liberó como pudo y le escuchó quejarse en sueños. Quito la alarma de su móvil y ya sin resto de sonrisa fue a preparar la infiltración que tenía que ponerle.

También se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa antes de despertarle. Él la miró un momento algo desubicado, esperando que le regañara, pero Elena no hizo nada de eso, solo le dio órdenes con su tono más profesional. Volvió a marcharse después de ponerle la nueva infiltración, recordándole una vez más que no se moviera de la cama.

Él la obedeció hasta un par de horas antes de su partido, cuando se levantó probando su pierna con cuidado. Sonrió al notar que no sentía nada extraño y empezó a vestirse, pero esta vez cogió una camiseta azul como le gustaba a Elena en vez de la verde que había estado utilizando los días anteriores en homenaje a Ric.

Como siempre, Michael le esperaba en el vestíbulo y le sorprendió comprobar que Elena también estaba allí, al igual que los días anteriores como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Pensaba que no ibas a venir. – dijo sonriente.  
- Vas a necesitarme. – respondió lacónicamente ella, manteniendo las distancias y cogiendo del suelo su maletín de fisio.

El trayecto en coche se les hizo más largo que nunca, el silencio y la tensión no ayudaban nada y aunque no lo reconociese, Damon tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar allí. Pero ni aún así consiguieron convencerle de que no jugara y se retirase.  
Aquel día jugaban en la pista central, era el partido destacado de la jornada diurna de aquellos octavos de final.

- Es idiota. – comentó Elena enfadada cuando ocuparon su puesto en el palco.  
- No lo es. – negó Michael sacando su tablet para seguir las estadísticas del partido en tiempo real. – Solo que no quiere perder con Kol. Estoy seguro de que si jugase contra cualquier otro habríamos podido convencerle.  
- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué más da? Lo que debería importarle es su rodilla, no un estúpido partido. – insistió la chica apretando los puños por la impotencia.  
- Le importa su orgullo, nunca ha perdido con Kol y quiere mantener eso así. –dijo Michael y en su voz le pareció detectar algo extraño.  
- ¿No se llevan bien, no? – preguntó recordando el enfrentamiento entre los dos que había visto en las pistas de entrenamiento, como habían discutido y la forma en que se miraban.  
- Son más que rivales, Kol odia a Damon y es por mi culpa. – explicó desviando la mirada a los chicos que peloteaban en la pista.

Damon, vestido con un pantalón corto negro con el logo en color azul claro y aún con su sudadera verde y negra, frente a Kol que llevaba pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta roja con detalles blancos. Los dos acababan de empezar a pelotear y Kol intentaba forzar a Damon ya desde el inicio, no era un secreto que el joven había salido de su último partido cojeando.

- ¿No quieres saber por qué? – preguntó Michael, girándose para mirarla.  
- No es asunto mío. – respondió ella, sonriendo cortésmente aunque en el fondo se moría de curiosidad.  
- Es mi hijo. Kol. Es mi hijo. – le explicó, a pesar de su respuesta había visto su curiosidad en su mirada y él no se avergonzaba de aquello. Además Damon lo sabía, en algún momento acabaría contándoselo y aquella chica le caía bien, le gustaba su actitud. – Lo sé, te estarás preguntando que hago con Damon y no con él. – dijo sonriendo tristemente.  
- La verdad es que sí. – reconoció Elena algo avergonzada porque hubiese leído sus pensamientos tan fácilmente.  
- No importa. Cuando mi hijo era pequeño y empezó a seguir mis pasos, me prometí que no me involucraría con él, que solo sería su padre. Un padre-entrenador puede parecer algo genial… pero no siempre lo es, a veces hay que tomar decisiones como entrenadores que no gustan a nadie, forzarles a entrenar, retenerles muchas horas, impedirles que estén con la gente que quieren… hay jugadores que acaban odiando a sus entrenadores o que se hunden por su falta de perspectiva. Nunca quise que ese fuese mi caso pero Kol no opinaba igual, él empezó a pedirme más a medida que avanzaba. Nunca importó demasiado mientras solo me dediqué a buscar nuevos talentos por Estados Unidos. Hasta que encontré a Damon, era muy prometedor, tenía una progresión simplemente impresionante. Ya había visto algunos casos así antes pero siempre se desinflaban y bajaban el ritmo al crecer, pero Damon no. Él siguió aumentando su nivel. Le seguí un año por los torneos sin que él lo supiera, hasta que estuve totalmente seguro de que valía la pena. Cuando ganó el campeonato de Estados Unidos por segunda vez consecutiva, me presenté ante él y le dije quien era, le ofrecí trabajar juntos y salir al circuito cuando estuviese preparado. Tardó dos segundos en aceptar, no necesitó ni pensarlo, ni lo consultó con nadie. Durante un año estuvimos entrenando tácticas aparte de sus clases normales, le acompañaba a los torneos cuando jugaba fuera de la academia, fuimos conociéndonos y después le llevé al circuito. Y Kol me odió por eso, por trabajar con alguien que no fuese él y en consecuencia, odió a Damon, tampoco ayudó el hecho de que el par de veces que se habían encontrado en los torneos Damon se hubiese llevado la victoria fácilmente.- explicó en voz baja mientras los dos miraban alternativamente a los chicos que estaban en la pista. – Según él, le reemplazo con Damon. Algo que no es cierto, pero como él se empeña en alegarse de mí… no lo entiende. - terminó encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.  
- Lo siento Mike. – respondió Elena sin darse cuenta de que le llamaba por su apodo, igual que hacía siempre Damon. Y justo al mirar al joven, que estaba sentado en su banco dejando una botella en el suelo, le vio quitarse la sudadera y vio que iba de azul, como a ella le gustaba porque resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Él sonrió un poco al notar esto.

- ¿Sabes? Podría haber obligado a Damon a retirarse. – le contó cambiando de tema. – Soy su entrenador, podría haberle dicho al juez árbitro que no va a jugar.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? – se interesó ella. – Podrías haberle impedido que hiciera esta locura.

La respuesta se quedó en el aire porque el partido estaba a punto de empezar y el juez de silla pidió silencio a la grada. Todo el mundo se calló y Kol puso en juego la primera pelota. Damon restó cruzando la pelota en corto hasta la esquina. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar y aunque ahora mismo se encontraba perfectamente, no era tan iluso como para pensar que eso fuese a durar para siempre y había decidido ir a por todas desde el principio.

Agresivo y directo, así era su juego. Quería un partido de puntos cortos en el que no tuviera que forzar demasiado su rodilla. Por eso se había adueñado del ritmo en la primera pelota, confiando en sí mismo se la jugaba a la primera que lo veía claro y cuando no podía, no le daba la ocasión a Kol de que fuese él quien atacase.

- Por lo mismo que tú estás aquí, porque confió en él. – respondió Michael en la primera pausa que hubo, cuando Damon ganó los tres primeros juegos rompiendo dos veces el saque de su rival. – Quiero pensar que si las cosas se ponen feas de verdad, va a reaccionar y hacer lo que sabe que tiene que hacer. A veces actúa como un idiota, pero no lo es.  
- Espero que tengas razón. – "y que no lleguemos a ese extremo" pensó Elena para sí misma.

El cambio fue corto y no les dio para mucho más. El partido parecía claramente inclinado hacia Damon, que había marcado un ritmo bastante duro de intercambios cortos pero intensos. Kol había escuchado los rumores sobre las molestias de su rival y no se esperaba un partido de ese tipo. Él había esperado que Damon saliese a defenderse y su estrategia de ataque le desconcertó en los primeros juegos, para cuando consiguió recuperarse ya era tarde y Damon tenía demasiada ventaja.

Elena y Michael miraron a Damon cuando se alzó con el primer set y ambos le hicieron un gesto de ánimo, el joven les sonrió levemente al notar que a pesar de sus desacuerdos seguían estando de su parte.

Empezó a sentir molestias cuando llevaban un par de juegos del segundo set y perdió su saque por primera vez en todo el partido, haciendo que Kol empezara a motivarse al ver que su rival empezaba a bajar el ritmo. Eso hizo que el partido se igualase, los puntos empezaban a ser más largos algo que no le venía nada bien a la maltrecha rodilla de Damon que empezaba a dolerle. Con empate a cuatro en ese set, Damon tuvo que parar en medio de un punto, doblándose sobre sí mismo y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas con gesto de dolor. Kol sonrió diabólicamente al ver eso y se fue a su sitio para meterle prisa a Damon.

Sin embargo, él fue hacia el juez de silla y empezó a hablar con él, gesticulando un poco. Su conversación duró un par de minutos y al final el juez de silla le mandó a su sitio mientras él llamaba a una de los jueces de línea por señas. La mujer no pareció comprender al principio pero después salió de la pista por el túnel por el que entraban los jugadores y el partido continuó.

La mujer les sobresaltó al aparecer en su palco por sorpresa.

- ¿Quién es su fisioterapeuta? – les preguntó en bajo, agachándose entre dos asientos para no llamar mucho la atención.  
- Yo. – dijo Elena preocupada, mirando a Damon de reojo que seguía jugando con expresión concentrada.  
- Venga conmigo. No, no puede llevar nada. – le indicó al ver que iba a coger su maletín.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Michael reteniendo a Elena por el codo.  
- Ha pedido asistencia médica. – dijo simplemente haciéndola un gesto, apremiándola.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Michael la soltó, dejándola ir. La llevó por el mismo camino por el que había venido y allí se encontraron con el fisioterapeuta del torneo, al que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Damon hubiese pedido que dejaran entrar a Elena, escudándose en que era ella quien mejor conocía su lesión.

No les dejaron entrar hasta el siguiente cambio, después de que Damon consiguiera romper el saque de Kol jugándosela a la desesperada con cambios de ritmo que le salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Con cinco a cuatro a su favor, los fisioterapeutas salieron a la pista. Elena se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Damon, que se había sentado en el suelo apoyándose en su banco, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, a la espera de que llegase la chica.

Apretó los dientes para ahogar un gemido de dolor cuando ella le apretó un poco.

- Damon… - empezó ella, preocupada, con el otro fisioterapeuta a sus espaldas para vigilar todos sus movimientos.  
- No Elena, ahora no. – la cortó él, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir. – Solo ayúdame, tengo que volver a la pista. Luego me regañas todo lo que quieras.  
- No voy a poder hacer mucho, es la rodilla, ni siquiera te puedo vendar para aliviarte un poco. No podrás moverla si lo hago. – explicó ella, que hacía lo único que podía, masajearle un poco intentando hacerle el menor daño posible y aliviarle la tensión acumulada allí al mismo tiempo. No podría acabar con sus dolores pero sí hacer que disminuyeran un poco.  
- Estoy a punto de ganar esto Elena, no puedo retirarme ahora o todo esto no habrá servido para nada. Ayúdame. – le pidió de nuevo.  
- No vas a aguantar Damon. Como esto se alargue te vas a destrozar la rodilla.  
- No se alargará. – aseguró él. – Solo tengo que aguantar un juego más, ganaré. Este set será mío.  
- ¿Y si pierdes? – le preguntó ella.  
- ¿Si pierdo el juego o el set? – preguntó como respuesta Damon quitándose el brazo de los ojos y mirándola por primera vez.  
- El juego. – respondió ella evitando sus ojos como pudo.  
- Seguiré. Y si pierdo el set me retiraré. – le aseguró y después la cogió por la barbilla con una mano hasta unir su mirada a la suya. – Te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó con miedo de la respuesta que pudiera obtener.  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí? – Elena le devolvió la pregunta sin apartar la mirada.

El joven asintió en silencio y Elena le sonrió levemente.

- Tiempo. – un par de minutos después, el juez de silla les indicó que era el momento de separarse y volver al partido.

Elena se quedó viéndolo desde el túnel de los jugadores. Sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más, Damon volvió a recuperar la agresividad con la que había jugado al principio, luchando por cada punto como si fuese el último. Con un resultado de 6-2 6-4, Damon ganó el partido ante el enfado de Kol que sabía que si el partido se hubiera alargado, el resultado hubiera sido distinto.

Damon se apresuró a recoger y salió rápidamente sin firmar autógrafos a su salida. No necesitó palabras para entenderse con Elena, se apoyó en ella para no cargar tanto su rodilla al caminar y la chica acompasó su paso para no presionarle.

- Bien hecho. – le felicitó Michael por su partido y le revolvió el pelo sabiendo que era algo que no le gustaba. – Pero ni se te ocurra repetirlo. – le regañó. – Dentro de un rato iré a decir que te retiras.

Él asintió con resignación y cuando estuvieron de vuelta al hotel, dejó que Elena hiciera lo que quisiera con su rodilla. Él se limitó a tumbarse en la cama y cubrirse la cara para no dejarles ver cuanto le dolía. Michael también ayudó a Elena en todo lo que pudo, trayéndola hielo y hablando con Andie para que alejase a la prensa de Damon, ya que todo el mundo quería hablar con él después de su rápida huida de la pista.

Al final, Elena acabó vendándole la rodilla para inmovilizársela completamente por un tiempo, después de ponerle hielo por un buen rato y de masajearle con pomada antiinflamatoria y que siguiera doliéndole.

- Tienes que guardar reposo. – le dijo cuando terminó, apoyando una mano en su rodilla. – No quiero darte calmantes para saber si el dolor es solo por el esfuerzo o hay algo más. Pero si no aguantas… avísame.  
- ¿Te vas a ir? – preguntó Damon, mirándola temeroso.  
- Sí, quiero ver la ciudad, ya lo sabes. – la mirada acusatoria de la chica le indicó que aún seguía enfadada.  
- ¿Puedes decirle a Mike que venga? – pidió el joven, derrotado porque otra vez le dejara solo cuando no podía retenerla.  
- Claro. – asintió ella. – Llámame si te encuentras peor.

Poco después Michael entró directamente en la habitación con la llave que Elena le había dejado cuando habló con él.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
- Jodido. – reconoció él, incorporándose para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama.  
- Eso te pasa por cabezota. – le reprochó y Damon torció los labios sabiendo que tenía razón.  
- Kol me picó. Y sabes que odio retirarme. – se defendió cruzándose de brazos.  
- Ya no tiene remedio. – suspiró Michael. – Bueno, ¿qué querías? – le preguntó empujándole con el hombro.  
- Déjame tu tablet anda, necesito mirar una cosa. – le pidió.  
- Está en la habitación, voy a por ella. – respondió levantándose.

Poco después volvió y se quedó con él un par de horas antes de que Damon empezara a impacientarse y prácticamente le echara de allí. En cuanto estuvo solo colocó la tablet en su regazo y cogió su móvil para hacer unas llamadas.

A la mañana siguiente su rodilla había mejorado bastante, la tarde anterior, antes de cenar le había pedido a Elena que volviera a infiltrarle y esta vez, el reposo forzoso al que estaba sometido ayudó a su rodilla. Solo persistían las molestias que de vez en cuando le provocaban pinchazos en la rodilla. Aún así, Elena le dejó la venda por precaución ya que así se aseguraba de que no la movía.

Esta vez fue él quien se levantó primero, con cuidado de no despertar a Elena ya que había vuelto a meterse en su cama cuando ella dormía. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió después de comprobar el tiempo a través de las cortinas. Sonriendo por comprobar que podía andar con normalidad sin dolor, salió de la habitación marcando un número.

Sujetando el móvil entre la cabeza y el hombro llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Andie. Ella le abrió algo molesta por la interrupción a esas horas pero sonrió con picardía al ver a Damon allí, buscándola como hacía antes. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Los billetes de vuelta. – dijo tapando el auricular de su móvil para poder hablar con ella.  
- Sí. – le cortó Andie. – Ahora llamaré al aeropuerto, podremos irnos en un rato.  
- No. – negó él con otra mueca de disgusto por las caricias que ella no dejaba de darle y que no le hacían ninguna ilusión. – Para mañana.  
- ¿Mañana? – se sorprendió la chica. - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer un día más aquí sin nada que hacer? – preguntó disgustada y acarició el cuello del jersey de Damon con un dedo.  
- Primero, déjame en paz Andie. Eso ya no me interesa. – dijo molesto, quitándole la mano. – Y segundo, no me importa lo que vayas a hacer, puedes irte si quieres, solo consíguenos los billetes a los demás para mañana, porque quiero quedarme un día más y no creo que a los demás les importe acompañarme. – la pidió. – Ya me pasarás los datos.

Volvió a la llamada que había dejado a la mitad, dejando a Andie allí plantada con su enfado. A él le daba igual, no estaba interesado en ella, ese juego se acabó desde el momento en que empezó a enamorarse de Elena, y si Andie no estaba de acuerdo con ello… no tenía ningún problema en buscarse otro representante.

Se olvidó de Andie nada más poner un pie en el ascensor, ahora su prioridad era Elena. Quería pasar el día entero con ella, sorprenderla, enseñarle la ciudad como tanto deseaba ella y como le había prometido cuando llegaron. Y sobre todo que le perdonase, porque no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba muy cabreada con él.

Elena aún seguía dormida cuando volvió a subir con el desayuno de ambos en una bandeja. La dejó al lado de la mesilla y se sentó a esperar el resultado. Poco a poco, el delicioso olor del café y la comida consiguió que la chica empezara a despertarse.

- Buenos días dormilona. – saludó sonriente, haciendo que se volviera hacia él aún desperezándose.  
- ¿Qué haces Damon? – preguntó ella frotándose los ojos, después se fijo en que las sábanas del otro lado de la cama estaban bajadas. - ¿Has vuelto a colarte en mi cama? – le acusó.  
- Ayer no me pareció que eso te importase mucho. – se defendió sin ápice de vergüenza. – Si no quisieras no seguirías compartiendo habitación conmigo.  
- Eso solo era por no llamar la atención. – ahora era el turno de Elena de defenderse. - ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿Cómo tienes la rodilla? – preguntó preocupada.  
- Estoy perfectamente. - dijo poniéndose en pie. – Desayunemos o se nos hará tarde.  
- Tengo que verte la rodilla. – respondió Elena sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, no entendía porque Damon andaba tan contento.  
- Me parece bien, pero come. – contestó él empezando a quitarse sus vaqueros.

Después se dejó caer en el lado de la cama que había ocupado durante la noche.

- Todo tuyo. – la invitó señalando su rodilla. – Pásame eso, me muero de hambre.  
- ¿Por qué te has quitado la venda? – le ignoró Elena.  
- Porque tenía que ducharme… y porque no me duele. – añadió al ver la expresión seria de ella.  
- Eso tengo que decidirlo yo. – protestó Elena.  
- Estoy bien. Y come. – dijo intentando darle una tostada.

No lo hizo hasta asegurarse de que realmente estaba mejor y tener a Damon sin dejar de repetir que iban a llegar tarde, no la ayudaba a concentrarse.

Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

- ¡Damon! – protestó ella intentando liberarse.  
- Shhh, vamos a llegar tarde Elena. – dijo él sacando un pañuelo de color negro del bolsillo trasero de su vaqueros y la vendó los ojos. - ¿Te falta algo? ¿No? Genial. – dijo sin dejarla hablar y después la tomó de la mano para guiarla.

Salieron por la parte de atrás del hotel y la guió entre las calles, aunque no fue mucho tiempo ya que se detuvieron al lado del palacio de invierno.

- Espérame un momento. – le pidió y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Con los ojos vendados, Elena se sintió desprotegida allí sola, sin saber ni donde estaba pero antes de que se atreviera a quitarse la venda, volvió a sentir una mano cálida en su hombro, guiándola.

- Damon…  
- Shhh. – susurró el joven en su oído. – Cuidado, hay un escalón. – la avisó.  
- ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó e intentó quitarse la venda.  
- Ah ah. – negó él, poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, sobre sus ojos. – Es una sorpresa y te va a gustar. – añadió sin atreverse a besarla por si ella le rechazaba, prefería esperar a que le hubiera perdonado del todo, algo que haría sin ninguna duda en cuanto viera donde la llevaba.

Elena no estaba muy segura de aquello, desconfiaba pero Damon no le daba muchas opciones, con su cuerpo totalmente pegado a su espalda y sus manos sobre los ojos, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir avanzando. Privada de su vista, solo podía limitarse a escuchar y oler porque Damon tampoco la dejaba tocar nada y sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba en un sitio que no conocía y ¿cerca del agua?

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Damon retiró las manos, llevándose la venda a su paso. Ella pestañeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz.

- Esta semana no ha nevado, el río está perfecto. – dijo Damon aprovechándose de su desconcierto. Pasó de estar a su espalda a colocarse delante de ella, con un pie apoyado en el puente de embarque del barco que tenían justo enfrente. Extendió una mano hacía ella y esbozó su mejor cara de pucheros. - ¿Vienes?

Emociones contradictorias recorrieron a la chica, se moría de ganas de ir con él pero seguía enfadada y se sentía engañada porque él hubiese estado ignorando su opinión profesional aunque a la vez de alegraba de que su lesión no hubiese empeorado por su estupidez.

- Perdóname, por favor. – suplicó al ver la duda en ella. – Sé que estás enfadada, puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras pero perdóname. Ven conmigo.  
- Damon… yo… - las palabras de la chica fueron ahogadas por el ruido de un motor que empezaba a funcionar.  
- ¡Elena! – esta vez Damon la llamó con necesidad al sentir como su apoyo se movía bajo sus pies, obligándole a retroceder un paso, quedando en la cubierta del barco.

Su mano seguía estando extendida y su mirada de pánico, observándola con los labios entreabiertos, eso fue suficiente para que Elena no lo pensara más y se lanzará a él.

Rodeándola con sus brazos él la sujetó y entraron un poco más en la cubierta. Una vez logró conservar el equilibrio, Elena se alejó de él y caminó entre los demás pasajeros buscando algún lugar donde sentarse y poder contemplar el paisaje.

Navegaban lentamente, lo que les ofrecía unas maravillosas vistas de la ciudad y de algunos de sus monumentos. Sentada al lado de la borda, cerca de una pareja que no paraba de besarse sin descanso, Elena fue contemplando todo. Después de unos minutos esperando una invitación que no llegó, Damon se hizo un hueco para sentarse detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué es esto Damon? – preguntó la chica en cuanto notó su presencia.  
- Es el río Neva. – respondió él, semiflexionando una pierna. – El mismo que rodea la pista central.  
- Baja la pierna. – le ordenó ella fríamente. – No fuerces la rodilla.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó obedeciéndola rápidamente. - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó después con timidez.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? – le preguntó ella como respuesta.  
- Solo quiero llevarte a un sitio. – explicó él y esbozó una media sonrisa triste, bajando levemente la cabeza. – Regáñame, grítame o pégame pero no me trates así. – pidió en voz baja, odia cuando Elena le ignoraba de aquella manera, esa actitud le destrozaba por dentro.

Elena se ablandó mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado por ese gesto.

- Eres un idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Podrías haberte destrozado la rodilla! ¡Por un partido! ¿Merece eso la pena? – le soltó dejando salir su enfado a la vez que le daba un golpe suave en el hombro para que la mirara. – Llevas meses luchando por ello y has estado a punto de tirarlo todo a la basura por cabezonería. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hoy no pudieras levantarte de la cama? ¿Si no pudieras ni apoyar el pie? Eres un idiota. – el brillo enfurecido de sus ojos cuando acabó hizo que Damon se muriera de ganas de besarla.  
- No podía retirarme con Kol, tú no lo entiendes, él es… - se explicó reprimiéndose.  
- Es el hijo de Michael, ya lo sé. – le interrumpió la chica.  
- Sí sabes eso, entonces sabrás que lo hice por él. – se defendió el joven, sorprendido por esa revelación. – Él sí que es idiota, no sabes el infierno que ha pasado Mike por su culpa. – dijo apretando los puños con rabia. – La única forma que tengo de defender a Mike es ganarle, demostrar que no se equivocó al entrenarme, que soy mejor que él.  
- Eres idiota. – volvió a afirmar Elena. – Un idiota noble. – y el sonrió un poco.  
- Venga, estoy bien. Perdóname. – volvió a suplicarle, haciéndola pucheritos de nuevo, una maniobra que nunca le fallaba. – No me ha pasado nada Elena.  
- Pero podía haberte pasado. Solo has tenido suerte de que el dolor fuera causado por el estrés de todo lo que has forzado la rodilla y no porque te hayas vuelto a lesionar los ligamentos, cosa que podía haber pasado perfectamente. – le acusó la chica. – No vas a tener tanta suerte dos veces, ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo.  
- No lo haré, de verdad. – aseguró el joven y volvió a repetir sus gestos. – Perdóname. – pidió llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Elena se apoyó en esa mano y cerró los ojos. Damon se tomó un eso como un sí y se acercó más a ella, con más confianza que antes.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le preguntó girándose para poder recostarse en su pecho.  
- Al palacio de Peterhof. Se puede ir en tren, pero pensé que te gustaría más en barco aprovechando que se puede, me he informado. – explicó el joven. – Te gustará, es un sitio precioso.  
- ¿Llevas tu cámara? – preguntó la chica y Damon se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuello que llevaba firmemente abrochada. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con las fotos?  
- Imprimirlas. – respondió simplemente él.  
- ¿Vas a ponerlas en tu tablón?  
- Algunas sí. – esa respuesta fue suficiente para terminar de calmar a Elena, que sabía que allí conservaba todos sus recuerdos importantes.

El palacio de Peterhof era mucho más de lo que su nombre indicaba, se trataba de un conjunto de hermosos parques y antiguos palacios. Tenían todo el día por delante para verlo y aún así no desaprovecharon ni un momento. Cámara en mano, recorrían los palacios y descansaban en los jardines alternativamente. Su discusión de antes había quedado en el olvido y ahora los dos querían simplemente disfrutar de ese tiempo en el que no tenían que esconderse y podían ser solo ellos sin preocuparse.

_ . /images/petersburgo_ _

Nadie les conocía allí, lo que les permitía andar tomados de la mano o de la cintura, pedirles a otros turistas como ellos que les hicieran fotos juntos o simplemente sentarse el uno junto al otro.

A media tarde Damon empezó a resentirse de la rodilla y se lo confesó a Elena con miedo. Le sorprendió la reacción de ella, casi parecía aliviada.

- Me preocuparía más si no doliera nada. – le confesó haciendo que se sentara en la hierba en un rincón apartado.  
- Yo hubiera preferido eso. – se quejó Damon, llevándose una mano a su rodilla para frotársela un poco.  
- Teniendo en cuenta que significaría que tendrías los nervios afectados… - comentó Elena y él la miró asustado.  
- Me duele. – le aseguró observando como ella se reía y le daba un codazo.  
- Solo era una broma. No tienes que preocuparte, después de toda la caña que le has dado a tu rodilla, es normal que te duela. – le tranquilizó ella y le quitó la mano de la rodilla. – Si te duele mucho, nos vamos ¿eh? – le advirtió.  
- Todavía aguanto, podemos ver uno más. – dijo Damon mirando que hora era.  
- Descansa un rato primero. – le paró Elena, obligándole a que siguiera sentado a su lado. - ¿Sabes quién se va a pasar el fin de semana tranquilamente en casa, no?  
- ¿Me invitas a tu casa? – rió Damon, abrazándola con fuerza. – Genial.  
- Eh, que me refería a la tuya. – protestó ella también riéndose. – Bueno, a la de tu hermano.  
- Pensaba que no querías ir allí, como está Stefan pero por mí no hay ningún problema en que vengas. – replicó apoyando los brazos hacia atrás en la hierba.  
- ¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a estar contigo? – bromeó ella.  
- Porque tienes que cuidarme, ¿quién va a hacerlo si no? – respondió guiñándola un ojo con picardía.  
- Eres imposible. – se desesperó Elena viendo que la discusión la tenía perdida. – Está bien, puedes venir a mi casa. Pero a dormir te vas a la tuya, no quiero que tu hermano piense cosas raras.  
- Ya las piensa. – confesó el joven riéndose a carcajadas al recordar aquella conversación y ver como las mejillas de Elena empezaban a enrojecer de solo pensar que Stefan lo pudiera saber.

Para terminar de redondear aquel día completo de turismo, cenaron en un pequeño restaurante típico de allí en el que sabían que no llamarían la atención después de una parada obligada en el hotel para revisar la rodilla del joven.

Cuando volvieron a ver a Michael, les indicó que Andie se había marchado muy cabreada y que había dicho no se qué de que Damon era un idiota.

- Creo que es la única vez que voy a estar de acuerdo con ella. – les confió haciéndoles reír a ambos.  
- Dejad de llamarme idiota. – protestó él.  
- Pues no te comportes como uno. – respondió Michael revolviéndole el pelo y rió al ver su cara de fastidio.  
- Dejadme en paz. – protestó cruzándose de brazos, indignado.  
- Idiota. – dijo Elena para fastidiarle y se unió a las carcajadas de Michael.  
- Mañana a las diez en el vestíbulo. – les indicó aún riendo, quedando con ellos para ir al aeropuerto de vuelta a Seattle al día siguiente. – Cómo me gusta esta chica. – añadió después para sí mismo cuando estuvo en su habitación.

Damon obedeció a Elena y se tomó el fin de semana de su vuelta de relax, su única actividad eran los desplazamientos del piso de Stefan al de Elena, donde pasaba la mayoría del día tumbado en su sofá con ella y después se iba obligado a dormir con su hermano.

Aquel viaje y aquella semana habían sido bastante importantes para ambos, una pequeña burbuja de felicidad a pesar de todo y los dos guardaban preciosos recuerdos de ello. Deseando poder alargar el tiempo y que aquellos días no hubiesen acabado, Elena se incorporó el lunes a su trabajo. Tenía que ir a ver a su padre para ponerle al día del caso Damon pero su buen humor y su pequeña burbuja reventaron de golpe, devolviéndola cruelmente a la realidad cuando escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros en la sala de descanso del personal.

- ¿Has visto? Ya se ha dignado a aparecer. – estaba comentando su compañero Logan, de espaldas a la puerta entreabierta.  
- No hay nada como ser hija del jefe para poder tomarte unas vacaciones cuando te apetezca. – por la voz, Elena supo que la que hablaba era Jules, una de las fisioterapeutas más antiguas de la clínica, llevaba trabajando allí más de ocho años. – Y mientras nosotros trabajando para cubrirla.  
- Y encima tiene la cara de decir que es por trabajo. Voy a buscarme yo también un paciente que me permita dar la vuelta al mundo, a ver si John me deja.  
- Ni lo intentes. – respondió Jules y los dos rieron.

Elena se apartó de la puerta sumida en una nube de culpabilidad, en cierta forma sabía que sus compañeros llevaban razón. Aunque se hubiese escudado en que acompañaba a Damon por trabajo, él no la necesitaba, tenía fácil acceso a otros fisioterapeutas en sus torneos por lo que su presencia no era necesaria, realmente le había acompañado más como su pareja que otra cosa.

Sintiéndose como si estuviera decepcionando a su padre por su comportamiento, fue a presentar su informe. En vez de aliviarla, las palabras de elogio de su padre por el buen trabajo que había hecho para presentarle los datos, la hicieron sentirse aún peor.

Por suerte, los dolores de su rodilla se habían quedado en un susto, un aviso contra el ritmo demasiado alto que Damon había estado manteniendo aquellos días. Comprobar esto tampoco ayudó a Elena a sentirse mejor, después de todo el joven había pasado por aquello por hacer lo que quería en vez de hacerla caso, una señal más de que no había sido necesario que fuera. Damon habría hecho exactamente lo mismo si ella no hubiera estado allí.

Damon ignoraba todo esto, por eso, en cuanto Michael le propuso un nuevo viaje, se apresuró a llamar a Elena.

- Hola. – saludó entusiasmado. - ¿Tienes un rato para mí?  
- Estoy liada, si te valen cinco minutos… es lo único que tengo. – le dijo caminando por el pasillo para encerrarse en su despacho y poder hablar con un poco de privacidad.  
- Claro, seré rápido. – aceptó él, pensando que prefería darle los detalles en persona, cuando lo supiera. – Adivina cuál es nuestro próximo destino.  
- ¿Cómo qué destino? – preguntó Elena impasible, a pesar de que por dentro no dejaba de recordar aquella conversación entre sus compañeros.  
- Sí, mi próximo torneo. ¿Vendrás conmigo, no? – en realidad Damon eso ya lo daba por hecho, por lo que nada lo preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.  
- No. – respondió Elena con firmeza, apoyándose en su mesa, se sentía fatal por dentro por acabar con su evidente ilusión de ese modo, pero era lo correcto y eso la hacía sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Damon se quedó helado ante aquella respuesta.

- ¿Cómo qué no? – preguntó titubeando cuando se recuperó.

Aquello hizo que un nuevo ramalazo de culpabilidad recorriera a Elena, casi le parecía verle delante de ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y actitud suplicante. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esa imagen o no conseguiría mantenerse firme.

- No puedo Damon. Tengo trabajo. – se disculpó. – Además aún es demasiado pronto.  
- Es para dentro de unas semanas, aún no lo tenemos muy claro. – respondió él como un autómata. – Si ni siquiera te he dicho la fecha. – añadió tristemente.  
- Damon… lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo ir contigo. – le repitió Elena apenada. – Oye, tengo que ver a un paciente. ¿Lo hablamos luego?

Damon musitó un triste vale en respuesta y colgó dejando a Elena con la palabra en la boca.

- Te q… - había empezado a decir ella pero lo dejó en el aire al darse cuenta de que era inútil, que él ya no la escuchaba.

Abatida, miró la pantalla de su móvil para comprobarlo antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo. Después esbozó una sonrisa y fue a ver a su siguiente paciente del día.

Aquella tarde tuvo una de las sesiones más difíciles de su carrera con Damon. Él no estaba por la labor de colaborar, todo su empeño era convencerla de que fuese a ese viaje con él y para ello recurrió a toda su artillería pesada. Le puso pucheros, la suplicó, la rogó que no le dejase irse solo… todo esto sin dejarla ver su rodilla hasta que ella se cansó de aquello.

- Ya basta. – le soltó cabreada. – Túmbate de una vez. – le dijo seria.  
- Hasta que no me digas que te vienes conmigo, no. – insistió él, sentado en la camilla y cruzándose de brazos.  
- No puedo. – le deletreó. - ¿Cómo quieres qué te lo diga? No puedo dejar mi trabajo tan fácilmente y lo sabes. – cuando le acusó el joven desvió la mirada. – Si solo fuese un día… - reflexionó ella. – Pero es una semana, no puedo dejar mi trabajo tanto tiempo.  
- Pensaba que yo era tu trabajo. – dijo Damon y bajó la mirada.  
- No eres mi único paciente Damon. Tengo a más gente a mi cargo. ¿Sabes lo que pasa con ellos si yo me voy? Que son mis compañeros los que se tienen que ocupar de ellos porque no podemos parar la rehabilitación de nadie. – le explicó suavemente, acariciandole la mejilla. – Venga, túmbate, podemos seguir hablando mientras te veo la rodilla. – añadió empujándole un poco hasta conseguir que hiciera lo que ella quería.  
- ¿Pero qué voy a hacer sin ti, Elena? – preguntó él mirándola desesperado. - ¿A quién voy a recurrir si me pasa algo?  
- Bueno, allí también tienes fisios, ¿no? – le recordó. – No me necesitas, puedes hacerlo tú solo.

"Claro que te necesito" iba a decir Damon, pero la verdad de esa afirmación le recorrió de golpe, haciéndole callar. ¿Desde cuándo la necesitaba tanto? ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una persona tan dependiente?

- Me estás castigando. – murmuró en cambio, ocultando su miedo bajo capas de férrea resolución.  
- No es verdad. – respondió Elena, sin mirarle porque estaba concentrada en su trabajo, por lo que no vio como el azul de sus ojos se iba oscureciendo, como un cielo que presagiase tormenta.  
- Dijiste que me habías perdonado. – dijo sin que Elena se diera cuenta del brillo de dolor en sus ojos. – No vale que ahora uses lo de las infiltraciones contra mí.  
- Ni me lo recuerdes. – le cortó ella, incrédula de que ahora se hiciera la víctima con aquello. – No te estoy castigando, solo es un hecho, ignoraste completamente mi opinión profesional, para eso no necesitas que vaya contigo.  
- Pero quiero que vengas. – volvió a suplicarle sin creerse ni una palabra de aquello, para él era muy claro, Elena le castigaba con lo que más daño le hacía, negándole su presencia.  
- Y yo también quiero ir, Damon, pero no puedo. Así que por favor no me hagas esto más difícil. Respeta mi decisión por una vez. – le pidió Elena, cerrando los ojos para mantenerse firme.  
- Eso también lo decías la otra vez, que no podías y al final viniste. Si quisieras venir, vendrías. – replicó él para el cuello de su camisa.  
- No seas cabezón. – le regañó Elena que había alcanzó a oírle y Damon se enfurruñó.

Su estado de ánimo había cambiado de forma radical durante la hora que estuvieron allí, Damon había entrado seguro de sí mismo y de sus posibilidades de convencerla y ahora se vestía totalmente abatido por su derrota. Elena se sintió culpable por verle así y le abrió los brazos antes de que se fuera. Reticente, Damon se dejó abrazar.

- Lo siento Damon. – se disculpó hablándole al oído. – No puedo dejar mi trabajo, entiéndelo. Pero puedo ir a verte en cuanto termine, podría viajar el jueves. – le ofreció a pesar de saber que eso sería una paliza para ella.  
- ¿Y si pierdo el martes, Elena? – preguntó Damon.  
- Entonces te veré el miércoles. – respondió la chica simplemente, sin darse cuenta de que esa respuesta no le bastaba, que lo único que hacía era empeorar la situación.

Lentamente Damon pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Elena, que sonrió al pensar que había conseguido resolver esa situación. Pero el chico no sonreía, todo lo contrario, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable bajo la que escondía sus emociones y su mirada era dura, decidida…

- ¿Quedamos mañana? – le preguntó ella, ajena a esto y feliz por ese abrazo que parecía una reconciliación.  
- No lo sé. Creo que Stef quiere que hagamos algo juntos, como llevamos unos días que apenas nos vemos. – respondió el joven. - ¿Te llamo con lo que sea?

Asintiendo, Elena se separó de él y le sonrió cálidamente. Damon esbozó una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos y cogió su cazadora de cuero. La chica fue a terminar de recoger lo que había estado usando y esperó sonriendo a que Damon se acercase a abrazarla por la espalda, preguntando si había sido bueno, su forma favorita de pedirle su beso de despedida. Pero solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas…

Elena no recibió ninguna llamada el viernes, ni el sábado, ni el domingo… Por lo que se decidió a llamarle ella.

Damon sacó el móvil que sonaba en la mesa. "Elena" leyó en la pantalla mientras lo dejaba sonar y caminaba por la casa revolviéndose el pelo.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – se extrañó Stefan que estaba sentado en el salón leyendo el periódico.  
- No es importante. – negó él. – Bueno, ¿qué hacemos hoy? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? – le preguntó su hermano, más extrañado aún. – No es que moleste pero ¿desde cuándo quieres pasar tanto tiempo conmigo?

Damon se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

- ¿Necesito una excusa para estar con mi hermano? ¿No puedo simplemente echarte de menos? – respondió y Stefan le sonrió, radiante por aquello.  
- Yo también te he echado de menos hermanito. – le dijo y empezaron a hablar, buscando un plan que les mantuviese el resto del día ocupados. Mientras, el móvil en silencio de Damon recibía un mensaje de Elena.

"Llevo tres días sin saber de ti, ¿estás bien? Llámame anda, te echo de menos. E."

El lunes por la mañana Damon canceló su entrenamiento con Michael con la excusa de que tenía que hacer unas gestiones y lo pasaron a la tarde. Paseando tranquilamente y sin que nadie lo supiera fue hasta la clínica Gillbert.

- Hola. –saludó sonriente a la recepcionista, que ya le conocía de verle de vista.  
- Hola. Si vienes a ver a Elena, ahora mismo está ocupada. – le respondió Pearl amablemente.  
- En realidad no, a quien busco es a John. ¿Podría hablar con él? – preguntó dedicándole su media sonrisa.  
- No sé si está libre, si esperas un momento le aviso. ¿Tu nombre?  
- Damon Salvatore.

Pearl volvió poco después y le invitó a que pasara, llevándole hasta el despacho de su jefe. Sorprendido por aquella visita, John no puso ningún impedimento para ver al joven tenista.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó cortésmente después de saludarlo. – Si tienes algún problema tendrás que hablarlo con Elena, ella es quien está al cargo. – le avisó sin andar muy desencaminado con las intenciones de él.  
- Ya, ya lo sé. Por eso quería hablar contigo. – dijo inclinándose hacia delante, como si le estuviera haciendo una confidencia. – No hay ningún problema, en realidad todo va genial. Más que bien diría yo, pero ya sabes como es Elena. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No, no lo sé. ¿Cómo es? – le respondió él, algo suspicaz.  
- Sobreprotectora. – se explicó Damon y vio como John se relajaba un poco, aunque seguía manteniendo un brazo sobre el escritorio. – Estoy perfectamente y seguro que hay alguien que necesita esto más que yo. Quiero el alta. – le dijo sin dar más rodeos.  
- Eso tienes que pedírselo a ella. – contestó John sin comprometerse.  
- Ya lo he hecho y solo me da largas. – protestó él. – Me dijo hace ya días que me la iba a dar, pero luego nada. Pensé… que a lo mejor podías dármela tú. – sugirió inocente, haciendo una mueca.  
- No sé… - dudó John. – Es que eso debería hacerlo ella. Puedo preguntarle si quieres, si me dice que sí, relleno los papeles ahora. – le ofreció.  
- Claro. – respondió Damon con una confianza que no sentía, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Elena estaba con un paciente y que no contestaría a la llamada que John estaba haciendo, seguramente a su despacho, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Contuvo la respiración hasta que John colgó el teléfono sin haber conseguido localizarla.

- ¿Tú estás seguro de que te dijo que sí? – le preguntó aún indeciso.  
- Claro, ¿para qué iba a querer irme si aún no estuviera bien? – respondió Damon alzando las cejas, como si le estuviera proponiendo algo absurdo.  
- Si esperas diez minutos te lo firmo. – accedió finalmente John y llamó por teléfono a Pearl para que le trajera los papeles.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Damon, tachando mentalmente una parte más de su plan. – Ah, una cosa más. Elena me habló de algo, me dijo que quería escribir un caso clínico sobre mi rodilla. – comentó y John asintió. - ¿Creo que tengo que firmar algo, no?  
- Sí, necesitamos que des el consentimiento para que se usen tus datos. ¿Vas a firmarlo? – le preguntó. – Esos documentos los tiene Elena, deben de estar en su despacho.

Mientras esperaban a Pearl, Damon se alborotó varias veces el pelo con gesto serio.  
- No quiero que salgan mis datos, ¿eso se puede? – preguntó.  
- Sí, no hay ningún problema en que sea un caso sobre un paciente anónimo. – asintió John. – Gracias Pearl. – sonrió a la mujer cuando le trajo el alta de Damon. – Firma. – le indicó cuando terminó de completarlos y firmarlos.

Le señaló los lugares donde debía hacerlo pero le detuvo antes de que pudiera apoyar el bolígrafo que le dejó.

- ¿Tú estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó.

Con decisión, Damon asintió y firmó su alta. Lo había hecho, había firmado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Está es tu copia y esto nos lo quedamos nosotros. – dijo John entregándole algunos de los papeles y guardando otros en una carpeta.  
- ¿Y los otros? – preguntó Damon, doblándolos y guardándoselos en un bolsillo de la cazadora.  
- Podemos mirar si Elena tiene el despacho abierto, si no tendrás que venir en otro momento. – Damon hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso, no tenía intención de volver más por allí.

Siguió a John por el pasillo hasta una puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Él llamó y entró al no obtener respuesta, encontrándosela vacía. Damon entró detrás al no escuchar voces y le vio dejar la carpeta con su alta en el escritorio.

- Estos son. – dijo John después de echar un vistazo al escritorio y abrir un par de cajones. – Solo tienes que rellenarlos con tus datos y luego aquí pones que no quieres que se desvele tu identidad. – le explicó. – Yo tengo que irme, luego lo dejas encima de la carpeta y cierras la puerta. Ya le diré a Elena que lo firme.  
- Muchas gracias John, por todo. – agradeció el chico sonriente.

Esperó a quedarse solo para sentarse en el escritorio y rellenar aquellos papeles, que a pesar de lo que le había dicho John, dejó debajo de la carpeta para que no fuese lo primero que viera Elena.

Y tuvo suerte con eso, porque cuando Elena volvió a la hora de comer, lo primero que llamó su atención fue esa carpeta que ella no había dejado allí. Nada más ojearlo salió hacia el despacho de su padre hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó entrando sin llamar.

Él le hizo una seña para que esperase y terminó de hablar por teléfono. Ella se quedó de pie en todo momento.

- ¿Por qué le has dado el alta a uno de mis casos? – le preguntó alzando la carpeta en cuanto su padre colgó.  
- Porque deberías haberlo hecho tú. – respondió haciéndole más gestos para que se sentara.  
- No, gracias. – rechazó la chica, que quería una explicación de porqué su padre se había tomado aquella libertad sin su consentimiento.  
- Elena, Damon vino a verme. Me lo contó, me dijo que te había pedido el alta y le habías dicho que sí. Te llamé y no te pude localizar, así que se lo firme yo porque me insistió mucho. – le explicó con tranquilidad. - ¿Qué problema hay?

Ahora sí que Elena necesitó sentarse, ¿Damon había pedido el alta?

- Deberías haberme esperado, es mi paciente. – protestó ocultando sus sentimientos como podía.  
- Era. – la corrigió rápidamente John. – No pensé que importase, una vez que le has dado el visto bueno, no importa quién lo firme, ¿para qué iba a pedirme el alta si no estuviese bien? Eso es de idiotas.

"Damon es un idiota" pensó la chica que se sentía inmensamente traicionada.

- Lo que pase ahora ya no es cosa nuestra. Si quiere forzar… ya no tienes que preocuparte por ello, es su problema. Que haya firmado el alta te exime de cualquier responsabilidad. Además, es mejor que se haya ido. - John pensó que el extraño comportamiento de su hija era porque la preocupaban las consecuencias, por lo que se apresuró a tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Elena aún ligeramente en shock.  
- Se supone que no debería decirte esto… pero como ya no vas a volver a tratarle, da igual. Ese chico… no es buena gente, si no fuese por lo mucho que le debo a Stefan y que es su hermano… no le hubiera tratado ni hubiera dejado que lo hicieras tú. – la confió en voz baja y vio como ella se sorprendía. – Elena, él provocó el accidente en el que se lesionó. Conducía en sentido contrario y seguro que iba borracho, me juego lo que sea. Hirió a dos chicos aparte de a sí mismo y la persona que iba con él… murió. No es trigo limpio, es mejor que se haya ido, deberías alegrarte de no tener que tratar más con alguien así. – le explicó serio sin saber que Elena sabía mucho más de aquella historia de lo que pudiera saber él.

Minutos después, Elena salía de allí y fue a su despacho a buscar el otro documento que según su padre, Damon le había dejado. Quizá le hubiese dejado algo más y todo aquello no fuese más que un mal sueño, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos, incrédula por la firme X en la casilla con la que el paciente, en este caso Damon Salvatore, no daba su consentimiento para el uso de historial médico en ningún estudio, caso clínico o similar.

- Si me dijiste que sí. – sollozó la chica, que no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas al ver como todo era mentira, que todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando y ella no entendía el porqué.

Cogió su móvil e intentó llamar a Damon. Como el fin de semana… no tuvo éxito.

"ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE EGOÍSTA, DAMON SALVATORE" Escribió con rabia, sabiendo que no contestaría a aquel mensaje igual que no había contestado a ninguno de los que la había dejado antes.

Después de un par de días más donde Elena se hartó de mandarle mensajes y de llamarle sin obtener respuesta, no le quedó más remedio que reconocer la evidencia, Damon la había vuelto a engañar y había jugado con ella, igual que hacía con todas por lo que había visto y oído.

Por su parte, Damon se había cubierto con Stefan diciendo que había cambiado la rehabilitación de la tarde a la mañana, que Michael le llevaba cuando acababan de entrenar. También había convencido a su amigo y entrenador para que cambiasen su lugar de entrenamiento a otro polideportivo que estaba más cerca de la casa de Stefan, de forma que él podía ir y venir andando. Y además había una piscina cubierta y climatizada que podían usar cuando terminaban, un pequeño baño y algo de ejercicio en el agua también era bueno para la rodilla de Damon.

Ignoraba las llamadas y no leía los mensajes, los borraba según le llegaban, porque sabía que si leía uno, por más simple que fuera, no podría aguantar y se pondría en contacto con Elena.

Y no quería, aquello era lo que menos quería porque la negativa de la chica le había hecho comprender una cosa. Que no era capaz de imaginarse aquel viaje sin ella, que hacía tiempo que Elena estaba en cada momento importante de su vida y se había acostumbrado a tenerla allí. En realidad acostumbrar no era la palabra correcta, sería más exacto decir que lo había dado por hecho, que ella estaría para él cuando lo necesitase, como siempre había hecho.

Ese era el problema, que dependía de Elena para salir adelante como si ella fuese una droga y él alguien incapaz de desintoxicarse. Para él esa situación era odiosa, insostenible, le daba pánico de solo pensarlo. Necesitaba a Elena de forma tan fuerte que cuando ella le dijo que no por teléfono se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, su corazón se aceleró y la adrenalina corrió libremente por sus venas.

Si hubiera leído alguno de los mensajes de Elena habría encontrado la respuesta allí, era un cobarde. Lo que le pasaba era que tenía miedo, auténtico pánico a aquella dependencia. Porque querer tanto a alguien, necesitar tanto a alguien… con eso lo único que conseguía era darle a la otra persona el poder de hacerle daño, el poder de destrozarle y hundirle en la miseria. Algo que se había prometido que nunca le pasaría a él, que siempre estaría por encima de aquellas tonterías y ahora había caído de lleno justo en lo que más rehuía. Precisamente por aquello nunca había salido en serio con nadie, por eso solo mantenía relaciones vacías de solo sexo y no quería nada más, siempre le había bastado con eso… hasta que conoció a Elena.

Se había enamorado de ella sin quererlo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer y que había disfrutado hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo que le pasaba. Y quería evitar sentirse de esa manera, porque no quería sufrir y el mejor remedio para eso era evitar lo que podría herirle y eso era lo que había decidido hacer… cortar de golpe cada vestigio de su relación con Elena. Y cuanto antes y más rápido lo hiciera, mejor, porque así antes dejaría de sentirse tan odiosamente vulnerable.

Si ya no la veía, si ya no hablaban… ya no tendría porque importarle lo que ella hiciera con su vida, a quien viera mientras él no estaba, si mantenía el contacto con su hermano, si renovaba su interés en él… "No, eso no" pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza, aquello quería mantenerlo bien lejos de su mente, no quería pensar en Elena y Stefan besándose, algo que Elena le había contado porque no quería tener secretos con él, después de asegurarle muchas veces que eso era lo único que había pasado y que no estaba interesada en repetirlo.

Estaba en el suelo de su habitación, apoyado contra el lateral de la cama y jugueteaba con el móvil entre sus manos. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y abandonó el móvil allí para resistir la tentación. Se quitó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo mientras iba por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso tirándose en el sofá con su hermano.  
- Trabajo. – respondió él, empujándole para que se le quitara de encima y pudiera seguir con el ordenador que había tenido que apartar.  
- Me aburro. – protestó Damon.  
- Pues haz algo. – rió Stefan. – No sé, te cedo la cocina si quieres. Puedes hacer la cena.  
- Genial. – sonrió Damon y fue a entretenerse allí mientras su hermano trabajaba.

Inconscientemente Damon trataba de reemplazar el vacío que ahora había en su vida con la otra persona que tenía más cerca, su hermano. Esforzarse en recomponer su relación con él le ayudaba a no pensar. Y Stefan estaba encantado con aquello, no sabía exactamente lo que motivaba ese cambio, quizá fuese la chica misteriosa de su hermano la que le había hecho entrar en razón, si era así tendría que agradecérselo porque después de años de peleas y rencores, por fin estaba recuperando a su hermano.

Jenna intuyó que algo iba mal solo con haber por teléfono con Elena, la notaba rara y distraída como si le estuviera escondiendo algo. Eso se repitió el par de veces más que hablaron, por lo que acabó insistiéndola tanto que Elena accedió a ir con ella a ver a Meredith. Su embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado y salía poco de casa, por lo que Jenna iba a hacerle compañía siempre que podía.

La joven se alegró mucho de tenerlas a ambas allí, se aburría bastante y no podía moverse mucho, lo que limitaba su vida social. Para Elena era bueno, así se distraía un poco de la depresión en la que estaba metida, ella no entendía nada, se sentía muy engañada, utilizada como nunca en su vida. Ella se lo había jugado todo por Damon y a él nunca le había importado, solo había sido una más de sus conquistas, la que le pilló más cerca en ese momento. Ni siquiera se había merecido una despedida… y aquello dolía muchísimo.

- ¿Y tu chico tenista? – preguntó Jenna a Elena cuando la vio llegar sola. - ¿Hoy no te le traes?  
- No. – respondió secamente la chica. – Puede venir solito si es lo que quiere.

Eso hizo callar a Jenna, que decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas para averiguar lo que ocurría, porque el aspecto abatido de Elena y su actitud apática no eran normales en ella. Meredith no dijo nada, ella ya tenía sus propias teorías y no se sorprendió por la ausencia de Damon porque ya había hablado con él aquella mañana y le había hablado de la visita de las chicas. Había sido ahí cuando el joven le dijo que no iba a ir porque ya no andaba con Elena, bueno, en realidad sus palabras exactas fueron: "Creo que ya no soy bienvenido allí. Pásalo bien Meredith."

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Jenna aprovechó cuando Meredith se levantó al baño una vez acabó la película que las tres estaban viendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota? – le preguntó a su sobrina en voz baja.  
- Idiota… - repitió ella. – Al parecer todos le teníais más calado que yo… - dijo tristemente.  
- Elena, ¿qué te ha hecho? – preguntó Jenna, muy seria esta vez.  
- Largarse… eso ha hecho. – le contó tristemente.  
- ¿Por qué? Si estabais bien. – se sorprendió ella.  
- Eso me gustaría saber a mí Jenna, el porqué… - aquello era lo que más le dolía a Elena, que no entendía porque Damon actuaba así, porque había hecho aquello.

Era cierto que habían discutido pero tampoco había sido como para que reaccionara así, desaparecer de esa forma tan radical… si hasta había cambiado su lugar de entrenamiento. Y por mucho que pensara, Elena no encontraba un motivo que justificase aquello y no saber porqué, dolía mucho más que el abandono.

- ¿Sabes lo qué te digo? Que él se lo pierde, tú vales mucho Elena. – intentó animarla al ver lo triste y apagada que parecía. – Y si no lo entiende, peor para él.

Meredith lo entendió al escucharlas desde el pasillo, comprendió el problema. Ric siempre le repetía que solo le presentase a Damon gente que no quisiera compromisos porque si no su amigo les rompería el corazón y el motivo era simple, Damon tenía problemas para mantener una relación seria porque tenía mucho miedo a salir herido. Lo que le impedía comprometerse era el simple y puro miedo, porque Damon no quería acabar hundido por alguien que en realidad no le quería como le había pasado a su padre. Esa posibilidad le daba auténtico pánico y por eso se cerraba a ello.

Estaba a punto de intervenir, de echarle un cable a su amigo, después de todo eso era lo que Ric habría hecho de estar allí. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando y temiendo a la vez, y aquello pasó a un segundo plano.  
Las chicas interrumpieron la conversación cuando Meredith entró y la cara desencajada de la joven les dio la pista de lo que ocurría. Estaba de parto. Jenna se levantó inmediatamente para ayudarla y fue a pedir una ambulancia, ella había estado en los dos partos de su hermana y tenía experiencia en lo que había que hacer.

- Elena. – la llamó Meredith con algo de dificultad por el dolor de la contracción. Jenna estaba a su lado para que le resultara más fácil relajarse, dejando que apretara su mano cuando lo necesitara. – Llama a Damon por favor.

La chica entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa y no supo qué hacer, Jenna la devolvió una mirada de circunstancias, ¿qué podía hacer?

- No… no me va a coger el móvil. – la advirtió titubeante pero aún así lo intentó varias veces seguidas, pensando que Damon vería en la insistencia que era importante.

La ambulancia tardó poco tiempo en llegar y Elena aún no había conseguido contactar con el joven.

- Usa mi móvil. Por favor Elena. – la volvió a pedir una jadeante Meredith, que notaba como la fuerza y el dolor de las contracciones aumentaban.

La sonrió con confianza para tranquilizarla y fue a hacer lo que le podía, no tenía tanto contacto con ella como su tía pero la había cogido mucho cariño desde que se conocieron. Al llamarle con el móvil de Meredith, Damon contestó casi inmediatamente.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo va la tarde? – saludó recordando que tenía tarde de chicas en su casa.

Elena se quedó muda al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Sonaba tan despreocupado, tan cálido, tan su Damon…

- ¿Meredith? – preguntó él preocupado por no obtener una respuesta. – Me estás asustando… ¿Estás bien?  
- Está de parto. – consiguió decir y Damon casi se cayó de culo a escuchar a Elena, tuvo que sujetarse a un mueble para no hacerlo. – Por eso te estaba llamando porque me pidió que te avisara.  
- ¿Habéis llamado a una ambulancia? – preguntó el chico recomponiéndose y Elena pudo notar el cambio, ahora era frío, seco, duro… Sintió como si sus palabras la atravesasen.  
- Sí, se la acaban de llevar, Jenna ha ido con ella para que no esté sola, al Seattle Grey. – haciendo una pausa y yendo en contra de lo que la decía su cabeza, decidió intentar entender aquello que les pasaba. – Tengo coche, ¿quieres que te lleve? – le ofreció, así podrían hablar aunque eso no lo dijo en alto.

Damon tuvo que alejar el teléfono de sí mismo todo lo que pudo para no dar la respuesta equivocada. En vez de eso fue a buscar a su hermano.

- Oye Stef, ¿estás muy liado? – preguntó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de uno de los sillones. – Necesito un favor.  
- Claro, dime. – respondió su hermano y Damon sonrió.  
- Necesito que me lleves al hospital, una amiga está de parto y me gustaría pasarme. – le explicó, apresurándose a tranquilizarle cuando vio la cara que ponía al nombrarle el hospital.  
- Dame cinco minutos que me prepare. – le pidió Stefan levantándose y Damon asintió, él también tenía que cambiarse de ropa para salir.

Esperó hasta que su hermano estuviera en su habitación para volver al teléfono que seguía llevando en la mano para asegurarse de que Elena lo hubiera escuchado todo.

- No te necesito. – dijo cortante, colgando la llamada. Y un pequeño placer infantil recorrió su espalda al poder devolverle sus propias palabras, como si así le devolviera parte daño que le había hecho a él en su momento.

Elena se quedó impactada por aquel comportamiento, ¿quién era aquel extraño con el que acababa de hablar? "No te necesito", sus palabras se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza a la vez que se clavaban sin descanso en su corazón, "no te necesito" Así que eso era la verdad de su relación con Damon… él la había estado utilizando, manteniéndola a su lado cuando la necesitó y luego tirándola como si fuese un peluche roto en el momento en que recuperó su vida de "estrella del tenis".

Las lágrimas le quemaron en las mejillas y fue así como se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando pero aquel no era el momento, ahora tenía que ir al hospital a apoyar a Meredith y Jenna, por lo que se secó las lágrimas y se guardó todo aquello dentro. Ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse cuando estuviera sola.

Se encontró con Jenna en la sala de espera. Su tía la informó de que todo era una locura, al parecer el parto avanzaba rápidamente y se la habían llevado directamente a la sala de partos. Algo nerviosa, Jenna le pasó el brazo de los hombros a su sobrina y se apoyó en ella.

- Todo irá bien. – dijo ella y sintió como Jenna asentía.  
- ¿Has conseguido localizarle? – preguntó minutos después sin mencionar su nombre.  
- Está de camino. – respondió ella en voz baja, desviando la mirada.  
- Bien, se va a enterar. - afirmó ella con la voz calmada aunque por dentro no se sentía así, no iba a permitir que nadie jugase con su sobrina.  
- ¡No! – saltó Elena y después la miró con desesperación. – Prométeme que no vas a decirle nada.  
- No puedes defenderle Elena… - empezó Jenna sin comprender.  
- No es por él, es por mí. – la interrumpió Elena. – Va a venir con su hermano, que es amigo de papá… Si se entera de algo de lo de Damon y yo… y se lo cuenta o se le escapa algo sin querer… no puedo perder también mi trabajo. – explicó suplicante.  
- Está bien… - cedió Jenna no muy convencida. – Pero tienes que contarme de qué va esto.  
- Ahora no Jenna. – le pidió su sobrina y sin querer dejó ver parte de su dolor. – Te lo contaré cuando pueda. – le aseguró poniendo una mano en su brazo. – Avísame con lo que sea y discúlpame con Meredith.

La dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y se marchó antes de Damon apareciera. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse por aquello ya que el chico se demoró un poco más para comprar un pequeño regalo para el niño.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Damon a su hermano al ver que se quedaba en el coche. - ¿No vienes? – le invitó.  
- ¿Seguro? Yo no conozco a tu amiga. – titubeó él.  
- ¿No? ¿No conoces a Meredith? – preguntó Damon y su hermano negó sin entender de quien le hablaba. - ¿La novia de Ric? ¿La chica que vino a verme al hospital? – siguió dándole pistas.

Stefan volvió a negar hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sí la conocía.

- Lo siento Damon, se me olvidó decírtelo. – se disculpó como pudo, llevandose las manos a la cara y temiéndose la reacción de su hermano.

En contra de lo que esperaba, Damon se mantenía tranquilo y esperaba la explicación de Stefan con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

- En ese momento tenía encima muchas cosas… tu accidente, la operación, lo de tu amigo… Estaba muy preocupado por como estabas, se me olvidó decírtelo y después se me pasó por completo. Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse.  
- Lo entiendo. – le sorprendió Damon, al aceptarlo sin más. – No debió de ser fácil para ti.  
- Casi te mataste hermano, claro que no lo fue. – respondió Stefan desconcertado por su actitud.

¿Desde cuándo era Damon tan comprensivo? ¿Desde cuándo intentaba escuchar y comprender antes de ponerse hecho una fiera como siempre?

- ¿Vienes o qué Stef? – volvió a invitarle extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

Ambos hermanos entraron en el hospital juntos y sonrientes, algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Jenna, que no pudo evitar mirarle con odio. Gracias a aquello. Damon supo que ella estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado, pero no se inmutó por ello y, tal y como le había prometido a Elena, Jenna no le dijo ni una palabra de todo lo que pensaba.

Compartir cosas como estas fueron uniendo a los hermanos pero aún faltaba confianza y los dos notaban. Damon fue quien decidió el primer paso y revelar él sus secretos para arreglarlo. Armándose de valor, le pidió a su hermano que le acompañase a un sitio.

- ¿Qué es esto, Damon? – preguntó Stefan al ver que su hermano le había llevado hasta un edificio de apartamentos.  
- Tú sígueme. – respondió Damon sacando sus llaves.

Su intención era que su hermano viera los pósters que tenía en su habitación antes de decirle de que se trataba. Aquellos pósters habían decorado la habitación de Stefan desde que Damon tenía memoria y su hermano se los había regalado cuando le concedieron la beca de tenis y se marchó a la academia. Los había llevado consigo desde entonces, colocándolos siempre en su habitación como una forma de sentirse más cerca la familia a la que había dejado atrás, incluso después de enterarse de la verdad.

Quería que viera aquello para que se diera cuenta de que le había echado de menos durante sus años de peleas, para que le perdonara por ocultarle que vivía en la misma ciudad que él. Aquello no podía fallar, las cosas iban bien entre ellos, su hermano entendería, le perdonaría igual que él estaba dispuesto a perdonar todo lo que había pasado antes.

Pero para Stefan la situación era muy distinta, Damon le estaba llevando a un piso que era obvio que conocía, ¡si tenía hasta llaves! Y aquel piso estaba habitado, los muebles y la decoración lo demostraban. Con los ojos como platos y caminando solo por inercia siguió a su hermano adentro.

- ¿De qué va esto Damon? – le preguntó cogiéndole del codo en el pasillo.  
- Quiero contarte algo, pero primero tienes que ver una cosa. – respondió él e intentó liberarse pero Stefan le sujetó con más fuerza.  
- ¿El qué? – le preguntó serio.  
- Está en mi habitación, lo entenderás cuando lo veas. – contestó y esta vez liberó su brazo porque Stefan dejó de retenerle.

Pálido, retrocedió un paso. Y Damon se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Tu habitación? ¿Tú vives aquí? – preguntó Stefan incrédulo. - ¿Esta es tu casa?

La expresión de su hermano le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba y la incredulidad dio paso a la rabia, a la traición, al dolor…

- Tienes que verlo Stef. – le suplicó Damon acercándose a él.  
- ¡No! – gritó él cuando las manos de su hermano tocaron sus brazos y le empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, haciéndole caer al suelo por la sorpresa.

Sintiéndose superado por la situación, Stefan salió corriendo y cogió las llaves que Damon había dejado sobre la mesita de la entrada. Queriendo poner algo de distancia entre ellos, cerró la puerta y echó la llave desde fuera, después apoyó la frente contra la puerta. Justo a tiempo.

Tardó segundos en notar cómo se movía el picaporte y como Damon le dio un golpe a la puerta al no poder abrir.

- !¿Me has encerrado?! – alucinó Damon desde dentro.  
- Eres un hipócrita. – le contestó Stefan en un tono de voz completamente impersonal, como si estuviera recalcando un hecho de uno de sus casos. – Me has mentido… todos estos años diciéndome que no podíamos vernos porque estabas de torneos… y estabas aquí. – le acusó.  
- Tú también me has mentido, no eres ningún santo. – Damon le devolvió la acusación, a pesar de que su hermano tenía razón.  
- ¿Es que no me lo vas a perdonar nunca? – gritó Stefan y Damon torció los labios en gesto de frustración, esa no era la forma en que quería hablar aquello. – Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres… - Stefan interpretó su silencio de otra manera y decepcionado jugó con las llaves entre sus manos, pensando que hacer con ellas. La música que le llegaba del apartamento de enfrente le dio la solución. – Voy a dejar las llaves en el buzón de tus vecinos de enfrente, yo que tú aprovecharía y llamaría a alguien, antes de que se vayan.  
- ¡No Stefan! ¡Déjame salir! – le suplicó derrotado, apoyando ambas manos en la puerta y bajando la cabeza.  
- Mira el lado bueno, ya no vas a tener que esconder a tu chica… ya no me importa lo que hagas. – siguió Stefan. – Y por cierto, como ya he visto que tienes un buen sitio donde quedarte, no quiero verte en mi casa, hermano. – le soltó, pronunciando la última palabra con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Le ignoró y salió de allí a cumplir lo que había dicho, echó las llaves sin mirar y salió todo lo rápido que pudo con su coche. Necesitaba algo de espacio, ahora mismo no podía estar cerca de su hermano, no si quería pensar fríamente.

Siempre se había echado la culpa por ocultarle a Damon el divorcio de sus padres y todo lo que ello les había costado, por eso siempre había sido él quien había dado los pasos con Damon, siempre era el que intentaba mantener el contacto. Y ahora descubría que parte de esos años de remordimientos se podían haber evitado porque Damon vivía en la misma ciudad que él, podían haberse visto, haber hablado, arreglar las cosas en ese tiempo en vez de seguir casi sin hablarse… y todo por culpa de Damon y su mentira.

Muchas veces se había preguntado qué habría ocurrido si Damon no hubiera tenido aquel accidente, seguramente hubieran seguido igual de distantes, comprendió con amargura. Menudo hipócrita tenía por hermano, siempre acusándole a él de mentiroso y resulta que eran los dos igual de culpables.

Damon no se rindió hasta que le dolieron los nudillos por golpear la puerta. Por instinto estuvo a punto de marcar el número de Elena, pero se detuvo a tiempo de cometer ese error y llamó a Meredith para que le pidiera a Jenna que por favor cogiera las llaves y le abriera ella.

Y después de un buen rato discutiendo con ella, Meredith consiguió que la hiciera aquel el favor. Una hora después de que Stefan se hubiera marchado, una Jenna con cara de pocos amigos le abría la puerta a Damon.

- No lo hago por ti, gilipollas. – le aclaró al abrirle y tendiéndole las llaves.  
- Quédatelas. – Damon empujó suavemente su mano hacia ella y salió corriendo, tenía que encontrar a su hermano, hablar con él, disculparse.

Pero fue en vano, Stefan no estaba en el piso ni apareció por unos días, tampoco le contestaba al teléfono y no iba por la oficina. Al final, Damon no le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante su propia medicina e hizo una llamada en busca de un sitio en el que quedarse porque no se sentía capaz de volver a vivir él solo en el piso que compartió con Ric, eso aún seguía siendo demasiado para él.

Se obligó a sonreír a Michael cuando fue a buscarle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó su entrenador curioso.  
- Nada importante, ya sabes, peleas de hermanos. Se le pasará pero prefiero no aguantar su mal humor mientras. – le contestó modificando las cosas a su favor.

Michael le evaluó antes de ayudarle a guardar sus cosas en el coche. Su pose confiada, su actitud tranquila y su sonrisa le hicieron aceptar sus palabras como ciertas, sin saber que en verdad era todo fachada, que en realidad se sentía vacío por dentro.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" pensó incrédula Elena sin parar de darle vueltas a aquel sobre. Su padre le había dicho lo que contenía pero ni aún así de lo creía. Lo abrió solo para corroborarlo, que eran un billete de avión para el día siguiente y un pase para el torneo que debía de estar jugando Damon, quizá el mismo por el que habían discutido antes de que todo se estropeara.

A la chica le parecía increíble que después de casi un mes sin dar señales de vida, ahora Damon le viniera con aquellas. "Como agradecimiento por el esfuerzo y vuestro trabajo" ponía en aquel sobre. Irónico. Le daban ganas de coger un mechero y quemarlo.

Había tenido que contenerse delante de su padre, quien también había recibido un sobre igual y prácticamente la había obligado a viajar sin saberlo, porque ella no quería ir, ya había sufrido bastante por Damon y no quería volver a verle para que todo el dolor y la decepción volviesen con más fuerza. Pero delante de John no podía decirlo, ante él tenía que fingir que la idea la gustaba porque viajar siempre la había entusiasmado y resultaría raro si ahora no lo hacía.

Después de esa conversación necesitaba un respiro, por lo que esperó cinco minutos a que John volviese a su despacho, entonces salió de la clínica en busca de aire fresco. Estaba alterada cuando pasó por delante de aquella cafetería que antes había frecuentado con asiduidad cuando vio a Stefan allí. En ese momento fue incapaz de pensar, necesitaba soltar toda la rabia acumulada contra Damon y allí tenía al mejor candidato para que se lo transmitiera todo.

Sin importarle las consecuencias, entró como una furia en la cafetería y dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que Stefan despertara de su ensoñación.

- ¿Tu hermano está mal de la cabeza o qué? – le soltó enfurecida.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

- Pues seguramente. – respondió Stefan con cansancio. - ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?  
- No sabría por dónde empezar. – murmuró la chica con ironía. – Si te contase toda la lista no nos iríamos de aquí hasta la noche.  
- Damon en estado puro. – comentó Stefan alzando su taza de café y bebiendo de ella.

Elena le miró extrañada por su comportamiento y fue cuando se dio cuenta del sobre idéntico al de ella que tenía allí. La diferencia era que Stefan no lo había abierto.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó calmándose un poco.  
- Supongo. – respondió el chico abatido.

Elena tomó asiento delante de él y se dio cuenta de que le mentía, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero Stefan no estaba bien, ese no era el chico que ella conocía si no una triste sombra de sí mismo. Stefan aceptó su compañía en silencio y Elena sintió como se disipaba su furia.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – le preguntó un buen rato después, ya con una taza de café en las manos. – Tu hermano, ¿qué te ha hecho?  
- Mentirme y engañarme durante no sé cuantos años. – respondió el joven haciendo una mueca. – Ya ves, menudo hermano me ha tocado en suerte. – se quejó.  
- ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho? – preguntó la chica, a la que no le extrañaba aquella queja, visto cuál era el verdadero comportamiento de Damon.  
- A saber… es un hipócrita, no necesita excusa. – replicó sin mirarla. – No creo que piense nunca en lo que hace.  
- No podría estar más de acuerdo. – afirmó Elena y eso llamó la atención de Stefan, que se preguntó una vez más que le habría hecho Damon a ella. - ¿Vas a ir? – le preguntó cambiando de tema y le señaló el sobre.  
- No pensaba abrirlo. – respondió y después hizo un gesto extraño al darse cuenta. – Espera, ¿ir? ¿Sabes lo qué es?  
- Yo también tengo uno y mi padre otro. – le explicó la chica. – Tu hermano nos invita a Vancouver, estará jugando allí.  
- Bien por él, pero no pienso ir. – afirmó Stefan y se levantó de la mesa. – Gracias por la charla, yo invito.

Elena se quedó un momento parada y después hizo un ruido de disconformidad con ella misma. "Soy idiota" pensó mientras cogía el sobre que Stefan había dejado allí y le seguía a la calle.

- ¿Te lo dijo, verdad? – le paró cogiéndole del codo antes de que cruzara la calle de vuelta al buffete. – Te dijo que vivía en Seattle, dónde vivía. – se explicó ante la mirada de incomprensión del joven.  
- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – alucinó él, girándose hacia ella.  
- Tu hermano me contó. – dijo con una mueca triste al recordar.

Uno de los días que estuvo allí con él, Damon le había contado que estaba pensando en decirle la verdad sobre aquello a su hermano pero que no sabía muy bien como encararlo sin que Stefan se cabrease aunque tenía una idea.

- ¿Y te contó también que me mentía diciéndome que estaba compitiendo por ahí cuando en realidad estaba aquí? – respondió enfadado.  
- ¿Y llegaste a ver lo que quería enseñarte? – le preguntó en respuesta ella, manteniendo la calma porque en realidad comprendía a Stefan.  
- No.  
- Deberías.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó el joven extrañado, se sentía como si le faltase alguna pieza clave de información.  
- ¿A qué hora acabas? Bueno, te veo luego a las siete y media. – añadió al ver que Stefan se encogía de hombros.  
- Pero… Elena. – la llamó Stefan al ver que se alejaba. - ¿Para qué quedamos?  
- Para que veas algo. – le gritó desde la distancia. – Tú confía en mí.

No sabía porque hacía aquello, porque incluso después de todo lo que la había hecho seguía ayudando a Damon. Quizá porque en el fondo quería demostrarle que ella era mejor persona que él.

A la hora de la comida se reunió con Meredith y Jenna en la casa de la primera. Su tía había quedado con Meredith y ella quería hablar con Jenna, así que no le importó unirse a ellas.

- ¿Las has traído? – le preguntó a su tía mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño Ric, que no paraba de sacarle sonrisas con sus gestos de bebé.  
- Sí, aunque no entiendo para que las quieres. – protestó Jenna aunque le tendió las llaves del piso de Damon, las que Elena le había pedido. – No sé ni cómo se te pasa por la cabeza ir ahí.  
- No es por mí. – negó la chica con la cabeza, acariciando la suave mejilla del bebé con un dedo.  
- Me da igual, no me parece buena idea.

Meredith las interrumpió al aparecer con la comida y tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Elena. Acunó al bebé mientras le llevaba a la cuna que estaba en un extremo del salón y le dejó allí bien arropado con una mantita. Después se unió a las chicas.

- No tenéis que callaros solo porque esté aquí. No pienso decirle nada a Damon. – dijo mirando a Elena con complicidad. – Ya sé que es un idiota enamorado.  
- Lo de idiota lo acepto, lo de enamorado ni de coña. – la corrigió Jenna mientras que Elena se mantenía en silencio. – Los enamorados no se comportan así.  
- Si tienen miedo sí. – explicó Meredith, comiendo distraídamente y recordando cuando Damon fue a verla al hospital.

_- Toc, toc. ¿Se puede? – preguntó Damon llamando a la puerta y asomando la cabeza dentro.  
- Damon. – le sonrió ella con cansancio, incorporándose un poco.  
- No, no te muevas. Ya voy yo. – el joven se acercó y se sentó en el lateral de la cama, cogiendo la mano de su amiga en la que no tenía puesto suero. - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Feliz, exultante, cansada... – resumió la chica y Damon rió alegremente.  
- Me alegro. Me han dicho que te van a traer ahora al enano, ¿te importa que me quede? – preguntó el chico con timidez.  
- Con una condición. – replicó ella y Damon asintió aún saber de qué se trataba. – Que me cuentes lo que te pasa con Elena._

_El joven desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo y arrepentido por haberse precipitado al aceptar._

_- ¿No te vale con otra cosa? – intentó haciéndole un puchero encantador._  
_- No, venga, suéltalo. ¿La quieres? – le insistió Meredith y le apretó la mano que seguía teniendo unida a la suya._  
_- ¿Si te contesto a eso dejas el tema? – preguntó el chico serio._  
_- Si me contestas la verdad, sí. – afirmó y se quedó esperando la respuesta._

_Damon se quedó unos minutos en silencio, tenso y sintiendo como Meredith le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar._

_- Sí, la quiero. – reconoció finalmente con los dientes apretados. - ¿Ahora podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? – le suplicó. – Te he traído algo para el enano, lo tiene mi hermano fuera._

_La chica entendió que le estaba presionando demasiado, que ella no era Ric y que Damon no confiaba en ella de la forma incondicional en que lo había hecho con Ric._

_- No es malo estar enamorado Damon. – fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejarlo estar y agradecerle su gesto._

- ¿Cómo qué miedo? – habló por primera vez Elena, extrañada por aquello.  
- Ric me contó que Damon le tiene miedo al compromiso porque cuando él le conoció, Damon estaba en un mal momento por algo de sus padres, que se centraba en el tenis y pasaba de toda su familia. No sé lo que pasaría, pero le marcó mucho, nunca se ha querido enamorar. Y ahora que lo está, no sabe como manejarlo. Bueno, esto último solo son suposiciones mías. – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Eso es muy triste. – murmuró Elena para sí misma.  
- Pero eso no tiene sentido, esa actitud es contraproducente, ¿qué gana haciéndose daño a sí mismo? – preguntó Jenna.  
- Por eso he dicho que es idiota. – Meredith volvió a encogerse de hombros pero de reojo miró a Elena para ver si sus comentarios habían tenido alguna importancia para ella.

Más tarde, cuando se reunió con Stefan, le invitó a subir a su coche y le llevó de nuevo al piso de Damon. Más desconcertado aún que la vez anterior, Stefan fue siguiéndola.

- Creo que sé lo que tu hermano quería que vieras. – explicó encendiendo las luces de la habitación del chico.

La cama estaba aún a medio hacer de la última vez que habían estado allí, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Stefan, que se quedo boquiabierto mirando la pared que tenía enfrente.

Los posters de Damon, los suyos. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre uno de ellos. Cuando consiguió recuperarse de la impresión, se fijo en el corcho de fotos y ya fue incapaz de continuar enfadado, ahora solo tenía un montón de preguntas y una sola persona a la que hacérselas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó señalando todo y mirando a Elena, que se había sentado en los pies de la cama.  
- No lo sé. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – No sé lo que tu hermano iba a hacer o decir, solo que quería que vieras su habitación.

Un poco superado por las circunstancias, Stefan tomó asiento a su lado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Damon, por haberle echado de su casa, especialmente después de ver que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado Damon seguía conservando aquello.

- Esos pósters eran míos, siempre quise ser tenista y jugar en el circuito, pero fue Damon quien lo consiguió. Le regalé mis posters para que no se sintiera tan lejos de casa cuando se marchó. No pensé que aún los tuviera, pensé… que los habría tirado cuando discutimos. – explicó sin mirarla. – No lo entiendo… Tú… tú eres su chica, por eso estabas ese día en el juzgado, por eso sabes esto. – comprendió clavando la vista en ella.  
- Llámalo como quieras. – respondió ella tristemente. – Pero eso ya no importa.

Stefan no contestó nada a eso, solo se quedó en silencio un rato más, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Elena… ¿cómo está Damon? – le preguntó y Elena le miró sorprendida, pensando que no podía estar hablando en serio.  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? – contestó.  
- Bueno, tú le sigues viendo. En rehabilitación, en…  
- Tu hermano lo dejó hace un mes. – le cortó Elena. - ¿No lo sabías?  
- No tenía ni idea. – susurró Stefan alucinado.  
- Pensaba que lo sabías, como ya no ibas por allí. – se disculpó Elena, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Porque me dijo que iba por las mañanas, que le venía mejor después de entrenar y yo por las mañanas ando siempre muy liado.  
- Ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo. – le aseguró Elena y se levantó. – Espero que esto te haya servido de algo, si tu hermano te ha invitado, ¿será por algo, no?  
- Iré. – afirmó Stefan. – Necesitamos hablar. ¿Te veré?  
- Sí, yo también iré. – asintió ella sin ganas. – Aunque no te creas que me apetece mucho.

Stefan no dijo nada, ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no pronunciaba el nombre de Damon y que no le apeteciera ir a verle, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las cosas no debían de estar muy bien entre ellos.

- Elena. – la llamó al ver que se levantaba. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Si Damon y tú no…  
- Esa es una buena pregunta. – reconoció Elena. – Para la que no tengo respuesta. – "al menos no una que me valga" pensó la chica.

Al día siguiente cuando se encontraron en el aeropuerto, Elena y Stefan fingieron sorprenderse cuando se encontraron delante de John, aunque se sonrieron levemente el uno al otro. El viaje no les resultó muy largo y en su llegada al aeropuerto se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver que no era Damon quien les esperaba.

Michael se adelantó al ver a Elena, la única del trío que reconocía.

- Buenas, soy Michael, el entrenador de Damon. – se presentó tendiéndoles la mano.

Después abrazó a Elena.

- Me alegro de verte. – susurró en su oído. – No las tenía todas conmigo de que vendrías… y siento mucho todo lo que te ha hecho Damon.

_Damon estaba duchándose y Michael pasaba canales tumbado en la cama cuando el móvil del joven empezó a sonar. Dudó un poco pero al final acabó cogiéndolo._

_- Hola cobarde. – le saludó Meredith alegremente, se había acostumbrado a llamarle cobarde para ver si así reaccionaba y hacía algo._  
_- Si Damon es el cobarde, ahora mismo no está disponible. – rió Michael. – Soy Michael, Damon anda en la ducha, ¿quieres que le diga algo?_  
_- ¿Tú eres Mike? – preguntó Meredith y siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta. – Pensaba que eras alguien razonable, ¿cómo le dejas que se autodestruya de esa forma?_  
_- Por partes, ¿quién eres y por qué me conoces? – preguntó extrañado él._  
_- Soy Meredith y Ric me habló de ti. Él era mi novio. – explicó la joven._  
_- Lo siento. No es por sonar cruel, ¿pero qué es eso de que se está autodestruyendo? – preguntó._  
_- Su hermano le echó de casa, ha dejado la rehabilitación y también a Elena. – le soltó directamente Meredith. - ¿A qué te suena eso?_

_Eso les llevó a una conversación que acabó con Michael actuando a espaldas de Damon y organizando un viaje para que el idiota de su pupilo y amigo pudiera arreglar las cosas con la gente que quería. Ahora entendía el comportamiento tan melancólico del chico en ocasiones._

Damon buscó el apoyo de Michael con la mirada en cuanto saltó a la pista y le sorprendió y preocupó no encontrarlo. Él nunca faltaba a sus partidos, por lo que le extrañaba que no estuviera allí. Instintivamente se relajó cuando le vio llegar y Michael le guiñó un ojo, le había dicho que estaría y allí estaba. Lo que ya no le hizo tanta gracia fue ver quienes eran sus acompañantes, ¿Elena, Stefan y John? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos allí?

A pesar de su desconcierto, Damon consiguió sumergirse lo suficiente en el partido como para ganarlo. Gracias a una pregunta de Stefan, los demás descubrieron que Damon acababa de ganar al número 1 del torneo, por lo que él era el favorito.

Damon tuvo que poner buena cara cuando John le agradeció su "invitación" pero se llevó a Michael a solas y discutió un poco con él por aquello. Después de eso, se pasó el resto del día evitándolos, simplemente por no pasar tiempo con Elena. En ese momento la presencia de su hermano era lo de menos, era Elena quien le confundía y desataba sus emociones. Ni todo el tiempo ni la distancia del mundo habían conseguido que sus sentimientos cambiaran, seguía queriéndola y necesitando estar con ella… igual que seguía teniendo miedo de aquello y por eso insistía en alejarse.

- Ve con él. – le susurró Michael a la tarde, en un descuido de los demás al ver que las cosas no iban a cambiar y  
Damon no tenía ninguna intención de bajar. En bolsillo de su chaqueta metió la llave de la habitación, indicándole así donde buscar.

Confundida, Elena acabó haciéndole caso aunque no quiso entrar en la habitación sin avisar, a pesar de tener la llave. Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo y empezó a hablar, segura de que Damon la escucharía si estaba allí.

- Sé que estás ahí Damon y también sé que esto lo haces por miedo. Y aunque me parece estúpido que sea así lo prefiero a la otra alternativa, que me hayas utilizado. No quiero creerlo, prefiero la posibilidad del miedo porque eso se puede arreglar… lo otro no. Nunca te perdonaré si me has utilizado, pero tienes que decirme la verdad. Venga dímelo, dime la verdad Damon, ¿creo que al menos merezco una explicación, no?

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, escuchando las palabras de Elena en silencio. Sentía latir su corazón con fuerza en su pecho y temía que hiciera tanto ruido que le delatase, Elena no debía saber que estaba allí. Para empezar, ella ni siquiera debería estar allí, "maldito Michael" pensó.

El silencio fue completo y supo que Elena esperaba una respuesta, que no se iba ir de allí sin ella, por lo que tendría que echarla.

Se deshizo de sus deportivas sin hacer ruido y caminó de puntillas hasta la terraza. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que le vino perfecto para su plan. Una vez fuera miró a ambos lados rezando porque no le viese nadie y pasó una pierna por encima del alféizar.

Pasó la otra y se sujetó con las manos, dando un par de pasos laterales para colocarse mejor. La siguiente terraza la tenía a poca distancia, estaba seguro de que podía llegar a esa habitación, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba de una habitación a otra por la terraza.

Tragando saliva, extendió la pierna derecha sujetándose bien hasta que encontró un apoyo. Se sujetó con una mano y empezó a hacer el cambio de peso para llegar a la otra terraza. Masculló una maldición cuando resbaló y perdió pie. Por suerte consiguió sujetarse bien con ambas manos aunque no pudo evitar darse un buen golpe con uno de los barrotes en la rodilla derecha.

Se alzó con los brazos y consiguió llegar a la terraza. Notaba unos pinchazos sordos en la rodilla, allí donde se había golpeado pero aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que empezara a dolerle de verdad.

La habitación a la que había entrado era la de Andie y estaba completamente a oscuras. Ella no estaba allí y Damon no tenía ni donde estaba, solo rezaba porque no se le ocurriera volver ahora.

Al amparo de la oscuridad se quitó los calcetines y volvió a salir afuera para lanzarlos a su terraza. Se quitó la camiseta y se bajó los pantalones hasta bien por debajo de sus caderas. Por último despeinó su cabello todo lo que pudo, hundiendo sus manos en él.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se le ocurrió algo mejor y se metió en el baño. Abriendo levemente el grifo mojó sus dedos y los pasó por su torso, para que pareciera sudor. Además cogió un pintalabios que pilló por ahí y manchó levemente su cuello, difuminando después las marcas con los dedos.

Se dio el visto bueno mentalmente porque no veía mucho en la oscuridad y buscó un recuerdo feliz que le hiciera sonreír. Fingiendo que hablaba con Andie, abrió la puerta mirando hacia el interior de la habitación. Elena levantó la mirada en cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta.

La visión de Damon sonriendo travieso hacia dentro de la habitación que Michael les había dicho que era de Andie, susurrando una despedida, descalzo, con los pantalones cortos más bajos de lo normal dejando ver la parte superior de sus bóxers azules y el pico de la camiseta metido entre la goma del pantalón y la de los bóxers, las pequeñas gotas que recorrían su torso desnudo y las marcas de carmín en su cuello…

Aquello terminó de destrozar el corazón de Elena, que se sintió idiota por haberle estado hablando a una puerta y una habitación vacía, esperando de nuevo una explicación que parecía condenada a no obtener. Pero lo que más la dolía era saber como era la persona de la que se había enamorado, ¿cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien así? Pensó mientras salía corriendo de allí, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y bajo la mirada de Damon, que la observaba sin decir ni una palabra en el pasillo, delante de la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido y que acababa de cerrar sin inmutarse por su presencia allí.

Pero no se inmutaba no porque no tuviera sentimientos, que los tenía, la visión de Elena llorando había acuchillado su cuerpo sin piedad. Era la primera vez que él la veía llorar y era por él, aquello dolía. Pero más le dolía la rodilla, ahora que se había quedado frío notaba el dolor con más fuerza y eso era lo que le impedía salir corriendo detrás de Elena, como le pedían todas las células de su cuerpo. Cojeando entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, doliéndose y frotándose aquella rodilla.

Por su parte Elena había bajado por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, ya no lloraba pero se notaba mucho que lo había hecho. Con cuidado se asomó un momento a la cafetería intentando que su padre no la viera. Por suerte Michael era el único que miraba en su dirección y también era el único al que necesitaba por lo que le hizo señas y esperó a que fuera a reunirse con ella.

Vino sonriendo, pensando que su plan había dado resultado pero su expresión cambió en cuanto se fijo en la de Elena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado acercándose más a ella y quedando ocultos ambos tras una gran columna del vestíbulo. - ¿Habéis hablado?  
- No, yo le he hablado a una puerta mientras él se tiraba a Andie en la habitación de al lado. – respondió bajando la mirada para que no viera como le dolía aquello.  
- ¿A Andie? Imposible. – negó Michael desconcertado y sin aceptar la llave de la habitación que la chica le tendía.  
- Sé lo que he visto. – afirmó ella, insistiendo en devolverle la llave.  
- No sé lo que habrás visto, pero Andie lleva como una hora en la cafetería, anda muy entretenida con un periodista. – dijo y vio como los ojos de ella se abrían mucho por la sorpresa, notándose aún más la tristeza que los envolvía. – Puedes mirarlo tú misma si no me crees.  
- Será capullo… - murmuró Elena al comprender lo que había pasado, que Damon la había hecho creer aquello para que se fuera.  
- Habla con él. – le recomendó Michael.  
- No, ya estoy harta de ser la única que lucha y la única que lo intenta. Ya me da igual que lo haga por miedo o por lo que sea, ha dejado muy claro de todas las maneras posibles que no quiere saber nada de mí. Está bien, lo acepto, se acabó. Ya me he cansado de todo Mike. Si quiere estar solo, por mí que se quede solo. – se rindió Elena y le puso la llave en la mano aprovechando que lo sorprendido que se quedó por aquella declaración.  
- Espera Elena. – la llamó Michael cuando vio que se iba. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- No sé, supongo que dar una vuelta, despejarme. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, en un tono de amarga desilusión.  
- ¿Tú sola? De eso ni hablar. – dijo poniéndose a su lado y ofreciéndole su brazo con una sonrisa. Se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo el idiota de Damon a Elena y él era el culpable de que estuviera allí, así que… ¿qué menos que ayudarla a despejarse un poco?

El siguiente partido de Damon era en el segundo turno de la mañana por lo que a todos les tocó madrugar pero Michael y Damon eran con diferencia los que tenían el aspecto más cansado.

Desayunaron rápidamente antes de meterse en el coche rumbo al estadio. El ambiente era un poco tenso y silencioso. Damon iba intentando concentrarse a sí mismo con los cascos puestos, Stefan le miraba de vez en cuando pero aún no había podido hablar con él así que el abrazo del día anterior era lo único que tenía. John miraba por la ventanilla e intentaba mantener una conversación con Elena, quien ya tenía bastante con intentar no perderse en los recuerdos de San Petersburgo.

- Tienes mala cara Mike. – le comentó cuando dejaron a Damon por su cuenta y ellos se fueron al palco.

Al igual que el día anterior, se había sentado entre la esquina y Michael. Stefan al otro lado de Michael y John completaba la fila.

- Es que no he dormido nada. Damon no ha parado de moverse ni hablar en toda la noche. – la confesó en bajo, inclinándose hacia ella. – No sé como se nos dará hoy, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas.  
- ¿Pero no decías que era el favorito? – se extrañó la chica.  
- Es el favorito cuando está bien, pero hoy está hecho polvo. Si casi no consigo que se levantara para jugar. – explicó con gesto serio.

Stefan les impidió continuar al empezar a preguntarle a Michael sobre el rival de Damon.

Y Damon… en cuanto puso un pie sobre la pista supo que no acabaría ese partido, que no podía jugar. Cada movimiento era una tortura para su rodilla y ya solo con el calentamiento, que era suave, estaba empezando a cojear.

Michael cogió a Elena del codo al notarlo. La mirada preocupada de la chica le indicó que también se había dado cuenta, que había reconocido los síntomas a la primera. Ninguno de los dos tenía dudas, Damon se resentía de la rodilla y debía de estar ocultando algo porque había salido con pantalones largos.

Recordando lo que había pasado en el otro viaje y lo competitivo que era Damon, Elena fue incapaz de quedarse allí para ver como se destrozaba la rodilla. Salió del palco con un poco de dificultad y su movimiento fue seguido por Damon, entre los huecos de los dedos con los que se cubría la cara mientras esperaba sentado a que el juez de silla les ordenará empezar.

Ver a Elena irse le hizo tomar plena consciencia de que aquello era real, que alejarse de la pista era alejarse también de él, que ya no tendrían más momentos juntos. Las palabras de Elena del día anterior, los remordimientos que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza y sobre todo, lo mucho que la quería, le hicieron levantarse.

Intercambió unas palabras con el juez de silla y fue él mismo a darle la mano a su contrincante, que desconcertado ni se había levantado de su asiento. Se perdió en el túnel de vestuarios antes de que el juez árbitro anunciara su retirada y le diera el partido al otro chico.

El palco de Damon era el más sorprendido de todos por el anuncio y Michael saltó a la pista para enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Ajena a esto, Elena buscaba un lugar en el que estar sola, algo que no le costó encontrar ya que prácticamente todo el mundo estaba en las pistas. Ver a Damon ahora que sabía toda la verdad había sido duro, difícil mantener su rostro impasible como si no pasara nada cuando por dentro se moría por gritarle que era el peor idiota que había conocido.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin fumar, meses, desde que se lo había prometido a Damon pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo y como la única promesa que se rompía era la que se hizo a sí misma, le dio igual romperla. Estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando alguien se lo quitó desde detrás.

- Me prometiste que no lo harías. – escuchó y supo que era Damon quien la hablaba.  
- Con todas las promesas que tú has roto no sé como tienes el valor de reclamarme eso. – contesta ella sin mirarle y escucha el paso atrás que da Damon, como defendiéndose del golpe. – Bueno, no sé cómo tienes valor para venir, pensaba que solo eres un cobarde que da puñaladas por la espalda cuando las cosas no son exactamente como quieres.

Más palabras que hicieron encogerse a Damon como si se tratara de golpes físicos. Elena estaba a la defensiva, lo entendía pero también dolía, no podía evitar que le doliera que le tratara de aquella manera.

- Elena… yo… - intentó defenderse pero ella le cortó dándose la vuelta.  
- No digas nada, no hace falta. Ya no quiero tus explicaciones. Haz lo que te dé la gana con tu vida. – le interrumpió con frialdad. – Solo vete y deja de hacerme daño.  
- Nunca quise hacerte daño. – dijo y Elena alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad. – No se trataba de ti Elena, lo hice por mí.  
- Que no quiero escucharte. – volvió a interrumpirle la chica y ya que él no se marchaba, lo haría ella.

Damon la siguió ignorando el dolor de su rodilla hasta que ya no pudo más. Elena subió unas escaleras pero cuando él intentó hacer lo mismo se quedó congelado a mitad de movimiento mientras el dolor le recorría el cuerpo.

Elena se giró confundida por el grito de dolor que se le había escapado y le vio con pie apoyado en el primer peldaño y todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia su rodilla derecha. Maldiciendo el impulso que la hacía ayudarle, bajó y le empujó suavemente, ordenándole que se sentara y le subió la pernera del pantalón todo lo que pudo para verle la rodilla.

- ¿Pero qué te has hecho? – preguntó sorprendida al ver que la tenía amoratada e hinchada en algunos puntos cuando el día anterior la había tenido perfectamente.  
- Ayer me di un golpe sin querer. – respondió esquivando su mirada. - ¡No! ¡No me toques! – le pidió al ver que alzaba la mano.  
- ¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó preocupada dejando caer la mano y colocándole bien el pantalón en vez de tocarle la rodilla.  
- ¿Por qué crees que me he retirado? – contestó con ironía él.  
- No deberías haberte levantado. Vamos. – ahora era la fisioterapeuta que había en ella la que hablaba. Damon conocía aquel tono firme y decidido, confiaba en ella así que aceptó sin dudar las manos que le tendía. - ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Avanzaban despacio por el complejo, huían de la gente y de los periodistas ya que Damon no quería que nadie le viera así. Les costó pero al fin consiguieron un coche que los llevara y entraron al hotel por la puerta trasera.

Las cosas que Damon había dejado en la pista estaban en la habitación, señal de que Michael había llegado mucho antes que ellos y lo ha subido.

- Mike me va a matar. – suspiró Damon al verlo.  
- Vete a la cama anda, a ver lo que te has hecho. – le regañó Elena, soltándole y manteniendo distancia.

La obediencia con la que lo hizo le indicó a Elena que le debía de doler mucho, lo que solo la preocupó aún más. Después de descalzarse y quedarse en pantalón corto, Damon se tumbó en la cama tapándose la cara con un antebrazo.

Sintió el cambio de peso en la cama y se estremeció antes de que Elena le tocara. La chica apoyó con miedo la mano en su pierna, no en la rodilla ni en sus proximidades, si no en mitad de la espinilla para no hacerle daño.

A pesar de las circunstancias Damon sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre al notar las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por su piel. Cogió una de las almohadas con su mano libre y la apretó contra su regazo para disimular su reacción. Miró entre sus dedos al notar que Elena se había quedado quieta y vio que miraba su regazo sorprendida, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

- No puedo borrarme los recuerdos. – se disculpó volviendo a taparse los ojos, por lo que no vio como ella enrojecía aún más al comprender lo que Damon recordaba.

Masajes a los que luego seguía una sesión de sexo o al revés, después de la intensidad de la pasión un relajante masaje, masajes seguidos de besos o acompañados por caricias… en la cama de un hotel, en la casa de Elena, en el piso de Damon o en la mansión de Mystic Falls… Elena se sentía como una central térmica a punto de estallar por todo el calor que se acumulaba en su cara.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto, Damon? – le preguntó intentando borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente.  
- Ya te he dicho que me di un golpe. – respondió él, reticente a confesar lo que había hecho.  
- ¿Cuándo estabas con Andie, no? – Elena hizo el gesto de comillas al hablar y la ironía de su voz provocó que Damon la mirara de nuevo. – Sé que era mentira, Andie estaba en la cafetería cuando yo bajé. Así que dime lo que hiciste de verdad. – le ordenó cuando él asintió.  
- Salté a la otra habitación por la terraza, me resbalé y me di con un barrote. – confesó finalmente, cuando Elena estaba a punto de darse por vencida y marcharse.

Sentir que ella continuaba su movimiento de levantarse le hizo incorporarse rápidamente pero Elena solo iba a la terraza, a comprobar con que se había golpeado. Un golpecito con los dedos le bastaron para saber que se trataba de un material bastante duro y, por desgracia, macizo. Damon podía haberse hecho bastante daño con aquello pero no podía saber el alcance sin pruebas, que no podía hacerle allí.

- Qué hábil eres. – le soltó con una mezcla de ironía e impotencia. – No podías haber elegido nada peor.

Al ver como se dejaba caer y se cubría la cara con ambas manos, Elena se sintió un poco mal por hablarle con tanta dureza.

- Voy a buscarte un poco de hielo, al menos que no se te siga hinchando. – le dijo ya más suavemente. - ¿Quieres qué te traiga algo?  
- ¿Puedes darme algo para el dolor? – le pidió él impidiendo a duras penas que le temblara la voz.  
- Veré lo que encuentro. No te muevas de ahí.

En el vestíbulo se encontró con Stefan, que se dirigió hacia ella preocupado.

- ¿Elena, has visto a mi hermano? Se ha largado del partido y no sabemos dónde ha ido. – le contó preocupado.  
- Sí, está en la habitación. No, espera, no vayas. – le dijo sujetándole por el brazo, tal y como había visto a Damon no creía que fuese buena idea que Stefan le viera.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó asustado.  
- No creo que sea el mejor momento para que le veas. Ahora mismo no está bien, se puede tomar a mal cualquier cosa que le digas y empeorar todo. – le explicó. – Es mejor que le dejes solo de momento, cuando se calme un poco te aviso. Díselo a Mike, que no suba, que Damon está mal con la rodilla y que yo me encargo.  
- Pero Elena… - dudó el joven. - ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Con Damon?  
- Sí. – le sonrió la chica, agradecida por la preocupación. – Solo soy su fisio, Stefan, nada más.

Cuando Elena volvió a subir a la habitación, encontró a Damon en la misma posición que le había dejado. Solo se estremecía entre sollozos de rabia e impotencia por todo lo que estaba perdiendo: primero su mejor amigo y su hermano del alma, luego la única chica de la que se había enamorado por culpa de sus miedos, su hermano por sus antiguas peleas y quizá ahora su carrera por una tontería. No se percató de la presencia de la chica hasta que ella no le puso el hielo en la rodilla, momento en el que dio un pequeño bote.

Elena sintió que todas las murallas que había levantado contra él se derrumbaban de golpe cuando la miró avergonzado con los ojos aún inundados de lágrimas. Era superior a ella, siempre que veía a Damon de esa forma caía en su embrujo. Aunque sabía que no debía, que Damon no se lo merecía, se sentó a su lado y le indicó que pusiera su pierna sobre las suyas.

- Es lo único que he podido conseguir, una ahora y la otra esta noche. – le indicó ofreciéndole un par de pastillas de un antiinflamatorio. - ¿Quieres agua?

Él asintió en silencio y Elena se levantó para alcanzarle un vaso. Damon aprovechó ese tiempo para inspirar hondo y calmarse. Se tomó la pastilla y después mojó los dedos en el agua para limpiarse la cara. Elena volvió a colocar su pierna sobre las suyas y le colocó el hielo haciendo una ligera presión.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Elena? – le preguntó dejando el vaso medio lleno en la mesilla.  
- ¿Acaso quieres que me vaya? – se la devolvió Elena, girando un poco el hielo haciendo que se estremeciera un poco por el dolor cuando tocaba más zona afectada.  
- No. – respondió con decisión pero luego su actitud cambió, se volvía más tímida, más temerosa. – Pero no me lo merezco.  
- No, no te le mereces. – afirmó Elena sin inmutarse. – Pero yo no salgo corriendo a las primeras de cambio.

Damon captó la indirecta y torció los labios dolido.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó.  
- Yo también lo siento. – respondió Elena, cambiando otra vez el hielo de posición. – Siento haberme equivocado tanto. ¿Tan mal lo hice? – preguntó sin poder contenerse. - ¿Tanto me equivoqué que ni siquiera me merecí una explicación? Contéstame porque necesito saberlo.  
- No. – murmuró él bajando la cabeza, Elena no había hecho nada mal, él y solo él era el problema.  
- No lo entiendo, de verdad, no lo entiendo Damon. – negó ella. – Es que no me puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto solo por miedo. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que me hubieras dicho que te estabas agobiando? ¿Crees que no lo hubiese entendido? ¿Qué no te hubiera dado tiempo y espacio si lo necesitabas? – le preguntó cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos cuando contestaba, si es que decidía contestar no las porque no las tenía todas consigo.  
- No sé. – dudó el joven.  
- Respuesta incorrecta. – replicó Elena decepcionada otra vez. – Claro que lo habría hecho. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas cuando alguno tiene un problema, no hacerle daño al otro.  
- No quise hacerte daño, nunca fue mi intención. – se defendió el joven.  
- ¿Y qué pensabas qué hacías desapareciendo de esa forma? – le soltó la chica. – No me vale que no fuese tu intención, al menos dime lo que pretendías.  
- No quería sentirme así. – la mirada de Elena le indicó que no entendía nada, por lo que tragó saliva antes de seguir explicándose. - ¡Te necesito para todo Elena! Nunca en mi vida había dependido tanto de alguien y no quiero eso. – dijo con desesperación. – Cuando me dijiste que no… me quedé como bloqueado… ese sentimiento, esa vulnerabilidad es lo que no quiero. No quiero que nadie tenga tanto poder sobre mí.  
- Te agobiaste. – murmuró Elena viendo en el azul de sus ojos que no mentía. - ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Porque no quiero ser como mi padre! – respondió el joven con rabia y se arrepintió nada más decirlo.  
- ¿Por qué se divorció?  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – se asombró él.  
- Eso no importa. Contesta. – le apremió Elena.  
- No quiero que nadie juegue conmigo y después me deje tirado y destrozado. – replicó Damon y puso su mano encima de la de Elena para mover el hielo, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio y le molestaba.  
- ¿Y por eso lo haces tú? No quieres sufrir y prefieres ser tú quien haga el daño. – comprendió la chica. – Ya, ya lo sé, no querías hacer daño. – cortó su protesta alzando una mano. – Pero eso no cambia lo que hiciste, jugaste conmigo y lo que siento por ti, me hiciste daño y mucho al desaparecer de esa forma. Y tampoco cambia que te estés haciendo daño a ti mismo a la vez. Todos perdemos, nadie gana.  
- Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse Damon. – El problema es mío, solo quería alejarme, no pensé que pudiera afectarte tanto.  
- Pues lo has conseguido, alejarte y afectarme. – afirmó y después hizo el intento de levantarse.  
- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Damon deteniéndola sujetando su brazo e incorporándose un poco.  
- Te estás quedando dormido. – señaló y Damon se dio cuenta de que era verdad, que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos en cada parpadeo. – Descansa.  
- Pero… - titubeó él y después decidió jugársela. – No quiero que te vayas.  
- Y yo no quiero irme, pero no quiero que me pidas que me quede solo porque me necesitas, si no porque me quieres. – le respondió Elena con sinceridad. – Ahora tienes que descansar, me pasaré luego a ver cómo estás.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó sin fiarse del todo.  
- No me iré sin despedirme, pero… necesito algo de tiempo, ¿lo entiendes, no?

Muy a su pesar, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que asentir, lo entendía y dejó que se fuera.

Stefan se le echó encima nada más salir de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó mientras ella se llevaba una mano al pecho por la sorpresa.  
- No muy bien. – le respondió ella llevándoselo lejos de allí para no molestar a Damon.  
- ¿Puedo hablar ya con él? – volvió a preguntar mirando hacia la puerta.  
- Si no está dormido, está a punto de hacerlo. Creo que no ha podido dormir esta noche por el dolor, déjale que duerma. No te preocupes, podrás hablar con él, va a tener que pasar un tiempo en la cama antes de que pueda irse. – le tranquilizó poniéndole la mano en el brazo. – No se te va a escapar. – bromeó haciendo que Stefan sonriera.  
- Gracias, por todo. – le dijo sonriendo levemente.  
- Solo es mi trabajo Stefan. – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Eso colaría si Damon siguiese siendo tu paciente, pero no lo es y por eso solo puedo agradecértelo más. – respondió él. – Gracias. Y por cierto, tu padre te busca.  
- Ahora voy. – dijo algo extrañada.

Lo que John quería decirle era que se marchaban por la tarde. Ahora que Damon había perdido nada les retenía allí y John quería volver a casa, Elena no tenía forma de negarse sin dar a entender un interés más profundo en Damon y además ahora era ella la que necesitaba un poco de tiempo y distancia, quizá le vendría bien pensó para consolarse.

En un principio Stefan iba a volverse con ellos pero como Damon estaba mal, prefería quedarse con él. Michael y Andie también se quedaban, por lo que los Gilbert se marcharían solos.

Tal y como había prometido Elena pasó a ver a Damon antes de irse, llamando suavemente a su puerta.

- ¿Qué le has dado? – preguntó Michael en voz baja, quien abrió la puerta.  
- Solo un calmante, me dijo que le dolía bastante. ¿Por?  
- Porque lleva dormido desde que he subido, al poco de irte tú. Ni ha comido, me daba pena despertarle. – explicó. - ¿Vas a seguir con eso de irte? – preguntó apenado.  
- Tengo que irme Mike. – respondió Elena ¿con algo de tristeza?, Michael estaba seguro de que en el fondo ella no se quería ir. - ¿Nos dejas unos minutos? – le preguntó poniendo la mano en el hombro.  
- Te espero en el vestíbulo. – asintió dejando de sujetar la puerta.

Elena cerró la puerta y fue hacia Damon, que como había dicho Michael, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y le observó dormir, no le hacía ninguna ilusión despertarle pero solo tenía unos minutos para despedirse.

- Damon. – le llamó suavemente varias veces, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla que el chico tenía girada hacia ella. – Despierta, soy yo. – añadió al escuchar sus ruidos de protesta.

Con esfuerzo, Damon abrió los ojos y sonrió instintivamente al ver que era Elena quien le llamaba. Intentó incorporarse un poco pero Elena negó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para que se estuviera quieto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.  
- Me duele menos, pero será por el calmante. Aún no he probado a moverme. – respondió aún adormilado.  
- No te muevas. – le ordenó Elena y apoyó los codos sobre la cama. – Déjame verlo.

Obediente, Damon retiró las sábanas que le cubrían y se incorporó sobre un codo para poder ver.

- No te ilusiones mucho por si acaso, pero creo que está menos hinchado. – le dijo Elena después de su examen visual.

Damon se dejó caer aliviado de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que no se hubiera fastidiado la rodilla por aquella tontería. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más infantil le parecía su comportamiento y apenas se explicaba como se le había ocurrido aquella idea, aunque en realidad sí lo sabía, había sido por pura cabezonería de seguir apartándose de Elena.

- Bueno, algo es algo. – dijo él cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, que retiró en cuanto Elena volvió a echarle las sábanas. - ¿Te vas? – preguntó alarmado, incorporándose con rapidez.  
- Tengo que irme. – contestó ella poniéndose en pie. – Descansa.  
- Pensaba que ibas a quedarte, que podríamos hablar un poco. – replicó Damon y la miró expectante.  
- No puedo, John me espera. – dijo ella desviando la mirada para no dejarse atrapar por su embrujo. – Ya te dije que vendría a despedirme.  
- ¿Entonces… esto es un adiós? – preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. - ¿Para siempre? – añadió tembloroso.

A Elena le gustaría decirle que no, que no era para siempre, que se verían en breve, pero Damon la había hecho tanto daño que no que sabía si podría, por lo que prefirió no mentirle.

- No lo sé. – respondió sincera. – Déjalo en un adiós, sin nada más.  
- No quiero. – negó con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho aún cerrado.  
- Necesito tiempo Damon. Yo te quiero… - le confesó por primera vez. - … pero nadie me ha hecho tanto daño como tú y no sé si puedo perdonarte. Esta vez soy yo la que necesita tiempo.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos antes de despedirse, lágrimas silenciosas salían de los ojos de ambos mientras deseaban internamente que las cosas fueran distintas y no tuvieran que hacerlo.

- Elena… - la llamó Damon con la voz entrecortada y se incorporó sobre sus codos. - ¿Soy bueno? – preguntó invocando su antiguo juego.  
- Sí, lo eres. – sonriendo tristemente Elena se acercó hasta él, sabiendo lo que quería.

Un mes después volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, suavemente y sin profundizarlo, como habían hecho la primera vez. Lo prolongaron durante un minuto en el que también sus lágrimas se mezclaron y se separaron con una triste mirada a los ojos, azul contra marrón. Aquel beso había sido muy amargo para los dos, no era como ninguno de los que se habían dado, tenía un sabor muy claro a despedida.

Elena intentó convencerse de que eso era lo correcto, que necesitaba aquel tiempo que le pedía su cabeza aunque el resto de su cuerpo le decía que no, que si había intentado tanto recuperar lo que tenían era porque quería a Damon demasiado como para olvidarle. No había podido hacerlo durante el mes que él la había estado evitando, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora que Damon parecía haberse arrepentido?

Michael, Stefan e incluso la odiosa de Andie esperaban en el vestíbulo junto a John. Fríamente se despidió de ella y después abrazó a los dos chicos.

- Te voy a echar de menos, con lo bien que me venías como aliada para controlar a Damon. – la confesó Michael al oído, haciéndola sonreír.  
- Cuídale de mi parte. – respondió de la misma forma, para que su padre no la oyese.

Los acompañaron hasta el taxi que esperaba en la puerta del hotel, cuando Elena sintió que alguien la cogía del codo, obligándola a girarse. Antes de que pudiera protestar Damon la calló con sus labios, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola por la cintura.

La besó con miedo a la vez que con amor, con timidez y pasión, con arrepentimiento y decisión y sobre todo, sin querer dejarla ir, transmitiéndole todo lo que tenía en ese beso… y Elena le correspondió de la misma manera.

**Gracias por leer**  
**Pd: Este no es un torneo muy conocido, es un 250, poco más que un Challenger y no he podido encontrar fotos de las instalaciones.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Damon intentó no parpadear para retener la imagen de Elena en su memoria por si aquella era la última vez. La puerta acabó con sus esperanzas de que aquello fuese una pesadilla al cerrarse._

_Sentía sus lágrimas caer pero le daba igual, al final había acabado saliéndose con la suya y aquello solo le destrozaba. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Elena que se arrepentía, que había sido un cobarde pero que ahora estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a luchar por lo que sentían, que quería dejar el miedo atrás e intentarlo. Pero ella se iba y no sabía si para siempre, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_- Eso no es cierto. – escuchó y se sobresaltó. Estaba solo en la habitación, ¿quién podría estar hablándole?_

_Lo entendió rápidamente, era una proyección de su subconsciente para hablar consigo mismo en la forma de Ric, hablándole como le habría hecho su amigo. El efecto era tan real que casi le parecía verle delante de él, apoyado contra la pared cruzado de brazos._

_- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si casi no puedo moverme. – se sorprendió de nuevo al escuchar su propia voz._  
_- Tú lo has dicho, casi. – respondió su subconsciente._  
_- Suponiendo que pudiera, ¿qué hago?_  
_- Lo mismo que ella ha estado haciendo hasta que la has hecho demasiado daño. No has parado de intentar alejarla hasta que lo has conseguido, ¿y ahora que te has arrepentido no eres capaz de poner ese mismo interés en que no te deje? Muy mal Damon, eres un cobarde. – se regañó a sí mismo._

_Damon lo pensó en silencio. Ric, su subconsciente o lo que fuese llevaba razón. Si le demostraba a Elena lo mucho que la quería, quizá eso bastase._

_- Pero ella me ha pedido tiempo, que la deje irse. – dudó cuando ya estaba sentado en el lateral de la cama._  
_- ¿Y desde cuándo haces tú todo lo que se te dice, colega? – le contestó su subconsciente a través de Ric, disipando sus últimas dudas._

_Se tomó el calmante que seguía en su mesilla a la vez que se ponía las deportivas a medio abrochar y salió pitando hacia el ascensor. Cada segundo se le hizo eterno y llegó al vestíbulo justo cuando ellos salían del hotel. Salió corriendo y alcanzó a Elena justo cuando iba a entrar en el taxi. Aprovechó que no se había percatado de su presencia para girarla hacia él y la besó intentando transmitirle todos sus confusos sentimientos._

_El momento en que sintió que Elena le correspondía dándole libre acceso a su boca y respondiendo a su beso, acariciando su lengua con la suya, provocó que su corazón golpeara fuertemente su pecho, como si quisiera salir de allí y caer directamente en las manos de Elena._

Siguieron besándose inmersos en su burbuja, ajenos al mundo exterior que les rodeaba, solo conscientes del roce de sus labios y las caricias de sus manos. Pero John era muy consciente de la escena que tenía delante, Damon y Elena besándose como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuese el fin del mundo y no tuviesen ni un minuto más juntos.

No conseguía salir de su asombro pero las caras de las tres personas que tenía delante le indican que ellos ya sabían. Stefan y Michael se sonreían con complicidad mientras que Andie parecía que hubiera mordido un limón. Así que al final no le había engañado cuando le dijo semanas atrás que su hija tenía una relación con un paciente.

Fue Damon quien rompió el beso, para deslizar su nariz por la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar a su oreja.

- No te vayas por favor. – suplicó en su oído en apenas un susurro.

Elena apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, los brazos rodeando su cintura.

- No lo hagas más difícil Damon, ya te he dicho que necesito tiempo. – respondió en voz baja.

Volvió a sentir los labios del chico en su piel y su aliento antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

- Lo sé y lo siento. – volvió a susurrar contra su oído. – Pero no puedo dejarte ir sabiendo que esto puede ser el punto y final. Te quiero.

Elena se estremeció al oírle, deseando que aquello fuese verdad y no producto de la necesidad. A pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, ya no podía fiarse gracias a lo mucho que la había mentido Damon en el pasado.

Damon la abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, apoyando la frente contra su hombro.

- Es verdad. – susurró cuando levantó otra vez la cabeza. – Nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti y no te imaginas hasta que punto me aterra eso… pero estoy harto de tener miedo y sé lo que siento. Te quiero y eso no puede cambiarlo nada. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin que hablemos.

Aunque ellos estaban totalmente inmersos en su burbuja, el resto del mundo no lo estaba y aquella escena estaba teniendo lugar en plena calle, en la puerta del hotel, donde solían pasarse algunos periodistas a la caza de exclusivas o entrevistas, justo lo que tenían al alcance de la mano allí.

Damon seguía abrazado a Elena, hablándole al oído, dejando pequeños besos en su piel y esperando a que ella le contestara algo. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, Michael los interrumpió poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

- No es por molestar, pero os han visto, esto se va a llenar de periodistas. – les dijo en voz baja. – Tienes que sacarla de aquí Damon.

Quedarse allí expuestos no era un opción y los dos lo sabían, por lo que solo les quedaba que Elena se fuera o que subiera con ellos. Al separarse un poco fueron conscientes de todo lo que les rodeaba. Damon pasó un brazo por los hombros de Michael y Elena sintió la mirada de su padre quemándola a sus espaldas.

- Rápido. – les apremió Michael. - ¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada? – le preguntó a Andie, que era la encargada de tratar con la prensa.  
- ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? – respondió sin ninguna intención de evitar que los periodistas se acercasen.

Damon frunció los labios enfadado pero entonces Michael tiró de él para que empezara a andar e intentó resistirse.

- Deberías estar en la cama. – le regañó Michael. – Vamos. – reticente, Damon miró hacia atrás, buscando a Elena con la mirada. – Podemos subir todos a la habitación. – añadió molesto y volvió a tirar de Damon.

Sin decir nada, Stefan se colocó al otro lado de su hermano y le ayudó a caminar. Entendiendo que ya no podía forzarlo más, que la decisión era solo de Elena, Damon bajó la cabeza y se dejó llevar de vuelta al hotel. Andie les siguió encogiéndose de hombros e intercambiando una mirada con John.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Elena al quedarse a solas con su padre, mientras él se mantenía impasible. – Yo no…  
- Vámonos de aquí, lo último que nos falta es salir en las noticias. – señaló y en contra de lo que Elena esperaba, se dirigió de nuevo al hotel arrastrando su equipaje.

Sin saber si eso era bueno o malo, Elena le siguió aunque una cosa la tenía clara, que John no dijera nada ahora no significaba que fuese a quedarse tan callado una vez estuvieran a solas. Al resto del grupo no se les veía por ninguna parte y en un silencio sepulcral, John y Elena esperaron la llegada de un ascensor.

Aunque por fuera pareciese calmado, por dentro John hervía de furia, solo pensaba en partirle la cara a Damon que se había aprovechado de las buenas intenciones de su hija para llevarla a su cama. Ese debía de ser la única explicación porque no le entraba en la cabeza que Elena se hubiera metido conscientemente en aquello, traicionando su confianza y la ética de la clínica. No, eso no podía ser, Elena era muy responsable y estaba seguro de aquel chico era el culpable.

- Nunca debí darte ese caso. – dijo, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando salieron del ascensor a su planta.

Dolida por ese comentario, Elena agachó la cabeza tragándose lo mal que se sentía. Volvió a levantarla cuando escuchó la voz de Damon. Él y Andie discutían en el pasillo, delante de la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer Damon se negaba a dejarla entrar y la reprochaba su comportamiento abajo.

- Tu trabajo es tratar con la prensa así que no me vengas con esas. – dijo en bajo Damon, manteniendo la calma como pudo.  
- ¿Desde cuándo te importa que te vean con un ligue? Has cambiado Damon. – respondió ella, moviendo la cabeza decepcionada. – Y no me gusta en lo que te has convertido, antes eras más divertido. – y se aproximó para acariciar su mejilla.

Damon atrapó su mano por la muñeca antes de que le tocase, harto de sus juegos.

- Se acabó. – dijo fríamente, negando con la cabeza y apartando su mano. – Hasta aquí hemos llegado Andie, búscate otro trabajo y déjame en paz.  
- Empezaré por los periodistas de abajo, seguro que estarán encantados de saber con quién estabas tan entretenido antes… y todo lo que yo pueda saber de tu fisioterapeuta. – le amenazó deslizando un dedo por su pecho mientras la expresión del joven cambiaba.  
- No te atreverás… - murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás.  
- No tengo nada que perder, ¿no? – insinuó Andie y a Damon no le quedó más remedio que ceder, no por él, si no porque no se supiera nada de Elena. – Estaré en mi habitación para cuando entres en razón. – sonriente, Andie se marchó, sabiendo que ahora tenía poder sobre Damon.

El joven se pasó una mano por el pelo con los ojos cerrados. Un empujón le hizo apoyarse en la puerta, que se abrió con su peso ya que no estaba cerrada y cayó dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Papá! – protestó Elena entrando en la habitación detrás de él y cerrando la puerta.

Él alzó una mano para que se callara y después señaló a Damon, que aún seguía en el suelo.

- Tú… - le dijo amenazante.  
- Tranquilidad. – Michael se interpuso entre ellos e hizo un gesto de paz, en un claro intento de tranquilizar los ánimos. – Podemos hablar con las personas civilizadas, ¿no? – preguntó a todos. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Damon, tendiéndole las dos manos para que pudiera levantarse.

Sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada, Damon cojeó hasta la cama y se echó en ella con alivio. Resoplando, John tomó asiento en la otra cama y Stefan fue a sentarse con él, por si acaso. Michael se sentó en un hueco que le dejó Damon, llevando a Elena con él.

- No puedes pegarle, que está lesionado. – Michael rompió el tenso silencio al ver que nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso.  
- Eso me da igual. – respondió John apretando los puños sobre su regazo. – Quiero una explicación. Si se ha aprovechado solo tienes que decirlo, Elena.  
- ¿Qué? Yo no… - protestó incrédulo Damon intentando incorporarse, pero Michael le cortó en seco, obligándole a seguir tumbada.  
- No. Lo siento papá, no quería que te enterases así. – respondió la joven cabizbaja.

Él movió la cabeza decepcionado.

- Te implicas demasiado, siempre te implicas demasiado. – se lamentó John. – La culpa es mía, por permitirlo, debí quedarme con el caso.  
- Eso no es justo. – volvió a protestar Damon.  
- Tú cállate. – le soltó enfurecido y después miró a Elena. – No involucrarse con los pacientes, esa es la regla número 1, lo primero que nos enseñan. ¡Eso incluye las relaciones! ¡De cualquier tipo!

Michael tuvo que hacer más fuerza para retener a Damon, que no podía estarse quieto mientras trataban a Elena de esa forma delante de él.

- O te estás quieto o te sedo. – intervino Elena, echándose un poco hacia atrás para que viera en su rostro que no mentía.

Enfurruñado pero sabiendo perfectamente que lo haría, Damon cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho para contener sus ganas de intervenir.

- Supongo que es difícil no enamorarse de la persona que te cuida cuando estás en tu peor momento. – Michael volvió a intentar apaciguar los ánimos y Damon tuvo que admitir que su amigo lo hacía mejor que él.  
- No es profesional. – insistió John. – No es excusa, no la hay. Es éticamente incorrecto.

Elena lo sabía por eso no se defendía, se limitaba a aceptar sus reproches en silencio, lo había sabido desde el principio no había debido salir con Damon mientras era su fisioterapeuta, si hubiera le hubiera devuelto el caso a su padre como pretendía… quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero Damon la había convencido. "No" pensó para sí misma, no era justo que le culpase a él, los dos lo habían querido, era culpa de los dos.

John se levantó sin tener nada más que añadir y Stefan le impidió salir.

- Va a necesitar rehabilitación otra vez. – dijo. – Dime cuando volvemos.  
- No, no pienso tratarle. – negó John, sorprendiendo a todos.  
- No puedes hacer eso, mírale, lo necesita. Ve y díselo a la cara, que no le vas a ayudar solo porque tu hija y él han cometido el error de enamorarse. – que Stefan le defendiera también le sorprendió a Damon, igual que hablase de aquella forma de él y Elena, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía él?

John se mantuvo serio unos instantes.

- No voy a dejar que esto se repita. – cedió señalando al chico que seguía tumbado y a su hija. Stefan era abogado y aunque hasta el momento le había ayudado, no podía negarle la rehabilitación a su hermano cuando habían sido ellos los que llevaron su caso antes. – Nos vamos, ya hablaremos de esto en casa. – dijo mirando a Elena.

Al mirar la hora se dio cuenta de que habían perdido su vuelo por lo que buscó su móvil para conseguir otro. No pensaba marcharse allí más tiempo del necesario. Elena leyó todo aquello en su mirada glacial y precisamente por aquello se quedó.

- Ahora voy. – respondió en cambio, John apretó más los labios pero aún así salió de la habitación, no quería discutir más delante de ellos, prefería que las cosas de familia se quedasen en familia.

- Lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas. – se disculpó Damon con cara de circunstancias cuando el portazo dejó de resonar en la habitación.

Michael y Stefan se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, dejándoles intimidad.

- ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que se te dice? – se lamentó Elena en voz alta. – Te pedí tiempo Damon.  
- Lo sé, yo… - inseguro, Damon no sabía que decir. – Necesitamos hablar o esto será definitivo.  
- No puedes saber eso, ni siquiera lo sé yo. – replicó ella, a pesar de sus protestas en el fondo de sí misma le había decepcionado la rapidez con que él se había rendido. Tanto empeño en alejarse de ella y luego la dejaba marchar sin protestar, no era algo que equilibrase la balanza a favor del joven.  
- No me mientas Elena, no tú. – le pidió incorporándose sobre sus codos, hasta que su espalda descansó en el cabecero. – Sé que es difícil que me perdones, has visto demasiado de lo malo que hay en mí y lo entiendo.  
- Tú no eres malo, Damon. – le paró Elena y se tumbó al lado del joven, imitando su postura pero sin tocarle.  
- Y tú eres demasiado buena Elena. Por eso sé que si alguien podrá perdonarme, esa eres tú, pero no podrás hacerlo sin saberlo todo… sin saber porque lo hice.  
- Creía que era por miedo. – se sorprendió ella y buscó su mirada.  
- Y es por miedo, pero quiero que lo entiendas o por lo menos todo lo que puedas. – explicó él, perdiéndose en el marrón de sus ojos en búsqueda de fuerzas para hablar.

La habló de cómo era su vida cuando era pequeño, como parecía perfecta a simple vista y cómo él lo había creído así, como se había marchado de Mystic Falls creyéndose una mentira, cuando en realidad sus padres se estaban divorciando y a él le ocultaban todo. Durante dos años vivió creyéndose aquella mentira hasta que por fin Stefan se dignó a contarle aquello que él había sabido desde el principio.

Le explicó como le había dolido aquella traición y cómo había reaccionado, apartándose de Stefan y acercándose a Ric, que al fijarse más empezó a darse cuenta del aire triste que envolvía a su padre, de la derrota que impregnaba todos sus gestos y que no quiso ser como él, como se lo juró a sí mismo y selló su corazón.

Y descubrir la verdadera causa del divorcio, que su madre se veía con otro hombre y había querido irse con él, sin importarle el marido y los dos hijos que dejaba atrás no le ayudó a cambiar de opinión.

Intuyendo que aquello era difícil para él, Elena se mantuvo en silencio y le escuchó atentamente. Damon cogió su mano cuando estaba terminando de hablar.

- Cuando cuidaste de mí, ese fin de semana que estuve enfermo… nunca me había sentido tan querido por nadie que no fuese de mi propia familia, por eso te besé la primera vez y mentí diciendo que no era nada. Solo quiero que tengas todo en cuenta… si no es mucho pedir. – dijo tímidamente. – Sé que quieres tiempo y me parece justo, solo quiero que nos volvamos a ver. Que sea cuál sea tu respuesta, me la digas. – se quitó su pulsera con una mano y la colocó en la mano de Elena que estaba sujetando. – Tanto si es un sí o un no… prométeme que me la devolverás. Lo entenderé, lo que sea, lo entenderé. – le aseguró él.  
- Lo haré. – Elena acarició con los dedos aquella pulsera, ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para Damon, se la devolvería aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. – Pero tienes que saber una cosa, si consigo perdonarte, si la respuesta es sí, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. O soy tu fisio o salgo contigo, así que elige. Ahora porque necesito saberlo antes de decidir yo.  
- ¿Nada de fisio? – preguntó Damon poniendo un pequeño puchero.  
- Estoy hablando en serio Damon.  
- Prefiero salir contigo. – respondió el joven al instante, igual de serio que ella. – Aunque echaré de menos lo otro.  
- Yo te echaré de menos a ti. – respondió Elena y le sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba.

Damon cerró los ojos al saber lo que venía ahora pero los abrió al sentir la mano de Elena en su mejilla, en una última caricia.

- Sé bueno Damon. – le dijo y él sonrió muy a su pesar por la referencia.  
- Por ti. Te esperaré. – respondió él y la observó marcharse conteniendo todas sus ganas de levantarse y no dejarla salir.

Esta vez a Elena le resultó más duro irse, pero al menos había un consuelo, lo llevaba en su muñeca. Aquella pulsera les aseguraba a los dos que aquello no era un adiós si no un hasta luego.

Stefan y Michael esperaban en el pasillo y se acercaron cuando lo vieron salir.

- Gracias Mike, eres un buen amigo. – le agradeció Elena abrazándole.  
- Para lo que necesites Elena. – respondió él. – Ya sabes que eres bienvenida en el equipo cuando quieras. – dijo guiñándole un ojo al separarse.

- Stefan, yo… - al oír el tono personal de la conversación Michael salió huyendo de allí, dejándoles a solas. – Siento esto. – se disculpó mirando los ojos verdes del chico, que ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillo. – Tu hermano… yo, pasó sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta. Yo estaba convencida de que me gustaba el hermano bueno cuando me encontré que él que me interesaba era el hermano "malo", como diría mi padre. Lo siento, pero tú y yo, eso no habría funcionado.  
- Puede, supongo que da igual. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Y ya? ¿No te enfadas? – se asombró ella que a pesar de todo no se esperaba tanta aceptación.  
- Es mi hermano Elena. Y lo que ha dicho Michael antes, eso de que es difícil no enamorarse de quien se preocupa por ti… La verdad es que me cansé, me cansé de Damon y su carácter y le dejé a su aire. No me enorgullezco de eso, le dejé solo cuando menos necesitaba estarlo y tengo la sensación de que tú no hiciste lo mismo. Así que si él te quiere, lo superaré, mujeres hay muchas, hermanos solo tengo uno.  
- Y deberías ir con él. – le sonrió Elena  
- A sus órdenes. – rió suavemente el chico. – Suerte con John.  
- La necesitaré. – musitó Elena cuando se quedó sola.

Su nuevo vuelo salía pronto, así que apenas pasaron un par de horas en el hotel, antes de emprender la vuelta y Vancouver y a sus vidas. Aunque John no estaba nada contento con la situación, que Damon y Elena ya no estuviesen juntos y que su hija ni siquiera intentase hacerse de nuevo con su caso, aunque esta vez no pensaba permitirlo, sirvieron para que el ambiente no fuese tan tenso como cuando se enfrentaron en la habitación.

Mientras, Damon les contó a su hermano y a su amigo que Andie le había amenazado cuando intentó echarla. Esperaba ayuda y ninguno de los dos les decepcionó, Stefan con su faceta de abogado le ofreció su ayuda. Michael fue más allá, como siempre estaba con él, le echaría siempre un cable. En lo que sí coincidieron los dos fue en que no podía dejar que aquello salpicase a Elena, eso solo les haría las cosas más difíciles.

Michael bajó a por la cena para los tres y ese fue el momento que los dos hermanos aprovecharon para hablar.

- No sabía que aún tenías mis pósters. – comentó Stefan después de unos minutos de silencio entre ellos.  
- Pensaba que eran míos. – respondió Damon algo sorprendido. - ¿Cómo sabes qué los tengo?  
- Los vi. – respondió simplemente. – Me encontré con Elena, hablamos y le dije que me tenías harto. Me dijo que a ella también y después me llevó a tu casa. Los vi. ¿Por qué me mentiste Damon? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – le preguntó apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas.  
- Al principio estaba enfadado, por lo de papá. Tenías que haber contado conmigo, no tenías derecho a decidir solo. – empezó a explicar Damon, armándose de valor para confesar todo por primera vez. – Ric quería vivir en Seattle para estar cerca de Meredith y a mí me daba igual. No quería que supieras donde estaba y por eso te mentí las primeras veces… luego ya no sabía cómo deshacer eso y contártelo sin que te enfadases. Ya no estaba enfadado, se me pasó con el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo contarlo. – dijo bajando levemente la cabeza. – Lo siento. Sé que debería habértelo contado, por eso pensé, que si veías lo que guardaba, lo que llevaba años llevando conmigo, que me perdonarías y me escucharías.  
- Debí haberte escuchado pero en ese momento, fue demasiado para mí. Siento haberte encerrado. – se disculpó a su vez Stefan y su hermano hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. – Por eso acepté la invitación, para poder hablar.  
- No fui yo, fue Mike. – confesó él. – No es tan difícil, ¿por qué nos cuesta tanto hablar?  
- No sé, supongo que por las mentiras. También me mentiste con Elena, me dijiste que no la conocía. – comentó Stefan, sin acusarle, solo resaltando el hecho.  
- Ella me lo pidió, por su padre. Nadie podía saber que teníamos algo o ella tendría problemas. ¿Dices que ella te llevó? – preguntó Damon ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.  
- Sí, ya le puedes dar las gracias por eso. Cuídala Damon, es una gran chica. Tienes mucha suerte de que ella te quiera. – le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio y Damon suspiró, su hermano no podía imaginarse hasta que punto lo había estropeado.  
- Lo haré si me deja Stef. La he liado y mucho. – reconoció. – No sé si Elena me perdonará, sé que quiere hacerlo pero no las tengo todas conmigo.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Damon contestó a esa pregunta con un gesto de la mano que Stefan entendió a la perfección. "Demasiado pronto" era lo que decía aquel gesto. Los dos querían reconciliarse, recuperar lo que una vez habían tenido y esta vez tenían que hacer las cosas bien porque los dos querían lo mismo, lo sentían. Era como un pequeña corriente que les indicaba que por una vez, los dos apuntaban hacia el mismo objetivo.

Pero las heridas eran grandes, necesitarían tiempo y confianza para sanar. Ellos no tenían prisa si eso les aseguraba que esta vez el acercamiento fuese firme.

- Stef. – le llamó Damon y se aclaró la voz antes de seguir, había algo que necesitaba saber desesperadamente, algo que llevaba años torturándole. - ¿Por qué me mentiste? Confiaba en ti más que en nadie, me decepcionaste.  
- Papá me pidió que no lo hiciera. Yo me enteré porque un día los escuché discutir y después papá me lo contó y me dijo que no te dijera nada. Me hizo prometerlo Damon. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No estaba de acuerdo con que te lo ocultásemos pero no era yo quien tenía que contártelo. Era algo gordo, debieron ser ellos quienes se sentaran contigo y te lo contasen… Pero cuando el tiempo pasó y no decían anda… cada vez me costaba más ocultarlo hasta que ya no pude más y te lo dije. Y lo pagaste conmigo, no era justo pero en cierta forma lo entendí. Lo que no esperaba es que dejases de hablarme de golpe. Lo siento. – explicó Stefan y vio como su hermano cerraba los ojos al escucharle.

Después asintió lentamente, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano.

- ¿Tampoco fue tan difícil contármelo todo, no? Si hubieses empezado por ahí… - dijo.  
- No sabía cómo decírtelo. – se defendió Stefan, dejando la conversación cuando Michael volvió.

Se quedaron un par de días más allí por precaución pero que Damon siguiera cojeando cuando se marchó no era una buena señal. Rápidamente volvió a su rehabilitación en la clínica Gillbert aunque esta vez fue John quien se encargó directamente de su caso, eligiendo las horas adecuadas para que Elena y él no se cruzasen.

Damon ya esperaba eso por lo que no protestó y se tragó la desilusión. Tuvo que pasar unas semanas alejado de las pistas hasta que sanó la micro rotura que se había hecho al resbalar, después volvió a su rutina de entrenamientos. Con John avanzaba despacio, queriendo asegurarse de que todo iba bien pero siempre era muy impersonal con Damon, que echaba de menos compartir sus logros con la persona que le ayudaba y que se alegraba por él. Después de varios intentos frustrados de tener una conversación, Damon lo dejó por imposible y se mantuvo en silencio.

Poco a poco y con algo de esfuerzo y confianza, los dos hermanos empezaron a reconstruir su relación desde los cimientos. Nada más aterrizar en Seattle Damon le había preguntado a Stefan si podía volver a vivir con él y su hermano había aceptado encantado. Y cuando volvió a los torneos, Stefan iba a veces con él, lo que les permitía disfrutar de su antigua pasión juntos y además ayudaba a Damon a aguantar a Andie, a la que seguía manteniendo en su equipo a la espera de que las cosas cambiasen y ya no tuviera que ocultar que había algo entre Elena y él.

A pesar de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Elena, Damon aguantaba sus ganas de verla, de contactar con ella, de todo. A veces iba a la cafetería de Jenna pero solo después de asegurarse por Meredith que la chica no estaría allí. Y mientras jugaba con el pequeño Ric encontró a alguien que no esperaba, apenas la reconoció. Se giró cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y miró desconcertado a esa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que le miraba sonriente.

- ¿Damon? No puedo creerme que seas tú. – le saludó mientras le abrazaba.

Él se apartó incómodo, pensando que era una de las múltiples chicas que había metido en su cama, le sonaba familiar pero no era capaz de ponerle nombre.

- No te acuerdas de mí. – afirmó la chica y sonrió más ampliamente. – Soy Lexi, salía con tu hermano en el instituto. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Dios, como has crecido, aún me acuerdo cuando eras un enano más bajito que yo.  
- ¿Lexi? – preguntó el joven empezando a ubicarla en su memoria, la novia del instituto con la que Stefan tuvo que romper cuando ella se mudó a otra ciudad.  
- Sí. ¿Ya te acuerdas?  
- Creo que sí. – asintió Damon y fue a sentarse con ella en una mesa.

Dejó que ella le hablara de su vida y cuando se enteró de que estaba soltera, tuvo una corazonada y le preguntó si quería que le dijera a Stefan que la había visto. Le dio el número al ver la ilusión que le hizo que su hermano viviera en Seattle.

A pesar de la distancia, la separación entre Elena y Damon no era completa. Ella le llamaba a veces para saber como estaba, como le iba todo y gracias a eso, Damon sabía que no debía presionar, que ella quería perdonarle y le estaba intentando.  
En una de esas llamadas Damon le preguntó con timidez si podía darle su correo, que necesitaba su ayuda con las malditas matemáticas y ella era la única que podía echarle un cable con eso. Ya se lo había contado a Stefan y su hermano lo había intentado, sin mucho éxito. Elena se lo dio bastante reticente pero él no se aprovechó de aquello, solo le mandaba los ejercicios escaneados y lo utilizaba para consultar con ella, solo eso.

Casi tres meses después de aquel viaje a Vancouver, Damon aún no había perdido la esperanza y estaba en la cafetería tomando algo con Meredith. Sabía que su presencia no era muy querida allí por parte de ella, pero por el momento se limitaban a tolerarse mutuamente hasta que Elena no decidiera. Lexi y Stefan también estaban allí, ocupando otra de las mesitas, cuando Damon recibió aquella llamada que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

- Elena. – susurró conteniendo la respiración al contestar a su móvil.  
- Hola. ¿Dónde andas? – le preguntó ella y Damon se la imaginó sonriente frente a él.  
- En la cafetería, con Jenna y Meredith.  
- Genial, no te muevas de ahí. Ahora te veo. – y cortó rápidamente, a punto de coger su coche.

Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, el momento había llegado, Elena estaba lista y le iba a dar la respuesta que anhelaba y deseaba que fuese la que él creía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Meredith meciendo a su hijo.  
- Es Elena. Viene. – sonrió él y se levantó para ir a esperar fuera.

Se mordió el labio ligeramente cuando la vio aparecer. Ella sonrió al verle esperándola y se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta él. Los meses de separación no la habían cambiado, solo la hacían más hermosa a ojos de Damon, que ladeó la cabeza y le abrió los brazos.

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de decirse algo, fue solo al separarse cuando recordaron que las cosas no eran tan fáciles entre ellos. Damon levantó la mano en que ella llevaba su pulsera y la acarició con los dedos mientras la miraba esperanzado.

- ¿He sido bueno? – preguntó buscando el relajante y sincero marrón de su mirada.  
- Sí. – sonrió Elena rodeando su cuello con los brazos. – Sí. – volvió a repetir contra sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso que transmitía mucho más que palabras y perdones. – Sí. – repetió por tercera vez antes de volver a besarle.


	22. Epílogo

**Ahora sí que sí os traigo el final de esta historia Que penita...**  
**Gracias por leerme y compartir esto conmigo, sois las mejores chicas! Espero que os guste este final, esta situado unos meses después de la reconciliación **

**Epílogo**

El estadio estaba completamente lleno, era la final, el tiempo acompañaba y el público animaba fuertemente a su favorito entre punto y punto.

Pero Damon no era consciente de ello aunque sí sentía el apoyo. No estaba realmente allí, en realidad estaba total y absolutamente concentrado en el partido. Solo pensaba en el punto que estaba a punto de empezar y después en el siguiente, porque así era como pensaba cuando jugaba, punto a punto.

Vio el punto débil en la estrategia de su rival y esperó su oportunidad para pasar al ataque. Siempre sabía inconscientemente cuando era el momento adecuado y esta vez no fue una excepción.

Levantó la raqueta hasta ponerla casi vertical y la bajó rápidamente hasta acomodar la pelota durante un segundo en sus cuerdas. Después, con un golpe rápido y seco de la muñeca cambió el ritmo y desplazó el peso desde su pierna de apoyo hacia delante, acompañando suavemente el movimiento con el cuerpo.

La pelota cayó en la esquina, a un par de centímetros de la red en una perfecta dejada que apenas se levantó del suelo y que su rival no pudo alcanzar a pesar de haber salido rápidamente hacia delante.

- Game, set and match, Damon Salvatore. – dijo el juez, haciéndose oír por encima del clamor del público que se había puesto en pie por el punto que acababan de ver.

Damon levantó los brazos en gesto de victoria y entonces fue consciente de todo. El sonido, que hasta ahora le había llegado atenuado, alcanzó con fuerza sus oídos y pestañeó intentando distinguir entre la multitud.

Se acercó sonriendo a su palco, allí todos estaban en pie y le sonrían de vuelta. Ignorando a la gente que le pedía fotos o autógrafos, se apoyó en la valla y subió con ellos. Elena se le echó encima nada más hacerlo y se abrazaron con fuerza mientras Damon recibía las palmaditas de apoyo del resto de su equipo. Michael, Stefan e incluso Lexi estaban allí y todos le felicitaron por el partido y el torneo que acababa de ganar.

Estaba feliz, pletórico, no había nada más que pudiera pedir, lo tenía todo. Los torneos que jugaba ya le resultaban fáciles y Michael y él estaban de acuerdo, ya era hora de probar con los grandes torneos otra vez y en un par de semanas se irían a jugar el Master Series de Indian Wells, donde le habían dado una wild card a Damon.

Por fin tenía a su hermano apoyándole sin reservas, habían recuperado su relación y estaban más unidos que nunca. Los secretos habían sido revelados y aceptados por parte de ambos y ahora estaban en período de conocerse de nuevo.

Y sobre todo tenía a Elena, su novia. Su relación iba bien a pesar de que les costaba sacar tiempo para verse, pero se querían y una vez que los dos lo aceptaron, las cosas entre ellos no hicieron más que mejorar. Ya no tenían que ocultar que salían juntos, Elena ya no era su fisioterapeuta y eso eliminaba los problemas. Y como el alta anterior de Damon estaba firmada por John, nadie podía demostrar que en realidad había sido Elena la que le había tratado como bien había señalado Stefan, lo que les había permitido librarse de Andie y ahora era su hermano quien le hacía de representante.

El resto de su vida también se había encarrilado, unos días atrás había hecho su último examen para el graduado y aunque seguía a la espera de los resultados, estaba seguro de que aprobaría. También se había convertido en el padrino del pequeño Ric y los visitaba a Meredith y a él siempre que podía. En su ausencia, eran Jenna y Elena las que cuidaban de ellos y le mantenía informado. Hasta Jenna parecía haberle aceptado dentro de su círculo habitual aunque a veces mostraba sus recelos con él, pero siempre tenía quien le defendería porque él ya no era el mismo que había cometido esos errores.

- Ve a por tu premio. – le susurró Elena al oído al notar que él no tenía ninguna intención de separarse.  
- Te quiero. – replicó él y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Chocó las manos con Stefan y Michael antes de volver a bajar a la pista, donde esperó pacientemente a que le entregaran su trofeo. Elena le contempló con una mezcla con cariño y orgullo mientras a Damon le entrevistaban a pie de pista. El chico señaló hacia su palco y la cámara les enfocó un momento, después volvió a Damon que seguía hablando, seguramente agradeciendo a su equipo lo mucho que le apoyaban siempre.

Damon sonrió de medio lado al hablar y Elena se mordió el labio por lo atractivo que parecía. Le encantaba verle jugar al tenis, Damon hacía que aquello pareciese fácil pero su look favorito era la expresión de concentración que aparecía en su rostro cuando jugaba.

Damon se despidió del periodista y fue hasta el centro de la pista para recoger su trofeo, mientras hacían las fotos miró a Elena y le guiñó un ojo. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa pero el joven no pudo evitar pensar que todo no era tan perfecto como parecía.

Era cierto que estaban bien juntos pero no era lo máximo que podían alcanzar, Damon sabía que había algo que preocupaba a Elena, pero no lo que era. La chica siempre le daba la misma respuesta cuando se atrevía a preguntarla, que no era nada, cosas del trabajo. Y Damon no se atrevía a preguntar más, sabía que las cosas entre Elena y John seguían siendo tensas y era por su culpa, por lo que no quería sacar el tema porque se sentía culpable.

Esa misma noche volvieron a Seattle ya que Damon tenía que ver a John al día siguiente. Al principio, cuando volvió a los torneos jugaba uno cada dos semanas de reposo. Cuando Elena y él arreglaron las cosas y volvieron a estar juntos, acababa de empezar con un torneo, una semana libre. Y ahora tres meses después de aquello, Damon llevaba las tres últimas semanas sin parar y era la hora de una revisión.

El chico se fue con Elena a su casa cuando llegaron, vivía a caballo entre aquel piso, el de su hermano y los aeropuertos. Durmieron unas horas y después de una ducha rápida, Elena le llevó a la clínica, ella trabajaba y él tenía cita con John.

Aquel día Damon por fin consiguió el alta sin tener que mentir. Tan impersonal como siempre, John le firmó los papeles y le dijo que ya no podía hacer más por él. Como llevaba meses pasándole, en ese momento Damon echó de menos que fuese Elena quien le tratara, sabía que ella se habría alegrado mucho por él mientras le daba la noticia.

Salió de allí después de un frío apretón de manos y cambió de idea cuando estaba a punto de irse. ¿Qué le impedía compartir aquello con Elena si ambos estaban allí? No era un secreto que salían juntos, ya no se molestaban en ocultarlo y no hacía nada malo en esperarla para hablar con ella.

Iba de camino al despacho de ella, a esperarla allí y darle una sorpresa cuando pasó por delante de la sala de descanso del personal. La conversación que escuchó le hizo pararse en seco y quedarse allí con los puños apretados por las ganas de intervenir. ¿Aquello era lo que le pasaba a Elena? Ella misma le había dicho en una ocasión que miraban con lupa todo lo que hacía en la clínica porque sus compañeros la trataban como una enchufada, pero nunca se había imaginado hasta que punto. Claro que él no podía saber que aquello había empeorado a medida que empeoró su relación con John, porque sus compañeros notaban que él ya no la protegía.

Una mano en su espalda le hizo girarse y Elena sonrió tristemente al oír lo que él oía. Damon señaló a la sala y ella negó con gesto de impotencia, después cogió su mano para guiarle a su despacho.

- Cálmate. – le pidió Elena en voz baja cerrando la puerta del despacho.  
- ¿Qué me calme? – respondió Damon enfadado. – Déjame salir y verás como me calmo.  
- No. – contestó ella.  
- ¿Pero tú lo has oído? – insistió dando vueltas en círculos mientras Elena le miraba apoyada contra la mesa. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?  
- Lo hacen para que lo oiga Damon. Y estoy tranquila porque no merece la pena, solo paso de ellos. – contestó pero no fue capaz de ocultar completamente la tristeza de su voz.  
- Elena… - susurró él, ladeando la cabeza porque no comprendía nada. - ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Sabes por qué ellos están tan tranquilos? Porque a John le da igual, ya no le importa. Solo sigo trabajando aquí porque soy su hija, si hubiera pillado a cualquier otra con un paciente lo habría echado sin dudar. – explicó Elena y se acercó a él para ponerle una mano en la mejilla. – Damon… - le dijo con cariño. - ¿Déjalo, vale?  
- No puedo. – respondió él poniendo la mano sobre la suya. - ¿Esto es lo qué te pasaba? ¿Lo qué no me contabas?  
- No quiera que te pusieras así. – confesó ella. – Lo siento.  
- No puedes pretender que me quede tan tranquilo si alguien fastidia a mi chica. – contestó él consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Elena, que se acercó a darle un beso.  
- Tengo un paciente. – le dijo apenada.  
- ¿Puede quedarme? – preguntó poniendo un pequeño puchero. – No saldré de aquí, lo prometo.  
- Está bien, pero que no te vea nadie. – respondió ella y salió después de coger la carpeta del historial correspondiente.

Damon se sentó y se quitó la pulsera, que Elena le había devuelto cuando lo arreglaron. Jugó con ella entre sus dedos mientras pensaba. No podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada, no ahora que sabía lo que preocupaba a Elena.

Apenas se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo y levantó la cabeza cuando oyó la puerta. Sonriendo levemente, le abrió los brazos a Elena que fue agradecida a acurrucarse en su regazo, sentándose únicamente sobre su pierna buena. El joven la abrazó y besó su cabello suavemente.

- Elena, si… si tan mal estás aquí, ¿por qué sigues? – preguntó tímidamente.  
- Lo he pensado, de verdad que lo he pensado. – confesó la joven. – Pero con una carta de recomendación de mi propio padre… nadie se la va a creer, si es buena se pensaran que exagera y si no, que me quita méritos para que no parezca que lo hace. Esta es una clínica famosa Damon, si me voy de aquí sin recomendación… la gente pensará que tuve problemas y tampoco me contratarán. No tengo muchas opciones. – afirmó entristecida.  
- Bueno, tienes una. – respondió Damon inseguro, pero aún así lo dijo porque quería ayudar. – Tu padre me odia y jamás te daría una carta de recomendación para que vengas conmigo, pero no lo necesito, sé lo buena que eres.  
- Damon… esto ya lo hablamos. – le dijo ella quitándole la pulsera de la mano ponérsela ella. – No voy a ser tu fisio, bastante me has sacado ya. – dijo refiriéndose a que gracias a todos sus pucheros, súplicas y por lo mucho que les gustaba a ambos, ella había seguido dándole pequeños masajes cuando estaban juntos solo para relajarse.  
- Pero ahora es distinto Elena, ya no estoy en rehabilitación. – dijo sonriendo y apoyó la mano sobre su propio historial y alta que estaban sobre la mesa.  
- Eso es genial Damon. – se alegró Elena rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Él apoyó la frente sobre la suya agradecido, esa era la reacción que esperaba.  
- Por eso ahora es distinto. Puede ser una posibilidad, solo piénsalo. Te contrataría como parte del equipo y si todo va bien, dentro de unos meses tengo la gira europea. Ya sabes que me encanta que vengas a verme pero no me gusta que hagas esos viajes tan largos tú sola. Podría ser la mejor solución para todos. – propuso intentando darle tanto sentido como tenía en tu cabeza.  
- Damon… - Elena volvió a apoyar la mano en su mejilla. Mala señal, eso es lo que hacía cuando le decía algo que no le iba a gustar.  
- No, escúchame Elena. – se defendió cogiendo las dos manos de ella. – Piénsalo, solo eso. Podríamos hacer un período de prueba si no estás segura, si no funciona, te daré una carta de recomendación… bueno, yo no, Stefan. – dijo intentando bromear. - ¿Eso te serviría, no?

Elena dudó, Damon lo vio en sus ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía posibilidades. Pero también sabía que no debía presionarla, que la decisión debía tomarla ella sola.

- Solo piénsalo. – repitió y ella asintió acercándose más a él, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos.

Y allí, protegida por él y acunada por sus caricias, lo pensó. Damon ya no era el mismo chico que había conocido, ya no era ese joven que estaba tan roto por dentro que no podía evitar que se viera en su aspecto. Ya no era ese chico inseguro que tenía miedo de vivir completamente porque tenía miedo de sufrir.

Ya no era el mismo porque todo lo que había vivido en el último año le había cambiado, no era el mismo chico que se había subido a ese Mustang negro. Ahora había crecido, había madurado, era una persona completamente distinta pero no solo a causa del accidente.

Elena también le había cambiado, sin darse cuenta ella había domado el peor rasgo de su carácter, lo cabezón que era y lo difícil que era razonar con él entonces. Pero que casi hubiera perdido a Elena por eso, le había hecho madurar también en este aspecto durante los meses que estuvo solo, esperando la decisión de la chica.

Que hubiera recuperado la relación con su hermano lo demostraba, al igual que lo demostraba el hecho de que ahora hubiera aceptado la decisión de Elena de pensarlo. Había expuesto su idea y le daba tiempo a asimilarla, mientras se dedicaba a hacerla sentir mejor, justo lo que necesitaba en vez de más presiones.

Además estaba su trabajo. Lo que antes la llenaba y la gustaba, ahora se había convertido en un deber, algo que hacía solo por obligación. John ya no confiaba en ella y se notaba en el ambiente, era tan evidente que todos sus compañeros lo habían notado. La clínica se había convertido en su zona de guerra y cada vez esperaba con más ganas que llegasen los jueves porque era cuando se iba a ver a Damon si el joven no estaba en la ciudad para hacer más soportables sus días.

- Vale. – le dijo y Damon levantó la cabeza de su hombro sorprendido.

Elena sonrió al ver la incomprensión en el azul de sus ojos.

- Que me uno a tu equipo. – le aclaró y sonrió más ampliamente sin perderse ni un detalle de su expresión.

Ahora mismo Damon parecía un niño al que le acaban de regalar su caramelo favorito.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó intentando que no le ganase la ilusión. - ¿Estás segura?  
- Totalmente. – la chica depositó un beso en los labios de Damon, que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. – Voy a decírselo a John, está será mi última semana aquí. Te lo digo por si quieres ir huyendo ya, antes de que te mate. – bromeó desde la puerta y Damon se llevó la mano al pelo preocupado. – Es broma tonto. No te va a hacer nada y quizá que los dos nos vayamos de aquí ayude. – añadió algo más apenada y Damon asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por aquello, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ella llevaba razón, quizá si ya no tenía que verlos y tener ese recordatorio de que habían roto la regla de las relaciones médico-paciente, podría empezar a perdonarlos.  
- ¿Dónde vamos la semana que viene? – preguntó Elena sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
- Indian Wells, California. – respondió Damon que ya empezaba a creérselo. – Contigo allí no puedo perder, eres mi talismán. – sonrió a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.  
- Pues si quieres que tu talismán te acompañe ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –

Elena sonrió e hizo una pausa.

- ¡Sé bueno! – contestaron ambos a la vez y se rieron a carcajadas por su broma privada, preparándose para empezar su nueva vida: viajando, compitiendo y simplemente disfrutando del mundo juntos.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
